Chains
by Cerva Alba
Summary: Some are bound to their past. Others restrict their own selves, or are slaves to their vices. And then there are those who are chained by love. Can they ever be free ? Do they even want to break their chains ? HadesxPersephone, PoseidonxAthena.
1. Preparations

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone, and welcome to my story ! This is the first time I write something for everyone to see, so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback, tell me if there's something I must improve, etc. I plan to update every Tuesday. Also, keep in mind that the rating will probably be changed to M later on. Now, enough with the talking ! Enjoy :)

* * *

_The woman in black smiled. The loom was standing alone in the middle of an empty room, in a hut deep somewhere in the mountains. She approached it and began her work._

_Ananke. Above all gods. You couldn't tell by looking at her. Yet she defined the fates of humans and gods alike, caused them pain and joy, was the source of their hatred, vices, bliss and misery. A plain, black-robed goddess with violet eyes. Her beauty, she knew how to hide._

_Smiling, she stopped weaving and left the room. And that's how it started._

* * *

"…I'm telling you, dear, there's nothing to worry about. You'll leave in time to get ready, it is still quite early."

It was a clear day, and everything was serene. The silence was disrupted only by the murmur of the water and the laughter of the girls sitting by the river. All eight of them were a sight to behold, as expected of the divine blood in their veins.

"But…What if Mother gets angry? She told me not to be late…And, there's lot to be done today, it is our father's feast." The lovely young girl hesitated, brushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

Persephone. The very image of innocence and sweetness, whose beauty could only be compared to that of Aphrodite. Her dark green eyes reflected a childish naivety, much more destructive than the most provocative beauty. She was smiling bashfully and her face was radiating happiness. This would be the first time she would attend her father's birthday celebration. Every five hundred years, Zeus would throw a grand party, befitting the Father and King of gods. All deities were expected to be present.

"Yes, dearest, no need to remind us. You know we are not invited, and, honestly, I don't understand-"

"Ianthe!" Artemis interrupted the nymph's poisonous words.

"Us gods are not invited to your fests either, isn't that right? Unless, of course, a handsome god is involved,_ then_ you forget your rules…" answered a young woman on Persephone's right, a playful smile on her lips.

Although they shared – along with many others- the same father, Athena and Persephone looked nothing alike. The goddess of wisdom was tall and dark, with high cheekbones and piercing grey eyes, paired with an air of nobility. But despite her sternness, Athena was pretty easy to approach.

The nymphs all laughed at her jape, even Ianthe.

"Tell me about it! " Melite let out a sigh, tossing her honey curls back. "They will all have fun, dancing, and drinking…But we won't be there…"

"…Hiding with them behind pillars…" added Ianthe.

"Hiding? Why?" Persephone asked curiously.

The others looked at her in embarrassment. It was a well-known fact that Demeter would never allow her precious daughter to even think about such situations. But for how long could she keep her away from all this?

"Ah, well…" Ianthe flipped her hair. In many ways, she was a lot like Aphrodite.

"Oh…I see…" Persephone's cheeks turned redder than the tulips she was holding.

"It is so unfair that we can't be part of this! Dionysus will be there, and Apollo, and my beloved Ares…" frowned Chryseis. Artemis and Athena made a face at the mention of their brutish brother.

"Hermes too!" giggled Melite.

"Pfft, they are nothing but little boys. It's not worth trying to seduce them; they'll follow you around like ducklings. Boring." Leukippe said arrogantly.

"Well, there are the older ones too," said Melite." Zeus is magnificent and so strong".

Ianthe smiled at Athena."Poseidon is quite a charmer as well…"

"Please!" scoffed the dark-haired goddess.

"No matter how much you hate him, my dear, you must admit that he's terribly handsome. He summoned me to his chambers once…Oooh, the memories…"

"Yes? Do share your experience with the most incompetent of the Big Three!"

Ianthe did not mind being descriptive. Kallirhoe told them a similar story, that she "n-never saw coming". Most of them were listening wide-eyed, but Athena's face was a mask of indifference. Why would she care about her arch-rival's liaisons?

"And...And did it feel nice?" Persephone asked meekly. All this was foreign to her, no matter how many times she heard the nymphs' tales. If her mother knew…Not that Persephone cared about things like these, of course. But…

"Oh, sweetling! It was wonderful! I've never felt this way before…Soaring, flying at the Isles of the Blessed, yet at the same time burning, burning in the deepest pit of Tartarus…".Her description turned more graphic.

"Enough!" Artemis cut her. "Don't you listen to them!" she turned abruptly to Persephone, her chestnut curls dancing behind her."Men are wretched creatures, and these emotions are but a fleeting pleasure, not worth what you'll suffer afterwards".

"I know," Persephone nodded in agreement." Mother says so as well. They only care for their satisfaction, and will do anything to get it. They really have no limits…"

"Exactly. So, you had better stay away from them-"

"Artemis, please," Athena reprimanded her."Do not influence her; she will make her own choices. She shouldn't be affected by you, or…anyone."

Persephone bit her lips. But she…She firmly believed what her mother said…Didn't she?

Artemis raised her eyebrows."_You_ are the one to say this? The Virgin Goddess? The-"

"It was a choice I made by myself," Athena said coldly. "But why do you hate men so much? I would have never guessed…"

The two goddesses shared a heated glare. They actually got along pretty well. But Athena had discovered Artemis' secret. A secret the young huntress would never divulge. A small sigh escaped her lips as the image of a blonde youth playing his lyre formed in her mind. Her brother…

They all got lost in their thoughts for a while. Persephone was a little crestfallen. She and Athena exchanged a look. What the nymphs seemed to long for so much was to her like a forbidden fruit. Unknown Feelings, urges, love, desire…_I don't want to experience them, I don't, I don't care…_

Could Athena be thinking the same?

Persephone sighed. How come the day suddenly felt less bright?

"What of the third one?" Chryseis reluctantly broke the silence.

"What third one?"

"The last of the Big Three."

"You mean the lord of the Underworld. Hades." said Leukippe.

"Hades…" Persephone repeated the name slowly. She had not heard much about the King of the Dead. In her eyes, he was huge and terrible, the embodiment of evil.

"They say he's just as handsome, if not more, as the other two. But I've never seen him…" Leukippe explained.

And thus, the little company split up. Artemis rushed to the forest, the nymphs back to the sea, and Athena with Persephone to Olympus.

* * *

"Mother will be angry…" murmured Persephone."She told me not to wander around Olympus."

"Nobody will see us in the garden. Plus, you're with me," smiled Athena."And what if they see you? We Olympians don't bite…"She paused as she saw who was walking towards them."At least, most of us don't," she added coolly.

"What's wrong?" Persephone looked at the same direction as Athena, and she understood. She looked at the tall man in appraisal. It has been a long time since she last saw her uncle, the King of the Seas. Her first thought was that the nymphs were not lying when they said he was good-looking. He was tanned, muscular, with pitch-black hair and aquamarine eyes. He was not as young as most gods she knew, but he was not that old either, and was,on the whole , quite comely._ But Athena would never agree, naturally._

"Uncle Poseidon…" Persephone curtsied, just as her mother had taught her. Athena remained still.

"Persephone," the sea-god inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You have become a fine young woman. However, I believe your mother told you not to leave your room. Yet, you are so easily misled…"he added icily, eyeing Athena.

"There's no reason to worry, I have Athena with me," the goddess of spring audaciously declared, smiling sweetly.

Poseidon turned to Athena."So, you are also her guardian now?"

"Would you perhaps preferred to find her alone?" she shot back, her eyes gleaming.

The older god remained silent.

"It makes no difference, "he finally said."That horrid owl of yours is more dangerous." He started walking past them.

"Yes, for even she is stronger than you!" Athena shouted, but Poseidon paid her no mind.

"But how did this animosity start anyway?" Persephone asked quietly. Athena simply shook her head in irritation.

* * *

"Who?"

"Hades, great goddess, Hades!"

"Are you certain, Aglaia? Where?"

"In the third parlor to the right, next to the veranda."

"How do I look?" asked the goddess, and started laughing. She let her wavy blonde hair fall freely on her back. Her sparkling eyes were the colour of sapphires, and her rosy lips formed a vain smirk. The goddess of beauty lacked no confidence.

"Sublime. More radiant than rosy-fingered Eos at her prime, more breath-taking than the rising moon, more exquisite than the white lilies that are the arms of the goddess of spring…" The Grace smiled a little at the last sentence, but Aphrodite, too immersed in her self, did not notice. Her beautiful face darkened, her eyes hardened in anger.

"I had almost forgotten the brat. Did that Demeter really have to bring her along? She had kept her away for ages, why bother now? Not that it matters. As if Hades would ever spare that baby a second glance when he could have _me_!"Aphrodite giggled, and cheerfully stood up.

"You stay here, sweetie," she said in a sing-song voice to Aglaia and exited the room.

Aglaia sneered._ Poor Hades_, she thought, as she filled the room with flowers, and hurried to disappear. She did not wish to see whatever would happen in there.

* * *

"Hades?" smiled the goddess.

The tall, dark god was standing by the window, looking outside. Aphrodite admired his plain yet elegant chiton, his lean, well-built body, his white skin, his delicious neck…

_Why isn't he mine?_

"Aphrodite…" he said casually without looking at her. She approached him. Squeezing herself between Hades and the window, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Won't you greet me? Won't you kiss your niece?" she said softly and leaned towards him."I would love it if you escorted me to the feast tonight…Don't you think it's time you stopped pretending you are not interested…?"

"My dear Aphrodite, I believe Ares would be more than willing to take my place. I shall not deprive him of that pleasure. Now, if you excuse me, I must greet Athena."

* * *

Hades practically stormed out of the parlor. Such an aggravating and persistent woman!

He spotted Athena by a tree, and started walking towards her. She was talking to a girl, whose back was turned on him. Apparently, she was laughing. Her unusual hair colour caught his attention.

"Look at me!" she said brightly. Flowers grew around her, filling the garden. A lovely lilac blossom bloomed behind her, and Persephone turned to look at it.

Hades' breath hitched.

He had never seen her before. How could that be? But no…He would remember. What was going on? Who was she?

Why couldn't he take his eyes off her?

He watched her colors, her movements.

The girl smiled blissfully as she watched the bud. At the sight of her smile, Hades froze, ashen, gripping the rail of the veranda.

Persephone turned to Athena."Something's amiss."

She felt someone's gaze upon her. But when she turned around to look at the veranda, she saw nobody.

"Mmm, I must have imagined it."

Hades had hastily retreated behind a pillar. Was this a dream? An illusion? Or was it real?

Cautiously, he stepped forward, hoping to see more of the girl. But the Fates would have none of it.

"Hades!"came a familiar deep voice."How long has it been?"

Hades gave his brother one of his rare smiles.

"Poseidon…"

They exchanged a few polite words, and Hades quickly glanced at the garden.

"Could it be…" he cleared his throat."Could it be that you perhaps know who that young lady is? Over there, next to Athena".

Intrigued, Poseidon looked at the garden."That would be Persephone. Goddess of spring, daughter of our sister, Demeter."

"I see."

"I understand," smirked the sea-god." It is hard to resist such a delightful creature, right?"

Hades did not reply. Poseidon's smile wore off."However, as your brother, I must warn you. Demeter watches over her like a hawk. She wants no men around her. You are going to have a hard time."

"I am not going to do anything. I am not interested." His face twitched as he saw Persephone dancing among the flowers in joyous abandon.

Poseidon laughed quietly."It's going to be harder to do nothing, it would seem." He gave him a mischievous look."Why don't you carry her away?"

"This is your and Zeus' way, not mine," the Underworld King said dispassionately and left, as his younger brother chuckled in amusement.

* * *

"Oh no, it's Mother," Persephone whispered, disheartened that her time of freedom had come to an end.

The furious harvest goddess walked towards her daughter and niece in long strides."Persephone! What are you doing here? I almost got a stroke when I did not find you in your chambers!"

"But Mother, we-"

"I clearly recall telling you not to leave your room! Olympus is full of dangers, don't you understand? Please, my love, listen to Mother. And you, Athena, you shouldn't have let her out! Now, go back and do not do this again." Demeter left as fast as she came, leaving a distraught Persephone and a vexed Athena behind.

"Who told on us?" she asked herself.

"I have to go back."

"You don't _have_ to, she _wants_ you to!"

"I have to. I must listen to her, she is my mother." It sounded as if Persephone wanted to convince herself rather than her sister.

"Till when, Persephone? Till when you are going to let her control your life? She is extremely oppressive!"

Persephone hung her head."I love her. She is my mother. And…She wants the best for me…"

"Yes, she does, but at what cost?"

The younger goddess did not answer. Sighing, she headed to her room._ I mustn't be sad, I mustn't. Not today. It is my father's birthday, and it's going to be wonderful…_This thought alone was enough to cheer her up.

Athena watched her go, shaking her head in distress.

* * *

The sun was setting. The feast was only a few hours away. A black-clad figure made its way to the garden. Spotting the lovely lilac flower, lonely after its maker had left it; he plucked it and cradled it in his hands. He could still smell its sweet fragrance. He brought it to his lips, as he looked at the rosy sky. Soon, he would see her again…

For the first time in many years, Hades felt happy.


	2. Festivities

**Author's Note:** Hello again ! Well, I know I said I'd upload a new chapter on Tuesdays, but since I've already finished a couple of chapters, I might as well upload them earlier. Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites, they brought a stupid smile on my face :3

* * *

The palace of Olympus was a hive of activity as the day came to a close. Gods and goddesses were pacing from one room to the other as they hurried to get themselves ready. Only Zeus and Hera stayed locked up in their chambers.

"Great job, sweethearts, you both look stunning!" Demeter smiled, her previous tantrum forgotten.

Persephone beamed at her mother. She was so sweet when she was like this…No, Athena was wrong, her mother was not oppressive.  
Suddenly, Demeter's smile faltered."Honey, I think we ought to lengthen your dress. You should not show up like this, Zeus would- Oh my, the sun has set!" The older goddess rushed out of the room, and returned a few minutes later in an ochre dress with brown embroidery. She smiled proudly at the two girls.

Persephone's midnight blue dress, with its tiny star-like embellishments, made a beautiful contrast with her auburn hair and fair skin. Of course, her mother made sure that she wore the less revealing dress available. Athena's garb at the color of sugar was simple yet elegant, and not as short as Demeter indirectly claimed it was.

The harvest goddess left, and Athena put some makeup on her younger sister."Don't worry," she said encouragingly."You won't be sitting close to each other; she will not notice."

"Do you think my seat will be close to Apollo's?" Persephone asked shyly.

Athena raised her eyebrows. "Maybe. I didn't know you liked him; I remember you rejected his wedding proposal." She bit her lips._ Poor Artemis…_

"I…I mean…Mother rejected him on my account…I…" She gave Athena a pleading look. Her silence spoke louder than her words."What I want to say is that…Perhaps Apollo and I are not a good-"

"There you go again! I understand you can't get away, but stop making excuses for her actions! This is your happiness we are talking about!" Athena seethed.

Persephone lowered her head, stung at her words. Athena hugged her." Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you. Shall we go? Come on, smile a little! Tonight we are going to dance and enjoy ourselves, especially you, with all these suitors in tow." _Only for Demeter to chase them all away,_ she thought bitterly but said nothing. Persephone smiled timidly and followed her sister out of the room, just as Demeter came back to see what took them so long.

* * *

The ballroom truly was a sight to behold. A white linen tablecloth covered the large Π-shaped table, and two gilded thrones stood proudly at the top. The imposing chandelier and the moonlight rays that sneaked through the windows enveloped the hall in a blinding white light.

Everyone but the royal couple was already there. The room was buzzing with chatter and laughter, but it was soon muffled by Demeter's increasingly louder voice.

"What do you mean I cannot sit next to my daughter, young man?"

"What is it that you don't understand, Aunt Demeter?" smiled the charming Hermes, who had undertaken the task of showing the guests to their seats."As Zeus' sister, you will be sitting close to him. Specifically, your seat is next to Hades and Ares. Persephone's seat is in the corner, between Apollo and Helios, as she is not an Olympian."

Persephone and Athena smiled at each other.

"What kind of logic is this?" Demeter was practically screaming.

"Calm yourself, Demeter. Helios will be next to Persephone and will watch over her. There is no need for such unrefined behavior." Athena admonished, despite being much younger.

"_My_ daughter will be sitting next to _me_. There is no way I will allow her to be seated elsewhere. Is that clear, young _messenger_?" For the first time, Hermes was bewildered at Demeter's threatening tone. Persephone lowered her eyes.

"But Aunt Demeter-"

"What is going on here?" Hermes' mumbling was interrupted by a deep male voice. Poseidon walked up to the small group, looking at each of them expectantly. He looked quite intimidating in his dark blue, gold-trimmed robes. Athena folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, but he ignored her hostile posture.

"Why all that shouting, Demeter? What is going on?"

"Nothing at all. Problem solved; I am sitting with my daughter. And _no one_ will change this."

Poseidon frowned."As our sister, your seat is next to Hades. Now, go sit."

"What are you saying-"

"Would you have me repeat myself? I believe I was clear enough the first time. Unless, of course, you would rather plead with Zeus…?"

Demeter bit her lips. Of course she would not talk to Zeus! Holding her head high, she went to her seat. Persephone thanked her uncle with a shaky smile, though she felt bad for her mother. She hurried to sit, just as a glum Hermes led Athena to her own seat. The grey-eyed goddess glanced at Poseidon and sat next to Hestia, scowling._ Fine, he handled the situation well enough,_ she admitted grudgingly. On the other side of Hestia, she saw Amphitrite, and next to her sat Poseidon. Amphitrite looked ravishing in her sea-green gown and sparkling jewels. She and Poseidon were a good match. Athena pressed her lips together, but then shook her head and started talking to Hestia. Soon, Demeter's fit was left behind, and everyone was deep in discussion.

"…Dear, Hestia truly outdid herself with this dress-"

"…What time is it? When is the food coming out?"

"…Yes, yes, this armor was a pain to make; I got cramps at least three times-"

"…Of course the moon is more beautiful than the sun. If you ask Artemis-"

"Persephone, this is Helios. I don't think you two have-"

Persephone smiled sweetly at the dazzling blond man. She then turned to Apollo.

"Your refusal wounded me…," he said, kissing her hand, his sky blue eyes twinkling.

"I…It wasn't me that rejected you!" she replied, breathless."If I could decide…" she smiled. Apollo grinned back. He was a great connoisseur of beautiful women, especially of the younger ones. And Persephone thought him kind and handsome.

"Will you at least dance with me? Or better, join me for a stroll under the moonlight?"

"M-Maybe later!" she stuttered, and looked away shyly. They continued flirting like this, unaware that someone was watching them.

Hades quietly took a sip of his wine as he watched his Persephone chatting to-

_MY Persephone?_

He had absolutely no right to call her this. Fates, what was going on with him? He looked so calm; none could have guessed the battle raging inside him.

Suddenly, the conversations ceased.

"The King and Queen of Heavens!" Hermes ceremoniously announced.

A bright light illuminated the archway, as a truly splendid couple made its entrance. Both were dressed in similar white robes that were trimmed with gold. Zeus' once golden hair now was a stark white that only enhanced his image of a wise leader. Beside him stood Hera, proud and regal as always, her wavy brown hair held up in an elegant chignon.

Everyone clapped as the smiling royal couple sat on their thrones, the light fading away as Zeus left Hera's hand._ They truly are made for each other_, Athena thought, smiling as she saw her father's face.

"Thank you, my friends, for honoring me with your presence on my birthday. I may be called the Father of Gods, but I owe everything to each and one of you, and I am grateful that you still place your trust in me. I feel blessed that I am able to protect you and strive with all of you towards the greater good. I hope this will continue everlastingly. From the depths of my heart, thank you."

Zeus' words were met with loud applause.

"He always gets me, bless him!" Hestia sobbed into her handkerchief. Athena laughed.

Hebe gracefully slid from table to table, adorable in her pink and green dress, filling the cups with wine and nectar, while all kinds of food and the elementary ambrosia appeared. Athena noted that the young cup-bearer was flirting with Poseidon, but Amphitrite did not seem to pay any attention. Puzzled, she turned away.

Apollo, ignoring Demeter's scowls, served food on Persephone's plate. An absent-minded Athena stood up to fetch more wine. She reached out for the jug…just as someone else did.

It was Poseidon.

Under different circumstances, they would both be courteous enough to yield the jug up to the other. But not tonight. They exchanged a heated glare.

"Ladies first!" Athena said contemptuously.

"I see no lady," he replied evenly.

She glared at him. He was so damn bothersome! She opened her mouth to answer him.

"Oooh, it's my favorite wine!" a third hand shot out and grabbed the jug. Dionysus jovially returned to his seat, holding the jug like a precious treasure.

"A wise move," whispered Hephaestus.

Dionysus chuckled."I wouldn't put it past them to draw their swords, even on Zeus' birthday. Although my motives weren't entirely selfless…,"he added as he poured himself some wine.

Sometime later, the tables disappeared and were replaced by elegant couches and lounges. Only the thrones of the Divine Three and their wives remained. On Apollo's mark, the music started playing.

"Come; come before your mother sees you!" Hermes urged Persephone and took her hand. Persephone laughed as he led her to the dance floor, while they waited for Zeus and Hera to open the ball. At first, everyone danced in pairs. Later followed a dance where the participants changed partners. The lady and the gent would dance together for a while, and soon the lady, with an elegant twirl, would be in the arms of a new partner, as the gent offered his hand to another lady. A dance that, somehow, reflected the relationships between many gods.

The wine made Persephone feel light-headed. She was dancing, laughing, having fun…Everything was spinning around her. Who was her partner? Did she know him? It did not matter…Twirl…Oh! Someone was talking to her. He extended his hand. They were dancing. Who was it? Ares? She did not care…

She felt so happy!

She looked straight ahead…

Her smile froze. Two dark eyes were watching her from the distance.

A man. Still young enough. Unlike most others, his skin was snow white. His short, black hair fell over his eyes._ His eyes…_

Time to change partners. A curly-haired boy stood in front of her. Hermes. She was not interested. She glanced over her shoulder, wanting to see that man again, and stumbled. What was wrong with her?

A few feet away, Poseidon was dancing with Hebe, and Athena with Dionysus. Athena was smiling happily. She too was having a great time. It was such a lovely night…So-

Hebe was laughing. Athena averted her gaze. She smiled at Dionysus, and pivoted, finding herself in front of Poseidon's outstretched hand.

Athena immediately pulled back, just as Poseidon withdrew his hand.

"In your dreams," he whispered scornfully.

"Maybe in my nightmares," she said curtly. They turned their backs to each other, and found other partners.

Persephone was dancing listlessly, when Apollo took her hand. His golden hair was shining. She always felt happy around him. Now, she felt nothing.

"I was hoping to dance with you…," he gave her a charming smile.

"Yes…,"she smiled back, though she was not really paying attention. Apollo did not seem to notice the change in her behavior. Persephone looked at his sky blue eyes, his dazzling smile…He really was perfect.

_A pair of dark eyes…White skin…_

Persephone tried to find him, but to no avail. She had completely lost interest in the boy that, until this evening, she believed she liked. Her eyes widened at the realization. Never before had she been indifferent towards Apollo. And now, all she could think about was a stranger.

Apollo kept talking.

She did not listen a word.

The tune changed. Without looking, she softly touched the hand of her new partner._ White…Long, lean fingers…_Holding her breath, she looked up.

The black-haired man's grip around her waist was firm, yet gentle. He was much taller than her, but this difference was quite…fitting.

She bit her lips. He was looking at her intently, as if…_As if he wants to…hurt me_, she thought. But, for the first time in her life, Persephone was not afraid of getting hurt.

This beautifully pale face, the hollow of his neck, his lips…

_His eyes…_So unbelievably dark, like two fathomless pits…Impossible to tell what they think, what feelings they hide.

She followed his lead with ease, but did not feel light-hearted anymore. Her breath was caught in her chest.

She was afraid, yet she felt protected.

He smiled. "May I have your name?" he whispered.

"…My name is Persephone," she finally said.

The melody was coming to a close.

_No! Not yet!_

"A-And who are-"

For a split second, his grip around her tightened. His eyes bore into hers, and he softly kissed the back of her right hand.

Persephone lowered her head, her hand still midair.

Apollo approached her again."So…,"he tilted her chin up."Will you come with me for a walk?"

Persephone bit her lips and looked around. Artemis was dancing with Helios, but her eyes were fixed on them. So vacant, so sad…

She saw Aphrodite, radiant in her burgundy dress, turning someone's head towards her. He was tall, his hair black…

"Well?" Apollo stroked her cheek.

"Well, I am afraid you'll be enjoying the moonlight on your own tonight."

Demeter looked at Apollo in disgust. Her expression softened a little as she looked at her daughter."My Persephone is tired. We had better return to our chambers. Goodnight, Apollo."

"Goodnight…"Persephone whispered apologetically.

Demeter dragged her back to her room, her face contorted with anger."Why don't you ever listen to me? Why do you always do the exact opposite of what I tell you? Why did you let that insignificant god of music close to you?" Persephone simply hung her head."Don't you understand that everything I do, I do it for your own good? Men are creatures you should stay away from. Do you want me never to leave you alone again?"

"But we did nothing-"

"It does not matter! You were in a crowd! What if he lured you away? You have no idea what could have happened!"

Persephone remained silent. There was no point in arguing, no point at all…

"Now, stay here. We will be leaving this wretched place as soon as possible. Goodnight."Demeter turned to leave, but stopped. She gave Persephone a kiss."You are my little girl. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Sleep well, my love."

Persephone sighed as she closed the door. She changed to her nightgown and walked to the balcony. The moon was so bright…So big…She thought she could touch it.

Smiling, she reached out her right hand.

Of course she believed her mother. Of course she would stay away from men. Of course they were selfish beings. And she, she would stay with her mother. She would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she had to.

However, as she looked at the moon, she wondered what it would be like to spread her own wings. To be on her own…To be _free._ To see the world, experience new feelings.

But she would not._ It is my choice. I want to be with Mother._

_Men do not care about you._

_Men will hurt you._

_Men do not know how to love._

"_Till when you are going to let her control your life?" _Athena's voice suddenly echoed in her head.

_Mother cares for me!_

"_I've never felt this way before…Soaring, flying at the Isles of the Blessed, yet at the same time burning, burning in the deepest pit of Tartarus…"_ She didn't care. She didn't want to experience these feelings…Right? She didn't care about men…

_His eyes…_


	3. Conversations

**Author's Note:** Greetings, my lovely readers ! Once again, I would like to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites ! They make me so happy, and give me motivation to keep writing. Anyway, this chapter is a little meh, if you ask me, but I hope you'll still like it :3

* * *

It was already morning in the mortal world. In a faraway hill of Attica, everything was peaceful and idle, the sky was blue, and the birds were chirping happily. Nothing could disturb the harmony-

"Get lost, you dreadful device!" raged the daughter of Zeus, and all of Athens shook at the wrath of its patroness._ I shall not be mocked! How dare they ridicule me so? I need to calm down, calm down…_

She glared at the spot where the flute was now securely buried, certain that no one wοuld find it ever again. She turned away in irritation. Perched on her shoulder, her owl blinked at her.

"Let's go, Glauca," she said tenderly and walked away, feeling a little sad. The owl flew to Olympus, but Athena did not feel like going back, sure that they would all laugh at her. But what could she do on Earth all day long? She sighed deeply. After some thinking, she decided to go to Demeter's cottage and take Persephone for a walk.

Soon, she was at the entrance of the small house. It truly was lovely, but its appearance did not fool her. It was practically inaccessible, hidden among forests, hills and lakes. If you did not know how to get there, you would easily get lost in the way. Its garden was spectacular, filled with the most rare and most beautiful flowers imaginable. An enchanting place, the perfect home for the goddess of spring.

_A gilded cage,_ Athena thought. She really liked Demeter, but she would never agree with her views on raising Persephone.

A smiling Demeter greeted her."Welcome, welcome! Come in! Are you here to see Persephone?"

"I was thinking to go for a walk with her. Don't worry," she added hastily when she saw Demeter's face darken."We'll go to the fields; no οne's there at that time of the day." The older goddess hesitated, but she finally agreed.

Persephone rushed down the stairs when she heard her sister's voice. She looked lovely as always, in her white dress, adorned only with a flower on its left strap. "Let's go!" she smiled.

After walking around and chatting leisurely for sometme, they sat on the grass where they could watch the mortals' market at the distance.

"I had a great time at the feast. It was wonderful, "Athena said. Persephone nodded nervously, trying to push away the images that had been filling her head for the past two days.

"Is this the mortals' market?" she changed the subject."I've never seen mortals before." She looked at them, intrigued.

"They are not much different from us," smiled Athena."Actually, they are just like us,_ only far less good-looking_," she mimicked Aphrodite's voice. Persephone looked at the carriages passing by in fascination.

"Would you perhaps like to go closer?" Athena asked casually.

"But…No! If Mother finds out-"

"She won't. We'll just take a look."

It did not take much more to convince her. Wearing plain hooded cloaks, the two goddesses found themselves among the busy mortals. Athena often visited Athens and various other cities, so this was not new to her. Persephone was happily looking at the many stands, admiring the colorful glasses and the cheap jewels. Mortals really were incredible. Ordinary maybe, but so carefree and full of life. They were laughing, teasing each other, and many packed their merchandise to their carriages and left, for places far away…

_Free_. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The place was vibrant and colorful, with the sun-burnt mortals roaming around…

_Something's off._

Suddenly, she felt a chill in the air that did not fit with the surroundings. Tense, she turned her head, and froze.

It was him. The pale, black-haired god that plagued her thoughts day and night. What was he doing there, in the land of the mortals? He looked different. Older, tired…As if he was not made for the sun and warmth of the Earth.

_That stare again_, she thought, and panic overwhelmed her. But…this wasn't really panic. It was an intense feeling, almost…pleasant?

The hood slipped from her head, and her hair shone in the sunlight. The stranger smiled at her. An honest smile, yet it seemed so threatening…A promise? A warning?

"A-Athena…" she stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked concerned, looking at where Persephone was looking."There's no one over there, Persephone. What happened? Did you see someone?"

Persephone did not reply, her eyes fixed on the same spot. He was gone. _It probably was a trick of the light,_ she thought and put her hood on again, disappointed.

"Do you want to leave?"Athena asked, her tone serious. Her friend's panic worried her.

"Let's…Let's go to the fields," Persephone said, trying to relax.

A pair of dark eyes watched them leave._ We shall see each other again…_

* * *

Back at the pasture, Athena and Persephone were sitting under a tree. The spring goddess was distraught and quiet, all thoughts of mortals and cheap trinkets forgotten.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked softly."You know you can tell me anything."

Persephone watched a butterfly fluttering from one blossom to the other. She shook her head. There was nothing to tell Athena. Everything was fine. Right?

_She is not going to tell me the truth_, Athena thought. What was it that scared her so much? She sighed quietly. Fear is something to be acknowledged and conquered. Herself, she despised fear. She patiently waited for her sister to reply.

"It's nothing…,"Persephone mumbled. She smiled."I miss Olympus, I guess. It was nice, being among so many gods, laughing, dancing…".She decided that it was better to reveal part of the truth than lying that nothing was wrong. Athena would definitely notice.

"I understand," she nodded, but she was not entirely convinced."You live alone with your mother."

"A tranquil life," smiled Persephone.

"Perhaps _too_ tranquil…," Athena said, but added nothing more, not wanting to upset her beloved sister.

"Athena…Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Um…You know all the gods, right?"

Athena nodded, and Persephone tried her best not to give herself away."There was this god at the feast, but I don't know his name. And…"

_Bad start,_ she bit her lips.

A small smile formed on Athena's lips. "Is that so? And how come you are so interested in him?"

"He…He was the only one I've never seen before. And I don't remember Mother ever mentioning someone like him. So, I'm just wondering who he is," she shrugged indifferently. She thought her explanation plausible enough.

Athena just stared at her for a few moments."How did he look like?"

Persephone pretended that she did not remember."Hmm…He was tall, I guess…Black hair. White skin and dark eyes, if I recall correctly. His chiton was similar to Poseidon's."

Athena snorted. Did she really expect her to remember what that buffoon was wearing?

"I-I mean…" smiled Persephone."I think his chiton was black and gold…"

"Oh, then you must be talking about Hades," Athena replied, smiling back at her sister.

Persephone blinked, trying to process what she just heard. _Hades…HADES…_Her throat went dry; she was suddenly drenched in sweat."W-Who…" she said faintly.

"Hades, Persephone. Surely you must have heard of him. Our father's brother. The last of the Divine Three. The King of the Underworld."

"Yes…"

"Why? Did something happen? Did he tell you anything?" Athena asked incredulously. She knew her uncle very well, and he was no brute like watched Persephone's reactions very closely. Something was going on here.

"No, no, nothing happened…"

_Hades, Hades! _The terrible Lord of the Underworld, the embodiment of evil, the most rich, the most selfish of gods, the one who shamelessly scattered so many lives….

"_Many people died at that war, sweet girl. Hades took them all away…"_

"_Why, Mama?"_ she had naively asked. Demeter had simply shrugged the question off.

_That's why he looked so out of place among the mortals._ She remembered his stare, and her stomach clenched. The King of the Dead had set her, the daughter of the goddess of life, apart. Why? _To hurt me…_ She had seen it in his eyes; he wanted to harm her.

Yet, deep inside, she knew that this gaze was not evil. It was something that _she_ thought evil…How was it possible that a god like him could stir such feelings in her? What was wrong with her? She just-

"And he was handsome, right?" Athena asked out of the blue.

"Oh, yes, very- N-No, I mean…" she cast her sister a worried glance.

Athena did not smile. From Persephone's reactions, she knew it was no laughing matter. "What happened? Did you two talk?"

"No, barely," came her honest answer." I was just wondering what a god as evil as him would look like."

Athena raised her eyebrows. "Evil? He's far from that! There are others, worse, much worse than Hades. Selfish and conceited for no good reason," she glowered, looking at a strip of sea on her left.

Persephone understood. "Why are you two so-"

"It doesn't matter. It's a long story, and completely irrelevant to our subject." Athena cut her off. "Why do you think Hades is evil?"

"So…Do you know him?" Persephone asked nonchalantly.

"Well enough. Calm, polite and interesting. He's rather different than most gods. Though yes, I guess he is a little cruel." she added thoughtfully."Judging souls on a daily basis, having to decide whether one goes to the Fields of Asphodel, the Elysian Fields, or Tartarus…It takes nerves of steel."

"Tartarus!" Persephone flushed angrily."No soul should go to that place! It is heinous! Atrocious!"

"Not all mortals are good. Some of them deserve this, and worse." She shook her head. "You do not know, little sister."

Persephone gave her a guilty look, as she remembered the battlefields and the greedy, inexorable people her mother had told her about.

Athena looked at her amiably. Her sister was innocent and good-natured. Her mind could not comprehend what horrible crimes one must commit to end up in Tartarus. She gently touched her shoulder. "I think we should go back."

They walked back to the little cottage, chatting lightly. Persephone felt slightly better, although she was still perplexed. They promised to see each other soon, and Athena left. Ignoring Demeter's delicious-looking food, she rushed to her bedroom, and curled under the sheets, trying to figure out her feelings.

Athena sighed._ I can't put it off any longer…_She flew off to Olympus.

* * *

Poseidon walked in the great hall, where the gods usually gathered to discuss important matters, or simply have a casual chat. Of course, he lived in his palace under the Mediterranean Sea, but visiting Olympus entertained him greatly.

"Yes, Ares told me. You must have seen her; you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears."

"I bet that flute is now buried so deep inside the ground, uncle Hades must have picked it up. You know our sister; her pride is fierce. A pity, it was a fine instrument."

Poseidon spotted Apollo and Hermes laughing together, yet looking worriedly at the gate."What is the matter?" he asked.

They exchanged a playful smile."Let's tell him. He'll get the most laughs out of this, since it's Athena we're talking about."

"What about Athena?"

Apollo, with Hermes' eager assistance, told him what occurred earlier this morning. Athena had shown up in the same room, a lovely flute in her hands, which, as she excitedly explained, had made by herself. And then she started playing. At first, everyone was enchanted by the beautiful melody, until Aphrodite maliciously commented that Athena's cheeks looked like watermelons. From this point on, everyone laughed and teased her, until an unsuspecting Hestia offered her an herbal tea for toothache. That was the last straw, and Athena stormed out of the room.

"She wasn't really ugly; it's just that the way her cheeks bulged was hilarious!"

Poseidon might not have found it that funny if Athena was not involved. But now, he was laughing loudly and suddenly could not wait to see his rival and express his, ah, _friendly_ concern for her little case of parotitis.

A few moments later, his wish was granted. Athena entered the hall tentatively, her jaw clenched. When she saw him there, smiling and chatting with the others, she blanched.

Apollo smiled. "My, my. Look who's found her way home. Anyway, I think we should have a little competition, you and I. Unless, of course, you are embarrassed. You see, my lyre doesn't make my cheeks bulge."

Poseidon and Hermes burst into laughter. Athena glared at the blond god. "How about a competition between your lyre and my spear? This would be an interesting match…" her weapon of choice materialized in her hand. Apollo did not seem to like the idea, so he hurried out of the room, with Hermes in tow.

It was just her and Poseidon now. Her spear disappeared, and she started walking out of the room.

"So, do you plan a career in music?" he asked indifferently.

Athena gave him an icy look. He was smirking,casually leaning against a wall. She did not reply.

"You know, you could have used that flute on Paris," he added. "Perhaps your music could have hypnotized him so that he'd forget who was standing before him. Not that the result would have been different..."

"I did not really care," she said curtly, anger boiling inside her._ Not that I had trouble sleeping that night,_ she mentally added.

"If you didn't care, then why bother competing? You occupy yourself with your appearance a lot, Athena. How strange, given that you fervently wish to remain a maiden…Or perhaps you do not?"

If looks could kill, Poseidon would be dead by now. No one was allowed to doubt her decision. Her voice was almost sweet: "Why so angry, Poseidon? What happened? Rejected yet again?" she smiled understandingly.

His mocking smile disappeared. "_You _are the one to talk about rejection?" he asked coldly." You-"

Athena sneered. "Oh, come on. I was rejected by a boy because Aphrodite promised him a woman. Still, I calmly accepted my defeat with dignity-Oh! How rude of me, using concepts unknown to you…"

His expression darkened, as he stepped closer to her. "Indeed. I do not know what 'defeat' means", he replied in a threatening tone.

"And what of rejection? Or perhaps you are going to tell me of your many conquests, half of which you took by force? "

"_Oh, the memories", Ianthe had said._ Athena tried hard to ignore the nymph's words that kept invading her head._ Of course he is not attractive,_ she haughtily thought. "And let's not forget," she added insult to the injury, "that it took a _dolphin_ to convince Amphitrite to marry you."

For a moment, she thought that he would charge at her. But the King of the Seas simply smiled. "It is obvious that your lack of similar experiences has made you bitter. But you forget something critical…" he raised his voice, seeing that she was about to talk back. "The means you use to obtain what you want are of no importance; it is obtaining it that matters. No matter the cost." He slowly approached her. Their height difference made her uncomfortable. "And I, my dear niece, _always_ get what I want," he whispered.

Athena looked at him in the eyes, her hatred for him burning stronger than ever. It burned so strongly, it cut her breath.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have business to attend to," he said, mentally smiling at her expression.

She watched him go. Blind with rage, she summoned her spear again. She aimed, and nearly threw it at him, but at the last moment dropped the weapon on the floor in irritation. Balling her fists, she went to her room.

* * *

No one would realize he was there. His Helm of Darkness, with its ability to make its wearer invisible, had proven to be quite useful. His cloak billowing behind him, Hades walked to Aphrodite's appartments. He hoped he would not come across Ares, or Dionysus, or Apollo, or even Hermes, or any of her aspiring lovers. Like his previous conversation with Artemis, he would rather avoid this, but he had no choice. He knocked lightly at the door.

"Enter…" came her velvety voice.

"Oh!" Aphrodite raised her eyebrows as she saw him walk in. The goddess of love was relaxing on her bed, her rich golden tresses framing her flawless face. A perfect image of innocence for someone who would not notice the hungry look in her eyes. But Hades was not attracted to her in the slightest.

She immediately left her bed and walked towards him."Hmm…Two days. That's a new record, I must say. Now, let me give you your prize…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him.

His expression unreadable, he pushed her away. "This is not the case. I am here to have a serious discussion with you. I need…" he cleared his throat."I need your help."

Aphrodite's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am, um, I mean…" he sat at the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "I believe you are acquainted with the goddess of spring. Persephone."

_This one is definitely in love,_ Aphrodite immediately thought. Although his expression remained grim, she spotted how his eyes sparkled, how he pronounced her name as if to taste it, to savor it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed."Woe is me! Only one man eludes me, and he falls for someone inferior to me! Why, oh King of the Underworld? What unholy spell did she cast on you?"

Hades watched her icily, waiting for her show to end.

Aphrodite laughed. "So, Hades, you want my help…Right? And what do _I_ get?" she purred as she traced a finger along his neck. His shocked expression made her laugh even louder. "I'm just kidding! But I don't think you really need my help. You've already decided what to do, so…?"

Hades blinked, surprised that she had already figured his plan out, but he quickly recomposed himself. "I need to find the way. I _have_ to do it; I have no other choice if I want to approach her, to get to know her. Demeter-"

"Yes, yes, she's overprotective." Aphrodite shook her hand as if Demeter was an annoying fly. "Persephone is an innocent little flower. A baby. If you treat her cruelly-"

"I would never hurt her!" he said hotly.

"If you know what to do, then why are you here? What do you want? My blessings?" she asked sweetly."If this is about how to approach her and take her to- Really, where are you taking her?"

"It is none of your business."

She smiled. "I see. A place where Demeter, a goddess of life, would never set foot on. At your kingdom. Where else?"

Hades did not reply, and she smiled triumphantly. "Well, if this is the problem, you should approach her gently, and make sure not to scare her. And be sweet to her-"

Hades listened her every word closely. As she talked, Persephone's face formed in his mind. So beautiful and peaceful…

He made her swear to keep this meeting a secret, and she happily agreed. He was ready to leave, when Aphrodite caught his arm. "Hades! Wait!" she gave him a small transparent crystal."Take this, "she whispered, "and when she loves you, you will know. You will know," she added, seeing his confused expression, "when the crystal changes to the color of love."

"And what color is this?" he asked, growing impatient with her riddles.

Her scarlet lips formed a smile. "Now, what could it be…?" she deliberately placed a finger on her lips.

"What do you have to gain from this?" he asked skeptically."I know you, Aphrodite. What are you plotting?'

"Oh! But I am the goddess of beauty! Isn't it normal to help all beautiful creatures?"

Hades smiled cynically. "And get rid of a dangerous rival while you're at it."

She sighed dramatically."Great Fates! What tragedy is this? To be so kind, yet to be thought a shrew, just because you are beautiful! But well, you aren't completely wrong…" she confirmed his suspicions.

He smiled at her and turned to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Don't be afraid."

He remained quiet. She took his hand."Hades…Don't be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked calmly, although he already knew.

"To forget," she said simply and smiled an honest smile."As for this, "she gestured to the crystal, "consider it a good luck gift."

Clutching the crystal to his chest, he left the room. He had to think, to get ready…

Aphrodite poured herself some nectar. "I really am a most benevolent goddess. Go me !"


	4. At the Fields of Eleusis

**Author's Note:** Hello again ! OK, from now on, I'll be updating this every Tuesday/early Wednesday. But since I'm leaving for summer holidays next week and I don't know if I'll have access to the Internetz, next week's update might be postponed till Friday! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Night had just given way to dawn. The smiling Eos dyed the sky in her soft rosy color, as she invited the sun to the world. She spread her arms, and the sleeping flowers opened their petals.

Persephone, who had woken startled and worried, now admired the beautiful and peaceful scenery, just as her mother walked in.

"Mother!" she said, surprised to see her up so early.

However, Demeter did not look at all sleepy. On the contrary, she looked more beautiful than eveρ, in her favorite silk dress and an intricate wreath on her light blonde hair. She took a deep breath. "Listen, my love. Today is the great festival in my honor in Thrace, so I will be gone for two days. But don't worry; I will return as soon as possible."

Persephone tried to keep a straight face. "Yes, Mother."

Demeter stiffened. "When I'm gone, you are _not_ to leave the house. Don't you even _try_ and set foot outside. Only female visitors are allowed, besides those nymphs and Aphrodite. I don't think they are good influence.

"Of course, Mother," pouted Persephone.

Demeter kissed her daughter goodbye and left, casting worried glances at the little cottage.

Persephone just stood there, letting it all sink in. She was free! It was just for two days, but she was free to do as she pleased! This was not the first time Demeter was gone, but she always called Hestia to look after Persephone. But this time, the goddess of the hearth was too busy with her sewing and could not make it. So, Persephone would invite over Athena, Artemis, and maybe the nymphs as well. And then, they would go to the fields, and she wouldn't have to worry about her mother scolding her for being late. Elated, she wrote her invitations on flower petals, and blew them in the wind. For the first time, she felt excitement at the prospect of breaking her mother's rules.

* * *

"It's time to go. Today-"

The King of the Underworld donned his black cloak, a woman standing close to him. She was dressed simply, but was nonetheless quite attractive. She smiled tenderly at Hades. The goddess of witchcraft always saw him as a little brother. "Good luck," she whispered. "The Fates are by your side. Go; go and seize your chance at happiness. You deserve it, after all those years."

"Do I?" he wondered.

Hecate smiled as she watched him leave.

A chance at happiness?

Only time would tell.

* * *

"Argh! This isn't fair! Why does Persephone always find the prettiest flowers? That's cheating!"

"Sure, Ianthe, you just can't admit she's better than you," sneered Leukippe , but Ianthe simply stuck her tongue out.

They all got Persephone's messages, and did not intend to stay indoors. To their surprise, Persephone agreed without protests, smiling widely instead. Artemis suggested picking flowers for Hestia, who needed them to dye her dresses. Athena agreed, proposing a contest to see who would gather the most beautiful blossoms. As expected, Persephone could easily spot the loveliest ones, and so kept winning.

"This one is truly beautiful! Where did you find it?" asked Artemis, admiring a purple begonia.

"Over there, the buds are really pretty…" Persephone replied nonchalantly, listening carefully to the discussion between Athena and the nymphs.

"You mean there's going to be a war?" asked Kallirhoe, her eyes wide with terror.

"I don't think so," Athena reassured her."They are probably going to find another solution; there is no need to worry."

"Why should there be wars in the first place?" Chryseis asked softly."So many people die, their properties are destroyed…What for?"

"Because of greed. Because of personal feuds, because of spite…" Athena said grimly.

"Only Ares revels in bloodshed. The so-called god of war." scoffed Artemis.

"Athena's a war goddess too," said Leukippe."Yet-"

"Yet I believe that war is the last resort" Athena scowled."Killing innocent people is absolutely abominable."

"Indeed. So many people, taking the path of no return to Hades…"

Some of the nymphs flinched at the mention of the name. Persephone pressed her lips together. Such a depressing discussion…She did not like talking about war and carnage. She, like her mother, was a goddess of creation, of life. She could not stomach the thought of people willing to kill in order to achieve their ambitions. She walked away from her friends, as the conversation became more intense. Athena watched her go. She knew that this topic made her uneasy, and so did not call her back.

* * *

It was so peaceful, walking among her beloved flowers. So serene. This talk of war made her sick, and she needed to breathe easy again. She already felt much better. The flowers were not as vibrant as the ones in her garden, but they were still beautiful. Green as far she could see, with no fence to restrict her.

Persephone kept walking and walking, until she decided to rest under the shade of a tree. She had already forgotten this dreadful discussion, and simply enjoyed the greenery. This place was so tranquil and warm…

Once more, she felt that same disturbance.

Breathing sharply, she raised her head…And he was there.

The strange black-haired god who kept invading her thoughts. But she knew who he was now. Hades…

A chill went down her spine. Unable to take her eyes off him, she stood up and warily approached him. She would talk to him…She _would _talk to him…

She felt her stomach clench.

"Persephone…" he said quietly, smiling.

She did not answer. He was so close…She noticed a flower in his hand. A narcissus.

"But…You didn't tell me your name…" she said shyly, tilting her head in curiosity.

"I am Hades, the King of the Underworld…" he answered, and offered her the flower.

Mesmerized, Persephone took it. A jolt went through her when their fingers touched. "It's…It's beautiful," she muttered as she breathed its sweet scent.

All of a sudden, she felt dizzy. The flower looked blurry; everything around her was spinning…What was going on? The last thing she saw was Hades, who did no longer smile. "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered; his face contorted with…Was that sadness? But perhaps it was all a dream…

And then everything went black.

* * *

"I think it's time to go. We have so many flowers; Hestia won't know what to do with them." Artemis said, standing.

"Wait a minute," frowned Ianthe."Someone's missing."

"It's Persephone," Athena promptly replied. "She's been gone for a while now; I thought she wanted to pick more flowers."

"She always loses track of time when she's on the fields," Melite explained.

"But why is it taking her so long?" Athena pondered.

"You never know; maybe she found a beau and they ran away," giggled Ianthe.

"That's Persephone we're talking about, not you. How many _beaus_ did you get this week?" Leukippe asked dryly.

"You're just jealous," pouted Ianthe.

Athena suggested they look for Persephone. At first, they were laughing and teasing each other, certain that they will find her. But as time passed, they grew more and more anxious. They had searched all over the place, but found no sign of their friend. They decided to split in smaller groups, they called her name, but all to no avail.

"Where could she be?" Kallirhoe asked, worry apparent in her voice. Next to her, Chryseis was at the verge of tears.

"I don't know…I don't know where she is…" Athena said, pallid. She turned to the nymphs. "You lot had better go back. As a goddess, Persephone is my and Artemis' responsibility. But I implore you; do not speak a word about this. Leukippe, I'm counting on you." Her tone left no room for questions, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Very well," said Ianthe, her voice much more serious than usual."When you find her, let us know."

The five nymphs left for their home in the sea, and Athena turned to Artemis, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's my fault, isn't it?" she whispered.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I saw her leaving, but did nothing to stop her. But if I had-"

Artemis gripped her sister's arm in encouragement. "Of course it's not your fault. Persephone joined us today because she wanted to escape from all of Demeter's rules; I don't think she would want us to force more of them upon her."

The two goddesses continued their search. They were about to quit, when Athena saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"…Look over there."

The huntress glanced at the spot Athena was pointing. "Huh? It's just a patch of flowers, black grass, and the soil-"Artemis left her sentence hanging in midair, as she realized what her sister meant.

"Look at the ground. The grass is black, the soil burnt and dug. You know what this means, don't you?"

"But…Maybe there was a fire…"

"A fire? In such a small spot? There's barely enough space for two people. What is more, a fire would have spread. And the grass, it isn't scorched, just black" Athena said, a frown in her face as she inspected the ground.

"I see…But how did the earth just cracked? It simply opened up and swallowed Persephone?"

"The earth did not open up on its own, Artemis. Someone split it open, and took Persephone with them. But…Why?"

Then, to Athena's surprise, the normally collected Artemis collapsed to the ground, and started crying. "Zeus almighty! This is all my fault! My fault!" She turned to her sister. "Athena…It was Hades! Him, the Lord of the Underworld! He took Persephone!"

* * *

_She was falling…Falling…Something restrained her. She could not move. What was it? Chains, chains all around her!_

_Cries…_

"_Don't ! No, don't !"_

"_No, no ! Not him !"_

"_Please, have mercy-"_

_Screaming…Anguish…She hated it, she hated the voices ! Hated them ! No, she didn't want to-_

_She hit herself. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She heard a worried male voice…Who was it? Who was calling her name? Someone was holding her._

_Something enveloped her…So warm…She felt so protected…She wanted to stay there, to beat her fear._

_She was falling…_

_Her back was on something soft…No one was holding her anymore. She was so cold…So cold…_

* * *

"How do you know? How do you know it was Hades?" Athena asked, kneeling beside Artemis.

"He talked to me…Asked me questions…" she sobbed."I should have known; I should have warned her...But I couldn't!"

Athena did not ask why; she already suspected the reason. She embraced Artemis. "If it is so, then we are both to blame." she said quietly. "I knew something was going on, when Persephone asked me about Hades a few days ago. But I didn't pay heed; I thought she was just curious."

Artemis looked at her, astonished. "Do you think she went with him willingly? Now that I think of it, this might be why she was so eager to go out today."

Athena shook her head. "She simply wanted to enjoy her freedom. I believe she would have told me if she had any plans…"

The moon goddess' face darkened. "So…He abducted her. But why? What does one of the Big Three want with a girl?"

"A _beautiful_ girl…" Athena muttered, looking at Artemis intently.

"But why take her away if he only meant to use her?"

"I know what you mean." Athena nodded. "Persephone has been missing for a while. He had enough time to just take what he wanted, and then leave her. But…Hades isn't that type of man."

"I don't remember him having any flings either, even if he has the same blood as our father and Poseidon," Artemis added. "But can we be sure it was him?"

Athena observed the ground."The blackness is slowly fading away. I think the signs are obvious. And you are telling me that Hades had expressed interest in Persephone. There's no room for doubt."

"All right then!" Artemis stood up, her eyes alight with determination. "We're going to Zeus. We'll tell him what happened, and Persephone will be back with us in no time!"

"No, we won't," Athena said curtly."We are not talking to anyone about this."

Artemis blinked in surprise. "Athena…What are you saying?"

"Listen to me," said the goddess of wisdom."Persephone seemed fascinated, albeit intimidated, by Hades. I don't think she went with him on her own will. But what will happen if she returns? Demeter will find out who took her, throw a hissy fit, and we'll never see our sister again. Her mother will lock her up for eternity. _This_ would be a true imprisonment. Let's wait for a day or two to pass, please…" Her voice was barely audible. "She deserves a chance at freedom. I trust Hades; he won't harm her."

"Really?" Artemis asked icily. "Would you ever expect him to kidnap a girl?"

"No. But perhaps he thought there was no other way to approach her."

"But did he really think no one would notice?" snapped the huntress. "Is there anything Zeus does not know?"

"He does not know that it was Hades who took her." Athena looked at her sister pleadingly. "Artemis, please. Just for one day, let's not talk to anyone about this. Let's not tell Demeter. Let's…Let's give Persephone a chance to…Live."

"Have you lost your mind? She's all alone, in a terrible place full of scary-"

"Do you still believe these children's tales?" smirked Athena.

"Very well. But this is _your_ responsibility," Artemis said curtly and disappeared, before Athena could say anything.

The grey-eyed goddess bit her lips. This was a very risky situation. But she knew Demeter, and if she found out about this, she would never allow anyone close to her daughter ever again. But Hades abducted her…

_From one prison to another._ She looked at the setting sun. She would wait.

* * *

_She was falling in the sea of unconsciousness…Soft steps…Someone was pacing around…The sound of the steps resounded in her head…She could see something. A small light. A door opened…She tried to open her eyes. It hurt, the light hurt her. She reached out her hand…She emerged from the ocean…_

When Persephone opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room. She was lying in a soft bed, underneath an endless pile of blankets. The door was open; someone was standing beside it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who it was.

A sharp pang of pain went through her left arm. She winced, and noticed that someone had wrapped a bandage around her wrist.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she wondered, half-dazed. And then, everything was clear. "_You!_" she shouted at Hades, who was standing by the door. "Where is this place?"

"This is my kingdom," he said calmly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You are in the Underworld."

_The Underworld…The Underworld…_

"Why am I here?" she asked, panic creeping in her voice.

He completely ignored her question. "I am sorry for your hand…You scratched it on our way here. It should be fine in a few days."

"Why?"

"The passage was narrow. This is your room; it has everything you need. Now-"

"WHAT ROOM? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHY AM I HERE? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" Persephone screamed, punching the bed with her fist.

His face betrayed no emotion. "I wanted to meet you."

Persephone was dumbstruck at such an open display of indifference. "What sort of explanation is this?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. "Do you go around kidnapping whomever catches your interest, with no care for what _they_ want? Let me go!"

"No," came his nonchalant reply.

Her expression hardened, almost as stolid as his. "Let me go," she said coldly.

"No," he repeated. "You will not leave. You are to stay here."

Their eyes locked, both unwilling to yield. Neither spoke; they were just glaring at each other, as the moon made its way to the night sky. Eventually, Persephone turned to the window. Everyone would be so worried…Would she ever see them again? Tears filled her eyes. "Let me go," she said once again, and her voice cracked, yet she did not allow her tears to fall. "What have I ever done to you? _Why_?" she shouted, as he headed to the door.

_He could not bear to see her cry._ "Dinner will be served shortly. I will send someone to escort you to the dining room," he said softly.

"Don't-"

He heard no more. Closing the door behind him, he walked away. His face was a perfect mask of indifference, yet he hurt…He hurt so much from the fear in her eyes, her despair…

"Hecate. Come here."

The smiling woman approached him. "Well? Did our guest make herself comfortable?" she asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Hades glared at her. "Take her to the dining room. If she refuses, do not insist. Bring her something to eat." he instructed sharply, and left.

* * *

Persephone tried to control her breathing. Right from the start, Hades' presence flustered her. Now she knew the reason. She had this foreboding feeling; she _knew_ he wanted to cause her harm. And now, she was a prisoner in his palace. She was scared…So scared…

The creak of the door made her shriek.

"My dear! Welcome!" a woman with chocolate brown hair greeted her cheerily."Oooh, I see he gave you the best room! Next to the big almond tree! The view is really spectacular!"

"Who are you?" Persephone asked angrily. Her friendly demeanor shocked her, yet also made her feel a bit at ease. She looked nothing like the skeletal creatures Persephone thought resided in the Underworld. This one was…_cute._

"My name is Hecate. I will be your attendant, if you will have me, of course. But if you don't, well, I don't really care, I'm already busy enough. Would you perhaps like a puppy? I have so many; I don't know what to do with them!"

Persephone listened to her, dumbfounded. Hecate smiled sympathetically."Aw, cat got your tongue? Yes, I know I have that effect on people!"

"What do you want?" she asked coldly."Leave me alone."

"There's no way I'll do that! It's time for dinner, come along! Don't tell me you aren't hungry?"

Persephone snorted. Her stomach was in knots. "I'm not coming!" She raised her chin in defiance.

"All right then, I'll bring you something to eat here."

Persephone was surprised at her answer. She was certain this Hecate woman would force her to the dining room.

She barely touched her dinner. Curled up under the blankets, she stared at the moon. It looked so sad and lonely. She let her tears roll down her cheeks. Her sisters, her friends, her mother…They would all be so worried…But no one knew where she was.

She held her breath. What would happen next? What would _he_ do to her? The moonlight illuminated her room. It reminded her of his skin. She recalled that day, her father's birthday celebration. He looked so different from the others…How his form unsettled her –_Yes! Because she knew he wanted to hurt her!-_…And then, they were dancing…Such a charming god, smiling at her…He held her so protectively, almost possessively…

_A monster! _She clenched her teeth. Gone was that handsome, mysterious face; replaced by a cruel, inhuman, sneering imitation. He uprooted her from her home, he meant to harm her, he hated her! He deprived her of her very life!

She could not think about it any longer. Burying her face in the pillows, Persephone cried herself to sleep.


	5. Negotiations

**Author's Note:** After a hard battle against the Internetz, I managed to get a connection! So, chapter 5 is out in time, yay! Once again, thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews! You are the best! Woot!

* * *

The latest events were still not known in the Upperworld. The nymphs had kept their word, but soon enough, someone would notice that Persephone was gone. And then, all hell would break loose.

Demeter had just returned from Thrace, happy that she would be with her daughter again. But when she did not find her in their home, she was enraged. "That little vixen, she dared to disobey me! She's probably out with those nymphs again. Just wait until she's back…"

At first, Demeter waited patiently. But morning turned to noon, and Persephone had yet to return. Getting increasingly concerned, the harvest goddess searched every nearby field and forest, but still no sign of her beloved child. Her face impassive, she simply stood there, against the wind, and tried to think.

Where was she? Where had her little girl gone?

Mad with worry, she headed to Olympus.

* * *

Persephone woke up in the softness of her bed. At first, she froze when she realized that she was not in her own bedroom, but then everything came back to her. Tears formed into her eyes, and she stubbornly refused to get up. She knew there was no way to escape this place. So, she simply stayed locked up in her chambers.

Hades had made no attempt to approach her. But she wouldn't come out, no! However, Persephone soon realized that she couldn't stay cooped up in here forever. It wasn't like her; she _needed_ to breathe fresh air, to smell the flowers, to feel the grass under her bare feet.

She opened her window. This was not at all how she imagined the Underworld to be. She marveled at the sight of the vast forests and beautiful rivers, of the flower-filled meadows. Later, she would draw the curtains, guilt and embarrassment taking over her.

Hecate's cheerful disposition was a great source of comfort for the young spring goddess. "Really, I don't know what to do. I have no idea why they sacrifice puppies to me; I don't remember asking anything like this. I have so many of them!"

"Hideous," Persephone murmured, shocked.

Hecate raised her eyebrows. "And what do they sacrifice to you, darling? Daisies?"

Persephone pouted, but she had actually grown used to Hecate's playful ways that reminded her of Athena and Ianthe.

But this did not mean that she had become accustomed to living in the Underworld. Of course not! Yet she had to find a way to adapt to life there, or she would lose her mind. And she would not give him that satisfaction. His perfect -_No!_—face formed in her mind. But now it was distorted by a mocking smile. No,she would not let this be. No! She would not let him imprison her. She knew what to do. She would go out in secret, and no one would restrict her and tell her what to do!

So, Persephone would roam outside Hades' palace, trying to ignore the fact that the nature was just as beautiful as in the world above. She particularly enjoyed walking through the forests. She soon discovered a clearing. Among the many flowers, one was standing all by itself. Persephone identified it as a chocolate cosmos. What was a blossom like that doing there? She had never seen one before. Although her mother had filled their garden with all kinds of beautiful and rare flowers, she had not managed to find this one. It was so pretty…

She would sit next to it, talking and softly caressing its petals. It made her feel at peace again…She would later return to her room, making sure that no one saw her.

One day, on her way back, she heard voices coming from a corner, and she rushed to hide behind a pillar. However, a shadow on the wall caused her to stumble out of her hiding place. An elderly man gave her a scrutinizing look. His chiton looked as if it were made of shadows.

Charon in the flesh.

"No! Don't talk to me, go away, stay away from me!" she screamed and ran to her chambers, before she could see the confused expression on his face.

Persephone hid under her blankets, like a frightened child. The sight did not move Hecate, who placed a tray of food on a table and left without a word. The younger goddess hung her head. Why did no one understand her? She was alone, a prisoner in a strange world. A sob escaped her lips.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?" screeched Demeter. An irked Hera discreetly covered her ears, while the rest of the gods hurried out of the hall.

"I already told you," Athena said icily. "We were gathering flowers, Persephone strayed, and we lost her. We searched for her, but we couldn't find her."

"WHY DID YOU LET HER OUT ΙN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Calm down, sister," Hera lectured in irritation.

"So, you let her out. Why didn't you keep a closer look on her?"

"Persephone is not our responsibility," Artemis said curtly, although she did not completely mean it.

"Why should she be anyone's responsibility?" Athena wondered. "Your little girl has grown, Demeter. If you did not treat her like a child, she too would act accordingly."

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT?" Demeter yelled.

Athena raised her eyebrows."Well-"

"Athena," Zeus gave her a warning look, but he thought his daughter was right. He turned to his sister. "We are all going to help you find Persephone. And then-"

"And then I'll take her away from here," snapped the harvest goddess."None of you will ever see her again! I will keep my child safe, I will protect her from your debauchery!" she screamed and left the palace.

Athena and Artemis exchanged a knowing look. Zeus shook his head, and retreated to his apartments along with his wife.

"See what I mean?" Athena asked her sister.

"You were right. But I still think we should tell Zeus…"

* * *

Artemis was right. Demeter did not visit Olympus again, yet the effects of her grief soon became apparent. She allowed nothing to grow, no rain to fall on the fields, despite Zeus' increasing thunderbolts. The crops were ruined; people were dying of starvation. The goddess herself wandered all over Greece in search of Persephone. She was weak, her garments practically destroyed. The once beautiful and vivid goddess of agriculture had become a deplorable, weak woman. Despite her weariness, her anger and agony grew stronger by the day. Someone had kidnapped her sweet girl. Probably a god; no mortal was powerful enough to subdue a goddess. She let the humans die, and later cried in guilt over the burnt remains of their homes. She made rivers and lakes dry up, causing Poseidon's wrath. She had to find her daughter, and this was the only thing that mattered.

"This can't go on, Athena."

"You are right…" Athena murmured, pallid, as she watched the people of Athens suffer. "This madness must stop. I acted rashly. I will speak to Zeus."

Artemis nodded in agreement. Perhaps Zeus would be lenient with his daughter.

Athena was standing outside Zeus' study. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door, and entered. "Father…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, my daughter," he smiled faintly. He too was concerned by the recent turn of events.

Athena cleared her throat. She bit her lips, and gave him a glance of guilt, looking like a child who was being scolded. "I…I know who has taken Persephone". Zeus looked at her, surprised. She briefly explained her deductions, and the reason why she decided to remain silent.

Zeus listened, gazing outside his window. Once she was over, he smiled at her, much to her astonishment. "My daughters are clever, then. You discovered the truth." He smiled at her bewilderment. "What you did was irresponsible, daughter, though I understand your reasoning. But perhaps you did the right thing. However, if there's someone to blame, that would be me."

"_You_?" Athena asked, flabbergasted.

"I. You see, before Hades did what he did, he asked for my permission. He had also spoken with Poseidon and Aphrodite." he chuckled. "As you can tell, it's a common secret." His face grew serious. "I must speak with Demeter. If neither she nor Hades is willing to compromise, there might as well be a trial. Speaking of which, there's something I'd like to tell you…"

"A-As you wish, Father…" she said, still trying to grasp what she has just been told.

* * *

Hades frowned, reading the message he had received mere seconds ago. If Zeus was visiting him himself, this must be a serious issue. He stormed out of his study. As he walked into one of the hallways, he came across Hecate, who was being friendly again, and Persephone, playing with four puppies. Persephone was smiling sheepishly as one of the puppies tried to climb on her lap, but kept falling. Forgetting his problems, Hades smiled, a warm, honest smile.

Persephone's eyes met his._ He is so handsome, so kind when he smiles…_ Shyly, she smiled back. _No! I'm his prisoner. He is evil, he is the enemy! A hypocrite!_ She hastily picked up the puppy, and walked out of the room, her face blank.

"Things will get better…" Hecate whispered, touching Hades' arm. "Don't worry. It's still too early. She's barely been here for a week. You got time…"

"I'm not so sure I do," he murmured. Gripping Zeus' letter, he headed to the reception hall, where important meetings took place and where he often spent time by himself. He saw Persephone in the distance, playing with the puppy. It saddened him that she showed no interest in going out and see the nature. The beauty of the sight before him caused him even greater sadness. His expression hardened. He would let no one take her from him. No one!

Zeus had made himself comfortable on an armchair, admiring the fine silver candlesticks. Hades sat at his desk. "Well?" he said rather coldly.

Zeus laughed. "Well, don't let Hera see these!"

Hades cast an indifferent glance at the candlesticks, though he felt slightly more at ease. "Would you perhaps care to tell me why there is such a sudden influx of souls?"

"Ah, yes, that's why I'm here…" he sighed."Demeter wants her daughter back. I will tell her who has Persephone; I can't put it off any longer. She's the one letting the mortals die."

Hades nodded. "You can tell our sister, if you wish," he started casually. "But no one is going to take Persephone away from me. Never." he said heatedly.

Zeus eyed him carefully. "I see. We must, however, reach an agreement. So, you refuse to let her go."

"I want her to stay here for a while. Then, it is up to her to decide whether she will remain with me, or return to her mother. But for now, she stays with me." he said, impassive, yet his eyes were on fire.

"A fair request," Zeus agreed. "But Demeter will never consent. If you do not back down-"

"I will not," he said icily.

"Neither will Demeter, that's for sure. We shall proceed to a trial, then."

"Excellent."

Zeus smiled at his brother's indifference. "Of course, you cannot be a judge at your own trial."

"You don't say. But I want to know. Do I have your support?" Hades asked his youngest brother, the King of Gods.

"Of course," he replied in a serious voice. "Demeter's idea of what is good for the girl is rather distorted. What is more…" he grinned, "you look so lovestruck, I'm sure you will do your best for my daughter."

Hades raised an eyebrow, but did not reply. He found it difficult to express himself in such situations. Zeus' eyes, so much like Rhea's, gleamed in mirth.

"Don't you have some thunderbolts to throw?" the Underworld lord asked dully, opening the door.

"Dozens of 'em!"

The Father of Gods exited the room, laughing heartily. But he knew the real battle started _now._

* * *

Zeus was searching for Demeter. At long last, he found her resting by a river. As calmly as possible, he explained her what happened, where her daughter was, all while trying to ignore her screams and hysterics.

"WHAT? How dare you? My daughter will stay with _me_! He has no right, _no right_, to take my child away from me! That monster, that savage rap-"

"Behave yourself, Demeter. So, you too refuse to compromise."

"Of course! I want my daughter back this very instant!"

"A trial is inevitable, it would seem," Zeus muttered. "A month from now, at the Supreme Court."

"Wait a minute! I refuse! Why should there be a trial? He has no claim on her! I demand Persephone back right now!"

"She is your daughter, not your possession, Demeter," Zeus said coolly. The atmosphere suddenly turned chilly. The harvest goddess did not reply. Zeus' blue eyes were like ice. "How many times have you dragged her and locked her in her room? You hid her away from the other gods, her own family. You forbid her to even _speak_ to some of them! You believe this is the proper way to raise a child? Or perhaps you think you can keep her safe? Because I believe you smother and restrict her! Therefore, as her father, it is my decision that there will be a trial. Of course, the girl won't be present."

"Why?" she yelled, taken aback by Zeus' wise words.

"This is between you and Hades…A trial for the custody of your _child_."

"Persephone is not a baby…" Demeter muttered faintly.

"It was about time you realized it. And don't you dare neglect your duties as a goddess ever again."

Demeter felt a twinge of pain at the memory of all the lives she has taken, but it was not enough to appease her. "And who is going to stop me?" she asked haughtily.

A shining in the sky; a thunderbolt landed a few feet away from her. She stepped back, shocked.

"My dearest sister, you are no fool. And I know you feel guilty for leaving the mortals die like that. Our talk is over. A month from now, you will present yourself to the Court." Zeus' voice softened. "This is for her own good, Demeter."

* * *

"Persephone…May I have a word?"

Persephone looked up. Hades was standing by the door, looking at her. "There is going to be a trial, in a month from now, to decide whether you will stay with me, or your mother. You will not be able to participate, but the final decision will be yours."

She bit her lips. How could he always look so indifferent, so devoid of any emotion? But why should she care? She would go home soon!

Home…

Absentmindedly, she caressed a flower Hecate had brought her.

As he turned to leave, Hades looked at her. Their eyes met. Persephone was mesmerized, as she felt his eyes pierce right through her, filled with…Pain?

"Be careful," he said quietly. "It may have thorns, but it is very fragile".

Persephone held her breath, but then she realized he was talking about her flower.

Hecate gave her a sideways glance, as Hades left the room. "So, there's a chance you go back," she said casually.

"Yes, thank goodness," sighed the spring goddess. "I'll go-"

"- back to your peaceful, uneventful life. As if nothing happened…No more problems, alone with your mother, exactly what you wanted…Right?"

"Yes…" Persephone looked out of the window. "That's…That's what I want…"

A light breeze cooled down her face.

* * *

"Ah, Poseidon! Glad you could make it." Zeus had summoned his brother in his apartments.

Poseidon looked at him expectantly.

"Now, I want to tell you, you had better think it through before you start shouting. There is going to be a trial…" Zeus sighed"…to decide whether Persephone will return to her mother, or stay with our brother."

Poseidon whistled. "So, it has come to this. I see. Hades can't be a judge in his own trial, of course. Who would have guessed it, for Hades to be tried…" he smirked. "I've always thought it would have been you."

Zeus smirked back, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Hmm, I didn't want to upset you, but I don't really care anymore. Athena will be the third judge."

Poseidon remained silent for a whole minute. "_Who_?" he yelled eventually. "She has no experience on such matters. This post requires utmost responsibility; you can't just hand it to her because she's your favorite daughter!"

"She also happens to be the goddess of wisdom, in case you forgot," Zeus said, amused by his brother's reaction."She will manage, I'm sure of it."

"First of all, she wants Persephone to return!" the King of the Seas complained.

"I wouldn't be so certain if I were you…"

Zeus told Poseidon what Athena had shared with him this very morning. Poseidon listened, astonished by the revelations. "Your daughter," he said icily, "is a senseless and ruthless schemer."

"My daughter cares for her friend," Zeus retorted with a smile. "My, does your hatred burn strongly. I can't even remember how it started-"

"Could we please focus on the matter at hand?" Poseidon cut him off.

The two gods continued their discussion, Zeus' smile never leaving his face.

* * *

The huntress was searching all over the Palace for her brother. She finally found him in one of the many balconies, facing the great garden.

"Apollo!" she called happily, but he did not even spare her a glance. Puzzled, she moved closer, and froze.

Apollo was smiling, holding a small bright orb in his hands. The miniature of the sun. Its light was flickering, dimming…

"What are you doing?" she grabbed his arm.

Startled, Apollo stopped. "You interrupted me!" he shouted, irritated.

"You were erasing the sun! Why are you doing this?"

But much to her surprise, the sun was shining as brightly as in any other day. Then…

Apollo smiled.

"Is this vengeance? "she asked, feeling a stabbing in her heart. "Do you love her so much, then?"

"No." His smile was cocky. "But Hades didn't play fair. I refuse to give up without a fight." He turned back to the orb, but before he could do anything, Artemis grabbed it and threw it away. It fell to the ground, and the soil absorbed it.

The twins glared daggers at each other. Without a word, Apollo turned his back on his sister, and walked away. Artemis bit her lips, trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

"Hecate! Look! The sun! It's shrinking!"

Indeed, the shining sphere had lost some of its brightness, and it seemed less big. Hecate looked outside, not really interested.

Persephone shivered. "What is this…If the sun is like that…I can't even imagine how the night will be like."

"Monstrous," Hecate muttered. "Full of beasts and wolves."

Persephone knew she was mocking her, but she still was scared. She had never left the palace at night. _And I won't. Never!_

In his study, Hades looked up from his papers. Sensing that something was off in his kingdom, he moved to the window. He smiled bitterly. That foolish boy, Apollo. Was this his petty way of getting back at him? What a wretched, obnoxious god, thinking he wanted Persephone more than he did.

Hades chuckled, his dark eyes fixed at the sky.


	6. In the Realm of Hades

**Author's Note:** Good evening, everyone! Well, it's night here, so whatever! Here's chapter six for you! For the upteempth time, **thank you **very much for your reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them greatly :')

* * *

Persephone had woken early this morning. As she sat on her bed, she recalled what Hades told her the other day. There would be a trial…Because of her. There was a chance she might go back. Back home…

She glanced at the breakfast tray Hecate had left for her. The dishes were always so well-prepared; they reminded her of her mother's cooking. But what she really wanted was to taste fresh fruits, straight from the trees, just like she used to do. That, and she wanted to visit that clearing, to see her favorite flower. She felt so serene at that place…But perhaps she would never see it again…

Pushing those thoughts away, Persephone opened the window. Climbing down the big almond tree, she found herself in the garden. Her mother was always worried when she was climbing on trees…

On her way to the clearing, she absentmindedly plucked an apple from a tree, and sat next to her flower. "How strange," she said."I would have never thought I could find peace at such a place…"

She kept talking to the blossom, forgetting all about the fruit.

* * *

Hades was taking a break from his duties, wandering around the forests of his domain. Although he would never admit it, he found the rustling of leaves and the sounds of nature to be incredibly soothing. But he could never enjoy them in the Upperworld, even if he wanted to.

A soft, melodic voice reached his ears. Persephone…?

* * *

Persephone looked up, as she felt a shadow looming above her. Hades was standing before her, his eyes searching hers. She took a sharp breath. He was so tall and intimidating…She shut her eyes. Her mother always scolded her whenever she sneaked out. What would _he_ do to her?

"There you are," Hades said softly, sensing her fear. "How did you manage to get out unnoticed?"

Persephone gave him a quick look. She did not expect such a calm reaction.

And then, Hades spotted the fruit next to her. He thought he was going to be sick. A clench in the stomach, yet a guilty flicker of hope…"Persephone…Did you eat from this apple? Did you eat anything other than what Hecate has brought you?"

She cowered. Why did he mind an apple so much?

"Answer me! Did you eat from this apple?" he demanded, anger and panic creeping in his voice, as he walked towards her.

Persephone stepped back, terrified. "I-I didn't…S-See, no bite," she muttered, pointing at the fruit on the ground. Was picking an apple this bad?

Relief was clear in his eyes, despite his initial hope. "Listen to me," he said quietly. "I apologize for yelling at you. But you must not taste anything that grows in the Underworld, or you will be bound to my kingdom forever. You will never be able to leave, no matter if you want to, if everyone wants you to." _But I never will_, he mentally added, his face betraying nothing.

"I…I didn't know…" She narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? You hoped that I would eat something and would have to stay here for eternity, didn't you?" she accused.

"No!" he said curtly. "I would have never imagined; I did not even know you left your chambers. And I thought you already knew. All gods do-" His voice faded off. Apparently, Demeter saw no reason to tell her child of this ancient law.

Persephone lowered her head. What would he do now? Was he going to deprive her of the only freedom she had in this place?

"Anyway," he started, "now that I know you enjoy being outside, I believe it would be wise to show you around."

"What for?" she asked pointedly. "I'll leave the Underworld after the trial's done!" She pursed her lips and looked at him. His face was blank, yet…Could it be that he looked more pale than usual?

"Indeed you will, if the Court decrees so," he said simply, turning his back on her. "However, it would be for the better if you knew which places to avoid. Unless, of course, you do not mind going back into little pieces." He glanced at her over his shoulder, his eyes glinting in amusement, yet his expression was icy.

"Is this place really this dangerous?" she wondered, irritated. Seeing no other choice, she trailed behind Hades.

Hades led the way, recounting the history of the Underworld. Behind him, Persephone was sulking, not really paying attention to his words. Yet she could not help but admire the beauty of this world, thinking she had barely seen any of it during her little escapades.

"This is the Courthouse," Hades pointed to a humble building. Persephone looked rather disappointed, causing the older god to smile. "This is only a small part; most of it is located below the ground. Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus are the three judges, whilst I oversee their work and intervene whenever I deem necessary. There are three sections in the Underworld. The Elysian Fields are for the souls of the brave and just, the ones who led virtuous lives, helping those in need. If a soul achieves the Fields three times, it is sent to the Isles of the Blessed, the land of eternal happiness, which lies in the Western Ocean. The Asphodel Meadows are the residing place of those who did not commit acts of either extraordinary kindness, or of extraordinary evil. Thus, most souls end up there. And then, there's Tartarus, a place of never-ending punishment for the most wretched of souls."

A chill went down Persephone's spine, and Hades suggested visiting each section, starting with the Asphodel Meadows.

"Is this it?" she asked as they reached a seemingly endless valley.

"No. This is the Vale of Mourning," Hades said quietly. "The resting place for those who died suffering from lost or unrequited love."

"Died of love?" she asked, breathless. "H-How?"

He shook his head. "Because of the pain. It hurts," he whispered, "to feel your heart stop when you see the one you love…To live to be by their side, to forget everything else…Yet to know that you cannot have them, this person who-" He stopped abruptly. "You have no idea how much it hurts," he said with a pained smile, never looking at her. "Anyway, the river that flows through the Vale is called Cocytus, the River of Lamentation…"

They were walking down a stony path. Persephone was lost in her thoughts. Those feelings he described…Did they hurt so much? If so, she never wanted to experience them, ever! She had never felt her heart stop, she-

_Never?_

"These are the Asphodel Meadows," Hades' voice interrupted her musing. "The dwelling place of common, everyday people."

"How do you know they are common?" she asked, annoyed by his indifferent tone.

"We know all about them," he said dryly. Persephone pouted.

"On your right, you can see the river Styx," he continued. "As you already know, an oath upon the Styx cannot be broken, else the oath breaker will be punished. Humans will die. Gods will be put in a death-like state as well, but it lasts only for a year. Ah, here comes Charon." Persephone flinched. Hades gave her a half-smile. "I was told that you were not very kind to him. But he actually is a decent person."

Persephone was furious. "How could you say that? He robs people of their fortune, and takes them to-"

"But that's my job, little Miss." a mocking tenor voice interrupted her. Charon stepped out of his wooden boat, smirking. He was not half as monstrous as Persephone initially thought. "Rowing around the Styx in this wreck of a boat is not pleasant at all. And it's not like I get to keep the money, young lady. Gotta pay my taxes to the Rich One." he smiled, pointing at Hades.

"Rich One?" Persephone asked curiously.

"Quite a fitting title, I assure you."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "If the dead were as many as the coins you present me with, Charon, then I would say that nobody has died the past five centuries."

"I have a wife to look after," he replied nonchalantly.

"You don't say. Do you still have that skeleton from last year?"

A giggle escaped Persephone's lips. Shyly, she apologized to the boatman for her rude behavior the last time they met. Charon dismissed her apology, saying he nearly got a heart attack when he saw his reflection for the first time.

"You were right," she told Hades when they bid the old man goodbye. "He is very likable!" Hades simply smiled at her.

Persephone's good mood evaporated as they approached their next stop. The sky above Tartarus was abnormally dark, as if to match the aura emanating from the gates. This place, like a gargantuan volcano, made her shiver. She felt so scared…Yet anger boiled inside her. Hades was talking, but she was not listening. Such a horrible way to punish someone. No matter what kind of crime they had committed, condemning someone to Tartarus was unforgivable.

"Awful," she murmured.

"Yes, it is not a very pleasant region," Hades agreed.

"Then why do you send souls to this place?" she asked, indignant. "I would lose my mind if I had to spend an eternity here! You disgust me!"

"Lower your voice," he said icily. "Not all humans are the wonderful, good-natured creatures you believe them to be. Some of them _must_ be punished. Titans and Giants are sealed in Tartarus, traitors who have turned against us. Think of those who have murdered and abused innocents, even little children! Do you think they should stay unpunished, Persephone?"

The young goddess bit her lips, regretting her thoughtless words. Before she could react, Hades took her hand and they crossed to the other side of a gaping chasm. The area was dark, filled with shadows. A building of considerable size drew Persephone's attention.

"This is the abode of Nyx, Erebus, and their children," Hades explained quietly. Persephone pressed her lips together.

As they passed through the gates, she spotted two identical black-haired men sitting on a garden bench. One of them was asleep, but the other nudged him awake when he saw his King approaching. Thanatos and Hypnos, the twin gods of death and sleep, politely introduced themselves to Persephone, who returned the courtesy, puzzled by their kindness. Morpheus, the son of Hypnos, who had rushed outside to see what was going on, winked suggestively at the spring goddess, and Hades hurried to take her inside.

"These are the apartments of Nyx and Erebus," he told her when they reached a carved door, made of ebony and gold. "You most likely will not see Erebus; he spends most of his time hidden in the shadows. Come; it is time to meet Nyx."

Trembling, she followed Hades as the great door opened. How would she be like, the mother of all sufferings and evil deities (or so her mother had tod her), the sworn enemy of Helios and the mentor of Selene?

She walked into the room, and she gasped. Sitting gracefully on her throne was a majestic, divine creature. Her long, silver hair was held up in an intricate chignon, a few loose curls framing her ageless face. Her ultramarine eyes had an imperious gleam about them, and a small mocking smile graced her lips. A silver crown embellished with small black pears adorned the top of her head, while her long, black gown with its fishnet sleeves complimented her figure perfectly. An alluring and dangerous woman. Yet, she was caring and fiercely protective of the ones she loved.

The goddess of night smiled sweetly at Persephone. "So, you are the one…"

_Her voice is like music_, Persephone thought, mesmerized."My name is Persephone," she said meekly, and felt compelled to bow before the most regal woman she had ever seen. She was absolutely enchanted by the ancient goddess. How strange…Although Nyx and Hades were very distantly related, she could swear he was one of her children. They were so much alike. He too was distant, mysterious, enticing…_And dangerous!_ she reminded herself, panicked by her own thoughts.

"Hades is like a son to me," Nyx smiled, glancing at the King of the Underworld, who was waiting outside. "But he is much more kind and sympathetic than I," she added with a chuckle.

"I don't think so," Persephone said dryly.

Nyx laughed, tilting her head to the side. "But it is true, sweetling. You will see it for yourself. Unless…It is too late."

Persephone blinked, perplexed by the older goddess's words.

"I will be here, if you ever need me," Nyx said with a last smile, and turned her attention to one of her rings.

Bewildered, Persephone walked out the door, glad she could breathe again.

"A charming woman, is she not?" Hades asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes…Is this where the souls are tortured?" she asked, shivering.

"Souls that _deserve _to be tortured," he clarified."Do you still believe they are all guiltless?"

"Perhaps you say so, but you employ methods you yourself disapprove…" she muttered.

Hades sighed at her accusing tone. He reached for her hand. "Give me your hand," he said quietly. "I will help you cross the chasm."

She pulled away. "I can do it on my own!"

The next moment, she was falling. Persephone shut her eyes, crying in fear. Just like that day, the day she was brought to this accursed land…The same warm feeling…Someone was holding her gently, lifting her up. Hades…She laid her head on his chest. She felt so safe…

Without a word, Hades set her on the ground. "Tartarus," he said eventually, "is a place for depraved beings. They will never comprehend the weight of the sins, unless they feel it on their very own shoulders."

Persephone did not look at him. Her face was red…because of the fall, surely.

The Elysian Fields were their last stop. Persephone was overflowing with a feeling of euphoria, all thoughts of Tartarus and anguish forgotten. An ecstatic smile graced her features, as they reached the gate, which emitted a pearly light. Hades unlocked the gates, and Persephone could not help but stare in awe. The scenery was simply breathtaking. A huge waterfall was cascading straight from the puffy white clouds, filling the rivers and lakes with its crystal-clear water. Fields of green stretched as far as the eye could see, abundant with beautiful flowers of every kind. White, gold-trimmed pavilions added elegance and radiance, while peacocks and swans were roaming about. The souls greeted Hades enthusiastically, while they cast admiring glances at Persephone.

"This…This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "If I could, I would stay here forever!"

"Would you?" Hades smirked, looking straight ahead.

"I…I mean…" Persephone blushed furiously.

Hades chuckled. He knew she did not mean to say that out loud. "I understand. But the Fields are for the souls alone. Even us gods should not overindulge ourselves, is it not so?"

Persephone nodded, openly agreeing with him for the first time. They stayed like this for a while, gazing at the lush landscape.

"I think we should go back, you must be tired." Hades broke the silence.

Persephone took a last look at the Fields. "Everything here is so beautiful and bright. How come the sun is not blurry?" she wondered.

Hades smiled."So, you have noticed. The Elysian Fields are not susceptible to influence from the outside; they have a sun and stars of their own. Even if the whole world crumbles, the Fields will remain unchanged."

"I see, but…There were children as well. How could a child have lived a righteous life to end up here?"

He thought about it. "Laws can be bent at times…" he said ultimately. "If an innocent child has been mistreated and abused, and therefore perished before its time, it is only fair that it enjoys a blissful afterlife, until its time to reincarnate comes, do you not think so?"

Persephone was speechless at such a simple explanation. She frowned, contemplating his words, as they walked back to the palace.

"I believe you know your way around the palace. The west wing belongs to me; it is my study and bedchamber. If you ever need anything, you can find me there."

"I-I see…" she nodded, though she would never set food there. The thought alone was enough to unnerve her…"Oh? And what is this room?"

Before Hades could stop her, Persephone dashed to a lone door at the hall. As she opened it, she found herself before a small writing desk, a great portrait hanging behind it. Hades slowly entered the room. Both of them looked at the portrait.

The woman depicted was a vision of loveliness, beautiful and enchanting. Her hair was straight and silvery blond; its color reminded Persephone of the moonlight. Her skin was white, almost transparent, and her eyes looked like the clearest sky. A faint smile graced her rosy cheeks. She looked as if she were made of porcelain, so fragile and ethereal…Persephone was staring at her in wonder, yet she felt a lump rising in her throat.

"Who is this girl?" she asked softly.

Hades led her out of the room. "It is only a portrait," he said, his voice distant, as he locked the door behind him. Persephone raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So," he changed the subject, "since it has become apparent that you do not like spending most of your day locked in your chambers, would you like to come and dine with the rest of us tonight?"

"Sure," she replied, before she could really think about it. Hades smiled, pleased. How different he looked when he smiled! Making a face, Persephone pushed those thoughts away.

* * *

It was dinnertime in Olympus as well. Hestia was happily running around the kitchen, overseeing the preparation of the various exquisite dishes and the sweet-smelling ambrosia.

The goddess of wisdom was comfortably sitting in an armchair in the Great Parlor, studying a scroll. As one would imagine, she loved reading. Suddenly, a shadow blocked her vision. She looked up, but her confused expression immediately turned to a scoff once she saw who stood in front of her. Putting the scroll aside, Athena rose from her seat, folding her arms over her chest. "Yes?" she asked, and raised an eyebrow expectantly, trying to ignore her speeding heart rate.

"So, I heard you will be the third judge," the King of the Seas said calmly, mimicking Athena's posture.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "Father believes I will meet his expectations."

"False hopes," he smirked. "I sincerely wish you will prove me wrong. I am here to advise you, no, to _beg_ you not embarrass us in front of everyone! Hades already is in a tough spot; don't make it impossible for him to win."

Athena's smile was sweet, yet dripping with venom. "There is no need to worry," she said. "I have relevant experience. You see, my counsel is often sought by the people of _my_ city, Athens…Oh! My deepest apologies, I did not mean to reopen old wounds."

"No wound was opened, dear Athena. I rule over the oceans. Do you think I care about a tiny, measly city like _Athens_?"

Anger flashed in the goddess' eyes. "The King of the Seas you may be, yet you could not win a _measly _city," she turned his own argument against him. "How _pathetic_, Poseidon."

His glare was as cold as ice. Poseidon could be as courteous as anyone, but never to _her_, especially since…

Athena's gaze was just as chilly. Although they always tried their best to be civil to each other, things were always bound to get out of control. And then Dionysus entered the room, puzzled by the tense atmosphere. Poseidon cleared his throat. "Anyway, you had better study the transcripts of previous trials; you might actually learn a thing or two." he said, and left for his palace.

The clueless god of merrymaking looked at Athena, as she stormed out of the room a few moments later, slamming the door behind her. Dionysus smiled, and poured himself some wine. He always thought their little clashes were quite amusing.

* * *

Persephone nervously rummaged through her wardrobe. She did _not_ want to look beautiful for him, but…Her mother always told her she should be presentable and elegant, her dress befitting the occasion. _Though really_, she thought as she scanned the garments Hecate had provided her with,_ Mother would never approve any of these._ Some had too deep a neckline, others were too short, or all-around provocative. Eventually, she picked an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes. Although it was long enough, it left her shoulders uncovered, but it was the most modest outfit she could find.

"Oh! You look wonderful, sweetie! Hmm, I just _knew_ you would pick the plainest dress you could find! Well, at least it looks good on you. But now that you finally decided to grace us with your presence, let me pick out your clothes for you, yes?" Hecate blabbered when Persephone entered the hall.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Persephone smiled, and together they walked into the dining room. Hecate went to sit next to Hades, who was seated at the top of the table.

"Good evening, Persephone," he greeted her politely. "You may sit wherever you wish." Persephone blinked, startled. Back home, her mother would always tell her where to sit. She decided to sit next to Hecate, across Charon, who waved at her. As she ate, she listened to Hecate and Hades chatting amiably. It was obviousthey got along very well…

Persephone turned her attention to her plate, when Hecate nudged her. "What is this?" she asked. "Is it true he didn't take you to my lair, to show you my magic?"

"M-Magic?" Persephone asked, curious.

"Yes, "Hades nodded. "This is why she acts like that. She tests her potions herself. At first, she used the kitchen, until her concoctions started affecting the food."

"Oh, you must have seen Charon walking around in purple hair! It truly was-" the boatman glared at her. "- a sight to behold." Hecate mumbled and took a spoonful of soup, and Persephone giggled.

_Her laughter is so beautiful,_ Hades thought._ Like running water…So beautiful…_ "Persephone enjoyed the tour," he said casually. "She said she would like to stay in the Elysian Fields forever."

Persephone pouted. Did he really have to remind her? "Of course," she said crisply. "The Underworld is a beautiful place. It would have been even better if it wasn't for _you_." she sneered.

Silence fell on the room.

"Looks like the little flower has thorns," Hecate muttered, playing with her soup.

"The Underworld would have been an entirely different place without my intervention, my dear Persephone," Hades eventually replied with a smile that did not reach his eyes. The dark orbs were on fire as they locked with her green ones. Persephone took a sharp breath, and she recalled the first time she saw him. His gaze was just as intense, just as piercing…But now, there was something else…Pain?

Hades continued his conversation with Charon, but the friendly atmosphere was gone. "Now, if you excuse me," he rose from his chair, "I still have some work to do. Goodnight."

"You shouldn't have said that," Hecate admonished once Hades was out of hearing range.

"You might hate him for abducting you, but do not criticize him for the Underworld," Charon agreed. "He has worked hard for this place."

Persephone bit her lips in regret. She did not mean to sound so harsh. Guilt overwhelmed her as she remembered his hurt expression. She left the table, muttering a silent goodnight.

A few minutes later, she was standing before the door to Hades' chambers. Tentatively, she raised her hand, then instantly dropped it to her side. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and knocked the door.

"Come in," she heard his rich voice, and she entered the room.

Hades was sitting at his desk, studying some scrolls. Seeing Persephone walking in, he stood up, his face blank, save for an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"I, um…" Persephone started hesitantly. "I wanted to…To apologize," she said, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't mean to offend you…Really! And…I had lots of fun today."

Hades stayed quiet for a while, but then he gave her a faint smile. "Do not worry about it," he said softly, walking to the window. "This world means a lot to me…"

"I know!" blushed Persephone. "So…I'm sorry for what I said. That's…That's all…"

Hades chuckled at her scarlet face, and he approached her. Agitation washed over the spring goddess as realization hit her. She was in his apartments. Biting her lips, she lowered her head. Hades was now standing in front of her. He bent over; their faces were inches apart. Persephone's breath hitched. Stretching out his hand, he pushed the door open. "Thank you, but there is no need to apologize. I have already forgotten." His tone was friendly, yet his eyes were so dark…And anger was not the cause. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" he asked politely.

It took Persephone a few moments to grasp what was going on. He…He was kicking her out! "No…Thank you," she said shyly, and bid him a quiet goodnight.

Practically flying to her room, Persephone bumped into Hecate. "My, my, up this late? Did you apologize to him?"

"Um, yes," she muttered hastily.

"Oh, and what did he say to make you blush so?"

Persephone rushed away, the witch goddess' laughter still ringing in her ears. Securely covered under her blankets, her thoughts went to Hades. He had attentively listened to her, and then politely sent her away. Persephone sighed. She was relieved, of course, yet…She was so nervous, they were so close to each other…Thank goodness, nothing…weird happened.

The confused goddess drifted to sleep, as Hypnos blew his sand in her window.


	7. Reconsidering

Persephone tossed and turned in her bed. Repressed thoughts and feelings sneaked into her dreams, causing her to sleep restlessly. The courtyard of Demeter's cottage melted away, replaced by the gardens in the Elysian Fields. She was in the kitchen, but it was Hecate, not her mother, who was cooking for her. Then, Hecate would disappear, and Persephone would move to the window, admiring the flowers…And then she would wake up, drenched in sweat. What was it that frightened her so much? She could feel a pair of dark eyes on her…But no one was there.

Yet those dreams did not cast her down. On the contrary, they made her curious and eager to discover more of the Underworld. Having no reason to hide anymore, Persephone would go exploring either with Hecate, or by herself.

One morning, bored as she was, she decided to take a stroll by the banks of Styx. Charon, who saw her from afar, rowed his boat towards her. "This humidity will be the death of me," he complained, stepping out of the vessel. "What are you doing here, little one?"

Persephone looked up at the cavern's ceiling. Unlike the rest of the Underworld, there was no sky above the Styx, the boundary between the Underworld and the world above. A chill went down her spine, as she recalled those agonizing cries she heard when Hades brought her here. Were they real? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? Reluctant, she asked Charon. But he might lie to her, seeing he was Hades' assistant…

"No, child. It wasn't your imagination," the boatman replied gravely. "But the voices aren't always unpleasant. You only heard the cries of those who died a horrible, painful death, as you were frightened during your descent here. If you were at ease, you would have heard the happy laughter of the souls who lived a fulfilling life, and welcomed death with a smile."

Persephone waved him goodbye and continued her walk, perplexed. The earnestness and common sense of the residents of this land had impressed her greatly. Creeping closer to the entrance to the Underworld, she found herself in a dark tunnel. The silence was eerie; she could hear nothing but the beat of her own heart. And then, a low growl; three pairs of shining yellow eyes staring straight at her. A faint cry escaped her lips. In her desperate attempt to escape from the hideous monster, Persephone missed her step, falling over. The monster was drawing closer. With a scream, she shut her eyes…

"Cerberus!"

The terrified goddess opened her eyes. In front of her stood the King of the Underworld, calm and imposing, as he faced the huge beast. A dim light filled the area, and, to Persephone's surprise, the three-headed dog heeled before Hades, barking happily. His stern face softened, as he patted the animal's middle head. "Did I not you to be nice to her? You did not have to frighten her so. Are you alright?" he turned to Persephone, yet his expression was hard, indifferent…

"Yes," she replied, standing up.

"Listen, Persephone," he said, sullen. "Cerberus would never harm you; he would merely bring you back to the palace should you try and run away. You were planning to escape, were you not?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. Such a cold face, devoid of any emotion…Like a mask. "The trial will be held soon. Afterwards, you will be able to go wherever you please, so this was quite pointless." He made no attempt to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I…I didn't plan to run away, I swear!" Persephone said, breathless. "I just wanted to see where the souls were coming from! I didn't want to-" She stopped abruptly, realizing that once again, it was _her_ apologizing to _him_. But, at that moment, it felt like the right thing to do.

Relieved by her explanation, Hades called Cerberus, who lowered his heads before Persephone in regret. His expression was truly adorable, just like Hecate's puppies. Smiling, she reached out her hand and petted the black dog. She watched as Hades whispered reassuring words to the animal, feeling a sting in her heart. In the end, he wasn't so-

She pushed away her thoughts, before they even took shape. Yet this was not the last time uncertainty would take over Persephone that day.

They returned to the castle, and headed to the dining room, where Hecate was waiting. Persephone and the witch goddess chatted happily as they ate, yet Hades remained silent, lost in his thoughts. He turned to Persephone. "Athena would like to see you," he said. "She sent me a message with her pet owl…What's her name?"

"Glauca!" beamed Persephone, her face alight with happiness. She would see her friend again! "But…" she frowned. "When is she coming? The trial is only two days away."

Hades was looking at her intently. "And if your mother wins, you will return to the Upperworld. So, you will be able to see everyone again, right?" he said with a pained smile.

"Yeah, right!" Hecate snorted. "I bet my head Demeter's gonna snatch her away, and no one will ever- Oh, forgive me, dearest," she said with false innocence. "It's only natural your mother will want to keep you all to herself for a while, but then you'll be with your friends again!"

Persephone stared blankly at her plate. Could…Could Hecate be right? She didn't want to think about the trial; it made her sick. She…Of course she wanted to see her mother again…She turned her attention to Hecate and Hades' conversation.

" …Thus, if you could please bring me that scroll…" Hades was saying.

"Sure. So, you had no time to finish yesterday?" Hecate asked, puzzled.

"This is a difficult case; there are many things we must take into account, and we ran out of time. Actually, I must depart immediately if I want to make it in time. Hecate, I am forever in your debt."

"Don't mention it," she shrugged off his thanks with a smile.

Persephone was watching them. They were obviously talking about something she did not know of, and this upset her greatly. Hades and Hecate seemed so close to each other…Two very good friends. But were they just friends? She took a bite from her apple. She _didn't_ care if anything was going on between them. Of course she didn't!

Hades bid them a polite goodbye, and left, looking troubled.

"What happened?" Persephone asked timidly, trying her best to sound indifferent.

"A few days ago, a war started between two cities in Macedonia. A soldier, Alcaeus, who had led a virtuous life and was meant for the Elysian Fields…Well, he committed the unforgivable crime of treason, with the risk of going to Tartarus. You see," she told the curious Persephone, "he killed one of his generals. But he had a reason for doing so. Said general had promised not to torture any prisoners. Even so, Alcaeus saw him abusing a girl from the rival fraction in the worst ways imaginable…I won't tell you what he did to her, sweetie; you'll lose your sleep," she said with a bitter smile. "Alcaeus tried to stop him, and, in the heat of the fight, killed him. His comrades executed him on the spot. But at least the girl is safe; I think Artemis's got something to do with it."

Persephone was listening to Hecate, anguish and anger boiling up inside her. "This is not fair!" she shouted, exasperated. "He shouldn't end up in Tartarus! He saved a defenseless girl, is that a crime? The general is the one who should be punished! Him and him al-" Her eyes opened wide, leaving her sentence hanging in midair. _No soul should go to Tartarus,_ she had once told Athena. But now…she felt different.

"Ah, yes, that's what Athena said!" Hecate grinned.

"You saw Athena? Where?"

"In Olympus; I deliver messages on behalf of Hades sometimes. She really misses you."

"Does she want me to go back?" Persephone asked, smiling.

"She wants what's best for you…" Hecate clarified, gaining a sidelong glance from Persephone.

"To our previous subject, it's all up to the judges," the witch goddess concluded.

_Yes. The trial…_"This isn't fair. The judges aren't fair," Persephone said softly and rushed out of the room, her auburn curls swaying behind her.

* * *

"Arise, Alcaeus, son of Myron," Minos' grim voice echoed in the empty room.

The soul left his seat, bravely looking each judge square in the eye. It was apparent that he had nothing to hide.

The King of the Underworld was leaning on the back of his throne, scrutinizing the young soldier. He stood up. "You have perpetrated an unforgivable crime. You have murdered your general to save a girl. Taking the life of a comrade equals an eternity of agony in Tartarus. However, we have taken into consideration the reasons that led you to this action. Saving the life of a girl in danger denotes a strong sense of justice and open-mindedness. No man has the right to torture an innocent, and you sacrificed your life to prevent this. Although your act is not commended, it is considered acceptable. What is more, you have always been an honest, gallant man. You are to spend your afterlife in the Asphodel Meadows, until your time comes to reincarnate. You may go."

Alcaeus sighed in relief. He smiled to Hades, his eyes full of gratitude, as he slowly faded away.

* * *

Everyone in Olympus was restless. All the gods were preparing for the upcoming trial, which would take place in the High Court, a grand building in the northwest of the Acropolis. As expected, the trial was a heatedly discussed subject among the deities.

"I think I made myself clear," Hera said haughtily. She eyed the younger goddess before her with barely hidden disdain. How she despised her golden locks, her sensual lips…

"Of course," Aphrodite smiled sweetly. "I believe Persephone should stay where she is. Really, why would I want to doom her to spend her entire life with Demeter? To remain a virgin for eternity, with no pleasure in life, like my beloved sisters…" she glanced at Athena, who was preoccupied with the records of previous trials. Feeling Aphrodite's eyes on her, she returned an equally contemptuous smile, raising her eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant," Hera said curtly. "Those…pleasures you speak of aren't the only joys of life. And I've had enough of your theatrics; you want Persephone away as much as I do."

"How sly!" the goddess of love exclaimed. "I didn't know you were capable of such a smooth approach…"

Hera glared at her. "I can't hurt the girl," she glowered. "I do want to avenge Demeter for sleeping with my husband while knowing how much I love him-"

"And then he dumped her, making her despise men, yeah, yeah," Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"But this girl…I…I don't want to harm her. She might be one of my husband's bastards, but…she's a sweet child."

"And here's your chance to get rid of her without any blood being spilled, yes?" Aphrodite giggled.

"You listen to me, Aphrodite," Hera said sharply. "You know full well that I don't like you, but we have a common cause. So, I ask you: Demeter or Hades?"

"My, do you really need to ask?"

A few feet away, a smiling Athena was watching the two conspiring goddesses. But she, she was beyond confused. She had expressed her desire for her sister to remain in the Underworld, yet…What if Persephone did not want to? What if, in her wish to help her, she was actually causing her greater harm? Befuddled, she gazed outside. What was the right thing to do?

The conversations died out, as Zeus entered the room. Motioning for Athena to follow him, he retreated to his chambers. Curious, the goddess of wisdom followed him.

"Heed me now, daughter," the King of the Gods said once Athena took her seat. "I don't know if you have decided who you are going to back up on the trial. But you are the third judge, your post is crucial. So, I'd like to give you some advice…"

"I'm listening, Father."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Hephaestus told Hermes. "There's no way I'm siding with Hades. He carried her away just like that, leaving the rest of us no chance to court her! That's unheard of!"

Lounging in a chaise nearby, Apollo was listening to his brothers. "Exactly," he told himself. "I was so close at taking her, but then _he_ had to show up and ruin everything!"

"_Taking _her? "

The sun god glanced over his shoulder. Artemis' glare was made of ice. "Is this what she is to you? Another conquest to add to your collection?" Her tone matched the coldness of her eyes.

"I'm not in love with her," he said hotly. "But she is very beautiful, and Hades selfishly deprived me of any chance with her. I'll testify against him in the trial, wait and see. And Persephone will return. And then-" His eyes were gleaming with childish excitement, yet his smile was smug, cruel…

"Why are you so bitter, brother? Because this was a blow to your ego, that's why. I _pity_ you." She shot him a scornful look and left, biting her lips. She would not be able to control her much longer.

"You are wrong!" Apollo argued, but he rushed to join Hephaestus and Hermes' conversation.

Artemis kicked a pillar in frustration. Her brother…His behavior was entirely strange to her. Maybe…Maybe it hurt her. Pained her. He would turn against Hades…

And she? What was she going to do do? What _should_ she do?

* * *

Night had fallen when Hades returned to his palace. He found the two goddesses relaxing in the sitting room, having finished their dinner.

"Well? How did it go?" Hecate asked impatiently.

Hades glanced at her, then turned to Persephone. Her green eyes gave him a keen, almost beseeching look…"I sent him to the Asphodel Meadows," he said calmly, holding Persephone's gaze. "He will stay there for a while, and later reincarnate."

"Well done!" Hecate praised, and Persephone smiled her sweetest, brightest smile at him. He returned an equally true, yet bitter smile. _The trial is only two days away…_

"So, you realized what he did was justified!" Persephone exclaimed happily.

"Yes," Hades said absentmindedly. "This man was taught to always stand by his comrades. But he was courageous enough to tell apart right from wrong, brave enough to defy his superiors and save a defenseless girl." Hecate nodded in agreement, while Persephone simply looked at him, biting her lips. Hades' eyes locked with hers. "To be strong is to not be afraid to reconsider, to have a change of heart. To see all the sides of a situation, to not deviate from the truth, to do what is best for the others…and for yourself," he finished, his eyes never leaving hers. He lowered his head. His skin was ashen, his voice soft…

"You made the best decision," Hecate said. Persephone simply nodded, certain she would stutter if she spoke. She muttered she would go out for a walk. Hecate waved her goodbye, and Hades told her to be careful. The spring goddess frowned. Her mother would never let her go so easily…

* * *

Persephone had barely gotten any sleep. The young goddess rose from yet another restless night. It was way too early; not even the hazy sun of the Underworld had come out. What was that agonizing feeling that had overwhelmed her? She opened her window. The fragrance of the almond blossoms made her feel at peace. The view was so beautiful…The forests, the rivers…Persephone pressed her lips together. Tomorrow, early in the morning…If her mother won…_I might never see this place again…_

She shook her head. Such foolish thoughts! She…She wanted to go home!

She hurried out of the palace, not knowing where she was going. Even with its dim light, the sight of the sunrise never ceased to amaze her. It was so beautiful, seeing the color of the sky changing from dull gray to peach…She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. She could go for a walk at the forests, she could visit Charon... Or she could simply walk around aimlessly. Everyone would be worried if she was missing for long, but they would not reprimand her.

She felt so…so…_free_!

Persephone reached the Asphodel Meadows. Reluctantly, she walked through the gates. A flock of souls surrounded her, happy that someone came to see them.

"Are you Hades' wife?" a young woman asked.

"N-No, I…"

The souls would have none of it. They took her by the hand, and showed her around their residing place. Not a single one of them recalled anything from their previous life; all they knew was the Asphodel Meadows and Hades. "You are lucky, young one," an old lady with piercing eyes said. "Very lucky. He might seem dark and cruel, but there is no man more just than Hades. Unforgiving to those at fault, yet gracious to the innocents. A truly kind soul…"

Persephone blinked, unsure what to say. She waved the souls goodbye, making a promise to visit them again. Why was it that her stomach was in knots? She blew a petal to Hecate, informing her that she would not come for lunch. Never had she spent so many hours alone in the Underworld. With a sigh, she headed to the clearing where her favorite flower was waiting. The chocolate cosmos. So beautiful, with its wonderful color and soft petals…She caressed the blossom, a lump in her throat. Maybe she would never see it again…

Tears welled up in her eyes. What was wrong with her? She…She wanted to go back! _She wanted to-_

_Till when are you going to let your mother control your life?_ Athena had said.

She recalled their first meeting, that fateful night…A tall, dark man, his eyes the most alluring sight she had ever seen…He looked so evil…She bit her lips at the memory of the feelings he had incited in her.

_But he abducted me! Mother was right, men-_

Men never harmed her. She had met many of them in Olympus, and they either acted like gentlemen, or like spoiled kids. Everyone in the Underworld was good to her. Hades…Hades, the one who kidnapped her, had never asked anything of her, never _forced_ her to do anything, to the point she was wondering if he did indeed like her. He had _kicked her out_ of his room mere days ago.

_The Underworld is an evil place._

Maybe it was a cruel world. But its residents were neither wicked, nor ruthless. Not even Charon and Nyx, with her terrible offspring. They were all so…_human._

_He stripped me of my freedom!_

"_Did he?"_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Athena's echoed in her head. "_Who was it that truly kept you imprisoned?"_

Shocked, Persephone touched her cheeks. Tears were making their way down her face.

_Wasn't I free?_

No. She was never allowed to make her own choices. Socializing with her fellow gods was deemed improper and would earn her a scolding. Still, she believed she was unrestrained…

_Now?_

Now, she was a prisoner in a foreign land. Yet…she was free to do as she pleased. She could go wherever she wanted; nobody kept her locked in her chambers. Hades was happy to see her outside.

_Hades…_

Back in Eleusis, she was considered free. Here? Here, she was a _prisoner_, but…she did not feel like one. The thought pained her. _Could I…be so wrong? Could my mother be so wrong? The world is…so much different from what I thought…_

She looked around her. The sun was setting, and she had not eaten anything all day. The flowers…The breeze…She never imagined the Underworld to be such a beautiful place. And what of Hades? The heartless, unrelenting god everyone told her about?

"Persephone…"

She turned around. Hades was standing behind her, his head lowered. "Please, you have to eat something…" His voice was barely audible. "Tomorrow is the day of the trial…At least come for dinner," he said. He looked weary, his face was pallid. _She is excited to leave, _he thought.

Without a word, Persephone followed him. Hades _asked_…Her mother _demanded_.

* * *

Hades was standing on his balcony, where one could enjoy a bird's eye view of the Underworld. The moon was shining bright, unsuspecting of the thoughts that plagued the King's mind.

He was in pain.

The trial was mere hours away. What were his chances of winning? Who was going to testify for him? Probably nobody…He was in great pain. _She would leave. _His Persephone would be taken away from him. He had agreed to let her go if Demeter won the trial…and if she wanted to. He wanted her to be happy. If her happiness laid in the Upperworld, then so be it. He would be alone once again, in his empty world, his light forever gone…

"If this is her wish," he muttered, "I will let her go. I will not keep her captive here."

"Pah!" someone snorted. "Of course you won't, that's her mother's business!" Hecate embraced him from behind. "Don't lose hope," she whispered. "You never know what might happen."

Hades looked at her. With a smile, Hecate wished him goodnight, and left him alone with his thoughts.

Persephone was gazing outside, admiring the moon. She childishly believed that the Underworld turned to a place of unspoken horrors at night, yet she could not help but be mesmerized by the luminous sphere. But she had never seen the Underworld at night. And…she most likely never would.

"Oh, you're feeling blue too? Aren't you happy to go _home_?"

Persephone glared daggers at Hecate, who was casually leaning against the door. Ignoring her hostile countenance, the older goddess sat next to her.

"I…I am not-" Persephone turned her attention to the moon.

"Persephone," Hecate said softly, "don't be afraid to change your mind. Follow your heart, not the rules others forced upon you. This is your happiness we are talking about…"

_Strange_, Persephone thought bitterly. _This sounds exactly like Athena._ "Please, Hecate, leave me alone for a while…But wait, what did you say? I too am feeling blue?"

"Hades couldn't sleep. He was very sad…and was thinking of you," Hecate laughed nervously. "He really likes you, poor man!" she said sweetly, smiling at Persephone.

He liked her…He _liked_ her. It felt so…_strange,_ to actually hear it. And now…

She gave Hecate a tight hug. The goddess of witchcraft cast her a worried glance, but left her alone after wishing her a good night.

Persephone wrapped herself securely beneath the blankets. Although she wanted to push all these thoughts away, she could not. She _should_ not. It was high time she learnt to stand up against her fears and faced the truth…

She dozed off, and had that dream again. Her home…The flowers…And then she woke up again, her heart racing.

Why was she afraid of the flowers? They were so beautiful, especially during springtime, when they were in full bloom; they always captivated her sight…

Captivated…

Was this it? Was this how she felt? Like a prisoner?

_Don't be afraid to change your mind._

Everything was so different from what she had expected. Her view on the world had changed. But could she have been so terribly mistaken? Could everything her mother taught her be false?

Everyone was so nice to her…Even Hades.

_He likes you so much._

Her eyes felt heavy. She was so distraught, and tired…So tired…

Hades' face formed in her mind. She saw him change yet again…His cruel, sardonic smirk dissolved, his expression softened. This distorted image of him Persephone had created melted away. Now, she saw a man with a cold, yet handsome face, his eyes dark…Imposing and unyielding, but at the same time fair and kind…

Could this be his true self?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, look, the note is in the end of the chapter :O Anyway, I was always wondering why Hera never tried to dispose of Persephone as she had tried with so many of Zeus' illegitimate children. I thought it was because Demeter was a goddess, and not a mere nymph or mortal. And then, Hesiod says Zeus laid with Demeter before his marriage to Hera. Ugh, the inconsistency in Greek mythology is _so_ annoying! In any case, thank you again, people, for the reviews, follows and favorites! They make me very happy and encourage me to try harder! Yay!


	8. The Trial

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this chapter was a pain! It's the longest so far, woot! Anyway, it's a very important chapter, as it triggers many future events...Just wait and see ;) Thank you all for your support, I'll just go to bed now, bye!

* * *

The dull sun of the Underworld had barely risen, yet Hades was already prepared, waiting to depart. The pale light seemed to absorb the faint color of his cheeks. He had scarcely slept that night. It was not a wise thing to do, he knew, his mind had to be clear for the trial. But he could not help it…

The goddess of spring had roused early as well. The chamber was bathed in thin rays of light, as Persephone ran her fingers over the elaborate carving of her wooden wardrobe. It was a spacious, comfortable room; luxurious, yet warm…Her own little sanctuary. Would she ever see it again? With a sigh, she got dressed, and walked to the window. Why did time move so slowly?

A knock on her door. Persephone opened it, her hand shaky. Hades was standing outside, his eyes glued to the floor. "I will be leaving soon," he said softly. Persephone nodded. "I will inform you of the verdict once I return. Then…things may no longer be under my control. Goodbye," he said tersely, trying his best to stay calm.

The young goddess watched in silence as he walked away. His lonely, dark figure stirred something inside her. "Hades!" she called after him.

He turned to look at her.

"Good luck…" she whispered.

Hades remained quiet for a few moments, simply staring at her. A faint smile graced his tired features, and he left.

* * *

The Parthenon. The largest, most formidable temple in Attica. A lone woman stood before the chryselephantine statue, tall and regal, while her owl flew around restlessly. Athena examined her effigy, her jaw clenched. From this spot, she could see the Supreme Court, which later became known as the Areopagus. She was nervous; it was her first time as a judge. Yet she wanted to prove she was as capable for this post as anyone, especially after Poseidon's insults.

Her expression hardened. How could this man always push her to her limits? But she would not let him win this time. She would not be a silent spectator today. The happiness of her beloved sister was at stake, and Athena would defend it at any cost…if she could discern what the best choice was.

* * *

"I believe it is time to go," Zeus told the crowd that had filled the Parlor. "In case you have forgotten, the Supreme Court lies in the northwest of the Parthenon."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. Was it really necessary for the trial to take place in Athens? The mere mention to this city was enough to anger him.

The King of the Underworld emerged right before the entrance to the magnificent temple.

"Beautiful," he said, admiring the statue. "Who is it, again?"

"I've had the same question for centuries," Athena smiled, but her expression quickly turned into one of scorn. "What do you want?" she asked heatedly.

"I am not here to sway you. I am simply asking whose side you intend to take." Hades replied, still looking at the statue.

"I don't know. I want her to be happy, and I know her happiness doesn't lie with Demeter. But could _you_ make her happy? I doubt it," she said, daring him to prove her wrong.

Ignoring her attack, Hades gently stroked Glauca's head. "You are angry," he said calmly. "But I wished to approach her, no matter what, and there was no other way. You know I am not like my brothers."

"Yet you gave her no chance to choose; you have no idea what _she_ wants!"

"Perhaps I do," he muttered, Glauca nuzzling against his hand. "This morning, before I left…she wished me good luck."

He smiled at the goddess' shocked face. Athena's tone softened. "She wished- Swear. Swear upon the river Styx!" she demanded.

"I swear upon the river Styx that, before my departure from the Underworld, Persephone wished me good luck," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Athena blinked, taking in what she just heard. There seemed to be nothing wrong with his words. Persephone… Was this what she really wanted?

Skeptical, Athena headed to the Court, Hades quietly walking next to her. Both were oblivious to Poseidon's scowl, as he watched them from behind a pillar.

* * *

Thirteen deities entered the grand building. A long aisle, a row of seats on either side, led to a dais, where the judges' bench was located. Zeus occupied the largest throne, while on his right sat Poseidon, and on his left Athena, on the throne normally reserved for Hades. Aloof and unbowed, she ignored Poseidon's provocative glare, and recounted her father's advice.

_First lesson: You can learn a lot from the seats._

Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis and Dionysus were seated on the defendant's side. Athena smiled. There was no need to wonder who Hera and Aphrodite would support. But she was not sure about Artemis, and Dionysus was most likely neutral. On the prosecutor's side were Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and a reluctant Hestia.

_Indeed,_ she thought. _It's as if their seats were predetermined._

With a curt nod from Zeus, Hermes summoned Demeter and Hades. The goddess of harvest walked in with long, confident strides, while the Lord of the Dead, with his cool and composed demeanor, earned quite a few contemptuous glances.

"Do you both swear by the river Styx to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Zeus' voice boomed.

"I swear!" Demeter said urgently.

"I swear." Hades affirmed calmly.

The King of the Heavens eyed them carefully. "With no further ado, let the trial commence."

Athena cleared her throat. _Second lesson: Secure your allies. _"The case is known to all," she started. "Several days ago, Persephone, daughter of the harvest goddess, Demeter, and the King of the Gods, _Zeus_, has gone missing."

"More precisely, said event occurred thirty-four days ago-," Poseidon supplied.

"Did you really have to emphasize my name like that?" Zeus whispered angrily

"It was of absolute neccesity," Athena answered evenly, satisfied as she saw Hera's face twist into an expression of revulsion. She would want to wreak her vengeance on Demeter more than ever, she was certain.

"…and since then, her whereabouts have been unknown, until it was revealed that she was carried off by Lord Hades, King of the Underworld."

"Lady Demeter, you may begin," Athena said coldly.

Demeter looked Zeus straight in the eye. "I did all I could! My entire life I've been trying to protect my little girl from all forms of corruption and debauchery! My sweet Persephone loved me and always listened to me because she knew I had her best interest at heart! Sure, she would go out once in a while, but she would always come back! Until that accursed day, when _he_ kidnapped her! The King of the Underworld has no respect neither for our status as fertility goddesses, nor for our wishes!"

"So, you are saying Persephone shared your perspective on life?" Athena inquired.

"_Of course_ she did! My sweet dear never doubted my decisions; she knew I only wanted the best for her!"

Seeing Athena's mocking expression, Zeus hurried to intervene. "Please save your questions for later. Go on, Demeter."

"My Persephone truly is a beauty. I _knew_ this would happen, I knew men would start pestering her. She is a sensitive child, and I don't want to see her getting hurt. What's worse for a mother than seeing her child heartbroken? And now I know she's in a faraway place…Terrified and abused…." The goddess lowered her head, having achieved her goal to move the attendants; Hestia was already sobbing in her handkerchief. Hades was about to protest, but Poseidon's glare stopped him.

"You did want to keep her safe, that's certain…"Athena muttered, untouched by Demeter's tears. "Hades always lived in isolation, away from the rest of us, and had commited a single offence before. What changed this? What made him abduct Persephone?" the goddess of wisdom asked bluntly.

"I- Because he wanted to defile her!" Demeter gave Athena an incredulous look. "He mistreated her!"

Athena turned to Hades. "Is it true? Did you violate her in any way?"

"No. Never." he answered calmly.

"_He is lying!_" Demeter screeched.

"Calm down, Demeter," Poseidon said dryly. "You can't break an oath on the Styx."

"I don't know what's going on in his depraved mind! He obviously wanted to hurt her; why else would he-"

"That was my question," Athena interrupted her. "_Why_. Why take her to his kingdom if he merely wanted to molest her?"

"Enough with the questions!" Zeus cut her off, but Athena leaned back in her throne, pleased, as she watched her fellow gods shifting in their seats in uncertainty.

"You don't understand!" Demeter cried. "I am worried! I want my child back! The child I raised and-"

"Demeter!" Zeus shot her a warning look. "Does anyone have any remarks to make?"

"Demeter is right!" Ares roared. "Persephone should return! No man has the right to rob an innocent, defenseless girl of her freedom like that!"

"A _beautiful_ girl, right, brother?" Athena sneered, and the god of war glowered at her.

Aphrodite watched them, stone-faced. She knew she and Ares were not exclusive, but she would _not_ have him drooling over other girls in her presence!

Ignoring her father's stern stare, Athena observed the love goddess' reaction. She had just ensured another vote for Hades.

"Let's move on. Hades..."

* * *

Persephone had never felt this nervous before. She was sitting next to her flower, mulling over what happened this very morning. She had wished Hades good luck. Why did she do this? All she wanted was to…to…

_What do I want?_

She was so confused! What should she do?

And then, she remembered what Athena told her once, when she was just a little girl._Someday, you might face a dilemma. If you are unsure of what choice to make, all you have to do is flip a coin. Because, while the coin is in the air, you will understand what you really want._

Persephone's eyes widened in the realization. She finally understood what her sister meant! Her heart racing, she rushed to the banks of Styx, and asked Charon for a coin. The puzzled boatman complied, but he asked no questions.

Back in the privacy of her chambers, Persephone threw the coin in the air.

* * *

"You are accused of abducting Demeter's young daughter and keeping her captive in your realm. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty," he said solemnly.

"Just like that!" Demeter snapped, infuriated by his impassiveness.

"If you don't get a hold of yourself, Demeter, I'll ask you to leave the room," Zeus threatened. "Speak, Hades."

Hades looked at his brother, then glanced at Athena. He was never good at talking about his feelings…

"Yes. I abducted her," he began. "Prior to this, I have seen her three times. Once in the gardens of Olympus, then at Zeus' birthday celebrations, and finally at the mortals' marketplace." He paused, his eyes on the floor. "Those three times…they were enough for me. I have never seen a creature like her before. There is nothing more to say. I am in love with her."

His words were met with silence. Seeing a man like him trying to admit his feelings was so strange…" I wanted a chance with her," he continued. "A chance I would have never gotten if I simply asked for it."

"Of course you wouldn't! My daughter would never do as much as spare you a glance!"

Hades ignored her. "It was the hardest decision of my life; I have never done anything like this before. What I ask for is Persephone to remain with me as long as the Court deems appropriate. Afterwards, it is up to her to decide whether she will stay by my side, or return to the Upperworld. Whatever her choice, I will accept it."

"You are willing to compromise, then?" Poseidon asked.

Hades looked his brother in the eye. "No. This is what I wanted from the beginning. I am letting her decide."

"A fair and reasonable request," Athena assessed, somewhat surprised. "If Lady Demeter concedes-"

"NO! NEVER! Foolish girl, how could you even _think_ I would agree to such an absurd deal? My daughter is alone and miserable in a horrible, dark place! So what if he didn't abuse her? My absence is enough to make Persephone unhappy!" Demeter was beside herself with rage, as she screamed at Athena. The younger goddess arched an eyebrow. Foolish girl? Very well…

"Demeter!" Zeus stepped in, but the situation was getting out of control.

"Lady Demeter speaks the truth!" Apollo interfered. "Others tried to win Persephone too; we offered her presents, proposed to her! We courted her civilly, and eventually accepted our defeat!"

"Of course, he's right!" Hephaestus said, while Ares nodded in agreement. A triumphant smile lit Demeter's face.

"_We_ don't play dirty!" Apollo gloated.

"Oh, you _don't_…" Athena's voice was barely audible. The look she gave her brothers sent chills down their spines, and everyone turned to look at her, sensing the sarcasm in her voice. "You lot are a bunch of hypocrites! Hades' feelings for Persephone are true, and this is why he resorted to such a drastic action. Yet you turn against him because you can't accept that someone else took your prize. Because this is what Persephone is to you: another prize to add to your collection! Although you are not alone like Hades, you want to thwart his chances! You, Hephaestus! You were married to the goddess of beauty, and I've heard you plan to take another wife. Persephone isn't one of the potential brides, is she?" The blacksmith lowered his head, shamed by his longtime friend's words. "As for you, Ares…Well, what can I say?" Athena added, earning herself a scowl.

"What Hades did wasn't honorable!" Apollo shouted. "I love Persephone, I-"

"But of course, how could I forget about you?" Athena smiled sweetly. Apollo cowered in his seat, while Artemis hung her head at her brother's words. "You wooed Persephone, yet when Hades seized her, you weakened the sun of the Underworld in an act of petty vengeance. Am I wrong?" The sun god pressed his lips together. "You know that Persephone, as the goddess of spring, loves the sun, but you didn't hesitate to cause her harm to get back at Hades. This, my dear brother, is not love."

The three men remained silent. They had nothing to say that could counter Athena's arguments. The goddess suppressed a smile. "Back to my first question, then. Why did Hades abduct Persephone, Lady Demeter?"

"What are you trying to say?" Demeter asked icily.

"Persephone liked Apollo; she told me so herself."

Hades winced at the revelation, but immediately regained his composure.

"So?"

"So, it was you who rejected his marriage proposal, without even asking Persephone's opinion on the matter. Is this a lie? Remember, you have sworn upon the Styx."

Everyone gasped, their eyes on the harvest goddess. "Make your point, Athena!" Demeter demanded, her gaze hard upon her niece.

"Answer the question, Demeter!"Zeus urged.

Demeter cleared her throat. "This boy is not right for my daughter. Yes, it was me who rejected his proposal. I did it for my child! You think I don't know your ways? He would break her heart in the blink of an eye, just like all men would! I would never-"

"But what if Persephone wanted to accept?"

"_I know what's good for my daughter!_" Demeter bellowed, making a bad impression on the audience. She fixed her eyes on Athena. "It's so easy to tell that you have no children-"

"And she never will," Poseidon muttered. Athena gave him a sideways glance.

"…You have never loved!" Demeter went on. "I kept her away from everyone to protect her!"

"My point exactly!" Athena exclaimed. "All men would break her heart, so let's keep Persephone away from each and one of them, right? Hades was aware of this, and that's why he took her. He only wanted a chance; he said so himself. If Persephone was free to make her own choices, none of this would have happened!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT, SO-CALLED GODDESS OF WISDOM? AM I TO BLAME FOR THAT SCOUNDREL'S PERVERSION?"

"Enough with your screaming, Demeter!" Zeus yelled, striking his gavel.

"Whose fault is it then, Demeter? You keep her away from anyone you deem 'corrupted'; that's pretty much everyone! You only allow her to socialize with Artemis, Hestia and myself! Convenient, isn't it? The three virgin goddesses are a good influence for Persephone, right? But you seem to forget something: We _chose _to live like this. You want to _force_ it upon her! You even said that once you found her, you will take her away and no one will ever see you again! Am I wrong?"

Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Demeter to answer. Hestia was flabbergasted, recalling all those times her sister had asked her to look after Persephone.

"Of course you-"

"_You have taken an oath, Demeter!"_

The older goddess' voice faded, and she looked at her niece with pure hatred. "You know nothing! She was _happy_ with me! She needed no one but me! All this time, I only wanted her to be safe! She is my daughter!" she whispered.

"She is your _doll_!"

Muffled cries were heard from the audience. Seeing Demeter's expression, Athena bit her lips. She should not let her emotions affect her. "Persephone was not happy," she said softly."Do you want her to be miserable? You are her mother, try to understand. Accept Hades' offer and give Persephone a chance to live. She will not be mistreated; we will make sure of that. The final decision will be hers. You want her happiness, don't you?"

The two women simply looked at each other for a few moments. "She won't be happy without me," Demeter said, her tone eerily calm. "I want my daughter back, and won't settle for anything less. None of you will ever see her again!" The goddess of agriculture was about to lose her temper again, but she calmed herself quickly. "And you, Athena…You were supposed to be her friend. Don't you want her to return? But there's nothing money cannot buy, right?" she whispered. "Pray tell, how much did the _Rich One_ pay you to defend him today?"

More muffled cries.

"Watch your mouth, Demeter!" Zeus erupted.

Hades glowered at her; even Poseidon looked bothered. Athena raised her chin. "I need no bribe to defend what is right," she stated proudly. "And this is my sister's happiness we are talking about. I believe I have a more clear idea of what is good for her."

Demeter was about to argue, but Athena cut her off. "I believe a break is in order," she said tersely. "You are in no-"

"Would you perhaps like to sit in my throne?" Zeus glared at Athena, seeing that she was overstepping her boundaries. Yet the shadow of a smile played around the edges of his lips, proud of his daughter's decisiveness.

"My apologies, father."

"Demeter and Hades, you are asked to leave the room. You will be called back shortly for the voting process." Zeus declared.

"If anyone has something to say, please do so now," Poseidon said imperiously.

"May I speak?" Athena asked with false sweetness.

"Fates forbid that you don't!" the sea god snarled.

"This is not the right time," Zeus said through gritted teeth.

"I appeal to your sense of reason," Athena said in a loud voice. "It is obvious that Demeter plans to keep Persephone away from her friends and family, while Hades is willing to compromise and accept her wishes. I believe there is no need to point out what is best for the girl," she concluded, eyeing each and every one of the gods present.

Hermes summoned Demeter and Hades back. Zeus watched them sternly, as they took their seats. "As you know, the disputing parties and myself are excluded from the voting process. Poseidon," he motioned for his brother to begin.

"Those in favor of Demeter please raise your hands."

Apollo, Hephaestus and Ares hesitantly raised their hands, feeling they should defend their original opinion. Ares avoided Aphrodite's gaze, while Apollo refused to look at Artemis. Hermes and Dionysus also opted for Demeter, who smiled haughtily.

"Those in favor of Hades please raise your hands," Poseidon requested, raising his own hand, along with Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. A wary Artemis glanced at Apollo, and then at Hades, whose eyes bore into hers. Pursing her lips, the huntress raised her hand.

"Hestia?"

"I…I abstain."

"We have a tie, Hestia. I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice."

The eldest of the Olympians looked around her, feeling torn. Demeter was looking straight ahead, her eyes gleaming in triumph. Athena gave her a beseeching look, while Hades simply stared at her, with those dark orbs of his.

_How many years has it been? The King of the Underworld had told her everything. When, in her carelessness, that girl…What was her name again?_

"Hestia! We are waiting for your decision!"

_He was crying in her arms. It took so long to calm him down, and Nyx wouldn't let the day come until he was sober again._

_She remembered Persephone's smiling face. These two were polar opposites…Could they find happiness in each other?_

"Hestia!"

The hearth goddess raised her head. "My vote goes to Hades."

* * *

Persephone was pacing around her room. The agony was driving her crazy; what was taking them so long? When was she going to hear the outcome?

Yet she was so afraid…

* * *

Demeter froze, and Hestia lowered her head. Hades was staring blankly at the floor, while everyone else was making an uproar.

"Silence!" Zeus ordered, and he hit the gavel, causing the commotion to die out immediately. "The results are clear. Persephone is to stay with Hades for six months. When this time comes to an end, she will decide if she will remain in the Underworld, or return to her mother."

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" Demeter wailed, mad with rage and grief. The goddess would have collapsed to the floor, had not Hephaestus rushed to her aid.

"Hades. Do you swear upon the river Styx to abide by the terms of the Court and allow Persephone to leave your domain at any time she wishes?"

"I swear," he said, his expression inscrutable. He could feel the walls around his heart crumble. His Persephone…She would stay! He would be given a chance with the woman he loved…Hades fought back a smile; he had to respect Demeter's pain.

"No! No! I won't accept this!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"If she isn't happy, she will come back to you. And you, her mother, should want her to be happy," Poseidon said harshly. "Now, swear upon the Styx that you'll never neglect your duties as a goddess again, and that you'll abide by the terms of the Court."

"I swear…"Demeter said grudgingly. "…never to neglect my duties again," she added quietly, but no one heard her. A small, satisfied smirk graced her features. A plan was already forming in her mind. She ignored Hestia, who wanted to apologize. Her sister's remorse was not worth her time. Without a word, she disappeared, before anyone could talk to her.

Following Demeter's lead, the rest of the gods gradually left the Court, and only Artemis stayed behind. Looks like her sister would stay in the Underworld. She let out a small sigh. Wanting to compensate for what her twin had done, the huntress summoned a small orb of silver light. "Give them your magic, little one," she whispered, and the small sphere shone brightly, as Artemis softly blew it away.

* * *

"Athena…"

The goddess of wisdom glanced over her shoulder, and smiled at the Lord of the Dead.

"It is not easy for me to- I won this trial thanks to you. Your speech convinced everyone, but most of them were too conceited to admit defeat. You were the only one who actually cared for Persephone."

"Same goes for you," she beamed at him. "I could tell from the way you spoke. Take care of her, Hades," she whispered. "Persephone is a unique creature. Don't waste your chance."

Hades grabbed her shoulders. "I owe this chance to you. Thank you, Athena."

"But I'm warning you, if I hear you hurt her, I'll bring her back myself!" she joked.

"You are free to do so. This is not goodbye; I told Persephone you'll come to see her one of these days."

"Sure," she nodded with a smile.

Poseidon watched his brother and niece talk, leaning against a tree. Seeing Hades leaving, he walked up to her. His slow clapping snapped Athena out of her reverie.

"Excellent show," he whispered, and walked past her.

"Thank you," she said icily. "See? There was no reason to be so worried. I lived up to Father's expectations, unlike…what _you_ thought," she taunted.

"_Unlike you_", she meant to say, and Poseidon knew it. He felt his anger rising. He did not intend to provoke her any further, but…

"Of course," he smiled. "Money is, after all, quite a motivator," he muttered thoughtfully.

Athena turned to face him. He was smiling, yet his aquamarine eyes were hard with hatred. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing, really…Demeter phrased it quite nicely-"

He paused as Athena walked towards him. "Mind your words, Poseidon," she hissed.

"Are you afraid of something, perhaps?"

"I am afraid of nothing." She raised an eyebrow. "You know Demeter's words were nothing but empty accusations!"

The two gods exchanged a heated glare. "Why are you attacking me all of a sudden? Is something wrong?" Athena asked, her voice coated with sarcasm. "Are you perhaps bothered by my performance today?" she said with a false arrogance that did not befit her.

"You think I'm interested in your little display? If it wasn't for the aforementioned motive…" Poseidon did not take his eyes off her. He knew his words hurt her, and he did not care. Of course he did not believe Hades had bribed her. Despite her many flaws, Athena was honorable, and so was his brother.

But he would _not_ let her insult him, not after that war…

Athena boldly held his gaze, biting her lips. Didn't he realize he was hurting her pride? Why was he always so hostile? By the Fates, she hated this man. "Then why are you acting like this?" she said eventually. "Is it because you have _nothing_ to boast about? Because you have never won a trial, because you lack the required skills?" She smirked. "_I_, a beginner, won the trial on Hades behalf. And what did _you_ do? Even now, you are using Demeter's argument. Can't you think any of your own?" She laughed hysterically, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What can I say? You really _are_ incompetent."

* * *

"Persephone! Persephone! Hades is back!"

Persephone opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed, just as Hecate barged into her chambers. "Where is he?" she asked, her heart pounding with anticipation.

"He'll be here any moment now, so I'll better go! I have to feed the puppies! See you later! This vase is _so_ outdated!" the witch goddess blabbered, and stormed out of the room.

Persephone sat on the edge of her bed, her hands balled up into fists. Hecate seemed excited. Perhaps-

The door flew open, and Hades walked in. Persephone shot up from the bed. For a few moments, they were simply staring at each other, but then Hades walked towards her, and, for the first time, Persephone did not recoil.

"I won the trial," he said, his face blank. But then he knelt before her, and his eyes were alight with joy. "You will stay…With me…" He took her hands in his, happiness written all over his face.

Persephone blinked back her tears, and looked at him. His face didn't look tired anymore; color had returned to his cheeks. And his eyes…Although they were dark as always, she could no longer see pain in them.

She smiled at him, probably the first genuine smile since he had brought her down there. She felt at peace again, her heart was not so heavy anymore.

"You have no idea…how happy I am…," he whispered, as his fingers gently traced the sides of her face. He took her hand, and placed a small kiss on it. Persephone felt her cheeks redden, but he did not seem to notice. "I'll let you get ready for dinner," he said with a smile, and exited the room.

Persephone went through her clothes, anxiety washing over her. What was wrong with her? She felt so nervous all of a sudden…She wanted to look beautiful tonight. But why? She only cared about being dressed modestly before, but now…

She picked a lilac dress. If her mother ever saw its neckline, she would burn it on the spot, but…Standing before the mirror, she brushed her long curls with utmost care, and put some makeup on, following the steps Athena had once taught her.

Why was she so nervous?

She headed to the dining room, taking care to avoid the stray puppies that were running about. How strange! She was almost afraid to go inside.

"Aw, don't you look beautiful!" Hecate cooed once Persephone gathered her courage and entered the dining room. The spring goddess simply smiled at her friend.

Hades was looking at her. She truly was beautiful. Persephone was absentmindedly playing with her hair, unsure where to sit. He waved at her, and Persephone promptly took over the seat next to his. The rest of the chthonic deities present exchanged knowing smiles, but they remained silent.

Although the tension was gone, Persephone barely touched her food. After that kiss, sitting next to him made her feel…weird. A strange flutter she had never felt before, as addressed her…

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Persephone did not flinch under his burning gaze. "A-A walk? Where?"

"To the gardens, perhaps? The moon is full tonight, if I am not mistaken."

"Oh, no! I think the nights in the Underworld are scary!" she blurted out.

Hades laughed at her frightened face. "Nonsense. Don't forget that the Underworld is the home of Nyx; the night is just as beautiful as in the world above." He extended his hand. "Well?" he whispered.

"I…Okay…"

To go out with him at night…Perhaps it was too risky. He had shown her a gentle side today, but he still was one of the most cruel and dangerous gods of Olympus.

Gingerly, he took her hand, but she did not pull away, and let him lead her outside.

They walked through one of the many forests, until they reached a small clearing, next to a river.

Persephone was at a loss for words.

She had never seen such a place before. She could feel the moist grass underneath her feet; the trees surrounding them did not seem menacing anymore. The sound of the gurgling water was like music in her ears. But what really captivated her was the moon, shining more brightly than ever. It emanated a light so delicate, mystical even.

"This…This is amazing," Persephone whispered, never taking her eyes off the luminous sphere. "It's not like this in the Upperworld…The moon…It's so big…Beautiful!"

"Beautiful…"

Her luscious, silky hair cascaded past her shoulders…Her eyes, more brilliant than any emerald…Her rosy lips…

_He would not be able to control himself any longer…_

She was so beautiful…The King of the Underworld stood in awe before this angelic creature, so fittingly named the goddess of spring.

Slowly, he walked towards her, and she smiled at him. "Hades, this is amazing! I can't get enough of it! It's...It's stunning!" Her smile was so sweet…So innocent…

He reached out and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. "Not as much as you…"

Persephone shivered, she felt as if she was melting…

"Never as much as you…" he whispered, and his lips found hers.

Persephone inhaled sharply, but immediately relaxed in his embrace. His kiss was tender, soft…It tasted like wine, and pomegranates...Her lips parted more, granting him better access, and the kiss turned harder, more demanding. His grip around her waist tightened, his hands were roaming on her body. The way he held her…A light bite on her lips…Persephone let out a small moan, and Hades slowly broke away.

They looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. His eyes were on fire, and Persephone felt afraid, yet…Excited? Hades leaned in for another kiss, and she turned away from him, regretting it this very instant. Hades smiled faintly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Persephone's eyes opened wide. T-To her room? What did he mean…? Yet she nodded in agreement, and Hades took her hand.

They stopped right before her bedroom door.

"N-Now…"

Hades' look stopped her. He was smiling, but his eyes were so impossibly dark…His lips brushed hers smoothly."Good night, Persephone," he whispered, his voice deep and raspy.

"G-Goodnight," she muttered, confused, closing the door behind her.

She let out a deep breath she did not realize she was holding. Why did she feel so disappointed?

Persephone crawled into her bed, feeling serene and content. For the first time in a long while, no nightmares disturbed her sleep.

* * *

_The coin was twisting in the air. She could finally understand what she really wanted._

_As it hit the floor, Persephone turned her eyes to the sky. "Mighty Zeus, please let me stay with him, if only for a while!"_


	9. The Aftermath

**Author's**** Note:** I stayed up late again! Awesome! Now, on to my weekly ritual: Thank you very, very, very much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean the world to me, and they make me happy! Αlso, I'm really glad you liked the trial, it took me quite some time to write! Bye bye!

* * *

_The goddess of spring stirred in her sleep. Something softly brushed against her hair, her lips…So delicate, like the wings of a butterfly…But the sensation was soon lost, and the girl drifted further into slumber._

"Good morning! You'd better hurry if you want to eat! Charon's paricularly hungry today; he might as well eat a horse!"

Persephone's eyes shot open just in time to see Hecate walk out of the room. Confused, she shook her head and sat up on the bed. Why did she feel so strange? Was she missing something?

Her eyes darted to a small package placed on her nightstand. Curious, she opened it, and gasped when she saw a lovely silver chain, a single sapphire drop hanging from it. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen…

A piece of paper caught her eye. Persephone read the note, her heart racing.

_I hope you like it._

There was no need to wonder who had sent her the necklace. She clutched it to her chest. Last night…everything was wonderful. The moon, the starry sky…

_His dark eyes piercing her soul, his lips on hers, his hands all over her body…_

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She hugged her pillow, trying to cool down her burning cheeks. She had never felt this way before. And now, Hades gave her this jewel…Why? Was it because he thought he could convince her to continue from where they left off yesterday? Persephone's face turned red with anger. The nerve of him! She _did_ wish to stay with him, and get to know him, that much was true, but that was all about it…Yes…

Yet last night's events, so vivid in her memory, incited conflicting feelings in her heart.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Persephone headed to the dining room.

"Good morning, Persephone…"

"Good morning," she said dryly.

Hades placed a hand on her shoulder. "How did you like the necklace?" he asked, smiling.

"It's alright, I guess," she replied nonchalantly, and his expression hardened.

"Could it be that sapphires are not to your liking?" he asked jokingly.

Persephone looked at him, her expression blank, despite her increasing heart rate. "Oh, no, sapphires are fine!" She flashed an innocent smile. "It was a very thoughtful gift. Thank you, Uncle Hades!"

Ignoring her blushing face and Hades 'dumbstruck look, she slid in the dining room. Hades followed shortly after, informing her that Athena would be visiting her today. Persephone was excited to see her sister after all this time, but her elation was short-lived.

A blonde nymph walked in, a jug in her hands. "Would you like some more nectar?" she asked, smiling suggestively at Hades.

He turned to her, a seductive, yet calculating smirk gracing his features. "Yes, Minthe, thank you very much…"he said, his voice low.

Somehow, Persephone knew that Hades was not really interested in that woman, yet she was bothered by the attention he was giving her. Wide-eyed, she watched as the nymph poured nectar in Hades' goblet, whispering in his ear. Minthe glanced at Persephone. With her curvaceous body, luscious blonde hair and full lips, she made the spring goddess feel like child. The shrewd look in those frozen, almond shaped eyes unnerved her. _I don't like her; she's way too provocative,_ she thought, appalled. However, Hades did not seem to mind. On the contrary, he found her presence rather amusing, and this made Persephone feel even worse.

"Thank you, Minthe, you may go," Hades dismissed the nymph, who smiled.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is call me…" she said, and gave Persephone and Hecate a mocking bow, closing the door behind her.

"Such a sweet, charming girl!" Hecate exclaimed. "I love her _so_ much!"

Persephone held back her laughter.

"She truly is quite…willing," Hades said. The witch made a face, and walked out of the room. "Athena should be here soon; we had better not be late," Hades told Persephone.

"Alright, Uncle," she said casually, standing up. Hades' astonished, dark look escaped her notice. Distraught, she returned to her apartments, and took the necklace in her hands. What transpired between them was wrong, and…if he wanted more, she had to keep him away.

She frowned. It wasn't like he would have trouble replacing her! He said so himself; that Minthe seemed all too willing to…

Persephone kicked a cushion that was lying on the floor. "I don't care!"

"Is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll just go back!"

"Athena!" Persephone cried happily, and flung her arms around her sister. "Glauca! You're here to see me too!" she told the small owl, who looked amiably at her mistress's friend. The girl giggled, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Glauca's head.

"You'll be staying with Hades, then," Athena remarked, looking around her sister's chambers. "I must say, I was surprised. I never expected the Underworld to be like this. Only the sun is different, courtesy of dear Apollo."

Persephone was shocked, and disappointment overwhelmed her when she heard Apollo was to blame for the dim sun. She shook her head. "I heard you gave him a run for his money," she smiled. "Hades won the trial thanks to you."

Athena shrugged. "I don't know if he won thanks to me, or because he presented a good image…Anyway, the point is that your mother wants to kill me," she said with a bitter smile. "What was it that made you change your mind about this place?" she changed the subject.

"Everything here is so different," Persephone muttered. "You were right. I was imprisoned, but I couldn't see it. But now…I am _free_. It sounds crazy, I know. I mean, I can do as I please. I walk around freely, I talk to anyone I want…And everyone's so nice to me! The souls, the gods, and-"

"What about Hades?" Athena interrupted her.

Persephone lowered her eyes. "W-What does he got to do with anything?"

"Come on, Persephone, we aren't children anymore. And Hades didn't bring you down here to make him flower crowns…" she said softly, making her sister blush.

"I…Well…"

Despite her initial stammering, Persephone gave in to Athena's unrelenting gaze, and told her what happened the night before. Although she said nothing about her own feelings, her sister could read them on her face and voice. "Hmm…Someone's in love…" she smiled.

"I am not!"

"You are," Athena said dispassionately. "It's obvious."

"Oh, really? How come? You've never been in love; how do you know? Unless you _have_ been in love…?"

Even Glauca seemed intrigued by their discussion, and looked her mistress inquisitively. The goddess of wisdom raised her eyebrows. "Of course I _haven't._ I don't have to be in love myself to read the signs. You won't see me kicking cushions around!" she smiled. "You are jealous, little one, and I can tell, although I've never been jealous…" _Why did her heart beat so fast all of a sudden?_

Athena looked outside, and Persephone bit her lips. "Yes, but…I don't want this to happen again…And that's why he gave me that necklace…"

"Don't say that," Athena said earnestly. "Hades is not that kind of man. As for what you say you don't want…Your blushing cheeks and shaky voice tell me otherwise."

"I _don't_!" she insisted.

"He won't force you, then. But darling, falling in love isn't a bad thing," she said, taking Persephone's hand in hers, smiling at her sister affectionately. She looked so lost, her innocent green eyes full of naivety and worry, as she treaded into unknown waters, experiencing new feelings…Yet Demeter's beliefs were still firmly implanted in her mind.

"But feeling like this…It's wrong," Persephone whispered, confirming Athena's suspicions.

"Who determines what is right or wrong, Persephone?" she asked sweetly. "There's nothing bad about your relationship, so-"

"Enough with this talk, okay?" Persephone cut her off. "Though I still don't understand how you know so much about love if you yourself have never fallen in love…"

"I am a few centuries older," Athena said dryly, hoping Persephone wouldn't press the issue.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" her sister begged.

Athena gave her a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm not so sure about Glauca, though…"

The owl blinked, baffled, and haughtily turned around, while the two girls laughed, before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Athena…" Hades said with a small smile.

As the two older deities talked, Persephone petted Glauca, scowling. Hades hadn't paid her any attention since he came in…Well, she didn't really care, but…She didn't want to-

"…Is that alright with you, Persephone?"

She raised her head. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening…"

"What could you be thinking?" Athena wondered, petting Glauca. Persephone glared at her.

"You will take Athena back, is that alright?" Hades said, and cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher her thoughts.

Persephone averted her gaze. "Okay, Uncle."

He looked at her for a moment, and left the room without a word.

"_Uncle_?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

Persephone did not reply, and the goddess of wisdom shook her head. "I'd rather you had inherited Demeter's cooking skills instead of her stubbornness!"

"I just want to make sure he won't try anything…" she muttered, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"Are you certain? He doesn't like you calling him that…"

"He _won't_!"

"Quite on the contrary, you might push him to do _a lot…"_

Persephone remained sulky until they reached the main gate, when she hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you very much, "Athena said warmly. "We'll see each other soon, yes?"

"Yes…" Persephone breathed, and gave Athena a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful!" she said, seeing the older goddess walking away. _Why did I say that?_ she asked herself.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost did not see Hades, who was waiting for her in the entrance to the palace. "W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered. "Don't you have souls to judge?"

He gave her a scrutinizing look. "The others can manage without me. Now, would you mind telling me what's gotten into you today? And why do you keep calling me-"

"Uncle?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "But it's true. You _are_ my parents' eldest brother."

He did not miss her mocking tone. "I cannot say I am fond of that…appellation. In any case, I would like you to come to my chambers after dinner, if you do not mind."

Persephone's eyes were like saucers. D-Did that mean…"Why?"

"I would like to have a talk with you."

"W-What if I refuse?" she sputtered, trying to sound bold and defiant.

Hades was about to leave. He glanced at her over his shoulder, and walked up to her, his eyes darker than ever. "Then, my dear Persephone, _I_ will come to you…"

* * *

As expected, the trial caused a major ruckus on Olympus, and the results were a heatedly debated subject among the gods.

"_Poor_ Demeter, it was a hard blow for her!" Hera said, yet her eyes were glinting with malice.

"All this fuss over a brat! But really, I never expected Hades to win," Aphrodite commented.

"If it wasn't for Athena…Her words stung, but she was right," Hephaestus said gruffly, and Apollo nodded, holding no grudge against his sister.

"If you think about it, she only managed to change Hestia's mind…" Dionysus noted, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You see, brother, Hestia was the only one who actually _cared_ for Persephone!" Artemis said pointedly, eyeing Apollo, who returned the glare.

Although the opinions varied, everyone agreed on one thing: Athena had helped Hades greatly.

Only one god refrained from the discussions. The King of the Seas was, standing further from the rest, looking out of the window. He was unusually quiet, his jaw clenched and his eyes dark. Those who wanted to talk to him would think twice, and would only glance nervously at his direction. His stance, threatening and unbending, was like the calm before the storm.

"But he's _so_ tempting when he's angry…" Aphrodite purred, ignoring Ares' frowning countenance. Hera rolled her eyes, but made no comment.

Sighing longingly, the goddess of beauty glided gracefully to Poseidon's side, yet a few moments later she returned to her seat next to Hera, pouting.

"My, my!" Dionysus exclaimed, and bowed comically to Athena, who had just walked in. "What a great honor, Athena Areia!"

Athena sneered at him, and joined the others, smiling at Hephaestus' sincere words of admiration, and overlooking Aphrodite's jibes. "I didn't do anything exceptional. I only did my duty as a judge; anyone would have done the same. Or _should_ have done the same…" she said quietly.

The others exchanged confused looks, but Poseidon could feel her eyes on him. His face was a mask of apathy as he moved past the small group, and left the Parlor.

Athena lowered her eyes. She…She didn't mean to…

Her expression hardened. _He_ was the one to attack her yesterday!

But she was not used to such a blatant display of indifference…

_Why?_

* * *

Persephone was growing increasingly nervous. Hades did not show up for dinner, and she would have to go to his apartments soon. She had contemplated discarding his invitation, but then he would come for her himself…

She took a deep breath. She had to get done with it. Raising a shaky hand, she knocked the door and entered.

Hades was sitting in an armchair, examining a set of small gems. He lifted his head. "I am glad you came…" he said softly, rising from his seat.

Persephone mastered her fear, and did not retreat. "Well?"

"Well, would you like to tell me what's wrong with you today?" he went straight to the point.

She took a step backwards, but her eyes were hard. "Why did you give me this?" she asked aggressively, pulling the sapphire necklace from a fold of her cloak. "What was your purpose?"

Hades was surprised by her question. "It was a present, Persephone, from me to you. What is this purpose you speak of?" Persephone could see that, despite his grave tone, she had hurt him. "I wanted you to have something of mine, a beautiful and elegant jewel to wear whenever you please."

"But _why_?" she insisted, although her voice faltered.

"Do I need a reason to give a gift to the one I… Anyway, do you expect something in return when you make gifts, Persephone? Because I do not."

She did not reply, and they regarded at each other for a few moments. The dim light of the candles cast a shadow on Hades' face, and his form gave off an ominous, yet melancholic air.

Persephone bit her lips. His reason was straightforward and honest…But what did she expect anyway? She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. "Hades…I…I really am sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" she said, lowering her head.

A playful smile appeared on Hades' lips. "I'm afraid that this won't do," he whispered.

"W-What should I do?" she murmured, reminded once again how intimidating and handsome he was…

"Let me put this on you," he said softly, and took the necklace from her hands with a gentle move. Persephone tensed when she felt him brushing her hair aside.

"Don't be afraid…" he purred, and his smooth voice was like velvet, as he caressed the side of her neck soothingly. "See?" he whispered. "It looks great on you."

His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear, and she shuddered.

"You are so beautiful…" He lightly pressed his lips against her skin. The kiss was almost impalpable; Persephone thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She took a sharp breath, but she was unable to move…

Eventually, Hades pulled away. "It is a beautiful necklace, and it suits you," he said casually, but he was still smiling. "I can accept your apology now."

She nodded, bewildered, yet disappointed that he had stopped…But did all this really happen? It seemed so fleeting…

Hades walked her to her room, and wished her goodnight. As she watched him go, Persephone thought that he looked less dangerous in the light, more human…Yet this strange feeling would not go away.

* * *

The usually calm seas of Attica were at a state of unrest, and the grey sky was a sign of a coming storm, while a god was standing at the top of a hill, observing the city before him, his face grim. Unseen to the mortals, Poseidon stood tall and imposing; only his eyes betrayed the rage that was boiling inside him.

He had no idea what compelled him to visit Athens. This city agitated him, stirred unpleasant feelings in him…Yet, he _needed_ to be there.

Athens. The city that carried the name of his most hated rival. From the moment he met her, at the time of the Second Great War, he-

He did not wish to think about it any longer.

Poseidon recalled her taunting smile a few hours ago. He had not seen the bitterness in her eyes when he left, without as much as glancing at her…

She was selfish, vengeful…

_Just like him._

"_What can I say? You really are incompetent."_

Incompetent…

_Incompetent._

His eyes reflected the tempestuous sea in the horizon. How dare a petty little goddess such as her insult him like this? She would pay dearly for her insolence. He wanted to see her in agony, to tear her apart, to make her feel like he did at the War, when everyone laughed at his expense…

A marketplace extended to the foot of the hill. Poseidon's eyes stopped on a young woman. She was wearing a long white dress, and was talking to one of the shopkeepers. The girl climbed to one of the carriages that were heading to the Acropolis, and the sea god decided to follow her. She was still blooming, with her wavy dark hair and soft blue eyes. A sweet smile graced her features as she thanked the carriage driver. Her white cloak indicated that she was still a virgin. Lust for the girl overwhelmed him, and he was notorious for his impulsiveness.

He meant to approach her, but he noticed the candles and herbs she was carrying, objects intended for a temple. She must be one of Athena's virgin priestesses, then.

Clueless of what would soon befall her, the girl entered the Parthenon.

Poseidon smirked.

* * *

**Small note:** "Areia" is a title Athena earned after casting the deciding vote on Orestes' trial on the murder of his mother, Clytemnestra. If I am not mistaken, it means "Athena of the Areopagus".


	10. The Priestess

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter ten! Hmm, many of you already know what is about to happen...I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Also, I'd like to inform you that, from the next chapter on, **the rating will change to** **M**. So, if you have a problem reading mature stuff...In any case, thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! I wish I could send you a sandwich! (Yes, my cooking skills don't go further than this...)

* * *

She woke up with a smile, not minding the chilly weather. It was her turn to tend to the Parthenon, and prepare Athena's temple for its daily routine. As always, she chose a pure white dress, and stopped to look her reflection in the mirror. Her dark curls were cascading down her back, in stark contrast to her dress. Her baby blue eyes and rosebud lips were the perfect image of innocence and sweetness.

Truly, few women were as blessed as Medusa.

"Are you going to the Parthenon?" the shopkeeper asked with a friendly smile as he handed her a batch of candles and a jug of oil.

"Yes, it is my turn this month," she said politely in her soft, mellow voice.

After she loaded the wares, she got on a carriage, instructing the driver to head to the Acropolis. As they passed through the streets, she could feel men staring at her in admiration. But Medusa did not care. She was a sworn virgin.

She remembered her mother's embrace, her father's loving smile…Her younger self, climbing on trees, paying no attention to the boys who were playing with wooden swords. Men were of no interest to her.

Her parents were fervent worshippers of Athena, having told their daughter the tale of the Great Goddess's miraculous birth and her triumph over the Lord of the Seas several times. Medusa herself held great respect for the goddess, and one day her parents decided to dedicate her to Athena. The goddess of wisdom had immediately accepted the offering, and sent a feather of her beloved owl as a gift to the young priestess.

A foreboding feeling came over her once she entered the temple. It felt as if an unwelcomed presence was around…yet Medusa saw no one.

She stopped before the grand chryselephantine statue. Was this how Athena looked like? She would probably never find out…Everyone said her beauty was unparalleled.

_But I am beautiful too…_Medusa pushed those thoughts aside, having no desire to commit the unforgivable crime of hubris. She was not an arrogant woman, yet men's interest in her flattered her.

She lighted the candles, smiling warmly, and turned back to the statue. Although the sculpture bore no likeness to the goddess, it portrayed her attitude and personality perfectly.

_Perhaps more beautiful…_Athena's cold, stoic expression made the young woman hung her head in shame, subdued by her goddess's power. The golden color of the statue was reflected on the walls, and the warmth it emitted always made Medusa feel at peace. But not this time.

Someone was in the temple.

_He could see her walking into the Parthenon, just as he wanted. He followed her._

_She was standing before the statue, her head lowered. She had not sensed his presence yet. He would wait._

Medusa raised her head. Despite their apathy, Athena's eyes looked as if they were on fire. She slowly turned to look behind, her heart pounding. Her breath hitched, as she saw the tall, dark-haired man standing by the archway. She could tell he was a god; he was different, more handsome than any man she knew. His eyes were dark, yet he was radiating with an otherworldly glow. Aquamarine eyes, a dark blue cloak…There was no room for doubt.

Medusa fell on her knees. "Lord Poseidon, mighty King of the Seas…"

Poseidon looked down at the petite girl. She truly was so beautiful…"Rise, young one. You are…?"

She did not let her fear show. "I am Medusa, priestess to Pallas Athena." The intensity in his gaze made her weak at the knees. "My Lady is not here…" she muttered, hoping he would leave. What did Athena's archrival want in her temple anyway?

"Medusa…," he whispered, tasting her name. "I am not here for your mistress…but for you." He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, not bothering to hide his lust for her.

She pressed her lips together. "I don't understand…" She lowered her eyes. "I am only a priestess…"

"A _beautiful_ priestess," he corrected her, his voice low. "Consider yourself lucky, my dear. It is not often that a woman catches my eye…" He walked towards her, but Medusa flinched.

"I am a priestess of Athena!" she uttered, terrified. "I am to remain a virgin, and serve her until my dying day…"

"Such a selfish goddess you serve, keeping you away from men, when you could easily have anyone you desired…"

Medusa took another step back, creeping closer to the statue. A smile tugged at the corners of Poseidon's lips.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "I cannot do this! I must not!"

"You object to _my_ wishes?" the Earth Shaker's booming voice shook the Parthenon to its foundations. "The King of the Seas, the second of the Divine Three? You obey a goddess of lower status, yet you defy _me_?"

A whimper escaped her lips. "I beseech you, Great Poseidon, don't be mad! Please try to understand! I am a priestess, what else can I do? I…'

Poseidon eyed her calmly, but he did not know if he would be able to rein his desire any longer. "You are afraid of your mistress's wrath, I understand," he said. "But I am more powerful than her, I can protect you. Come with me, she will never find you. I only want one thing in return…" His eyes lingered on her body.

"No, no!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't do this, I can't!"

Poseidon shook his head in disappointment. "If it is so, then I am sorry…but you leave me no choice."

He approached her, and Medusa's fear turned into panic. "No…," she muttered faintly, but the remnants of her collectedness were gone. She ran to Athena's statue, much to his satisfaction, and threw herself at its feet. "Athena Parthenos, please help me!" she begged. "Protect me, please!"

Poseidon seized the girl, pinning her hands above her head, and tore her dress apart.

"No, no, please…._NO!"_

* * *

Persephone had trouble sleeping. Sensitive as she was, she could easily feel the slightest disturbance, preventing her from resting. Fear gripped her heart. She woke up breathing heavily. Ignoring the food Hecate had left for her, she decided to take a bath, but the warm water against her skin did nothing to lessen her apprehension.

Walking out of her room, she saw no one around. The corridors were empty; it was as if everyone had left and abandoned her in a deserted palace. She was on the verge of tears. Why did she feel like this all of a sudden? Fear, coldness…Silently, she headed to Hades' apartments. If anyone could quell her fears, it was him.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the door. A man she did not know, screaming, begging…"Kill me! Kill me a thousand times, send me back to Tartarus, but stop this! I can't take it anymore!"

"Have no fear. In the end, this is what I am going to do…" To her surprise, Persephone realized that this icy voice belonged to Hades.

"Then what are you waiting for? Just stop this, stop it!"

Quietly, Persephone pushed the door open. Hades was leisurely seated on his chair, observing the shade of a man on his knees, his hands joined together as he begged the Lord of the Dead for mercy. She drew a sharp breath. His eyes were black, his skin more pale than ever.

"Why are you here, Eunomus? Did you think I would ever be merciful to mortal scum like yourself?"

"Forgive me, please forgive me, if I belong to Tartarus, then so be it! B-But make it stop…This is too much…"

Persephone was watching the scene, her eyes round. What was going on? Hades wasn't touching that man. Then what was he doing? She too could feel this chill in the atmosphere…yet she was not suffering.

"Your agony is the only proof I need. Were you innocent, you would feel no pain. Get out of my sight, mortal, and never bother me again."

The soul crumbled to the floor, and slowly faded away. Persephone steadied herself against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Persephone?" she heard Hades call, but did not back away.

"Persephone, are you alright?" His voice was full of concern, yet she could not bear to look at him. She found herself in an armchair, a goblet of nectar in her hands. Hades had knelt next to her, looking worried.

"I am fine…" she uttered, and stared up at him. His eyes did not look black anymore, having returned to their usual, undefined dark color, and she could see affection and worry reflected in them.

"You saw what happened, right?"

"I am sorry…" she said weakly, averting her gaze. "A sudden panic took over me, and I came here to…to…" She could never tell him that she felt safe in his presence. "Is this man going to Tartarus?"

"Yes," Hades replied, standing up. "Persephone, this man is a criminal. He was king in the island of Kerkyra. He imposed heavy taxes on his people, yet instead of using the money to improve their living conditions, he kept it all for himself. People starved to death because of his greed. He came here to beg me not to send him to Tartarus; he even had the nerve to try and bribe me."

Persephone frowned, taking in his words. "But why was he screaming?" she asked softly.

Hades avoided looking at her, and she left her seat, turning her back on him."I…possess a certain power. I can instill fear in others. It may not sound much, yet fear is more terrible than physical pain, it can lead you to madness. If one is innocent, they will not be affected much. But if they are guilty…"

"…They might lose their mind," Persephone whispered. A month ago, she would find such methods abominable, but now…She felt that this heartless man deserved his punishment. "There is more…The way you spoke to him…You sounded so different." She could now understand why everyone said Hades was ruthless, unrelenting, unforgiving…

He tilted her chin up. "Are you afraid of me, Persephone?"

She bit her lips. She was afraid, yes, but…she also admired his adamant behavior, his hard gaze. It made her heart beat faster…Was it something more than fear? "I am just wondering…" she said eventually. "You…You treat me differently. Is it the same with everyone?"

"You don't understand…," he whispered. "_You_ are different." He looked lovingly at her terrified eyes, his gaze caressing hers. "You are unlike anyone I have ever met. I am not feigning anything…" He ran his fingers through her hair, and brought her face close to his. "How can I make you understand?"

Hades lowered his head…His lips brushed her exposed shoulder, smoothly, but firmly. They parted, and the tip of his tongue trailed the side of her neck. Persephone closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, just as his lips locked with hers. After a why she pulled away, struggling to control her breathing.

"We shouldn't…," she whispered. "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" he breathed, trying to compose himself.

Persephone remained silent. Hades pulled her out of his study, and took her for a walk in the gardens. She had neither the strength, nor the will to refuse.

They reached the familiar clearing, where Persephone's chocolate cosmos flower stood. She sat next to it, caressing its petals.

"These flowers have an exquisite fragrance," Hades broke the silence.

Persephone looked at him, but blushed when their eyes met. She bent to smell the blossom. "You are right, it smells wonderful", she whispered, feeling the intoxicating scent dulling her senses. Smiling, she placed a reverent kiss on the petals. Raising her head, she saw Hades looking straight at her, his eyes black again. How could his gaze affect her so? To her, no man was as enticing as him. A burning sensation washed over her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright, _Uncle_?" she teased, ignoring her shaky voice and flushed cheeks. Hades paid no mind to her joke. "W-Would you like to smell it?"

Hades approached her, and buried his hand in her hair. "I would rather taste its scent from your lips…," he said softly. He leaned towards her, and their lips were caught in a slow, passionate kiss. It felt as if Hades wanted to engrave every inch, every corner of her mouth in his memory. Persephone shivered, but soon relaxed, as he gently laid her on the ground, deepening the kiss…

_What am I doing? This is wrong…_ Yet she did not want him to stop. However, the Fates had different plans.

Hades heard steps in the distance, and reluctantly pulled away, just as Hecate showed up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, trying to stifle a giggle. "I…I'm sorry, I had no idea! If I did, I'd never leave my room!"

"Hmm, and you could spend all day by yourself? I don't think so, my dear," Hades said with a faint smile.

"Well, if I knew I'd interrupt something, I'd never step foot out here!"

Persephone watched them in silence. _But why…We mustn't do this…_ "Don't worry, Hecate," she said nonchalantly. "You didn't interrupt anything. Uncle Hades and I were talking about…about my flower." She stood up, cleaning the dirt from her dress.

Hecate stared blankly at her. "You and _Uncle_ Hades. Right. Anyway, you'd better come in, or the food will get cold!"

Persephone followed her friend, glancing over her shoulder. Hades was leaning against a tree, his burning eyes fixed on her.

A chill went down her spine.

_He doesn't like you calling him that,_ Athena had said.

"_He won't try anything!"_

"_Quite on the contrary, you might push him to do a lot…"_

Persephone had no idea how right her sister was…

* * *

"Yes, perhaps if you tell him-"

Athena paused abruptly, causing Artemis to raise an eyebrow. Her smile froze, her eyes scanned the room. Anguish overwhelmed her; she felt she was going to be sick. With a quick apology to her sister, she rushed to the window, trying to calm herself. She could hear something…A faint, desperate cry…

"_Athena…"_

Someone was calling her name. She knew what that meant; something had happened in one of her temples. But what?

"_The Parthenon…"_

Her instinct never fooled her: she had to go to the Parthenon. Her heart tightened. What could have happened to her most precious, most beloved temple?

Mere minutes later, she was standing before the magnificent building. As far as she could see, the temple seemed untouched. Then why did she still feel uneasy?

The goddess raised her head. A familiar smell…The salty smell of the sea. But how was that ever possible?

Cries could be heard from the inside. Someone was weeping. Athena bit her lips, and walked into the Parthenon.

Time froze. A gasp escaped her lips. A man and a woman, before her statue…

Poseidon fastened his cloak, and held Athena's gaze, waiting. A girl was clutching the remains of a dress, trying to cover her nude form. Her priestess, Medusa, naked, thrown at the feet of her statue…

Athena went ashen. Horrified, she saw blood, _blood_, staining the marble floor. And then she noticed something else, something only she could sense. No one but her could see the dark mist surrounding the temple grounds, a sign of the defilement the Parthenon had undergone. The golden color of the statue was washed away, replaced by a dull gray, and a cold wind blew through her hair.

_Poseidon…and that girl._

Athens resounded with its protectress' blood-curdling scream. Medusa covered her face with her hands, but Poseidon remained unfazed, his eyes never leaving Athena's.

"What have you done…What…What have you done…" she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Well-"

"SILENCE! _SILENCE!_" Athena screamed, her voice cracking with pain. She spread her arms, and hundreds of spears flew towards Poseidon, who repelled the attack, raising a wall of water, but not before the tip of a spear scratched his throat. Athena sent rocks rolling to his side, but the Earth Shaker split the ground in two, and the rocks fell in the chasm. But he could not avoid her third assault, and he was soon buried underneath large boulders. Breathing heavily, Athena turned to Medusa, who cowered.

"Foolish girl…," she whispered. "Foolish, despicable girl! How dare you besmirch _my_ temple? How dare you break your oaths, betray my trust, betray _me_?"

Medusa was trembling, unable to find words to defend herself.

"You copulated with my worst enemy…_on the feet of my statue!_ Look at me, girl. Have you ever considered how many times I've forgiven your selfish thoughts? Do you think any other god would let it slip so easily? But I overlooked your vanity because you were kind, and good…A worthy priestess!" Athena spat.

Medusa lowered her head, and tears streamed down her face. Athena snorted. "Spare me your weeping! Do you think I'll forgive you this time? No, my dear. Now, you had better prepare yourself…"

The girl screamed, writhing on the floor.

"Ugly, shameless…" Athena said, all emotion gone from her voice. She watched as Medusa's flawless skin shriveled and shone with a green hue, the features of her beautiful face twisted unnaturally, her lovely curls came to life, sprouting forked tongues, biting her…

"Feel the weight of your sin!" the goddess howled. The creature lying before her looked nothing like the smiling, breath-taking priestess. "Everyone will pity you, despise you, until someone kills you. Disgusting monster…" she said venomously, unleashing her bitterness.

Her own priestess betrayed her…She did what she did before her statue…

_With Poseidon_.

Tears filled her eyes, just as said god broke free of his rocky prison, unharmed. He looked at the fallen girl, and pressed his lips together. He would have never guessed things would take such an unexpected turn…

Poseidon glanced at Athena's stony face. The goddess refused to look at him. So, she was afraid…"Poor girl…," he said in his deep voice. "She shouldn't end up like this."

Athena remained unresponsive.

"After all," he went on, "this wasn't her fault…"

The goddess of wisdom snapped out of her trance. "What do you mean?" she asked tersely.

Poseidon smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" he whispered. "Would a devoted priestess betray you like this, after all these years? _Of course_ not. Medusa's only crime was…her beauty." he said quietly, watching her intently. "She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Pain filled Athena's eyes. "What…What do you mean?" she asked faintly.

"She never wanted to break her vows. Yes, she did try to resist…" His gaze did not falter, despite the guilt he felt. He meant to hurt her, yet he could not smile…

Athena looked at the shuddering creature.

_He raped her._

"So, you turned her into a monster. Well? A just punishment for a little priestess who_ besmirched your temple_, right?" He crept towards her. "I'll leave you alone with your guilt now," he whispered, and left. He flew to Olympus, his lips set in a thin line. He couldn't bear to stay in the Parthenon any longer…He had to calm down and get ready. Athena would come to confront him soon, and he knew their previous fights would be nothing compared to this one.

Athena regarded the wailing Medusa, slowly dying as the snakes that took the place of her hair bit her face mercilessly. With a fluid movement of her hand, the girl was enveloped in a blinding light. The snakes stopped their assault, and she was healed from their deadly bites. Her face softened, the wrinkles faded…Medusa had returned to her previous form, though her skin was still tinted green.

"Stand up, Medusa…" she said gently. "You are going to live far away, in the most secluded mountain. You always enjoyed solitude, didn't you?" she sobbed. "No one is ever going to ridicule you. But even if they do, you will know how to face them." Medusa's eyes shone yellow at Athena's words. "Go. And after your death, you will find peace again…" Athena muttered sadly, and the girl that once was a priestess disappeared.

Athena fell on her knees, the tears she held back falling freely from her eyes.

_The contest was over. Athena had won by one vote, yet the city was hers. It already carried her name. He was looking at her; he never took his eyes off her. His intense gaze unnerved her, but she did not show it._

"_Poseidon! Aren't you going to congratulate your niece? Come on, don't look so grumpy!" Zeus said cheerily._

"_Congratulations, then…" he muttered, extending his hand. Their fellow gods had smiled knowingly at the exchange of heated glares during their handshake._

"_You are incompetent,"_ she had told him.

She still remembered his icy stare. This was his revenge, she knew it. He destroyed her temple…and the life of an innocent girl.

_He raped her._

Athena bit her lips. She could never face him again. She was afraid…Afraid of seeing the same cold, penetrating stare.

He had broken her. He had triumphed.

And a girl was caught in the midst of it all.

_In her temple…A girl, in her temple…_

_With Poseidon._

* * *

Nothing exciting was going on in Olympus, and most of the gods were relaxing in the Great Parlor. Poseidon was silently sipping his wine, waiting…

The door flew open, and the goddess of wisdom stormed in, spear in hand. Her eyes had an unusual gleam about them, as they searched for a certain man.

"Poseidon!" she shouted, trying to control her anger. She did not plan to make a spectacle of herself.

"Oi, oi, sis!" Hermes barged in. "Look, I know your room is a mess, but it wasn't Poseidon, I swear, it was Glauca, and-"

The young god paused, intimidated by his sister's hard expression. Poseidon drank his goblet empty. Their eyes met, and the other deities knew that a storm was brewing. Poseidon glanced at them, and walked out of the room, Athena trailing behind him.

"How dare you do something like this?" she demanded once they were alone. "_Why_?"

"You have said and done a lot as well, Athena." he shot back.

"You wanted to get back at me. Why? Why did you ruin a blameless girl's life? _Why_?" she cried desperately.

"Would you rather have my revenge aimed directly at you?" he whispered, searching for her gaze.

She laughed hysterically. "Why? What else would you do? "she snarled. "But now it's my turn, my dear, and you will pay for this!"

"Oh? What are you going to do?" he asked with a half-smile. "Tell daddy?" he asked quietly. Athena pursed her lips, and Poseidon laughed. "How _pathetic_, Athena…"

He returned to the parlor with a smug smile, yet he felt no triumph.

Athena watched him go "Yes, I _will_ tell someone…," she whispered. "But not Father…"


	11. Consequences

**Author's Note:** So, this story is now M-rated. But before you lot get excited, I'm not sure it's worth the change, but I wanted to be on the safe side. Anyway! Hope you'll enjoy it :D

* * *

"Persephone!" Hecate's cheery voice boomed, as she walked into the chambers. Said spring goddess was sitting on the edge of her bed, trying to pick a dress to wear.

Closing the door to keep the pack of puppies out, the witch sat next to her friend, carelessly throwing half the dresses on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what were you and Hades doing before I showed up? Though it's pretty obvious…"

"You are wrong," Persephone muttered, blushing. "Nothing happened, we were just talking!"

"Ah, yes, your bodies were talking quite loudly…" Hecate said with a sly smile, amused by the younger goddess's embarrassment.

Persephone's eyes darted to the floor. _Before Hecate interrupted them…She was lying on the grass, his tongue invading her mouth…_

"Nothing happened", she repeated sternly. "Your assumptions are wrong, and I don't want anything to happen anyway…"

_Yes. She didn't. But…When she was with him, everything was so different…_

"Is that so? Or do you believe that you _should not_ do anything?" Hecate asked, casting a sidelong glance at her.

Persephone's face turned a deeper shade of red, yet her eyes remained cold. "Both. He abducted me, and it's not right. He…He probably just wants to use me," she whispered, although she did not believe it. But she couldn't help feeling that she should not allow Hades get any closer to her…

"That mother of yours!" Hecate let out a dramatic sigh. "Filling your mind with such nonsense!" She shook her head in exasperation, and absentmindedly handed Persephone an azure dress made of silk.

"W-What is more," the girl stuttered, "he is my uncle, so…I mean…Well, you understand!"

Hecate's eyebrows shot skywards. "Are you kidding me? Everyone, _everyone_ on Olympus is related! Zeus has bedded half his sisters, and- Oops, I didn't mean to say that!" she smiled mischievously at Persephone's grimace. "You're not going to tell me what happened, then. Very well, I guess I'll just ask Hades!" The goddess of witchcraft stormed out of the room.

"Don't you dare!" Persephone shouted, and ran after Hecate.

Breakfast was already served, and four men were chatting lightly. Hades took a sip of nectar, ignoring the twins' japes.

"You are giving me a hard time, Your Grace," Hypnos was saying. "It's like you are immune to my powers; it takes half my sand to make you fall asleep."

"What could be troubling you?" Charon wondered, smirking. "Are thoughts of a certain young lady keeping you sleepless?"

Placing his goblet on the table, Hades smiled at his friends. "Hmm. I would love to tell you, but then all of the Underworld will know."

He chuckled at the offended expressions of the three chthonic deities. "In any case, there is nothing wrong-" He paused, as two women entered the dining room.

Hecate sat at Hades' left, while a sullen Persephone took the seat on his right. She glanced at Hecate, who was talking to Hades, and felt a sting in her heart at the sight of him laughing.

"Persephone told me she enjoyed your walk yesterday," Hecate said cheerfully, earning herself a murderous glare.

"Did she?" Hades asked in a disbelieving tone, and smiled at Persephone.

"I didn't say anything, I've actually forgotten about it," she said offhandedly. "But thank you for the walk, Uncle Hades!" She grinned sheepishly, yet her eyes shone with a playful gleam.

Everyone stopped talking, and turned to look at her.

"Nothing wrong indeed…" Thanatos muttered, eyeing his plate.

"My dear, there is no need to call me that…" Hades said quietly.

Persephone shivered, but her smile didn't waver. "But you _are_ my uncle, so why not?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, I guess it's 'Father Zeus' and 'Sister Athena'?" Hecate sneered, gaining another scowl.

"I am only being respectful to an elder," Persephone defended herself, looking innocently at Hecate with her big, green eyes.

"Oh, I'd love to see Nyx's face should you call her 'Auntie'!" Hecate giggled.

"Hades, I think we need some more nectar. Why don't you send for Minthe? I've missed that girl…" Hypnos winked.

Persephone's face fell, as she remembered the voluptuous nymph leaning over Hades' shoulder, seeking his attention. She bit her lips. She couldn't bear to witness that hideous sight again. "If you'll excuse me…" she said in a cold voice that did not suit her, and exited the room. Everyone exchanged knowing smiles, save for Hades and Hecate, who followed the younger goddess.

"Listen here," she said, grabbing her arm. "Why are you being so stubborn? You were given a chance; don't kick it away so foolishly! If you don't want other women around him, you know what to do." Her gaze softened. "You want him too, Persephone…"

"No! Never!" Jerking free from Hecate's grasp, Persephone rushed to her chambers. What was wrong with her? The thought of Minthe and Hades irritated her so much…Heck, even _Hecate_ sitting next to him was enough to anger her!

"_You are jealous_,_"_ Athena had told her.

No. Impossible.

"_You want him too…"_ Hecate's voice rang in her head.

Caught in a conflict between denial and her feelings, she did not hear the door creak.

Yes, she did wish to stay with him, but…She had never thought she…

The door closed behind her, and Persephone let out a shriek. A pair of dark eyes was studying her, as the King of the Underworld locked the door with a flick of his wrist.

Her eyes widened."W-What are you doing here?"

Hades' eyes bore into hers. "There is something you and I need to discuss, my _dear_ Persephone…"

* * *

"Long time no see, Athena." A small smile graced the beautiful woman's lips, yet her crystal blue eyes were as cold as ice. The queen of the seas was well-aware of her husband's and Athena's rivalry, but she usually paid no mind to Poseidon's affairs.

"Amphitrite…" the younger goddess muttered, kissing her aunt on the cheek.

"So, Hermes told me you wished to see me." Amphitrite giggled at Athena's expression. "Well? What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure about this…" Athena hesitated. "It…It concerns your husband."

"Poseidon, then," she corrected her with a smile, and Athena avoided her gaze. "What about him?"

"It's about him…and a girl. A mortal girl. I mean…"

It was not often that the goddess of wisdom was at a loss for words, and Amphitrite found the sight rather amusing, but her face darkened. "My dear Athena, you and my husband have been at each other's throats for eons, yet no other god was ever involved. So, please keep me out of this. Poseidon's flings are of no importance to me."

"I understand," Athena nodded, raising her eyebrows. "But things are different this time, Amphitrite. I would never bother with Poseidon's…flings under normal circumstances."

Amphitrite smiled amiably. "Indeed. You see, I believe you possess a certain amount of dignity."

Athena's jaw clenched. "_Of course_ I do. But your husband doesn't. You see, this isn't any mortal girl we are talking about. It's _my_ priestess, in _my_ temple!"

Much to her satisfaction, Amphitrite's indifferent expression turned into one of shock. "Your temple? The Parthenon?" She remained quiet for a moment. "This is sacrilege we are talking about. I will speak to him-"

"Not so fast," Athena cut her off. "There's more."

Recounting the tale was not easy for her; she felt a lump rising in her throat as she told Amphitrite what happened only a day ago. But her ire gave her the strength to go on.

"So, you're telling me Poseidon raped your priestess….and you _punished_ her?"

Athena lowered her eyes. "I…I didn't know he had raped her…" she whispered. "He…He told me after I was already done with her transformation." She remembered the horrible, snake-like creature, and tears filled her eyes. "He wanted to make me feel guilty!"

Amphitrite was speechless. "Hush," she said eventually, taking Athena's hands in hers. "I understand your pain. But why are you telling me this?"

She shook her head, distressed. It took her a long time until she finally decided to talk to Amphitrite, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was not a wise move. But she could not let Poseidon go unpunished. She shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought…But I guess I was wrong," she said quietly. _Why_ did she have to rely on others to get her revenge? It disgusted her. She shouldn't have spoken to her! "You know, forget about it," she said dismissively. "You are right; this is between Poseidon and me…"

"Normally, I would agree with you," the Oceanid said. "But not now. _This_ is serious. What Poseidon did was terribly cruel, and, while we don't meddle in each other's business, I can't ignore such behavior."

Amphitrite walked to the door, but not before she turned to Athena one last time. "Honestly, my dear, I thought this was only a childish rivalry, but…you two truly hate each other."

* * *

It was as if the room suddenly darkened, as his eyes penetrated the girl before him.

"What…What is there to talk about?" she stammered, taking a step back.

"Listen to me," he hissed, crossing the room in a few long strides. "I've had enough. You will never call me by that name again."

"But…But why…" she started, but something in his eyes made her stop. He closed the distance between them, pulling her close to him. Persephone drew a sharp breath, unnerved by the fire in his eyes.

"This is not what I want for us, Persephone…" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking, though she understood perfectly well what he was talking about. Her cheeks flushed as his grip on her waist tightened. Their faces were mere inches apart…

"I want to be more than an uncle to you. I want you to see me for the man I am…And you _will_," he whispered. His lips crushed down on hers, and Persephone felt that he wanted to devour her. She gasped, just as Hades forced her lips apart, sucking and nibbling. Her heart was pounding like a drum, her face was burning…

His hands moved to grasp her hips.

"No, don't!" she screeched. She pushed him away and ran to the door, unable to control her breathing. A strong arm wrapped around her, and Persephone let out a small cry as Hades pulled her flush against him. A surge of fear and eagerness erupted inside her.

"Running will get you nowhere," he said in a low voice, brushing her hair to the side. "You will not escape me..."

She could feel his hot breath tingling the back of her ears, her neck…

"N-No, I…"

"I want you …" he whispered in her ear, before he tilted her head for another kiss. She shuddered. "You want it too, Persephone…"

There was no point in denying it. One hand ran down her stomach, while the other reached for her breasts.

Persephone gulped. "H-Hades, what are- Don't…_Oh!_"

He violently pulled at the strap of her dress, tearing it apart. The gown fell down, and a jolt went through her when he came in contact with her bare skin.

Hades massaged her breasts, relishing in the softness of her flesh, while Persephone felt every inch of her body burning, but she couldn't stop him, she didn't _want_ to stop him. He pressed urgent kisses on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine, and traced her lips with his fingertips. Her eyes were closed, but they shot open when she felt a hand sliding to her inner thigh.

"H-Hades…"

She couldn't make out what he said, yet she could feel his eyes on her, dark with lust. His tongue darted out to tease the sensitive skin of her neck, while his hand moved underneath her underclothes, his fingers slithering between her wet folds…

Persephone threw her head back, and the loud moan that escaped her lips brought Hades back to his senses.

_He wanted her…By the gods, he wanted her. Her fine taste was still lingering in his mouth…He needed her…_

_But it should not be done like this. Not like this…_

Mustering his full willpower, he slowly pulled away. Persephone quickly pulled her dress up, and they stayed like this for a few moments.

Her eyes were glazed over, deep and unfathomable…Her rosy lips were parted, they caught his eye again…He let go of her, certain he wouldn't be able to suppress his desire again.

"I hope you learned your lesson…" he whispered, breathless. Persephone looked at him, biting her lips. Why…Why did he stop?

Hades leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, saying he would pick her up later for a walk. Once he was gone, Persephone rushed to the bathroom and threw some water on her face, trying to cool down this burning sensation that had taken over her.

But the cool water did nothing to help her ease the tension. Bewildered, the spring goddess curled up in her bed, contemplating what had just transpired. A new wave of embarrassment hit her when she recalled the feeling of his hands on her skin, his lips…his eyes…Persephone covered herself with the sheets. She could still hear his soft voice, whispering…

_I want you…_

_Then…Then why did he stop?_ she thought, guilt and disappointment washing over her. _No, Persephone, you shouldn't care about these things! And it's wrong, and…But why?_

* * *

After spending two days away from his kingdom, the King of the Seas decided it was time to return to his palace. Poseidon had remained locked in his chambers in Olympus, gazing from his window, and refused to see anyone. During his time in the stronghold of the gods, he had managed to avoid Athena, while both of them would dine in the privacy of their apartments, away from the questioning looks of their family.

Yet his hatred for the Lady of Athens diminished any guilt he felt for what he had done to the mortal priestess. He had seen his rival break, fall into pieces before his eyes. This was what he wanted…right?

She had not attacked him, and didn't divulge what happened to anyone. A mirthless smile formed in his lips at that thought.

"Amphitrite?" he called, sensing something was off. "I'm back." His palace seemed eerily quiet, empty…

"There you are," the nymph said plainly, walking past him. Although Poseidon was used to his wife's impassiveness, he did not like such a cold reception.

"What's the matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And where is everyone?" Something in her icy gaze disturbed him.

"I don't care about you, Poseidon, and you don't care about me," Amphitrite started. "But what you did to Medusa is unforgivable. I will not put up with this sort of behavior, and I won't let it slide this time."

She bit back a smile when she saw him stop on his tracks.

Anger boiled up in him. She had spoken to Amphitrite…She told her what he did…"Listen to me-"

"Not a word, Poseidon," she said coldly. "This isn't the first time you cheat on me, but ruining a girl's life to get back on Athena? No. I will not allow it."

"I didn't expect things would turn out like this," he protested. "I didn't _want_ things to end up this way!"

Amphitrite smiled. "Then why didn't you tell Athena you raped the girl? Ruining her temple wasn't enough; you wanted to see her suffer, right?"

Poseidon averted his gaze. "This is none of your business," he said brusquely, but unpleasant feelings overwhelmed him again, bitterness, _guilt_…

The queen knew her husband was not proud of his deeds, but she did not plan to let him go unpunished. "You are right. But there will be consequences, my dear _husband_. Until further notice, you can forget my presence in your bed…"

It was Poseidon's turn to smile. "So what?"

"So, I've sent my sisters and the Nereids away. It was about time I grant them permission to throw that celebration they've been pestering us about for ages, don't you agree? Also, I'll be by your side at all times, to make sure no other goddess, like sweet Aphrodite, will attempt to…_help_ you."

Chuckling at his expression, Amphitrite turned to leave. "You really do hate Athena, it would seem," she remarked, glancing at him before she exited the room.

Poseidon stared blankly at the floor. Athena had refused to face him herself. Apparently, there were more important matters that needed her attention.

He narrowed his eyes. She was looking down upon him, letting Amphitrite punish him in her stead.

He would not stand for her indifference. Waves disrupted the peaceful sea, and soon a storm was raging.

_Did he deserve such a punishment?_

His jaw clenched. Perhaps he did. But he would _not_ let her win. Never.

If Athena wanted war, she would have it.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Persephone woke up. What was this restlessness she was feeling? But then she saw the strap of her dress hanging lifelessly, and she blushed.

She could not keep calm. Why did she feel like this? What they did….it shouldn't have happened. Right?

But deep inside, she could feel her qualms crumbling. Her own emotions scared her…Her willingness….Her desire…

She pressed her lips together. She would not run away. What had occurred between them…

…_did I wish for it to happen?_ she asked herself. She recalled Demeter's austere form, but she pushed all thoughts of her mother away quickly.

Her throat went dry. Perhaps…this was a mistake. She could not accept her feelings…but she could not deny them either.

Persephone changed into another dress, just as someone knocked on her door.

"Well?" Hades said with a small smile. "The sun is setting; wouldn't you like to join me for a walk?" Despite his carefree façade, he was not able to hide his nervousness. Would she reject him after what he had done earlier today?

Persephone nodded shyly, and he took her hand. To his delight, she did not pull away, but she did not say a word. He smiled.

The clouds had a golden tint about them. The rustling of the leaves and the lapping water complemented the peaceful scenery, and the first stars were flickering in the evening sky.

Hades and Persephone were basking in each other's presence.

She could see the contours of his face softening thanks to the sunlight. It made him look kinder, yet his eyes were as dark as ever. But his gaze was different…More tender…She lowered her eyes.

He was drinking in her every movement. The sun set her hair ablaze, her eyes were twinkling like the most precious of stones, her flushed cheeks were the loveliest sight he had ever seen…

"Oh, I have almost forgotten," he whispered, and pulled a small crystal from the folds of his cloak. Curious, Persephone cradled it in her hands.

"It's beautiful…but what is it?" she asked softly.

Hades' eyes were fixed on the gem.

_When she loves you, you will know. You will know when the crystal changes to the color of love,_ Aphrodite had told him. "I want you to have it," he whispered. "It's…It's only a crystal."

Before her surprised eyes, the crystal shone, turning to a light pink color. Hades was looking at it intently, but the color did not change. It was beautiful, yet not what he wished for…

Persephone did not miss the disappointment in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He did not answer. Gently cupping her cheek, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and she buried her face in his chest.

Nyx looked down on them with a loving smile, as the moon rose in the night sky.


	12. The White Poplar

"Horse riding?" Hecate's eyes went wide as she read the message she had just delivered. "And you said yes?"

"Why not?" Persephone asked, brushing her hair. The spring goddess had received a letter, and, although she knew who had sent it, she couldn't help but blush when she read his name. It was a beautiful day; not a single cloud could be seen in the sky, and the sun was at its brightest.

Persephone squinted, trying to remember what horses looked like. It has been a long time since she had seen one. The mental image of a bulky, four-legged creature formed in her head, and Hecate laughed.

"Oh, but look at you," she said with a sweet smile.

"What do you mean?" Persephone inquired. She glanced at the parchment again, admiring the intricate handwriting. How could a simple invitation make her shiver so?

"You see, my dear, a few weeks ago you'd have immediately rejected his proposal, cowering in a corner and trembling at the prospect of riding a 'wild beast that wants to eat you'".

Indignant, the young goddess threw a pillow at her. "At least I don't run around screaming at the sight of a bug!"

"Damn that Charon and his big mouth!" Hecate shook her head. "Anyway, the weather's lovely today!"

Persephone nodded vigorously, smiling.

"Hmm…And Hades still won't tell me why he's so happy," the witch frowned, looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know…No matter how you look at it, Hades is deeply connected to his kingdom. An angry Zeus can brew up a thunderstorm. It's pretty much the same for Hades."

"You mean…Hades' mood can affect the Underworld?" she asked, shocked.

Hecate shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, yes…But rain is necessary anyways, Hades' emotions have nothing to do with it. But he _can_ influence the Underworld, that's for sure." She giggled at Persephone's startled expression. "What's with that face? Seems like you forget what immense power he possesses…"

"I don't…" she muttered. She recalled Hades' austere countenance, and a chill went down her spine. Hecate was right. It was so easy to forget who she was dealing with…She remembered how he had treated that greedy king. He looked so intimidating…But then he told her she was different, and… Persephone's face turned a deep shade of red at the thought of what had occurred afterwards. Hecate smiled, but remained silent.

"Yeah, we even had hurricanes before you arrived. It took us three days to find Charon's boat."

"Was it carried away by the winds?" Persephone asked, not really paying attention.

"Oh, no, Cerberus sniffed it out, and Charon couldn't pretend it was lost anymore." Seeing her worried look, Hecate nudged her gently. "Hey, don't look so scared! Hades doesn't mess with the Underworld often, okay?" She turned to the window. "Oooh, look, clouds! A catastrophe is on its way!"

Persephone glared at her. She hated it when people made fun of her fears. Although she wasn't really surprised at what Hecate had told her; she knew Hades was a powerful god. Then why did she feel so anxious?

The door burst open, and a beautiful woman strutted into the room, her blonde curls dancing about. Hecate arched an eyebrow. "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" she asked dryly.

Minthe ignored her, turning to Persephone with a false smile. The goddess looked at her, holding back a snort. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I was in Hades' apartments, and he asked me to tell you that your walk or whatever is called off." She shrugged apologetically. "You see, he has more important business to take care of…" Her sweet smile did not reach her cold eyes that where gleaming in triumph.

Persephone lowered her head, Minthe's words stabbing her to the heart. _More important business to take care of…_And he didn't even inform her about this change of plans himself. Was this how much he cared about her, then?

Hecate glowered at the nymph. "Are you telling me these were his exact words?" she asked incredulously.

Minthe batted her eyelashes. "More or less," she replied, playing with a lock of hair.

"And why didn't he tell me himself?" Persephone demanded.

"He begged me to tell you; you don't mind, do you? My dear King, he truly trusts me, and, well, he wouldn't bother with something as insignificant as this…" she added, biting back a grin at the girl's stony expression.

"Alright, we got it. Now kindly remove yourself from this room," Hecate said brusquely, opening the door.

Minthe grimaced, and walked out of the room without complaints. She had, after all, achieved her goal.

Persephone walked to the window, folding her arms. That nymph made her blood boil, and she was sorely disappointed that her outing with Hades was cancelled…and that he sent _Minthe_ to tell her. She was ashamed of her own feelings, and didn't say anything to Hecate.

"Bothersome Aphrodite caricature!" the witch goddess mumbled. "I'd like to introduce her to Cerberus. Or Athena! Oh, come on, don't tell me you actually believed her?"

Persephone didn't answer, but then realization struck her like a thunder. "What was she doing in his apartments?"

Hecate sighed. "Listen, little one. Do not ever trust Minthe. Everyone knows she fancies Hades. He'd probably had a trial to attend, so he asked Minthe, who was pacing outside his chambers as always, to inform you. As for your walk, I'm certain he said it's _put_ off, not _called _off."

"I don't know…"

"Argh, I'm telling you, she wants Hades to herself! Just because she's blonde she thinks she can replace-" Hecate froze, and left her sentence hanging in midair.

"Replace who?" Persephone asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Mmm? I forgot what I was going to say!" Hecate exclaimed. "Want to grab some breakfast?"

Persephone refused her offer, saying she would like to go outside for a walk. Hecate agreed to let her go, relieved that she had dropped the subject.

She could feel the wet grass between her toes, as she breathed the fresh air. Her mood was perfectly ruined…And to think she had woken up full of energy and excitement! It wasn't just her confrontation with Minthe. Her previous discussion with Hecate agitated her. What did she say? A hurricane…

Persephone shuddered. What could have enraged Hades enough to cause a hurricane? A feeling of foreboding came over her. As if having a mind of their own, her feet walked her to the gates of the Elysian Fields. The warmth the place emitted made her feel at ease, yet she couldn't shake off all these negative feelings. She tried to open the gates, but they wouldn't budge…Of course, they needed a key! Disappointed, Persephone turned to leave, when she bumped into a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, young one?" Nyx asked in her clear voice. She had just returned from the Upperworld, having performed her duties for the day. Persephone was stunned; the goddess's elegance took her breath away, her silver jewelry complimenting her black gown perfectly. Her violet eyes were pulling her in, until her low chuckle snapped Persephone out of her reverie.

"Great goddess…" she muttered, inclining her head.

Nyx laughed heartily. "Sweet Chaos, am I that old? Come, let's take a walk in the Fields." To Persephone's astonishment, a silver key, an amethyst engraved on its center, materialized in her hand, and she unlocked the gates.

"I thought only Hades could do this…" Persephone started, enjoying the feel of the sun in her skin.

"Oh, my dear boy trusts me more than I trust my own self! It makes Erebus jealous. Men can be such fools at times…" She smiled at Persephone, who was watching her in awe.

_That agonizing feeling again…_

"Do you believe what I told you now?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side. "That, despite his cruel façade, Hades is a gentle, just man?"

Persephone looked away. "Perhaps…Perhaps he _is_ just…" she said eventually. Nyx seemed satisfied with her answer.

"But something troubles you. You are afraid, and you don't know why," she whispered, and the goddess of spring was taken aback by her intuition. Her gaze softened. Of course, Nyx would be familiar with emotions like these.

"I guess I realize," she whispered, "what could happen to this place if…if…"

"If its lord is displeased?" Nyx asked quietly. Persephone nodded. Walking away from the flock of blissful souls, she could only hear the birds chirping. But the apprehension would not go away; on the contrary, she felt worse by the minute.

"I don't understand why you're so worried," Nyx commented. "Zeus and Poseidon's wrath can destroy cities and kill thousands of people. What is so different about Hades?" With her smile gone, the goddess of the night looked older, more threatening.

"It's scary," she said softly, "how he can destroy a whole world on a whim."

"But he never would," came Nyx's firm reply. "He loves his kingdom and cares for its residents. Perhaps…Yes, there was this one time he had trouble controlling his emotions…But even then, nothing horrible happened. Have faith in him, Persephone. Hades is stronger than you think," she added, seeing the girl's confused face. Persephone managed a small smile. Nyx patted her cheek fondly, and left for her home.

Persephone stared at the spot the primordial deity was standing moments ago. A small grove was visible in the distance. Mesmerized, she walked towards the place. Being a nature goddess, she could sense a strange aura surrounding one of the trees. There it stood, further from the rest, a single white poplar. Persephone reached out to touch it, her eyes blank. Her fingers traced its trunk. How curiously soft it was…

Then everything dissolved into darkness.

* * *

"You may rise," Minos said imperiously. The courtroom was a miniature of Tartarus. Flames were bursting out of the walls, illuminating the dark hall and instilling terror in the dead souls.

It was the last trial of the day, the trial of a man who had brutally murdered a family of four. Hades did not bother leaving his throne, watching the shaking, groveling soul eyeing him imploringly.

"Nothing can justify your actions," he uttered. His eyes were ablaze, his expression inscrutable. "You will spend an eternity of torture in Tartarus, until every fiber of your being screams for forgiveness…" he said, as the soul slowly faded away, begging. "And I guarantee you, you won't be granted absolution any time soon," he added, striking the gavel and rising from his seat.

Aeacus sent the wailing soul to its assigned place, ignoring its pleas. The three judged bid their King a good day, and the hall returned to its normal state.

Hades sighed and covered his eyes, leaning against a tree. Judging had taken its toll on him…Dictating a soul's fate was no child's play.

He recalled the day he and his brothers divided the cosmos. Back then, he couldn't decide if he was the most or the least fortunate of the three. But he didn't care anymore; he loved his isolated kingdom. He wouldn't change his lot, even after…

Hades shook those thoughts away. He would see Persephone soon, and they'd be able to go horse riding, just as he had planned. This thought was enough to make him smile, and he walked to his palace, his spirits lifted. Yet, to his horror, the young goddess was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until late afternoon that he decided to search for her, only to find her outside his study. She refused to look at him; her face was pallid and her voice barely audible, as she whispered:

"_Who is the woman in the portrait?_"

* * *

It had been days since the seas were so calm and she sky so clear. Only those knowledgeable enough could tell this serenity was superficial, and, more importantly, suspicious. And truly, things were anything but peaceful at the sea king's palace.

Poseidon was tired. Tired of the empty corridors of his abode, tired of being constantly followed by a smiling Amphitrite who refused any sort of contact with him. But he wouldn't ask anything of her anyway; he was, after all, one of the most prideful gods. Yet he didn't think he could let this continue much longer.

Of course, it wouldn't be hard to put an end to this situation. Amphitrite was his wife and a nymph, he was considerably more powerful than her. Then why did he put up with her ridiculous demands?

_Was it because of guilt?_

_No. Definitely not._

He was about to leave for Olympus, much as he would like to avoid the visit. No one of his fellow gods could place it, but they all knew something was wrong in Hellas. No war was going on between any city-states, yet they felt this time of peace would be short-lived. Ares, ever the blood-thirsty one, was already prepared, and Poseidon would go to Hephaestus' forge to get his new armor.

"Where are you going?" his wife asked, looking at him.

"To Olympus," he said nonchalantly. He had nothing to hide.

"Good, I'll be ready in five minutes."

That was it. He'd had enough of her persistence. But…there was more. For some reason, he felt he and Hephaestus should meet in private. "My dear Amphitrite," he said kindly, but his eyes were hard. "Stop this. You will not be coming with me."

Amphitrite raised her eyebrows. "I thought I told you-"

"Then let _me_ tell _you_ something," he cut her off, his tone terse. "This is where your little games come to an end. I am going to Olympus by myself, and if it makes you feel any better, I will swear on the Styx that I will not visit Aphrodite or any other goddess."

"I'm not interested in your affairs," she said, and she meant it.

They exchanged a heated look, Poseidon's eyes piercing through her. "Very well, then. And don't attempt to follow me, Amphitrite. You won't even reach the gates, I assure you."

Something stirred in the shadows. Something that looked suspiciously like a snake. The nymph haughtily turned her back to her husband, and he left his palace, satisfied that everything was settled.

But that feeling of triumph was brief. He was free of Amphitrite's control, yet now she would be more defiant than ever. He _could _force her, if he so wished, but this would only make things worse.

His face darkened as Olympus came into view. In his mind's eye, he saw Athena, smirking victoriously. In the end, she had managed to strike back in the most effective way. And he…

No.

He had defiled her temple and ruined a girl's life. No, he couldn't let another innocent get hurt just to get back on Athena. Enough is enough.

He scowled. But _she _had turned his own wife against him!

Yet he could not think of any way to harm her. What was precious enough to Athena, besides her family, her temple, and that disgusting winged thing that was always fluttering around her?

He felt that he was forgetting something, something important…But what?

A jovial Hephaestus greeted Poseidon, busy as always with the creation of jewels and weaponry. Considered repulsive by many, his talents were necessary to all the gods. The blacksmith wasn't as grotesque as the mortals made him out to be. He was a god, how could he ever be ugly? His only imperfection was his lame left leg, caused by his fall from Olympus centuries ago. Yet his strong arms and considerable skill made up for this defect. Although he had no partner or lovers after his divorce from Aphrodite, he was one of the most cheerful, kind-hearted deities.

"Let's hope there'll be no war," he sighed, polishing Poseidon's new breastplate. "A theomachy would be inevitable. We really love messing in the mortals' affairs, eh? Though I wouldn't like any fights on my wedding day!" he roared, laughing loudly.

"So, you are thinking of getting married again…" Poseidon muttered. "And who is the lucky bride?"

"I wish I knew! But I am interested in Aglaia, though I really don't know if Aphrodite would let me have one of her attendants."

_Interesting._ "A Grace? Why not a goddess?"

"A goddess!" Hephaestus snorted. "Who? All of them are either taken, or mother figures to me! Artemis would send her hounds at me at the mere mention of marriage, Hebe is-"

Poseidon wasn't paying attention. A plan was forming in his mind. An indirect attack…

"None of them would have me because-"

_What was precious to her?_

"But…What about Athena?"

"Who?" Hephaestus' booming laughter echoed in the room. "As if you don't know her!"

_What…_

"First of all, Athena wants to remain a virgin for eternity!"

Poseidon raised his head. Everything was clear now. He turned to the blacksmith with a smile, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Don't be a fool, Hephaestus…" he said quietly. "Do you really believe her words?"

The lame god frowned. "What do you mean?"

* * *

_Darkness, nothing but never-ending darkness…Her will was not her own anymore…Nothing mattered, only the white poplar._

She could see nothing. But then, a ray of light broke through the blackness. Out of reflex, Persephone covered her eyes.

_Hades…_

She could hear a distant voice, but she couldn't make out who was speaking or what they were saying.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a garden. The scent of summer filled the air, and she saw someone was approaching her.

_She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She could hear her light laughter._

Persephone froze.

_Silvery blond hair, sky-blue eyes…White skin…A small smile graced her face._

Impossible. That woman was…

…_And then, she was looking at Persephone, running towards her with open arms._

An unpleasant sensation overwhelmed the goddess of spring. She shouldn't be there; she felt she was intruding someone's dreams, someone's memories…

_Her lips parted. She could hear her sweet, muffled voice…_

Could it be…his name?

_Hades…Hades…_

_She looked so peaceful and happy…Then why did she feel so bitter?_

Shaken, Persephone pulled away from the tree. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran, leaving the Elysian Fields behind her.

She did not stop when a frowning Charon called her.

She did not stop when a worried Hecate called her.

She wanted to see none but Hades. She had to find out…

_It's only a portrait,_ he had told her. Persephone wiped her tears. Something terrible had happened to that woman, and she had to know what!

She opened the door to Hades' study. He was standing by the window, ashen, his eyes full of worry. He walked up to her; he knew something was wrong.

"_Who is the woman in the portrait?"_

* * *

They were sitting at the top of a hill, both of them silent. Persephone had calmed down, and waited for Hades to speak. Yet he did not seem well; all color had gone from his face.

"She was a beautiful woman…Truly beautiful…" he said finally.

"I know," Persephone agreed, biting her lips.

"She was the most beautiful of the nymphs my brother had given me," Hades went on, staring at the ground. "When I received the Underworld," he explained, "Zeus sent some nymphs to live down here, with me, while other gods were able to choose their residing place." A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he remembered Zeus's face when Nyx announced her decision to stay in the Underworld. But the King of the Gods held no grudge, and had given him some of the most beautiful Oceanids. "She was sweet, intelligent…The kindest person I had met. A lovely creature…" he whispered. "Leuce…"

Persephone pressed her lips together, yet she could feel no anger or jealousy towards the sweet girl in the portrait. Hers and Hades' tale had no happy ending, she could feel it…

His eyes were black, his hands were trembling slightly. "We were engaged. I…I loved her very much…"

Unbidden tears rose to her eyes. The sadness in his voice pained her. "'Were'?"

"Yes. Were." he muttered, not looking at her. "Our wedding was only ten days away, when…"

"What happened?" she whispered, her tears clouding her vision.

Sorrow filled his eyes, as he turned to look at her. "Leuce died. She died…and I am to blame."

Persephone covered her mouth to stifle a cry. He was in pain, and it hurt her, it hurt her so much…

"She went to that place…The place no one should ever set foot on." The girl frowned. What place was he talking about?

"I hadn't warned her…" he whispered, interrupting her thoughts. "I knew something horrible had happened, I knew it…" Images he thought he had erased once and for all flooded his mind. "I couldn't make it in time…When I got there, she was already dead…" Persephone lowered her head. "Her neck was broken, but the rest of her was the same, as I had always known her. I was holding her in my arms as she was seeping away…She faded into nothingness, and left me…alone." He paused for a few moments, lost in his memories. "That tree you saw…I…I couldn't let her go." he said softly.

Persephone couldn't hold back her tears any longer, even though she wanted to be strong, to be there for him. "Hades…"

He turned away. He couldn't bear to see the fear in her eyes…

"Hades, I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know, I didn't mean to remind you…"

Hades looked at her. The spring goddess traced his cheek with her fingertips and embraced him tightly, wanting to ease his pain in any way she could. She breathed in his scent, as she felt his arms around her.

"I should be apologizing, I should have told you…" He buried his face in her hair, hungrily inhaling her fragrance. How soothing her presence was…

Persephone pressed a loving kiss on his cheek, while Hades held her gently against him. He looked at her worried green eyes, and at the timid smile that slowly made its way to her lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm. I have no idea if Leuce came before or after Hades had taken Persephone, but since I haven't seen any mention of Persephone in any version of the Leuce myth I've come across, I decided to place her before Persephone. If anyone knows which of the two came first, please tell me!

**Also**, this Sunday I'll be leaving for Ithaca (Odysseus and all that stuff. It's a beautiful island, visit it and make its residents rich!) for two weeks, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write. This means that I might not be able to upload the next two chapters in time, though I'll try my best to do so.

Finally, seeing that I've been obsessing over Greek mythology the past months and that I'm an avid Sims player, I decided to make the gods on the Sims 3! If anyone's interested in checking them out, I've added a link to my Tumblr on my profile. You can see them by clicking the "Sims Pictures" link (Lots of Persephone spam because she's the most adorable Sim I've ever made; also, some of Aphrodite's pics are nsfw). I'm not done with all of them, though I try to post new pictures once a week.

Ah, that was a long note! Bye bye, and thank you all for your support! Virtual kisses to you!


	13. The Blacksmith

**Author's Note:** Yes! I updated in time! Woo! Typing while on a ship is fun. I hope this chapter isn't sloppy or anything, and that you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Talks of war had ceased in Olympus, yet the anxiety was still there. Everyone had run to Hephaestus to obtain new, more efficient weapons and armors, making sure Zeus would not find out. The King of the Gods didn't approve of divine intervention in the wars of mortals.

The goddess of wisdom had woken up agitated yet again, as thoughts of the recent events have been keeping her from getting a good night's rest. She would spend her days confined in her chambers, her pet owl, Glauca, her only company. She was the only one Athena could confide her worries and dilemmas in.

_I shouldn't have done that…This is between the two of us; Amphitrite had nothing to do with it. It was a cowardly act, and I'm no coward!_

"Have I made a big mistake?" she wondered, as the small bird gently nibbled at her fingers. Images of what had transpired in the Parthenon flashed in her head. She recalled the burning anger that had taken over her. Her, the most composed goddess, the one who abhorred violence…

_Was it just anger?_

The goddess bit her lips and turned to Glauca, who gave her a sad look. Yet Athena would let none of her true feelings show. She remained the intelligent and collected woman everyone knew; they would have never guessed how much she was suffering on the inside.

Her bright eyes hardened. Such foolish thoughts! Poseidon was her enemy; he deserved whatever Amphitrite put him through!

"You stay here," she told Glauca, and left the room.

* * *

Zeus studied his daughter, who had just walked into the Parlor. She laughed at Hermes' jokes and Aphrodite's spiteful comments, as she always did. But he knew her well enough to notice that something was bothering her. He shook his head, and turned his attention to Dionysus. If Athena had decided to keep her troubles to herself, no one could convince her to do otherwise.

* * *

Athena entered the armory, only to discover that her favorite spear had been snapped in two. Apparently, Ares thought destroying his sister's weapon of choice would be utterly hilarious.

"Thank you very much, brother. Just wait until we meet in the battlefield…Then we'll see who'll have the last laugh," she said through gritted teeth, trying to fix the spear, but to no avail. She shook her head. She needed a new helmet anyway; she'd just ask Hephaestus to make her another spear.

Moments later, Athena stood in the antechamber of Hephaestus' smithy, where the visitors could admire an array of the weapons the god had crafted. Hephaestus was fiercely proud of his creations, and justly so, as they were true masterpieces. He and Athena were the ones that taught the arts to the mortals, and the two of them had formed a lasting friendship that had stood the test of time.

"Good morning, Hephaestus," Athena said politely when the fire god came to greet her, not paying attention to the way he was looking at her.

Hephaestus was watching her intently as she spoke. If what Poseidon told him was true…

"…So, I'm in need of a new spear. Will you help me pick one?" she smiled. Something was off about him, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it, so she simply ignored that nagging feeling.

"Of course," he said softly.

"I heard you are getting married again," she remarked as they walked to his forge.

"Yes…I'm considering it…" he answered, following her closely.

"And what of the bride?"

He crept closer to her. "I think I've found the right one." He smiled , but it was no friendly smile. Athena tensed, though she couldn't understand why. She hasn't been well lately anyway…But her face betrayed none of her emotions.

She picked up a strong yet elegant silver helmet. "Oh, this one looks wonderful!" she exclaimed as she tried it on. It suited her perfectly.

"I knew you would like it," Hephaestus said. He wrapped up the helmet together with an equally beautiful spear, but instead of handing them to Athena, he sent them straight to the palace of Olympus.

Even then, Athena did not grow suspicious. "Thank you very much, Hephaestus, though I could have taken them with me. You are so helpful!" she said with a wide grin. He returned her smile, but his eyes were still dark.

"Well, I should get going. How much do they cost?"

"No, I will take no payment from you…" he rasped. "I could give you everything, the most precious of jewels…Their beauty could only be compared to yours…"

Athena took a step back, her eyes widening. "Hephaestus, I-"

"Come here!" he growled, unable to control himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, leaning in to kiss her.

Athena gasped; he was only inches away. How dare he…"Stop it, what are you doing? Let go!" she cried, pulling away, and ran to the door. She rushed to the fields, and, with a momentary glance over her shoulder, she saw that Hephaestus was after her. Despite his lame leg, he would reach her any minute now…

She had no weapon, no means to defend herself. Despair and horror overwhelmed her. Hephaestus was rapidly approaching her, consumed by lust.

They had no idea they were being watched.

* * *

Unsuspecting of what was going on in the Upperworld, Persephone was enjoying her breakfast seated next to Hades. Both of them seemed quite relaxed, the tension of the previous day long gone.

Hades turned to face her, and she flashed him a bright smile. "Well?" he asked, smiling. "How about going horse riding today? I suppose Minthe told you why we had to put it off yesterday…"

"Oh, she sure did, among other things…" Hecate grinned at the flushed spring goddess.

"S-Sure, why not?" she stuttered. Although she tried to hide it, Persephone was in a really good mood and couldn't stop smiling. Excitement filled her at the thought of being alone with him…How strange. There were so many things to see and do in the Underworld…Her guilt and doubts were locked in the back of her mind, allowing her to fully enjoy what the place (and its King) had to offer.

The young goddess was ecstatic when Hades showed her two of his best steeds: Alastor, Hades' personal favorite, and Orphneus, who was just as magnificent. Both of them were beautiful horses, their black fur more smooth than the finest silk.

"I have forgotten what wonderful creatures they were…" Persephone muttered lovingly as Hades helped her get on Orphneus.

"Just wait till they throw you off their back!" Hecate remarked. The witch goddess had decided to follow them, but she promptly disappeared once Hades shot her one of his darkest looks.

"They are amazing!" Persephone whispered as they passed by lush forests and tranquil lakes, gently petting Orphneus' mane, and the horse neighed softly. "Truly amazing! I don't understand why the Athenians chose the olive over them."

"I don't think Athena would share your opinion" Hades joked and got off Alastor.

"Why not? She too loves horses; she uses them to draw her chariot after all."

"True, but she detests their creator…Anyway, I would like to apologize…"

"What for?" she blinked. Sitting under a tree, she couldn't help but think how tall and intimidating he looked, his black cloak billowing behind him. Persephone gulped.

Hades didn't notice her blushing face, and sat next to her. "For not being able to inform you about this change of plans myself yesterday. You see, Aeacus told me my immediate presence was required in the courtroom, so I told Minthe to notify you. Though, to be honest, I wasn't sure she would tell you…"

_My dear King, he truly trusts me, _Persephone recalled the nymph's words with a small smirk. Yes, she could see just how much he trusted her…

"I think the two of you don't get along well…" Hades said casually, giving her a sidelong glance.

She shook her head. "I don't like women like her. She's shameless, provocative and-" She paused abruptly, seeing Hades' small smile.

_You are jealous, little one, _Athena had told her. Persephone scowled. Gods, could Hades think…Of course not!

"I see," he said simply, his smile unfaltering.

Persephone could hear the Underworld nymphs singing from the distance, which reminded her of what Hades had divulged last night. "Yesterday…" she started, but she stopped when his unfathomable eyes met hers.

"Let's not talk about it," he said quietly, and she nodded.

He was so close to her, she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. She took in his handsome face, framed by sleek black hair, his dark orbs, so alluring and mysterious. A small sigh escaped her lips.

Hades turned to look at her. He caressed the soft flesh of her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips. Closing his eyes, he gave her a scorching kiss. Persephone responded fervently, desire pooling deep inside her. But…

_It was always like this. They would talk and laugh, but when they were alone, he…Oh, she wanted it too, yet…_

"H-Hades, wait" she said and pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Only then she realized that she had let her fingers ran through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"All this…I…I don't know, I don't think I can handle it!" she admitted, shivering slightly.

Hades brushed a lock of hair from her rosy face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…I don't understand what's going on between us" she muttered.

He stayed quiet for a few moments. "You don't understand, or you just refuse to?"

The fire in his eyes was too much for her. "I don't know…" she whispered, desperate. "Everything is normal when others are around, but when we are alone together, we…I've never faced anything like this before, I don't know what to do… I can't place my feelings, I…" She looked at him beseechingly with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

He held her gaze, trying to control himself, to restrain this urge to embrace her, to suppress his need for her…She was frightened, and they had to clear things up. "You don't want us to be…together?"

Persephone didn't miss the agony in his voice. "That's not what I meant…I-I…You…You do?"

Hades took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers. "This is all I want, Persephone. From the first moment I saw you…This is what I want." he said, wanting to convey a fragment of his feelings to the lovely creature before him.

She lowered her eyes, and gently placed her hand atop of his. "Me…Me too…" she said softly. She had no idea how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed and what strong feelings she incited in him. Hades leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

_We are together…_

Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he smiled against her lips.

* * *

She was running, running as fast as she could, faster than the wind, faster than Hermes in his winged sandals. She didn't dare to look behind her, she knew Hephaestus was close; she could hear him panting. She couldn't think clearly, could do nothing to protect herself. Oh, how she _hated_ this helplessness, this weakness!

Athena didn't recognize her surroundings, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was to escape, to save what she held most precious…Who could have guessed that Hephaestus, quiet, gentle Hephaestus, her good friend and partner, would do something like this?

Running out of breath, Athena took the risk and glanced over her shoulder. To her relief, no one was after her, yet she didn't stop running. She had to find someplace safe, a place where nobody could touch her, and-

Her heart stopped as she felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist. Athena screamed and writhed in Hephaestus' embrace, his grip around her tightening. She managed a kick on his shin and he fell over, pulling her down with him and tearing the strap of her dress in the process. She let out a cry, as the god of fire climbed on top of her. The goddess didn't stop fighting, but Hephaestus pinned her hands down with ease. "It won't hurt, I promise," he said huskily, and his dry lips touched the sides of her neck.

She was going to be sick. "Get off me!" she yelled, trying to kick him off.

Hephaestus ignored her protests and continued kissing her, burying his face in the nook of her neck. He pulled at her other strap…

"No!" Athena attempted to bite him, but the blacksmith evaded her assault.

"There is no need to pretend…" he whispered and he ripped her dress apart, exposing her breasts. He ran his eyes over her body, drinking in the sight of her, his eyes dark with lust. With a swift move, he removed his chiton. He couldn't hold himself any longer…

Athena sobbed, and averted her gaze. A single tear rolled down her cheek…

…And then a ball of energy collided with Hephaestus, sending him flying backwards.

Athena too felt the immense force that struck her attacker, but it didn't affect her. And what was this warm and sticky _thing_ on her right leg? She took a sharp breath. Was this his…his…Appalled, she cleaned the mess with a piece of fabric, and threw it away in disgust. She looked down at the unconscious Hephaestus, and fought back her urge to run away. No, she would _not_ let him go unpunished…

_Vile beast!_

Hephaestus soon came to, his head aching terribly. Something had hit him hard; it must have been Athena's doing…

_Athena!_

Raising his head, he saw the enraged goddess aiming at him with something bright he couldn't really make out. Her eyes were like a stormy sky, the wind blowing through her hair.

"_How…_" Her voice was a low growl.

"Look, Athena, I-"

"_How dare you…?_"

"Listen to me, please…" he implored, taking a step towards her, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

"Stay away from me! I asked you a question; I'm waiting for an answer." she demanded, clutching her weapon.

Hephaestus frowned. What was she holding? It can't be her spear, he sent it to Olympus himself. Then what…

He gasped, as realization hit him.

_A thunderbolt. _She had summoned a thunderbolt, Zeus's most powerful weapon that he himself had forged…and she was about to strike him. The thunderbolts never missed their mark; if she threw it at him, it would be his end…

"Athena, listen…"

"I'm all ears, Hephaestus, but I'm also growing impatient. _I told you to stay away, you monster!_ Speak!"

Although she was much younger than him, Hephaestus cowered in terror at her proud, unbending countenance. "I'm sorry, Athena, I'm truly sorry," he whispered, plagued by remorse. "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Spare me your apologies, Hephaestus!" she hissed, and the thunderbolt flashed in her hand.

"Please!" he begged. "I am sorry! I thought this was the only way to get you to marry me…Forgive me, Athena, please…" He lowered his eyes, and Athena's face softened a little.

"It seems…you really don't wish to marry after all…" Hephaestus muttered. "This wasn't why you were sad. Poseidon was wrong…I'm sorry…"

Dumbstruck, Athena dropped the thunderbolt, causing Hephaestus to flinch. "_Poseidon?_" she asked hoarsely.

Hephaestus shot her a nervous glance. "I shouldn't have said that." He sighed deeply. "Poseidon was the one who…The one who told me to…"

Athena looked at him expectantly.

"You see...," he started, overwhelmed by guilt, "Poseidon came to my forge, and-"

* * *

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Can't you see that this virginity talk is nothing but a_ _façade?" Poseidon asked him._

"_A __façade…" he repeated thoughtfully._

"_Yes. One of these days, Athena will come to you, to ask for new weapons. Nonsense. She wants to see you, Hephaestus."_

"_Me?" he asked, shocked._

"_Why do you think she's been so sad lately? All of us have someone we love and who loves us in return, but Athena doesn't. She wants you to comfort her…"_

_Hephaestus shook his head. "I would have never guessed…Yes, she doesn't seem well these days, she barely leaves her chambers. So, this is why…Are you saying I should propose to her?"_

_Poseidon pursed his lips. "She will reject you. You see, she's way too proud to go back on her decision to remain a virgin just like that." He looked so confident, but his face was ashen._

"_Then…What can I do?" he asked, perplexed. "I can't force her to marry me, or-"_

"_Yes, but…you can relieve her from her oath."_

"_How can I do that?" _

_Poseidon's silence spoke louder than words. "Oh, no, I can't do that! She'll never agree!"_

"_Do you really need her permission?" he whispered._

_Hephaestus was flabbergasted. "You mean I should…force her? Never! We are friends; she'll never forgive me! And I couldn't-"_

"_Tut-tut, Hephaestus. You won't be forcing her, she wants it too…Athena wants it more than anything, but she's too haughty to admit it."_

"_But-"_

"_Moreover," Poseidon interrupted him, "you can marry her immediately after…you are done. Her virginity will be lost, but she can still save her honor if she marries the…the only man who…"_

"_I see now," Hephaestus nodded. He frowned. "But you, Poseidon…You are her enemy, everyone knows this! How come you know her desires so well? And why would you ever want to help her?"_

"_Oh," he shrugged. " I know she was the one you originally intended to marry, but Zeus declined because she had declared she was to remain a virgin."_

"_Ah, yes, I remember! You were there too. But still, why do you care for her happiness?"_

"_We might have our differences, but I don't wish to see her suffer so," he replied smoothly._

_It didn't take more to convince him. "You are a gracious and good-hearted man!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly_

_Poseidon averted his eyes. "Well, then. You can set your plan in motion next time you see her…"_

* * *

Hephaestus lowered his head, ashamed of his actions. Athena had turned her back at him, her hand covering her eyes. "Is this true? Do you swear?" she whispered.

"Yes…" he said earnestly. "I swear upon the Styx." The goddess bit her lips. "I didn't lie to you, Athena. I would have never done this if…I..I…Forgive me…" he stammered.

She turned to look at him. She looked wary, exhausted even. "It was foolish of you to believe him, Hephaestus" she said softly. "But it wasn't your fault. I forgive you, and let's never talk about this again."

Hephaestus insisted she didn't pay for her spear and helmet to compensate for what happened, but she refused, saying they should forget all about this incident. The lame god left, believing Poseidon had simply made a mistake. Athena didn't correct him. She would face the King of the Seas herself. Thoughts of revenge flooded her mind. Yet…Deep inside…

_Does he truly hate me so much?_

* * *

_They were too busy to notice his presence, but he could see them clearly. The goddess of wisdom, the bane of his existence, Athena, was in terrible anguish. What could make him happier than seeing her in pain?_

Yet Poseidon felt no satisfaction. Everything was going along perfectly, but…he wasn't happy. Even when he was in Hephaestus' forge, something kept him from feeling triumphant.

Lying so shamelessly to a good friend…Humiliated washed over him when he recalled how elated Hephaestus looked at the prospect of marrying Athena.

_You are a gracious and good-hearted man! _Yes, and a hypocrite as well…

_All of us have someone we love and who loves us in return…_Poseidon snorted.

He should be happy. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking like that. How absurd! He felt bad for what he said to Hephaestus, and that was it. He didn't care…

There she was, trying to escape. _What if he doesn't catch her?_

_He wanted Hephaestus to catch her…right?_

The blacksmith caught up with her. He could hear her cries…His eyes were gleaming, but he couldn't smile…Her wailing was penetrating his mind, his very soul…He could practically hear her sobbing, begging…

A chill went down his spine. What if…what if _he_ was in Hephaestus' place? And she, she would be crying his name…

_But you aren't the one doing this to her…It's Hephaestus._

Hephaestus, who would take what was most precious to her…It was so easy to have his vengeance…

Hephaestus…and Athena.

She was underneath him; it wouldn't be long till…Poseidon pressed his lips together.

_No…_

_Mine…_

A mere flick of his wrist, and Hephaestus crushed against a tree. Poseidon held his breath, but he had done it. Hephaestus hadn't touched her. A flick of his wrist, that's all it took.

Hephaestus rose slowly, and Athena was holding a thunderbolt. He had stopped him. He could scarcely believe it. He had crushed his own plan.

_Mine._

Mine? He stood still for a few moments, his expression blank.

Revenge. That's it, that's what has been bothering him from the beginning. _Revenge_ should be his and his alone. He wouldn't stoop to her level, he would attack her directly. Hephaestus had nothing to do with their conflict. He would have been a craven if he had let him punish her in his stead. Yes...That was it.

* * *

**Extra note:** Poseidon convincing Hephaestus to go after Athena is actually a Roman myth, but who cares, it's convenient.


	14. Invitations

**Author's Note:** Woah, the response to the previous chapter was overwhelming! I can't thank you enough, everyone T.T I hope you'll like this one just as much!

* * *

"…Dionysus, check, Apollo, check, Artemis, check, Ares…Wait, what?"

The messenger scratched his head, frowning. Why in Gaia's name would _Hephaestus _invite _Ares_ to his wedding?

Hermes was assigned the duty to deliver the invitations for Hephaestus' wedding to the others, but the job wasn't as easy as he expected.

He shrugged. _Well, he invited Aphrodite…But who cares, this happened so long ago! _He vividly remembered the, um, rather lovely picture of Ares and Aphrodite chained to her bed. The boy chuckled. No matter how easygoing he was, Hephaestus was not to be trifled with.

"_Damn you!"_ _Ares roared, trying to break free._

_Aphrodite laughed and let out a small sigh, looking at her nails. "Oh, Hephaestus, I had no idea you were into THAT kind of thing…" she complained, batting her eyelashes._

Hermes laughed at the memory of Hephaestus' dumbfounded expression. He was hovering outside the window of Ares' chambers and, although he couldn't see clearly what was going on, the fleeting glimpse of golden hair on his brother's pillow told him all he needed to know. The goddess of beauty couldn't tame her urges, it seemed. Hermes snickered. He knew Ares hated being interrupted, especially when Aphrodite was involved, but he knocked on his window nonetheless.

"_WHAT?_" Ares growled and jumped off his bed, not bothering to cover himself. Aphrodite remained unfazed, taking a sip of nectar. Someone as insignificant as Hermes wasn't worthy of her attention.

"Well, well, well…Won't you look at _this_…" Hermes grinned playfully.

"What are you doing here, pest?"

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Why so tense, brother? Look, stop punching the air, I have a message for you and your lady over there."

Aphrodite giggled and lazily walked to the window. "Why are you so mean to me?" she pouted.

But, much to her chagrin, the messenger ignored her. "So, for some reason I fail to understand, the two of you are invited to Hephaestus' wedding. For more information, please refer to the parchments," he said, handing them their invitations.

"_What?_" Ares barked, living up to his reputation as the most short-tempered god. "No way! I'm not going!"

"I don't think he'll tie you to your chair, if that's what you're worried about." Hermes said nonchalantly before turning to Aphrodite. "You're going, aren't you?"

"There's no way I'd miss it!" she beamed. "It's my dear attendant's wedding!"

Hermes bid them goodbye, and the goddess embraced her lover. "Come now, love, don't be so cranky," she whispered in a sultry voice, running her hands down his well-sculpted chest. Ares grunted, and captured her lips in a brutal kiss.

Aphrodite moaned softly, but she couldn't get what Hermes told them out of her mind.

Hephaestus has always been fond of Aglaia, that much was true. Even when he was married to her, he had a soft spot for the charming girl with the honey-colored curls and the bright blue eyes. All of Aphrodite's attendants were exquisite beauties, but their beauty paled in comparison to hers. Still, the Graces were lovely to behold. It wasn't unusual for Aglaia and Hephaestus to spend hours talking to each other while Aphrodite entertained her lovers in the couple's bedroom. And this was the reason why the Grace regarded her mistress with a small amount of disdain. She admired Hephaestus for his kindness and infinite patience, and she couldn't fathom why Aphrodite would choose a brute like Ares over him. On his part, although some beautiful girl like Persephone would catch his eye from time to time, Hephaestus knew that Aglaia understood him and cared for him, seeing past his defective appearance.

Trying to forget the Athena incident, he had visited Aphrodite's apartments, who was doing her hair when he came in.

"_Hephaestus! What are you doing here?" she asked in mock horror._

"_There's something I'd like to discuss with you," he said. "I plan to take a new wife…"_

_Aphrodite smiled, and continued brushing her hair. "So what?" _

"_I wish to have one of your attendants. Aglaia." he said firmly._

_The golden brush hit the floor as Aphrodite's lush lips parted in shock. "WHAT?" she shrieked. "What does she got to do with you?"_

_Hephaestus didn't reply, and she took a step towards him. "She is MY attendant! She's going to stay with ME!"_

"_The goddess of love, opposing the idea of her own companion finding love. There's irony in here somewhere…"_

_Aphrodite snorted. "You think that lassie is in love with you?" She smiled, tossing her hair to the back. "Hmm…Are you perhaps trying to make me jealous?"_

"_Self-centered as always, my dear. To clear things up, I am not asking for your permission. I simply thought you should know…"_

"_You can't do it without my consent!" she argued._

"_Hmm. One would think that Zeus's consent would suffice." Hephaestus said casually. His eyes darted to the bed, where he spotted a helmet lying in one of the pillows. It was pretty obvious it didn't belong to Aphrodite. He frowned, and turned his attention back to his ex-wife. "What is more…" he went on, "This arrangement would be to your benefit as well, right? You might be the most beautiful woman around, yet I doubt Ares won't stray from your bed…And Aglaia is a beautiful, fresh woman…"_

_That did it. Aphrodite spared him a contemptuous glare and cocked her head to the side. She had to stay calm; the red tint of anger didn't look good with her hair. "No man ditches me," she grinned, revealing two rows of pearly teeth. "If you wish to marry her so ardently, then you have my blessings. But…have you asked her?" Her smile faded. "Perhaps she doesn't want you. I wouldn't like poor little Aglaia to go through what I did…"_

_She might have as well slapped him, but Hephaestus merely shrugged. "I will ask her, then. I'm not interested in seeing history repeating itself." And so he exited the room, leaving Aphrodite alone, her face a mask of distaste._

But she soon forgot all about it. How easy it was for the gods to forget…Mortals could spend their entire lives haunted by memories of the past, but gods were different. They would withstand any difficulty, and soon they would be smiling and laughing again. It was hard to tell whether everything truly was so easy for them. Perhaps it was because their time in this world was infinite. Or because most of them were cheerful by nature. Maybe they simply didn't care, maybe they were too childish, or possessed endless courage and patience. And thus, Hera would forgive Zeus's misdeeds no matter what, Amphitrite had already forgotten all about Medusa, and life went on.

Athena too greeted Hephaestus with a warm smile when he knocked the door to her chambers to deliver her invitation. He still was her good friend, and he did his best to forget what he did to her.

A delighted Aglaia had immediately accepted his proposal, and ran to his embrace. She insisted that the wedding took place as soon as possible, smiling blissfully in the safety of his arms.

Athena truly was happy for her friend. She bore no hard feelings towards the sunburned god with the gentle smile and the small wrinkles under the eyes. "I am glad, Hephaestus," she muttered. "Really glad. I wish you two the best."

"You are coming to the wedding, right?" he asked beseechingly. Knowing that she still considered him a friend would comfort him greatly.

"Of course!"

They stayed silent for a few moments, until Hephaestus cleared his throat. "Athena…I can't thank you enough for-"

"We agreed never to talk about this again," she cut him with a small smile, but her eyes were cold. He nodded, and her expression softened. "I don't blame you for this, Hephaestus. You have no reason to worry. I will never tell anyone; I have already forgotten."

"Alright, but…Please don't take it out on Poseidon. He only wanted to help me…"

She averted her gaze as she bid him farewell, making no comment on the previous subject.

Yes…There were some wounds so deep, time would never heal them. It was impossible.

The goddess of wisdom cloaked her sadness, pain and questions in an impregnable veil of ice…Or at least she hoped she did.

She would confront him. What he did was unforgivable.

But Athena wasn't the only one who could not forgive and forget.

* * *

There was no soul, be it living or dead, in the Underworld that couldn't hear Cerberus' two heads howling. The third one was busy trying to catch something that looked like a fly. A rather fast fly.

"You are soooo slow!" Hermes teased, happily fluttering around the colossal dog.

"You'd better stop now, messenger! He hasn't gotten any breakfast yet!" Charon warned him in his nasal voice.

"You'd know all about his breakfast, hmm?" the boy-god joked.

Charon sighed. "Unfortunately, I do…I'll never forget the day he ate my wig…" he mourned, patting his bald head. "So, watch out, boy. Even a nymph would be envious of those curls of yours."

Hermes glared down at the boatman. "Hey!"

That brief moment of respite was all Cerberus needed to snatch the young god with his strong jaws and would have hurt him badly, had not Persephone intervened.

"Cerberus! Put him down!" she scolded him. One of the many things she learned in the Underworld was that its guard was as friendly as he was fierce.

Cerberus laid his prey on her feet, whining softly while she petted his left head. She then turned to the dog's captive, only to find out that it was not a lost soul, but Hermes. Squealing, she hugged her brother tightly. Hermes kissed her on the cheek, and let his eyes run over her. She had changed a lot during her stay in the Underworld…Even the way she dressed was different.

Persephone watched with a small smirk as he took in her form. Charon raised his eyebrows, and ran to inform his master of their visitor.

Hermes gave her another kiss. "You look great!" he said eventually.

"Thank you very much…" she smiled, blushing a little.

He smiled back at her, playing with a lock of auburn hair. "Well, beautiful, if Hades hadn't seen you first, I would _gladly_ kidnap you…"

The spring goddess lowered her head, muttering something inaudible.

"Unfortunately for you, young man, I _did_ see her first…"

Hades was leaning against a cavern wall, a light breeze blowing through his black hair. In the dim light of Cerberus' cave, his skin seemed whiter than snow. An icy smile that did not reach his dark eyes graced his face, and his expression looked dangerous, albeit playful.

Persephone bit her lips. _He is so handsome when he is angry…_ Her heart skipped a beat.

Hermes' heart skipped a beat as well, but for entirely different reasons. "G-Greetings, Lord Hades!" he stuttered, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"Greetings to you, Hermes," Hades sneered, walking towards them.

How Hermes wished he could run to his mother's arms! "Umm…I was just chatting with Persephone…"

Said goddess stifled a giggle, while Hades' smile grew wider. "Yes, I _heard_ you…" he replied, placing a hand on Persephone's shoulder, yet his eyes were locked with Hermes'.

_Being eaten by Cerberus doesn't sound so bad after all…,_ Hermes thought, feeling the Underworld King's eyes on him.

Hades' face softened a little. "Well? What brings you here?" he asked, possessively sliding his hand to Persephone's waist. A familiar warmth pooled inside her.

"Hephaestus has invited you to his wedding," Hermes announced, handing them the invitations. "Both of you, of course, as well as anyone down here who'd like to come". Persephone read the parchment, intrigued.

"So, he's getting married again," Hades commented. "To whom?"

"Aglaia," the messenger replied, fastening his winged sandals. "My job here is done. Bye-bye!" But just before he reached the exit, he turned to Persephone, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Talk to you soon, beautiful…" he winked and disappeared.

Persephone's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while Hades raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"So…A wedding, huh? That's nice…" she changed the subject. But Hades looked troubled. He didn't say a word as they walked back to the palace, and was clutching the invitation in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Persephone inquired. He remained silent, eyeing the piece of parchment. Her face fell. "You are right…I shouldn't go.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Well…The few times I was allowed to attend any event in Olympus, I would go as Demeter's daughter…But now…" Her voice trailed off.

Hades took her hands in his. How small and soft they were… "Of course you are coming," he whispered. "As my escort and the goddess of spring. Hephaestus invited you as well."

"You mean you don't mind?" she asked softly, and his lips brushed hers.

"I'm not going without you."

Persephone still looked hesitant. He smiled at her. "Well, if you don't come, they are all going to think I'm keeping you imprisoned here. So…You had better start looking for a dress," he said encouragingly.

She gave him a timid smile. Again, she was experiencing something new. Had she been with her mother, there was no way she would let her go. Demeter kept her confined in their cottage in her attempt to hide her away from their family, especially the men. But now…Hades wanted her by his side, he didn't mind if others saw her.

Persephone took a deep breath. How free she felt…She would go to Olympus again, she would see her friends, her family…

…_She would see her mother…_

"Hades…" she whispered after a while. "What if…What if my mother is there…"

"Yes," he said gravely. "That's what I've been thinking about."

Hades and Demeter's feud had perturbed Hephaestus quite a bit. He couldn't leave the Lord of the Dead out of his wedding celebration, but he had to invite the goddess of the harvest as well. But he didn't want the wedding hall to turn into a battlefield either. In the end, he invited both of them, hoping that Demeter would not make a scene. He trusted Hades; he knew he would remain civil.

"You do not wish to see her?" Hades asked, puzzled. "She is your mother…"

"Oh, I really want to see her…" Persephone muttered. She truly missed her mother's caring, sweet side, but she was happy to have escaped her controlling tendencies. "But I'm worried..."

Hades nodded. "Perhaps we should not go…But Hephaestus is a friend. I suggest we go, and I'll just have to stay away from my sister…"

Persephone smiled humorlessly. She couldn't push her anxiety away, but she didn't want to miss the chance to see her friends and have fun…It wasn't often she was given such an opportunity. "Thank you," she said softly as she embraced him, hiding her face in his chest.

Hades returned the embrace and buried his face in her hair. Her scent was driving him crazy…She smelled of flowers, of spring, of _life_…However, there was something else they needed to discuss. He pulled away, looking at her intently.

Persephone pressed her lips together. She thought he had forgotten…

"But," he said in mock seriousness, "you had better stay away from certain young men who find you _beautiful_."

She bit back a smile, as her innocent eyes opened wide. "Hermes is my friend!"

"That's right," he said curtly. "_A friend_. And I hope he knows it…"

He wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Persephone let out a small cry as he bit her earlobe, and then his lips were to her neck. She inhaled sharply, throwing her head to the back.

"Because if he doesn't, I will have to remind him that you are _mine_," he whispered and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip.

He broke the kiss after a while and together they walked back to the palace. But Persephone could not steady her beating heart…

* * *

Athena knew no one would be at the Parlor. At that time of the day, most of the gods would take refreshments at the veranda, reminiscing the past. But she knew _he_ wasn't with them.

Black hair framed an ashen face, gray eyes were gleaming ferociously. Athena might was well be going to a battle. She turned her pain into wrath, and opened the door.

Poseidon, however, was not alone. A bubbly Hermes was flying around, whistling cheerfully, but the look in his sister's eyes was enough to make him leave the room in haste.

Poseidon's back was turned on her, but he knew she was there. He put his goblet down, and slowly turned to face her.

He could tell she knew just by looking at her. They stayed like this for a few moments, studying each other. The memory of their first meeting flashed before Athena's eyes.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"You _ask_ what I want? You thought I wouldn't find out what happened? That it was you who pushed Hephaestus to commit this…this…_atrocity_?"

Poseidon didn't answer; he was simply looking at her. Anger and something else he could not define were reflected in his aquamarine eyes. "An atrocity?" he asked in a low voice.

"Do you perhaps disagree?" she shouted, gritting her teeth. "You knew he couldn't win me over, so you urged him to force himself on me!"

"He needed my advice, so I gave it to him," he stated, holding her gaze.

Athena let out a bitter laugh. "Advice? _Advice_? Stop playing around, Poseidon. You knew he'd do exactly as you told him, and you used him to harm me!"

"_What do you want, Athena?_" he repeated, raising his voice.

"I'd settle for an explanation!" she demanded, her fury growing by the minute.

He averted his gaze and walked to the door. "There is nothing to talk about," he said quietly.

She had enough of his games. "Yes, there is!" she cried. "Look at me, Poseidon! _Look at me, you coward_!"

His glare was murderous. "I'm not a coward!" he seethed, and Athena snorted.

"Of course you aren't! Toying with Hephaestus' feelings to get back at me instead of facing me yourself was such a brilliant act of gallantry!"

"You are as much of a coward as I am, then!" he countered. "You, who turned my wife against me!"

Athena bit her lips. As she expected, her decision to inform Amphitrite came back to haunt her. She hated thinking about it…But she would let nothing show. "_I_ didn't use anyone's feelings to my advantage! I simply told Amphitrite what she had the right to know!"

"Save your breath, Athena!" he cut her off. "You wanted revenge, and you used her to get it! You are just like me!"

"How dare you accuse me when you were fully aware that Hephaestus would hurt me?"

"_Hurt you_!" he spat.

"Perhaps you don't see what's so vile about it, seeing that you raped a priestess in a temple, but I do!" To her satisfaction, Poseidon winced. "And you say that _I_ hurt you by talking to Amphitrite?"

"Yes, you did!" he yelled, as she turned away from him. "She wouldn't talk to me, she acted as if I did not exist…"

Athena pursed her lips and headed to the door.

"I'm not done with you, Athena!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She looked at him, breathless, and he was at a loss for words.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, her heart pounding.

His grip tightened. "This is all your fault…"

His hand was like a vice, it hurt her. "Let go!" she cried, trying to jerk free.

_But…did she really want him to?_

He pulled her even closer, and she wasn't able to fight back. Their faces were inches away, she could feel his hot breath caressing her skin, could smell the nectar in it…

For what seemed like an eternity, they looked at each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"You wanted to destroy me," she whispered eventually. The look in his eyes unsettled her, and so did their closeness.

"I did…" he whispered. Poseidon released her, and they both backed away.

"Why?" she asked, tears clinging to her lashes, her stomach in knots. _  
_

He didn't answer, he didn't see the pain in her eyes, just like he hadn't seen it back then…"No reason," he said calmly. He had to leave this room; he had to be away from her…

The nonchalance in his voice stabbed her straight to the heart. She was as flustered as he was, she wanted to leave, yet she wanted to stay…

….but if he did not care, then neither did she. "Well then," she said coldly, "there is nothing to talk about."

Poseidon nodded in agreement. The hard expression on his face and his darkened eyes did not go unnoticed. Athena's eyes, on the other hand, betrayed nothing.

The King of the Seas walked out of the room, leaving the goddess of wisdom behind.

Poseidon supported himself against a pillar. He had to get a hold of himself…

Athena replayed the scene in her head. She bit her lips, trying to stop her tears from falling. She would not give him the satisfaction, no!

_Yet she could not stop shivering…_

* * *

The goddess standing at the banks of Acheron stared at the river's crystal waters, her face eerily calm. Her striking figure was reflected in the water: A tall, shapely woman, with hair the color of wheat. But for all her feminine softness, her resolute countenance added to her imposing, regal composure.

"Acheron…Help me…" Her appeal sounded more like a command, making it clear that she was used to ordering those around her.

She raised her green eyes to the heavens. Such wonderful eyes, so similar to her daughter's, yet so different…But without this childish naïveté, they had lost some of their charm, they had turned into two pools of emotions. These were eyes that had seen a lot, eyes of a pained soul that refused to admit defeat.

The water swirled. "Acheron, River of the Two Sides, River of the Upperworld and the Underworld, answer my call…Help me…"

A deep voice came from the depths of the river. "I never expected to see you here…" The splashing waters turned into a man, a man whose advances she had spurned many times before.

"Yet here I am, and I need your help!" she demanded.

Acheron smirked. "I know what you seek, Great Goddess…The one you want is on the other side, where I am joined with Lady Styx. I will help you... But you know what I want in return, Demeter. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. There's no turning back. I _must_ do it…" Her voice cracked, unable to bear the weight of her emotions.

"Then…come to me, goddess of the harvest. My waters will help you. _I_ will help you…"

She lowered her head…But she had to do it. She removed her long, velvet robe, and the garment pooled at her feet.

She fought back her tears. No one, _no one_ would keep her away from her daughter. And if this was the price she had to pay, then so be it.

The goddess walked into the river, and he approached her, enclosing her in his cold arms.


	15. Merrymaking

**Author's Note:** Please don't get mad at Apollo and Calliope! Also, **doukissa**, Demeter visited Acheron because…Well, you'll find out eventually! Have fun at Hephaestus and Aglaia's wedding!

* * *

Time sure flies when you are busy, and there was no place busier than Olympus. Everyone was excited about the upcoming wedding, though, as expected, they were more interested in the food, drinks and frolicking than in the ceremony itself. The Olympians never wasted an opportunity to get together and have fun, even if that meant overstepping their bounds. But what bounds did gods have anyway?

The Palace was full of life. Gods major and minor were running around, helping Hestia decorate the banquet hall. This was one of the rare occasions when the sweet and motherly goddess of the hearth was just as confident and demanding as her younger sisters.

"What are you doing with that painting?" she barked, and Hermes nearly dropped said work of art. But under her supervision, the room was becoming more and more radiant, befitting the divine wedding. Although no one would openly admit it, especially when Ares was around, they all wanted to help prepare the wedding of the kindest god and the loveliest of the Graces.

But it wasn't just the Palace that looked more beautiful than ever. Most of the gods were terribly vain, and such events were ideal for showing off; it was pretty much like a beauty contest. The Queen of Heaven went through all the dresses in her wardrobe in her search for the perfect garment. As the goddess of marriage, Hera would be the one to perform the rite, and it was her beloved son that was getting married after all. And she approved of his bride this time around. She simply _had_ to look stunning, and thus she had employed every nymph available to help her do her hair and makeup.

But there was no way Aphrodite would let anyone outshine her.

"You are definitely going to be the most beautiful of them all, my lady!" a cute little nymph that was braiding her golden hair assured her.

Aphrodite smirked, admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Of course … I'm going to drive Ares crazy…"

"If my son wasn't crazy, he wouldn't be with the likes of you!"

Hera walked past them with a cocky smile, ignoring Aphrodite's sour expression. She shook her head. Pouting didn't look good on her.

The bride-to-be was the only one that never left her chambers. No one should see her before the wedding, especially the groom. Only her sisters and some servant girls were allowed in Aglaia's room.

Zeus, along with Hestia and Poseidon, oversaw the arrangements. The smiling, strong-willed King was something more than a gifted leader; he had a sharp mind and great wisdom. It was easy for him to tell when something was wrong.

He watched his brother carefully. Poseidon was tense, and Zeus had no idea why. When he asked him, Poseidon shrugged the question off, and he didn't press the issue any further.

But he knew something was amiss. Although the King of the Seas didn't look like it, he was a very private man and did not like sharing his thoughts and secrets. He was also very difficult to read. Only if you looked into his eyes, the windows to his soul, could you tell something was wrong. Poseidon's eyes were very much like the sea: You could only see what was on the surface. But his deepest thoughts and feelings, his true self, were shrouded in darkness.

His overall behavior was not unusual, but a careful observer would notice that he stiffened whenever a certain goddess was around.

Poseidon and Athena did their best to stay away from each other, and the few times they couldn't, they were composed and courteous, like two strangers. Even looking the other in the eye was too much for them.

Athena was laughing at Hera and Aphrodite fighting over a brooch, when she felt a shadow looming over her. Aphrodite stopped shrieking and smiled expectantly, while Hera frowned.

"Athena…" That deep baritone voice made her shudder. She looked at him. The coldness in her eyes made Hermes flee yet again, but Poseidon met her with an equally icy gaze. The other two goddesses exchanged a knowing look, waiting to see what will happen.

"Aglaia asked for you," he said unceremoniously. "And you have a letter from Persephone," he added, handing her a flower petal.

Their hands touched for a fleeting moment, and the memory of Poseidon gripping her arm flashed in her mind. They both pulled away at the same time, as if electrified.

"Thank you," she said dryly, and he left without a word.

Hera and Aphrodite were looking at them, their faces a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"That was it?" Aphrodite muttered, as Athena walked away to read her letter in private.

"Definitely not what I expected," Hera said skeptically, happy that her stepdaughter was in the mood for gossip. "But they have been acting weird lately…"

"Something's wrong with these two, that's for sure," Aphrodite nodded.

"There's _always_ something wrong with these two!" the Queen corrected her, and they both giggled.

* * *

After her brief meeting with Poseidon, Athena was feeling down again. But things got a little better when she read her beloved sister's letter. Persephone was terribly anxious about attending the wedding. Athena smiled at the thought of the beautiful girl with the auburn curls and the innocent green eyes. She would come to the wedding! She would see her again, at last…She had missed her so much!

Athena walked to her room, and her spirits fell again. Nothing has been going her way as of late…And no one had to find out. So, she still smiled, laughed, tried to enjoy herself, and not even her father could decipher her tension and the coldness in her grey eyes. But when she was alone again, sadness overwhelmed her. Why could she never find peace of mind?

She sat at her desk, gazing at the blue sky with empty eyes. Athena pressed her lips together. She would never admit it, but she could not stand his indifference.

Glauca let out a sad screech.

Athena looked at the flower petal lovingly. She missed her sister so much…

* * *

Things were much quieter in the Underworld, yet Persephone was restless. She had never been to a wedding before, as Demeter would not allow it, and this would be the first time she would see her family since Hades abducted her. As the days went by, she was growing increasingly nervous. When she looking for the perfect dress, she was following Hecate around, bombarding the witch goddess with questions. Would they like her? What was she supposed to wear? And what would the Olympians think when they saw her alongside Hades? And, _what if her mother was there?_

"Zeus above!" Hecate finally snapped when Persephone asked her the same questions for the umpteenth time. "What are you saying? You didn't grown horns; you are only accompanying a god! What's so bad about it?"

"B-But…" she stammered, "we aren't married or anything…I mean…What am I…"

Hecate sighed, though she couldn't hold back a smile. "You are the goddess of spring! And Hades is your partner!" She patted her cheek, grinning broadly.

They were in Persephone's chambers. The young goddess was trying on various dresses yet again, while Hades was busy with his kingly duties. Although Hephaestus had invited all the chthonic deities, Hades and Persephone would be the only ones to attend the wedding. Nyx had outright refused, Erebus had let out a grunt, Hypnos and Thanatos were busy (In reality, they were just bored), Charon had chuckled, and Hecate had her reasons for not wanting to go. "I'd rather stay here; Aphrodite still hates me for that remark I made on her hair a good two hundred years ago. And what is more…" Her eyes shone mischievously. "I think our little lovebirds would like to spend some time alone, hmm?" Persephone had blushed, but Hades had merely raised an eyebrow. When Persephone finally decided to tell her about her relationship with Hades, Hecate had squealed in delight.

"Aphrodite has pretty much slept with every male in Olympus, yet she is going to her _ex-husband's_ wedding, and she'll be taking her _lover_ with her! Is she any better than you? Definitely not!" Hecate giggled, and Persephone smiled sheepishly.

"But…what about Mother?"

"Well," Hecate cleared her throat, "I don't think she'll be going…She doesn't really like all those fancy Olympus parties, does she? But why are you worried anyway? She loves you; if you are happy, she is happy."

Persephone's relieved expression caused her to smile, but she didn't quite believe her own words. Demeter would not let her daughter go so easily. She truly hoped the harvest goddess wouldn't go to the wedding…

* * *

Hecate was not the only one contemplating Demeter and her actions. As Zeus was talking with his siblings and wife about the wedding, he couldn't help but think how much things have changed. There was a time the six of them lived in peace. They had a great time; they _loved_ being together. Sweet Hestia, level-headed Hades, lively Demeter, playful Poseidon, imperious Hera, and him, their charismatic little brother…They truly were a formidable team. They were happy, once. But now…Hera and Demeter couldn't stand each other, Hades had forgotten how to laugh since the Leuce incident…and there was no way Demeter would ever forgive him for taking her child.

Zeus sighed, his sadness apparent in those blue eyes he had inherited from Rhea.

Perhaps…If Demeter showed up at the wedding, they would be able to work things out…

But he knew this was a fool's dream.

* * *

Demeter felt numb, as she lay on her bed. She was weak and needed nourishment, she knew, but she had no appetite. Her body ached terribly…She was cold, so cold…The river god knew that he pained her, but he didn't care; on the contrary, he enjoyed it very much. Perhaps this was his vengeance for rejecting him so many times before. But now that she needed his help, he had shown her no mercy. Acheron was known as the River of Pain for a reason.

She covered herself with a blanket, blinking back her tears. She didn't care about the pain, but she couldn't stand being humiliated. But it didn't matter. She'd do anything, _anything_ to get her little girl back, to save her…

A piece of parchment on the nightstand caught her eye. A wedding invitation…Hephaestus would take a new wife…

Her jaw clenched as she tore it into pieces and threw it to the fire with trembling hands. She hated Hephaestus. She hated the Olympians, she hated every god and goddess, it was their fault…Especially _his_. He would never let her daughter go, so she wouldn't see her.

But she would find a way…

* * *

The wedding was just a few hours away, and everyone in Olympus was locked in their apartments, getting ready. In her own chamber, a nervous Aglaia was being congratulated by the other goddesses, with her sisters fussing over her.

"Oh, don't go! You can't leave us alone with _her_!" Euphrosyne sobbed, clinging to her beloved younger sister.

"Ah, but her new apartments are two doors away!" Artemis laughed and hugged Aglaia. "Well, then, I'll leave you three alone now!" she said as she walked to the door.

Artemis bumped into Athena in the hallway, and the two goddesses exchanged nervous smiles. Artemis was ravishing, her rich brown tresses pulled up in an elaborate knot. Her fine dress in the color of the sun was wrapped around her buxom figure in the most comely fashion. Many had a hard time coming to terms with Artemis' decision to remain a virgin.

"Don't you look stunning," Athena teased.

Artemis took a good look at her sister. "You don't look bad either" she shot back with a smile.

Her jet black hair was let down as usual, lustrous and smooth, bringing out her pale complexion. The violet dress she wore was meticulously woven by none other than herself. She truly was beautiful, with those piercing grey eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. Athena was always mindful of her appearance, and she was especially nervous tonight when she was standing before her mirror.

Walking arm in arm, the two goddesses entered the banquet hall, eager to see their younger sister.

* * *

Persephone fidgeted as she stood before the gates to the Palace of Olympus. She too was impatient, but also nervous. The hand she was holding pulled away to softly caress her cheek. Persephone shivered, and she turned to Hades.

"Come, my love…" he whispered encouragingly. She averted her eyes, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze.

_My love…_

* * *

All those days spent decorating Olympus did not go to waste. The white marble walls of the grand hall were illuminated by golden lights, and a variety of exquisite paintings and statues where placed all around the room. An anxious Hephaestus was standing on the dais, waiting for his bride. Although not considered attractive, he looked positively handsome in his dark red cloak, his amber eyes shining.

"Everyone, please quiet down!" It was one of the few times Hermes sounded so serious, but excitement was written all over his face. "I present you the King of the Gods, Zeus, and his wife, Hera!"

The royal couple was met with a round of loud applause. Zeus's lips were curled up in a serene smile, while Hera, regal as always, looked magnificent in her white robe and golden wrap, her favorite colors. She flashed a bright smile as she left her husband's side to move next to her son, who returned the smile.

"The King of the Seas, Poseidon, and his wife, Amphitrite…"

Athena's smile faded, and she slowly raised her head to take a look at the sea deities.

Poseidon's impressive form commanded her attention. He wasn't smiling; his jaw was set and his eyes were fixed on the altar ahead of him, evidently avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, his dark blue cloak billowing behind him. Amphitrite, on the other hand, was beaming, marvelous in a dress that looked made out of water. It wasn't often that the Oceanid acted in such a warm, friendly manner.

"And the King of the Underworld, Hades, accompanied by the goddess of spring, Persephone…" Some of the guests smiled at Hermes' discretion, but most of them were too busy gawking at the pair to notice.

_She has changed_, they all thought. A few months ago, the young girl was nothing but an innocent, naïve child in unbecoming white dresses, but now…Now she was a woman, a _beautiful_ woman. Waves of auburn hair were cascading down her back like a river of fire, contrasting with the emerald green gown that accentuated her feminine curves. Her green eyes were alight with anticipation and curiosity, mixed with a hint of pride. Her chin was raised slightly, her fair skin was practically glowing…There's no question. The fresh, chaste bud was blooming, turning into a noble blossom, into a woman, a full-fledged goddess who could as well be a queen…

And what of Hades, the dread Lord of the Dead?

He paid no mind to the crowd. His eyes were on Persephone, who was smiling timidly at him, her delicate hand nested in the crook of his elbow. Hades himself looked exceptionally handsome, with his black hair framing his chiseled face, his love for the woman next to him undeniable. Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, before they broke out to another round of applause.

Hidden in the crowd, Hestia wiped the tears from her face. She had made the right decision after all…Oh, if Demeter was there to see her daughter! Perhaps she would change her mind…

Reluctantly, Athena looked at Poseidon. But when their eyes met, she abruptly turn away, not able to meet his intent gaze.

"Athena! Athena!" a cheerful voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Persephone!" she exclaimed, embracing her beloved sister, as Artemis joined them. Hades watched the sisters chatting with a small smile, when someone else caught his eye. From the other side of the room, Aphrodite winked at him, a grin on her lovely face. _See? I told you everything was going to be fine! _Hades turned his attention to Persephone, but not before returning the smile.

"Hades, long time no see…"

At the sound of his voice, Athena's heart did a flip-flop. She shook her head, exasperated, mentally scolding herself for letting him have such an effect on her.

Hades shook his brother's hand warmly. They have always been close to each other.

Poseidon inclined his head to Persephone. "Same goes to you, young one. You look well."

Persephone smiled in response, but she noticed that her sister was pointedly looking elsewhere. Poseidon left after a while, without as much as glancing at Athena.

The spring goddess frowned. "What happened-" she asked, when someone cut her off.

"So, you're here…"

Apollo was standing behind them, a cocky smirk distorting his fine features. Persephone eyed the blond god, unable to believe that there was a time she actually _liked_ him.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Hades replied coolly, looking Apollo in the eyes, and Persephone said nothing. Artemis lowered her eyes.

"Is that so?" Apollo asked nonchalantly. "Come on, then. Tell me, how's life in the Underworld? I trust your days are beautiful and _sunny_…"

He smiled like a naughty child, and Persephone was shocked at his maliciousness.

"Yes, thank you for your interest…But although the days are wonderful, they are nothing in comparison to the nights," Hades whispered, smirking as Apollo's smug expression turned into one of anger. Athena stifled a giggle, and Persephone blushed.

"The nights…" the sun god repeated. "Of course, the Underworld is Nyx's abode; the moon must always be full."

"It's not about the moon, it's about the _company_" Hades clarified, his smirk unfaltering. The color of Persephone's face matched that of her hair. Apollo pressed his lips together and left in a haste, followed by a hesitant Artemis. Athena winked at Persephone, and went to find Hestia.

Everyone went silent as the door opened and the bride walked into the hall, accompanied by her sisters. At that moment, her beauty surpassed that of Aphrodite. In her white dress, Aglaia was a vision of splendor, living up to her name. Her blue eyes searched for Hephaestus, and she smiled brightly once she found him. Hephaestus blinked before smiling tenderly at her, unable to believe that this sublime creature would soon be his.

Once Aglaia stepped onto the dais, Hera gave her a scrutinizing look, but then her face softened. She embraced her soon-to-be daughter, and she joined her hands with Hephaestus'.

"We are gathered here today…" she started in her contralto voice, a voice befitting a queen.

"She is beautiful!" Persephone whispered. Hades nodded, his hand resting on her waist.

"…in holy matrimony…"

"Aphrodite doesn't look very happy," Athena nudged her sister, and they both glanced at the goddess of love. Aphrodite's blue eyes had a dark, bitter look about them, as she watched the ceremony. She shook her head and gave Ares a small, sad smile. The god of war was barely paying any attention to what was going on around him; it was obvious he'd rather not be there.

"…together in times good and bad, happiness and sadness, shielded by the power of your love. Hephaestus, do you take Aglaia as your lifelong companion?"

"I do," he said, gazing lovingly into Aglaia's eyes.

"Aglaia, do you take Hephaestus as your lifelong companion?"

"I do!" she beamed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Hera concluded. She handed them a golden chalice of nectar, kissed them and gave them her last blessings. The newlyweds exchanged a loving kiss, and the crowd cheered.

The Queen ascended from the dais with a triumphant smile, as she took the seat next to Aphrodite, who plastered a big smile on her face. To those around them, it looked as if they were having a pleasant conversation.

"My dear Aphrodite, I know you are hurt, but don't let it show; it doesn't look good on you," Hera commented, waving at Hestia.

"Oh, but Hera, this pain you are talking about is not known to me…How I wish I could say the same about you," Aphrodite countered, still smiling.

"Hmm, I've seen the way you look at them, Aphrodite…" Hera said thoughtfully. "Best be careful, or you might end up poisoning yourself with those venomous thoughts of yours."

"Sometimes, I wish I could poison _you…"_

"To the newlyweds!" Hera raised her goblet and took a sip of nectar. Aphrodite's face fell. She shrugged. _Well, may they have a long, happy life together,_ she thought, and left to find Ares.

* * *

Everyone moved to the large tables that were set up mere moments ago, while there was plenty of room for dancing in the other side of the hall, and luxurious divans and lounges where placed in the corners for those who wished to rest.

Hestia had outdone herself this time. Every dish was fit for a king, and ambrosia and nectar were served in abundance, delighting the guests.

"Mmm, is this what heaven tastes like?"

"Dionysus, enough with the wine!"

"Gods, Ares, sit down, no one is going to tie you in your chair!"

"I'm not sitting in no damn chair when _he_'s around!"

"What a wedding! Woah, look at them, they're all gorgeous! Perhaps I've had too much nectar?"

"Eat up, my lovelies, I made everything myself! Persephone, what's this? Aren't you going to try any wine?"

Persephone smiled, and Hades offered her his goblet. She licked the red liquid from her lips, savoring its rich flavor. "It tastes like-" She paused. Hades was looking at her lips, his eyes darkened…Her face flushed, as she reached out to touch his hand. He let out a small gasp. Persephone turned away, a satisfied smile gracing her features.

After they were done with their meals, Apollo strode to the dais, his lyre in hand. The god of music invited Euterpe and Terpsichore to join him and his orchestra of nymphs and satyrs, and everyone turned their attention to the newlyweds, who were expected to open the dance.

"Let the merrymaking commence!" Apollo exclaimed, all feelings of scorn forgotten.

"It was about time!" Dionysus muttered as he drank his goblet dry, ignoring Hestia's glares.

At the sound of the kithara, Hephaestus kissed his bride's hand and led her to the dance floor, smiling fondly at her. Despite his lame leg, he was quite the dancer.

Zeus gazed affectionately into Hera's eyes, as he proffered a hand to her. It almost felt like their own wedding. That night, his Queen was the most beautiful creature in all of Olympus, and he had eyes for no woman but her. Hera took his hand, staring at this smiling face she knew she would always love no matter what.

Soon, more couples joined in the dancing. Muttering an apology to his wife, Poseidon moved to sit next to his brother. "You two get on well with each other, don't you?" he asked.

Hades looked at Persephone, who was chatting with Athena. "Yes…Yes, we do." He smiled at his brother and left to speak to Athena.

"Will you pardon me if I take your friend for a while?" he joked, taking Persephone's hand.

Athena laughed. "I'm sure I'll manage!"

The table was empty now, save for Athena and Poseidon. She took a sip of wine and rose from her seat, walking to Amphitrite, oblivious to a pair of aquamarine eyes following her.

"Oh, but it's a wonderful feast," the sea nymph was saying.

_She is beautiful,_ Athena thought, and her stomach clenched. "Indeed," she agreed, running a hand through her hair.

"It reminds me of my own wedding…But you wouldn't know, of course; you haven't been born yet."

The goddess smiled. "I don't think I'd be invited anyway…"

* * *

Poseidon scowled. It was the tenth time Zeus gave him that beseeching look, urging him to dance with his wife. As one of the Big Three, he just had to do it. _Let's get this over with_…

* * *

Athena was listening to Amphitrite and Hestia talking about some exotic underwater delicacy, when someone extended a strong, tanned hand to her. Blinking, she raised her head to see Poseidon standing before her. Was he…Was he really asking her to dance with him? She bit her lips and reluctantly reached to take his hand…

Amphitrite stepped in front of her, placing her hand in his. Poseidon was unfazed as he gave her a faint smile, yet he did not miss Athena's look.

_Of course…_Of course his hand was meant for Amphitrite. Of course he would dance with his wife. She should have known.

But she didn't expect this wave of bitter disappointment that washed over her. It was overwhelming; she couldn't breathe…

Raising his eyebrows, he saw the sudden change in her expression; he watched her getting lost in the crowd till she sat on a divan next to Dionysus, who immediately poured her some wine…

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hades asked, his voice barely audible over the music and the happy laughter.

"Yes!" she nodded vigorously. She was so happy! She was having fun, actual _fun, _at last she understood what being an Olympian, a goddess, felt like. Hades smiled at her enthusiasm, when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

The messenger's gleaming eyes darted to Persephone. "May I?"

"You may not," he hissed and his expression hardened.

Persephone chuckled, but his intense gaze made her blush. She smiled bashfully at him. "You are scaring my potential dancing partners away!" she scolded.

Hades' hand moved to her waist and he drew her closer to him, closing the distance between them. "I know," he whispered.

A light breeze cooled down Persephone's face, as she inhaled his scent. She felt so safe in his arms, so warm, yet so _strange_ when she felt his dark eyes penetrating hers…

He gently pressed his lips to her own, and she sighed in contentment, reveling in this magical feeling, in the familiar taste of his lips mixed with the sweetness of wine…

Hades pulled away and they continued with their dancing as if nothing happened. Those around them exchanged knowing smiles, and a few of them thanked the Fates that Demeter wasn't present.

* * *

Dionysus grinned, watching as many couples, exhausted from the dancing, took a break for a drink, lounging in the divans. Who knows? At this rate, this dull wedding could as well turn into one of his infamous bacchanals. Apollo had put his lyre to the side, and was now flirting with a rather eager Calliope. _With wine flowing aplenty, soon they will all lose control,_ the master of revelries thought, rubbing his hands in glee. "How about some more wine?" he suggested to a silent Athena, handing her a cup.

The goddess raised an eyebrow, but she accepted his offer. Soon, they were chatting to each other amiably, and Dionysus gave her a lopsided smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something troubling you?" Amphitrite asked.

Poseidon tore his gaze from the goddess of wisdom, unable to hide the darkness in his eyes.

* * *

The light was slowly fading from the room as the candles melted, making for a mysterious, romantic mood…

Zeus pulled Hera into his lap.

"Ah, no, not when everyone is watching…" she purred, clearly enjoying his ministrations.

"Ares…You have yet to tell me how beautiful I am…" Aphrodite complained softly, straddling the sullen god of war who was sprawled across a sofa. She flaunted her full breasts at him, and Ares grabbed her chin to kiss her, when he felt the air leaving his lungs.

"Oi, helloooo brother!" a drunken Hephaestus roared, patting Ares' back with the force of a hammer.

The furious god jumped up and drew his sword, while Aphrodite tried to calm him down. "Let me teach that wimp a lesson, let me!" he growled, but Hephaestus had already forgotten about it, and he and Aglaia left for their chambers…

"No, Dionysus, I think I had enough…" Athena smiled politely. The wine hadn't affected her; she remained calm and composed, but she knew her limits.

"Just one more?" Dionysus asked with a dazzling smile, jug and goblet at the ready.

"Hmm, you said the same at least five more times," she admonished, raising an eyebrow. "No, thank you." She smiled at his disappointed expression and ruffled his hair, but someone else caught her attention.

Poseidon was looking at her from the other side of the room, and…the intensity in his gaze scared her. His eyes were like the bottom of the sea; they were pulling her to him and she couldn't escape…She couldn't breathe, she had to get out…She shouldn't have had so much wine…"Excuse me, Dionysus, I need to get some fresh air…" she muttered and hurried out of the hall, still feeling his eyes on her.

The King of the Seas glanced at his wife, who was deep in discussion with some of the Muses. Without a word, he set his goblet on a table, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"My feet hurt," Persephone groaned. "Can we sit for a while?"

Hades led Persephone back to their seats, though she'd rather rest in a divan. "I do not wish to be disturbed," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair, appreciating its sleek texture.

As the tables have been moved away to make more room for dancing, it was certain that they would not be seen…Persephone shivered and sat next to him, his hand still buried in her hair. "Hades…" she breathed, and he kissed her fervently. His lips felt cool, but at the same time hot against her own, Persephone melted in his embrace…She moaned softly when his lips moved down her neck, tasting her…"H-_oh_- Hades…S-Stop, I…T-They will see us…"

Hades raised his head and looked at her. He bit back a smirk when he saw her flushed cheeks. "You don't want us to be seen…"

She shyly licked her lips, drawing his rapt attention. "No, I don't…" She cried, as he pulled her to him.

"Then don't do this," he said hoarsely, "or I won't be able to let you go…"

Persephone gave him her sweetest smile. "Don't do what?" she blinked. "This?" she licked her lips again and let out a low chuckle, but Hades sealed her lips with his.

He deftly slid his tongue in her mouth, and his hand ran down her leg… "I warned you," he whispered, "but you didn't listen…But don't worry, my dear…" he sucked her earlobe, and she took a sharp breath. "No one will notice…"

He gave her no time to react, as he resumed kissing her, nibbling her lower lip, his hand sneaking beneath her dress…As it reached her inner thigh, Persephone arched her back, closing her eyes. "Hades…"

He deepened the kiss, just as his fingers moved inside her underclothes, pleased when he came in contact with her eager wetness.

"P-Please, please!" she begged, biting her lips. She didn't want him to stop, but she wouldn't be able to hold back her cries any longer…

Hades slowly pulled away, his eyes never leaving hers…She could see the proof of her arousal glistening in his fingers…

Persephone blushed and lowered her head, but he tilted her chin and kissed her again. For the rest of the night, she made no other attempts to defy him. She took a sip of wine, trying to lessen the tension, but the memory of the fire in his eyes made it impossible…

* * *

Poseidon was wandering aimlessly around the Palace. _This is no good._ He needed to find a room, to sit down and think…

What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way? He had to compose himself, he couldn't stop thinking…

_Ah, a room, at last!_ He pushed the door open, only to be met with a shrill cry and the sight of Hermes in bed with Urania.

The Muse tried to cover herself, while Hermes glared at him. "Whaddya want, mate? Shop's closed; see ya tomorrow!" he slurred, slapping Urania's rear end.

Poseidon muttered an apology and left, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but smile. _Hermes, you little brat!_ he thought fondly.

But his face went grim again, until he reached the Trophy Room. _Yes, much better…_ The door was half closed, so the room was most likely empty.

He entered the room, closing the door with a wave of his hand.

* * *

_The goddess of wisdom had stormed out of the Hall, still clutching her goblet. His intense gaze was too much for her, the wine was too much, her own thoughts were too much…_

The Trophy Room was one of the most interesting rooms in the Palace. Athena admired the flawless statues, some of them given as offerings by the mortals, the finely crafted weapons, the spoils of wars…Truly, a very interesting room.

Athena sighed, trying to sort out her thoughts, as she stood in the empty room…

_Empty…_

And then, someone opened the door.

* * *

Their faces were like masks, save for their eyes. His were burning. Hers were glinting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Poseidon ignored the question, his eyes fixed on the goblet she was holding. He took a few steps towards her.

Despite her nervousness, Athena didn't cower. He was so tall, so intimidating…

"I'd like to commend you for your abstinence…" he whispered.

"Thank you," she said icily. "I didn't drink-"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not talking about drinking."

She met his gaze boldly. "Then…?"

He could see the moon reflected in her silver orbs, her eyes were searing him… "Your…relationship with Dionysus, _virgin_ goddess…"

Satisfied, he saw her face twist in anger. Rage boiled up inside him as he recalled Dionysus sitting so close to her, touching her even…

"Do not question me on this matter, Poseidon…" she said through gritted teeth. "No one has the right to-"

"Oh, but I beg to differ…" he sneered, his eyes locked with hers.

"But why do _you_ care anyway?" she asked softly. Did he really blanch, or was it a trick of the light? His rugged face looked-

_Rugged?_

In spite of herself, she took in his aquamarine eyes, the strong jawline, his lips…

_Concentrate, Athena!_

"I don't care," he spat. "I don't care about what you do, or who you do it with, but don't pretend that-"

"You are the one pretending, Poseidon!" she snarled. "Do you really expect me to believe that you care about my decisions? This is about your wife, isn't it? She's so indifferent to you; you go around messing with others' affairs instead of minding your own life!"

Poseidon glowered at her. It was true: His relationship with his wife was pretty much dead, and it pained him. He didn't love Amphitrite; he longed for a loving, more understanding companion, it sometimes made him envious of Zeus and Hera. But he would never let Athena criticize him! "This is none of your business…"

She let out a loud laugh. "Oh, and _my_ affairs are _your_ business!" She bit her lips. "Just because your wife-"

"You keep mentioning Amphitrite," he raised his voice, "because you don't want me to remind you that you are an oath breaker, a hypocrite!"

Athena pursed her lips. "You hate seeing me with Dionysus because you can't face the fact that yes, gods flirt with each other, and your wife doesn't give a damn-"

_Again with his wife!_

"Mind your words…" he warned her, but she didn't care; she felt bitter _because_ _she knew what she was saying wasn't true…_

"And why should she give a damn, with a husband like you?"

_Because she knew Amphitrite actually cared…_

"Stop it!" he growled. He didn't want to listen to her anymore; _was this what she thought of him?_

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she yelled. "To know she never cared about you, no woman did, to know she married you only because you forced her!"

_Because his hand wasn't meant for her…_

But she had gone too far. A blinding light, and she was pushed on a wall. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized it was his trident that emanated that glow. The trident, his deadliest weapon that could turn cities into dust…

The Lord of the Seas was softly pressing the prongs of his trident against her jugular. She raised her head, trying to control her breathing, and looked into his eyes. Shock, despair, _pain_…

He never knew a pair of eyes could reflect such a multitude of emotions…His eyes dropped to her parted lips. She was afraid of him…His cloak was suffocating him…

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that ever again…" he whispered.

Athena was frozen all over. He was so close to her…No man had ever been in such a close proximity to her; she would never allow it. But now…Poseidon…

He didn't take his eyes off her as he closed the space between them. She could smell the nectar in his breath…What a sweet smell…

Poseidon tangled his fingers in her hair, and, before she could react, he kissed her. Anger, passion, disappointment, longing…And it was only a kiss. But the worst part was…that she liked it, she _wanted_ it. She could push him away and ask for help…But instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He responded ardently, deepening the kiss and stroking her tongue with his own. His movements were so intense; it felt as if he wanted to hold her forever, as if he never wanted to let go…

His lips went to her neck, kissing, sucking, biting…How warm he felt, she loved it…His hand went to her hip, and he pulled her dress up…Her heart fluttered, but it was out of anticipation, not fear. She moaned, as he grazed her thigh with the back of his hand.

Loud giggling was heard outside the door. Poseidon abruptly pulled away and Athena stayed rooted to the spot and looked away, _she couldn't look at him._

Apollo and Calliope continued chasing each other, not bothering with the Trophy Room. Poseidon massaged his temples, while she kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened, yet…

She wanted it. She wanted _more._ It was more than curiosity; she didn't want just any man…She wanted _him_.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lips. Impossible…This couldn't be happening to her.

She pushed him to the side and ran out of the room, leaving him alone to stare blankly at the wall. Poseidon moved to the window, trying to regain his composure, to think this through…

Athena rushed to her her chambers and wrapped herself with the bed covers. She had to think, to analyze the situation, yet she wanted to forget all about it, to erase the memory of that moment, to…

She was out of her right mind. This should never happen again…

Right?

* * *

Down in the Underworld, two figures were standing before the entrance to the palace.

Everyone was asleep, save for Hypnos himself.

Without a word, Hades pulled Persephone into his embrace and kissed her soundly, while she slid a hand along his strong arm. When she was alone in her room, she, like her sister, covered herself with the blankets, but her own mind was full of blissful thoughts. She felt her cheeks redden as she recalled what happened at the wedding…Yet, he didn't push her any further when they returned.

Two goddesses fell in a deep sleep, while two gods spent hours staring at the moon till the sun rose.

* * *

**Author's Note no.2: **Well, as you've probably noticed, this chapter came out later than usual. This is because came out longer than I expected, and I wasn't done with it on time, yay! Now, because I know the following chapters will be just as long (perhaps longer), I don't know if I will be done by Tuesday. So, while I'll be still updating weekly, it will probably be at random days, though I suppose I will have uploaded a new chapter by the weekend. Thanks for putting up with me!


	16. Tartarus

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter, how cool is that? Hmm, anyway, thank you all for your feedback! It makes me so happy! And you won't believe how relieved I am you lot actually like Poseidon and Athena together; they don't seem to be a popular couple! Anyway, enjoy :D!

* * *

Helios yawned as he drove his chariot across the sky. The wedding celebration lasted until the early morning hours, and the gods have barely gotten any sleep. To make things worse, they all had to clean up the mess that was the banquet hall, save for the newlyweds and the royal couple. No one was foolish enough to ask Zeus to help with the cleaning anyway. But they weren't the only ones abstaining from this tiresome duty. No one knew where Aphrodite was, Artemis had gone hunting, and Athena had yet to come out of her chambers.

Only Hermes was in a good mood. Having woken up in Urania's arms, cleaning sounded like the most entertaining thing in the world, and so did making fun of his grumpy older brother. "Hey, Ares, you missed a spot!" he noted, fluttering around the war god and knocking him on the head with his caduceus. "Is running around in battles with that stick of yours all you can do?"

"Come down here and I'll show you what that stick can do!" Ares challenged him and drew his sword, when a thunderbolt burst between them.

Zeus and Hera were standing at the top of the stairs, smiling at the quarrelling gods. "Look at my dutiful boys! Well done, well done, the hall looks spotless!" Zeus praised his sons, laughing at their irritated faces.

"But all the girls are gone and we're the ones doing the dirty business! Not fair!" Hermes complained, sounding like a little boy.

Zeus shook his head. "Oh, well…"

"Yeah, Fates forbid your _little girl_ ever raises a finger!" Ares muttered, pointing at the direction of Athena's room. Zeus laughed, but Hera frowned. Athena would spend most of her days in her chambers lately. What's the matter with her?

* * *

The goddess of wisdom didn't wish to see anyone. She had confined herself in her room in order to avoid coming face to face with a certain god, but she also needed to sort out her thoughts. But this was easier said than done, because no matter how hard she tried to push them away and lock them some dark part of her mind, they kept resurfacing. It made her stomach clench; she was overwhelmed by guilt and…she couldn't figure out that part. What did she feel? What was that mind-boggling emotion that brought chaos to her order?

When she got up this morning, she was extremely nervous; she couldn't stop trembling. What was wrong with her? To her utter shock, she realized she was still wearing the dress from last night. _Really, Athena? Falling asleep in your best gown?_ She let out a sigh, and changed into a simple white dress.

As she stood before the mirror, images of what happened at the wedding flooded her mind, and she closed her eyes tightly.

_Last night, in the Trophy Room…She was alone, and then he came in._

_She recalled his expression, the look in his eyes as she mocked him…How dark they were, almost black…_

Athena shuddered. She could still feel the prongs of his trident on her neck…

_And then…What happened? How did it happen?_

Absentmindedly, her fingers touched her lips.

_His lips on hers, then moving down her neck…_

She shivered.

_His burning gaze, his hands roaming over her body…_

She opened her eyes, indignant. How could she let this happen? She didn't even try to stop him! _Quite on the contrary…_

Athena looked at herself in the mirror. A pair of big silver eyes stared back at her in shock, guilt, despair and…

_Yet instead of disgust, she felt a pleasant kind of warmth at the thought of last night's events…_

She never wanted to see him again. Then why did she feel like this?

How did it come to this? They were fighting, and then she said something about Amphitrite…

_Yes, Amphitrite. His wife._

_His wife…_

The pain she saw in the eyes of her reflection snapped her out of it. She locked all of her emotions away, and her expression turned hard, indifferent, yet her eyes were still ablaze.

Someone knocked on her door, and she heard Glauca screech.

"Would you please stand aside?" she heard a demanding voice.

Athena walked to the door, only to find Hera standing there, the small owl perched on the top of her head.

The sight of the Queen of Gods with Glauca on her head, picking on her hair, was absurd enough to make Athena smile a little. Hera returned a relieved smile, and Glauca flew to sit on her mistress' shoulder.

"If you want to keep uninvited visitors away, I suggest you opt for a more ferocious guardian. Perhaps Hades will lend you Cerberus if you ask nicely."

Athena smiled. "Thank you for the advice," she said, offering Hera a seat. "What's the matter?"

Hera looked at her stepdaughter's tired eyes, worry apparent in her face. She wasn't on good terms with most of her husband's children, but Athena was different. After all, Zeus had been with Metis long before they got married, and it was hard for her to dislike the intelligent, composed, yet deeply sensitive goddess anyway. "You tell me what the matter is, Athena. We have lost you; we see Persephone around more often than we see you! Is there something you wish to avoid? Or…someone?" Athena tensed, and Hera noticed. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Athena lowered her head before the kindness in the Queen's amber eyes. She didn't answer her question, but she agreed to walk with her in the gardens. She listened to the older goddess's happy chatter, moved by her concern.

But no. No one should ever find out. Ever.

* * *

The residents of the Underworld were much luckier. They didn't have to wake up early to clean any messy halls, so Persephone could enjoy her sleep undisturbed. How warm and peaceful she felt…She had the time of her life last night, so it was only natural that her sleep was filled with pleasant dreams. She stirred, wrapping her hands around the pillow. Images of the wedding celebration swirled in her sleepy mind, and she let out a contented sigh.

_His lips…His gaze…His eyes, dark with desire…_

Panic crept in her heart, but then the memory of two simple words made her smile.

_My love…_

Despite the darkness, despite his cold exterior…could it be that he truly cared for her?

She fell in a deep slumber again, when the door flew open.

"Rise and shine!" Hecate exclaimed in her loud voice, as she drew the curtains and sunlight illuminated Persephone's bedroom.

The goddess of spring shrieked, but she fell back onto the pillow when she realized it was just her friend, while Hecate jumped on the bed next to her.

"Hecate, can't you see I'm sleeping?" Persephone muttered, her soft voice sounding very much like a child's.

Hecate got up. "Not fair!" she protested, evading Persephone's question. "It's criminal how comfortable your bed is! To think Charon and I practically sleep on stones…"

"Is that so?" the younger goddess asked, a mischievous smile gracing her features. "I didn't know you and Charon shared a bed…"

"Huh?" Hecate blushed furiously when she understood her blunder. "Oh, come on, that's not what I meant! We sleep in different beds! Different rooms even! Whatever, tell me what happened at the wedding!"

"I, um…Nothing, really," Persephone said softly, lowering her eyes. "We danced, and there was wine…"

Hecate chuckled. "Oh, so there was wine. Hmm, they say wine loosens ones inhibitions…To be honest, I am a little surprised Hades isn't sleeping by your side…"

It was Persephone's turn to turn red. "You are wrong! We…We didn't…"

"Yeah, yeah," Hecate waved her hand dismissively. "You didn't do anything of that kind, I know! Just like that time I caught you in the garden. You were just picking flowers back then, right?" She giggled at Persephone's pouting face. "Well, truth be told, Hades looks happier than ever. I haven't seen him in such a good mood since…"

Hecate paused abruptly, and Persephone averted her gaze. A chill filled the room, and the two women felt the shadow of the beautiful, ethereal nymph looming over them. Hecate bit her lips. Why did she have to mention Leuce? And Persephone looked so uncomfortable…Aah, she was such an idiot!

_Leuce's death will forever haunt this place,_ they both thought bitterly. Hecate looked outside. How strange! Even the sky seemed a shade darker.

"Shall we go for breakfast now?" Persephone reluctantly suggested, breaking the silence.

Hecate nodded, but her eyes were fixed on the sky, captivated by its darkness. This scenery was familiar…It made her feel uneasy.

It was…it was just like _that_ day. The day when the Underworld fell apart. Perhaps it was something in the air, or the unpleasant chill.

The two goddesses walked out of the room, unaware of a pair of calculating, almond-shaped eyes following them.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies" Charon greeted politely as Hecate and Persephone entered the dining hall. "Early birds the two of you, eh?" he teased.

Persephone made a face and Hecate raised her eyebrows. "Yes, and I see that you're in such a hurry to go to work!" she shot back.

"Of course, my dear Hecate. You see, unlike you, I'm not a good-for-nothing." he said and exited the hall with a smug smirk, with Hecate in tow, throwing curses at him.

"Good day", Hades said quietly, laughing at Hecate's rampage, but his eyes were on Persephone. Her demeanor was shy as usual, yet there was a spark in her eyes he had not seen before, as she approached him in a determined stride.

"Good morning, Hades…" she whispered. She ran her fingers through his sleek hair, while her other hand caressed the smooth skin of his cheek. Her lips clumsily crushed on his, and he held her closer to him, tilting her chin and deepening the kiss. He gently pulled away, and she returned the genuine smile that formed on his lips. A surge of desire went through her. She loved being in his arms…

A loud _boom_, and Hecate was back in the room. "I set his stupid bald head on fire, but I'll burn all of him the next time, I swear! _What are you two doing?_" she barked, but then she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Hades squeezed Persephone's hand. "If you'll excuse me, the trials will begin shortly and there's lot to be done. I'll see you later…" He inclined his head to the two women as he left, not bothering to hide the pleased look in his eyes.

"Hades, wait, you forgot your scrolls!" Hecate ran after him.

Persephone smiled as she watched them go, and sat in her chair, ready to enjoy her breakfast by herself.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Hades wasn't listening to Hecate's babbling. At last, Persephone…His Persephone wanted him. She had kissed him; she had looked at him so lovingly…He felt at peace, a rather unfamiliar feeling to him. It has been a long time since he had been so happy.

_A long time…_

His smile faded. Why was he reminded of that day? Of the beloved fiancée he lost to death? His palace seemed darker all of a sudden.

He was afraid.

* * *

"Well…That was quite a delicious breakfast you had there…"

Startled, Persephone turned around and saw Minthe leaning against a pillar. Her face turned into a mask of contempt. What breakfast? She hadn't eaten anything yet!

"You know…" Minthe said casually and sat next to Persephone, ignoring her obvious disdain. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"What do you mean?" she demanded icily, sounding like her mother.

The nymph let out a fake laughter, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "You are the Underworld King's _temporary lover_. I thought you were smart enough to know this and not fall victim to his charms."

Persephone glanced at her. A small voice in the back of her head told her to be careful, to not take the woman's words seriously, yet she was curious. "Temporary? Victim?" she asked in disbelief. "If there's something you'd like to tell me, Minthe, then do so. I'm not playing riddles with you."

Minthe puckered her lips, but then they twisted in a saccharine smile. "But of course. At first, I thought you'd resist his advances, but now…Now I see that you have fallen for his allure, just like the rest…"

"The rest…" Persephone whispered.

"Are you kidding me? Did you really think you were the only one?"

Persephone bit her lips. _Don't listen to her! _"Nonsense," she uttered, but doubt was reflected in her eyes.

"Tell me, how come you changed your mind? Did he give you flowers? Tell you how beautiful you are? Started calling you his love?"

_His love…_ How could Minthe know this? She wanted to get out of this room, yet something compelled her to stay and listen more of the lies the nymph was feeding her with.

"I'm truly sorry, my dear…" she said in mock concern. "But I thought you should know. He had many lovers before you came along, and he'll have just as many when you're gone. He's already getting tired of you…"

_Stay and take every blow…_

"That's not true!" she argued. "He's not tired of me, he cares…" Tears were clinging to her lashes…Why did the nymph's words hurt her so much? Maybe because she cared for him, yet the fear her mother had instilled in her was still there…

Minthe smiled broadly. "He _cares_ for you? Really? He abducted you and brought you down here; did he ever care whether you wanted to stay or not? He just wants to sleep with you, and then he'll send you away…Why do you think he gives you food from the Upperworld?"

Persephone's eyes opened wide. "Because he doesn't want me to be bound in his realm for all eternity…"

"That's right…" Minthe nodded. "It's so that he can get rid of you any time he pleases. But…" she chuckled, "he can't do the same with the Underworld nymphs. That's why Leuce died."

"What?" Persephone let out a shrill cry. "What are you talking about?"

Minthe shook her head in exasperation. "_Come on_, Persephone! She couldn't handle so much pain and she killed herself. Hades made her fall for him, but then he kept cheating on her and she wanted to escape her misery…"

"What are you saying…You are lying!" Persephone shouted, standing from her chair. "This isn't how it happened!"

"Oh, really? I bet Hades told you another tale, hmm? Her death was a terrible accident, right? But facts are facts: He was cheating on her, just like he's cheating on _you_. He hurt her, and he's going to hurt _you_ as well. And she _died_…Would you like to meet the same end as her?"

Persephone could barely breathe. "How dare you?" she whispered. "It wasn't his fault! He's not cheating on me, he…"

"Don't tell me you actually believe he's judging souls all day long?" Minthe went on, feeling no regret for her shameless lies. "I have seen him with my own eyes, frolicking around with nymphs. He's grown bored of you, _sweetie_. He wants to get this over with," she giggled. "You think he would really be interested in an inexperienced child like you when he could have the goddess of beauty herself? _Please!_"

_The goddess of beauty…_

_At her father's party…She had seen Aphrodite talking to him…And then, they had danced together…_

Back then, she hadn't even noticed, but now…"No…" she whispered faintly, unable to hold back her tears any longer. "That's not true…"

Minthe smiled. _Everything is going just as planned, _she thought,her blue eyes glinting maliciously. Well, Hades _did_ have lovers in the past; no one could question her on this. "I'm sorry to break it to you," she said in a serious tone, "but Hades is no light and goodness. After all…" she rolled her eyes, "He's the King of the _Underworld_! You can't expect him to be caring and sweet, can you? It's his nature, Persephone. Moreover, keep in mind that he's the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. They have the same blood flowing in their veins…" she whispered to a dazed Persephone. "The same blood. Women, vices, hatred, selfishness…_What did you expect?_"

Persephone hung her head, trying to control her breathing. She couldn't think clearly, the nymph's words were ringing in her head.

_Women, lovers…His brothers…_

What if Minthe spoke the truth?

"What's going on in here?" someone asked sharply.

Hecate had just returned, and was now glaring at Minthe, who shot her a dazzling smile. "Nothing's going on," she said happily. "I'm just cleaning up".

She took Persephone's untouched plate and marched triumphantly out of the room.

Persephone was silent. She thought…she thought he had done everything out of affection, out of love, but now…she knew it was out of selfishness. Minthe had twisted the truth in such a way; Persephone had no choice but to believe her. If she didn't care about Hades, she wouldn't have paid attention to the nymph's vicious words. But she _did_ care, and now she was more vulnerable than ever.

_He lied to me…_

"Persephone!" Hecate grabbed her shoulders, shaking her out of her trance. "Persephone, snap out of it! Are you alright? What did that…that…" She paused when the young goddess looked at her, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Hades had other lovers?" she asked softly.

"What?" The witch narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Why? I thought you were my friend!" Her voice cracked with emotion. "_Why_, Hecate? _Why?"_ she shouted.

"I-I…" Hecate stammered. "He had been with other women before, but…" she muttered, but Persephone pushed her aside. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked, but all she saw was a head of auburn hair rushing out of the hall. "Persephone! Listen to me! Persephone! _Persephone_!"

* * *

_He was done with the trials for the day, now he only needed to go over some notes…_

_He raised his head._

* * *

She ran to the gardens, sobbing violently. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't bear to think about it, she didn't want to feel anything anymore…

Her eyes were gleaming with tears as she ran to the west, her hair was a tangled mess; she could be easily mistaken for a forest nymph.

_She trusted him! She thought…she thought he was good, and that…that he cared for her, that he wanted her…_

_She was so wrong, then…_

_Don't listen to Minthe!_

_She might be jealous, but she would never come up such horrible lies!_

She thought Hades was different…He even made her question everything her mother had taught her! She thought the King of the Underworld was not like other men, and…and although he was one of the Divine Three, he…

_How could you ever think he would be content with just you? He, who has the blood of Zeus and Poseidon!_

_What did I expect?_

_That he will love you…_

She was shaking. How long has she been running? The more she ran, the worse she felt. Instead of diminishing, her despair was growing by the minute. _Why?_

The goddess of spring looked around her. What was this place?

She looked straight ahead…and she nearly screamed. Her breath hitched as she stared at the iron gates before her. She had run past the house of Nyx and Erebus, and now, she was there…

_You shouldn't be here! Go back!_

Her face hardened, and for a fleeting moment, she looked just like Demeter. No. She needed a place to think, and she had already been to the Asphodel Meadows and the Elysian Fields…but she had never visited Tartarus.

Would she need a key? Probably not. Who would go in there anyway?

Her jaw set, she walked through the gates.

* * *

_The sky darkened, a__s Hades tried to focus on his work._

_Strange…This hadn't happened in years._

* * *

Strong winds were whipping her face; she could scarcely keep her eyes open. She could hear the souls' anguished cries, she could feel their pain. The sky was black; there was no sun, no clouds…The place was empty, a barren wasteland, and in its center, a gaping pit. Darkness, shadows, agonizing laments…

_Tartarus._

Persephone took a step forward, mesmerized, and gazed at the vast chaos below her feet. This dark hole, so large, but at the same time so small, like a noose waiting to squeeze the final breath out of the convict...

Persephone too was suffocating, the darkness of Tartarus was flowing in her, poisoning her blood, her thoughts…

She wanted to see more. Just one step, to see what was lying in the bottom of the Pit…It was pulling her to it, like a snake hypnotizing its prey before it devours it.

Just one step…

* * *

Hades pushed the scrolls to the side. He should be happy. His Persephone had kissed him…A few hours ago, everything was fine…What has changed now? Why did he feel so cold, why did his heart feel so heavy?

Clouds had gathered in the sky. He shivered. He couldn't forget…He would _never_ forget that day.

The day Leuce died…and she left behind a man that loved her, a man that needed her more than anything.

It was just like that day, and he was afraid.

_How foolish! Persephone's in the palace with Hecate! She's safe!_

That day…He could remember everything vividly. How the nature mourned for her, mirroring his emotional state. He remembered the clouds, blocking the sunlight…

A bead of sweat trickled down his face; his mouth went dry. _He was afraid._

_This is getting ridiculous! Persephone is with Hecate…She is safe…_

He needed to get some fresh air, to clear his head…His cloak was drenched in sweat, as he turned to the window.

He looked straight into the sun, yet he didn't even blink, tears welling up in his eyes.

_No…_

_Three grey clouds were blocking the sunlight, and it looked as if the sun had been cut up into pieces, just like that day…_

_No…_

_Not Persephone!_

Hades sprung from his chair, fear and anguish apparent in his features.

_Persephone…Persephone! Persephone!_

When Hecate barged in his study, a terrifying scream filled his ears, his mind, echoing throughout the Underworld.

* * *

The King of the Seas was lying in his bed, his wife sleeping beside him. His punishment was now over, so Amphitrite had returned to her wifely duties…whatever that meant.

Poseidon would often spend his sleepless nights appreciating how beautiful their chambers were. Dark blue and gold were the dominant colors in the royal bedroom, and he couldn't help but think that it looked just like the sea at night. But now, he couldn't care less. His expression was grim as usual. His fellow gods have noticed that something was different about him, yet they couldn't pinpoint what. Poseidon enjoyed joking, laughing…but not anymore, it would seem. Seeing a smile on his face was a rare sight.

He pursed his lips as he heard Amphitrite muttering her sleep. How…_How…_How did he lose control last night? Sure, Hades was the coolheaded one in the family, and Poseidon was rather temperamental, but this was too much!

He recalled the anger in her silver eyes, how he pointed his trident at her. And then...What happened? Anger turned into sadness, and…

He kissed her. He kissed her, and she didn't fight back. He tasted her, he held her in his arms…

Poseidon shook his head. What did it matter? He had kissed many women before, he…

But she, she was _different._ How empty he felt when she left…

_That's absurd!_ Athena was his enemy, that's why he felt this way! It was a moment of weakness, that's all. Yes…

Amphitrite stirred and opened her eyes. _Mmm… _ Her husband's naked form was quite a sight to wake up to. "Poseidon…" she whispered in a sensual voice that even Aphrodite would be envious of.

"Good morning," he said coolly, not looking at her.

_A moment of weakness…He didn't care, he didn't feel anything…_

"Why are you so far from me?" Amphitrite asked softly, interrupting his musings. She snuggled closer to him, reaching out to touch his cheek. Poseidon didn't respond, falling deep into his thoughts again.

_He hated her…That's all he felt towards her, hatred, and he did this to get back at her, yes…._

Amphitrite's hand went to the smooth expanse of his chest, then trailed down to his abdomen, lower even…

"Stop it, Amphitrite," he rebuked her advances, much to her shock, and pushed her hand away.

But the nymph didn't give up. He was just being grumpy again. "Come now, Husband, don't be so stubborn…" She straddled him, and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Poseidon didn't resist this time, and moments later Amphitrite was smirking as he pinned her down, finding an outlet for his tension and anger, trying not to think, not to feel…

* * *

"Persephone! Persephone!"

_One step…One step, and she fell straight into the deadly trap, just like a used puppet someone had thrown away…_

_Bitterness filled her heart. Was she just another girl to him, then?_

_Tears were streaming down her face as she was falling. She would die. What if she was a goddess? She would die._

_She would die, just like Leuce, because she couldn't bear the pain…_

_She closed her eyes, waiting for everything to end._

_Her mother was right. Men would hurt her, all of them. She trusted him, but he…_

_Mother…_

_Hades…_

_Why?_

And then she wasn't falling anymore. A pair of strong arms caught her, and she felt warm again. She leaned against the firm chest close to her, relief washing over her. Her eyes were heavy…She hadn't realized how tired she was. Tartarus had drained her powers, she was so weak…

* * *

Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. Under the black sky of Tartarus, two dark eyes were watching her, and she saw her own feelings reflected in them. Worry, agony, fear…Sadness overwhelmed her. She turned her head away, biting her lips.

"Persephone…"

_Why is this happening to me? Why did it have to end like this?_

"Persephone, can you hear me?"

A warm hand was holding her own icy one.

She opened her eyes again.

_Him._

"Persephone…Persephone…" he whispered, cradling her in his arms. "Why did you do this…Why did you come here although I've told you not to?"

Relief was replaced by pain, agony turned into sorrow, anger even…

Persephone pulled away, her expression inscrutable. "Don't act like you care…" she whispered, rage and disappointment boiling up inside her.

Hades frowned. "What happened to you?" The fierce glint in her eyes caught him off guard.

Persephone lowered her head and he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" she snarled, unable to hide her pain.

"_What happened, Persephone?_" he demanded in an equally loud voice. "Do you understand what you just did? You've thrown yourself to Tartarus! _Why?_ Why did you do this?"

"I didn't mean to fall…" she muttered. "But I wanted to flee…" She looked at him, her eyes full of hatred. "Why did you save me?"

Hades was at a loss for words. "I understand you are upset," he said after a while, trying to stay calm. "But get a hold of yourself, please…"

_She wanted to escape…Did she hate him so much?_

Persephone hid her face in her hands. How could this be? He looked so concerned, so sad, but Minthe said…

Tartarus was no place for a goddess of life. Its poison was now running through her veins, reaching for her heart. She groaned, as she turned to look at him. "It's your fault…" she whispered. "Everything, _everything,_ is _your_ fault!"

Hades took a step back. _He abducted her, and she hated him because of it. She hated him…_ "What are you saying?" he asked icily, masking his true emotions. "How can you say that I am to blame, when I just risked my life to save you?"

"You brought me here!" she screamed. "Everything happened because of you! You brought me to this awful world of yours to toy with me and my feelings!" She was shaking; unbidden tears came to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away, uncaring of his pained gaze.

"What…" he whispered. "I never wanted to toy with you..."

_She wanted to leave…_

"That's why you brought me here against my will! And you planned to send me off once you grew tired of me! That's why you did nothing to keep me here!"

_Yes, yes, it makes sense, everything makes sense!_

"Control yourself, Persephone," he said sharply.

But Persephone wasn't listening. She wanted to hurt him, hurt him as much as he hurt her. "Control myself!" she snorted.

"Can you tell me what happened? I saved you from Tartarus and-"

"It's your fault!" she cried, still trembling. "You never told me I shouldn't come down here, I could have _died_…"

"I did warn you, Persephone…" His cold voice made her shudder. "No one is safe from that place!"

"Gee, sorry for not paying attention to the man who _abducted me!_ But why do you care? You would send me back soon enough anyway, and go seek out other women, because you never cared about what _I_ want, about what _I_ feel!"

It hurt him to see her like this; every word she uttered was like a blade thrusting into his heart. "Is this what you think of me? How could you ever believe I would do this to you? I-"

"You only saved me," she whispered, "because you don't want to risk my father's wrath…"

"If you wished to leave, you could have told me!" he retaliated. "I would have listened to you! Unless you believe I'm a monster that would keep you captive here…"

"You _are_ a monster!" she bellowed, and his face went ashen. "I asked you to let me go on my first night here, but you didn't listen! And now…now…" She took a sharp breath. "I could have died. _I could have died…."_

"If you would rather die than be with me, then you had better kill me…"

_He couldn't listen to her; he felt his heart crumbling into pieces…_

Persephone let out a cruel laugh. "_You_? How could I? It might have escaped your notice," she whispered, "but death isn't my domain. I would never harm anyone! That's your job..."

"Yes, you are life and I am death, right?" he hissed. "But you were about to get killed, and I saved you…"

"You had no choice!" she yelled. "You would let me die if you could! I would die…Just like Leuce…You would let me die, just like her…"

"Keep Leuce out of this!" he snapped, his voice cracking. His eyes were gleaming and she couldn't understand why, his jaw was clenched. "It wasn't my fault…" he whispered, hoping she would agree, hoping she would tell him that truly, it wasn't his fault…

"I would die in Tartarus…"

"Persephone, stop it, listen to me…"

"Just like her…"

"Stop it, please…"

He was a wreck, but Persephone was beside herself; she couldn't contain her raging emotions. "I would die because of you…like Leuce did!"

"_Silence!_"

She looked up. His face was contorted with grief and agony, his eyes were black, like the sky, and she was in pain, and he was suffering…

Persephone heard herself screaming.

_She was afraid, afraid; it was nauseating, she could feel it with every fiber of her being…_

_Is this how mortals feel when they die?_ _She wished someone would just rip her heart out and put an end to this…_

She fell on her knees, shaking uncontrollably and begging him to stop, stop this torture…She was sobbing frantically, hoping she would die soon…

_He froze. Persephone, his beloved Persephone was wailing, thrashing before his very eyes, and he was the cause of it all. Her words had hurt him so much, he used his powers on her..._

Hades watched with empty eyes as she fainted before his feet.

_No, no!_

_No…He couldn't have done this to her, no!_

Hades took her in his arms, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. He nuzzled the nook of her neck, all the feelings he couldn't put into words reflected in his eyes.

* * *

_Silence…Low whispers…_

Persephone was in dire need of help. In the comfort of her chambers, the darkness and the venom that had made their way into her heart were slowly seeping away, but the damage was done.

_…His heart was aching…_

But it would take a long time for Persephone to heal. He had used his powers against her, and she was so scared…Tears filled the eyes of the unconscious girl that was lying in the bed, breathing heavily.

"How did this happen?" Hecate muttered. "I don't understand…"

Hades had told her everything. His eyes looked dead, devoid of any light, as he stood by the window.

Hecate shook her head. It was just like the time Leuce died. "But how could you use your powers on her?" she asked, unable to restrain herself.

"I…I lost control," he whispered. "I never thought I…" he closed his eyes. "I couldn't listen to her anymore, and she wouldn't stop…" Hades looked in his friend's eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

Hecate took his hand in hers. "Of course I do," she said in a kind voice.

"But I don't understand…This wasn't the Persephone I know, Hecate. The things she said-"

"Hush now," she said softly. "Hades…Persephone loves you." He let out a bitter chuckle, but Hecate paid him no mind. "But she is afraid; she believes you do not love her back. And…there's something else…"

He averted his gaze.

"Tartarus…Tartarus hurt her. Remember your sister? When your other siblings came to visit you, Demeter couldn't join them; she couldn't even step into Charon's boat. And that's because she's a goddess of life."

"So, Persephone too…"

"The Underworld cannot harm her, since she also is a child of Zeus. She has wandered in the Asphodel Meadows, she loves the Elysian Fields…but Tartarus is different. The Pit is the epitome of decay, the embodiment of death… Persephone is not immune to its effect. That place damaged her…temporarily, I hope." She took a deep breath. "Tartarus amplified all her negative feelings, brought out the worst in her…"

Hades was silent, taking in what the witch just told him. He looked older, worn out…"But why, Hecate? Why would she feel like this in the first place? Why-"

Hecate gently patted his back. "Because she cares. But she thinks that you don't."

"Why would she think I don't care?" he asked, pacing to and fro. "She should have known by now. She should have known how much I…"

Hecate smiled, but then she suddenly remembered… "Minthe!"

"What about Minthe?" Hades inquired, frowning.

"This morning, when I returned to the dining hall, Minthe was there with Persephone…And when she left, Persephone looked terribly pale, and she asked me why I didn't tell her about your lovers…"

He didn't bother to hide the rage in his eyes. "If this is Minthe's doing…" he said in a low, threatening voice.

A soft moan was heard from Persephone's room.

"What am I to do, Hecate?" Hades whispered, all thoughts of Minthe forgotten.

"Talk to her," she urged him softly, smiling encouragingly.

But Hades only nodded. He needed to be strong, to be brave…But how could he, knowing that those lovely green eyes would never look at him the same way again?

* * *

Persephone bit her tongue. She was exhausted. First Tartarus, then…he_…._

"Persephone…"

No reply.

Hades gently pushed the door open and he simply stood there, aghast to see how pale and haggard she looked. Oh, how he longed to hold her …To tell her how much he needed her, to tell her she shouldn't believe everything she's told…

"Leave" she said quietly.

"Persephone, let me explain-"

"You attacked me, didn't you?" The lack of emotion in her voice alarmed him; never before had she been so despondent.

"Persephone, please listen to me…"

She turned her head to the side, and she looked like a porcelain doll, beautiful but empty, dead inside…

"I wasn't thinking; I would never harm you, my love…" he implored, taking a step towards her.

Something broke in her at his words. "_Leave me alone!_" she howled, sobbing.

"Forgive me…" he whispered, his voice choking. He couldn't bear to see her like this, it _hurt_…

"Get out! Leave me…," Persephone was crying. "I can't do this anymore…I…I want my mother, I…"

"Listen to me, let me-"

"I want to go home…I don't want to be here…I want…" she was trembling, "I want to go back…"

"You are in no fit state to discuss this. We will talk again later," he said, his tone icier than he intended. "You will stay here for now," he added, and walked out of the room, tired, broken, while she was still crying…

_Her wails were tearing at what was left of his heart, and he was being pulled down into an abyss he thought he had escaped…_

"I want to go home!"

_And she was crying…_

* * *

**Author's Note no.2:** Yes, this wasn't a very pleasant chapter to write...


	17. Memories I

**Author's Note: **Yeah, late update, but as you can see, long chapter is long. Also, I'm answering some reviews at the end of the chapter. Now grab some tissues, and enjoy!

* * *

Despair.

Perhaps the only word that could accurately describe his emotional state these days. He was in so much pain; he hurt for what he had done, for what he had lost and what he would lose when he had just managed to obtain it… First, his fiancée was lost to death, and now…now, when he thought he had a chance at happiness again, he saw his dreams and hopes dying before his eyes.

_Dying…_

Oh the irony. Death showed no mercy on his supposed master.

She never left her chambers anymore. He couldn't bear to watch the beautiful girl with the auburn curls withering away, rejecting his attentions, his apologies, refusing to even look at him. He almost felt relief those rare times she would deign to curtly tell him to leave her alone. It meant not everything was lost; she still had something in her, she hadn't turned into a doll although she very much looked like one, with her empty eyes and unsmiling countenance.

She was sitting in her armchair by the window, never responding to anything going on around her. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, all color had drained from her face.

They told him she needed time to heal and recover from the shock she had been through. Things were better when she was with Hecate; he had heard them talking and he had hoped things would change, but no. She remained in her room, silent and alone, refusing to eat anything, just gazing at the sky… He had lost all hope. He did not see the pain in her eyes every time she told him to go away, he never saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Please, listen to me…Let me explain…" he whispered against her hair, breathing the familiar scent of flowers and spring. He needed to; he needed to draw the strength to go on. He took her hand in his, he was gently caressing her cheek, hoping she would somehow react…And if she didn't, he would stay by her side as long as it took to finally hear her voice…

"No. Go." The coldness in her voice was stabbing his heart as she lifelessly pulled away from his touch.

"Persephone, I'm begging you…"

The Lord of the Underworld, begging. A rare sight indeed, but Hades couldn't care less.

"Get out…_Leave me alone!_" Her voice cracked.

Something greater than agony was reflected in his eyes…

"Go away!"

Pain contorted his face. _Go away…Leave me alone…_

He took a step back and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Tears fell to the hand he was holding moments ago. The girl hugged her knees and bit her lips, trying to ignore a small voice in the back of her mind, the voice of her heart…

_Don't leave me…_

Persephone buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

* * *

_Reminiscence…_

_Why did everything come back to him all of a sudden? Why did the ghosts of his past come to haunt him again? He never pondered on times long gone…Perhaps because he was too busy to do so. Then why did he lock himself in his old, abandoned study?_

He didn't want to see anyone. The Judges would come looking for him soon; damn them and his duties! And Nyx would probably want to have a word with him.

_He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore._

He turned to look at Leuce's portrait, pressing his lips together.

_Memories crashed on him like angry waves._

* * *

Hades. The King of the Underworld.

The firstborn son of Cronus and Rhea.

He could still remember the sorrow in his mother's eyes when she had to present him to Cronus.

Rhea was a striking woman. Her hair was golden and bright like the sun, falling in waves down her back, her beautiful sky blue eyes had a unique sparkle about them that none of the six siblings had inherited. She was fiery, courageous and sweet, a caring mother that loved her children more than anything. But Cronus' descent into madness had taken its toll on her; she had lost her spirit and dreaded the moment she would have to show her beloved children to her husband, the children she had longed for so much…

When he was born, Rhea knew what terrible fate awaited her son, yet she hoped she could somehow soften Cronus' heart…

"L-Look, my love…" she stammered. "Look at his hair and his eyes…He looks just like you! Maybe…Maybe he'll grow up to be like you…"

_Eons later, Hades felt sick every time he remembered his mother's words. No, he would never become like that beast. Never!_

"What are you saying, woman?" Cronus growled. "He'll grow up to be like me, huh? Do you know what that means? It means he'll try to overthrow me, you stupid bitch!" he roared, and Rhea clutched her son to her chest.

"Please…" she whimpered when he tried to seize the child. "Please…Not out little boy!"

Hades recalled the fight his mother put up. She did her best to protect him, but Cronus was stronger. He pried him away from Rhea's arms, and…He could remember nothing, only never-ending darkness. It was obvious his mother despised Cronus; he couldn't fathom why she bore him other children, though he was certain his father would have no qualms about forcing her to join with him.

For years, he was surrounded by darkness and silence, cold and alone, when one day, he saw the light.

_Hades snorted. He had felt the sunlight on his skin countless times, but this wasn't the kind of warmth he craved…_

It was then he met his brother and sisters for the first time. They beheld their savior, their youngest brother, Zeus, the spitting image of their mother, with his blonde curls and blue eyes, smiling with confidence. Rhea had at last gathered enough courage to defy her husband, and soon he would pay for his crimes.

The six siblings had smiled at each other. Zeus, radiating with energy, Hera, who couldn't hide her feelings for their little brother even back then…Poseidon, with that mischievous gleam in his eyes, was grinning knowingly at his older brother, laughing at Hera's soft sighs. From the very beginning, he and Hades shared a close bond. Gentle Hestia and her compassion, domineering Demeter with her arrogant attitude…She and Zeus had clashed innumerable times. Hades remembered a particularly funny incident when Demeter caused cacti to grow from Zeus's bed, only for a thunderbolt to land at her feet.

"Dang it, I missed by an inch!"

_In the darkness of his study, Hades smiled faintly._

And thus, they discovered their abilities. The six of them made for an impressive team. Despite their differences, they had a deep understanding of each other, which greatly affected the outcome of the Titanomachy. Rhea was at their side, and so was their uncle Oceanus. Hestia assisted their mother while the boys were trained in sword fighting and Demeter with Hera took care of the beasts that drew their chariots.

The war lasted ten long years, but they were victorious. With the Titans locked away in Tartarus for eternity, they were free to conquer the world and shape it to their will, to create a Utopia…

_Well, not really…_

Dividing the cosmos was not as difficult as the three brothers initially thought. Zeus, their leader and liberator, would rule above all gods as King of the Heavens. It was also decided that their headquarters would be in Olympus, the highest mountain in Hellas. Poseidon always had an affinity for the sea, so it was only natural that he was named the King of the Seas.

And what about him? Hades, the first son? Reign over gods and mortals alike was his birthright, yet he never made any attempt to claim it. He acknowledged the important part Zeus played in the Titanomachy, and he knew he would be ill-suited for a kingdom as bright as the heavens. Hades, with his black hair and pale skin, his dark air and taciturn demeanor, was much more suitable for the silent Underworld. He had smiled at Zeus's apologetic expression, saying he preferred the Underworld anyway.

"Yes, but…" Demeter, who always liked her quiet brother, protested. "I can't visit you down there! I am a life goddess, the Underworld will harm me!"

"Trust me, you aren't missing out on anything…" Zeus whispered, and Hades raised an eyebrow.

Yes, neither Zeus nor Poseidon could thrive in the Underworld. But Hades was different.

That silent kingdom…Its isolation and darkness suited him. Of course, the Underworld wasn't the dreadful, grim place the mortals thought. It was a vast realm with a sun and moon of its own, and its population was ever growing. It enticed him. He didn't feel cheated when he drew his lot.

Zeus was shocked when Nyx declared she had chosen to reside in the Underworld. With her infallible judgment, she had decided that the kingdom of the dead was the best place for her and her brood, plus she always had a soft spot for Hades. She left without a word, glancing at a scowling Helios, who announced he would stay in Olympus.

Yet Zeus had sent some of the most beautiful nymphs to live with him in the Underworld. Apparently, he still felt guilty for receiving the kingdom that rightfully belonged to his brother.

It was then he met Leuce.

_Hades' face darkened at the memory of their first meeting. He looked at her portrait, his jaw clenched. She was beautiful…_

Amidst the cheerful horde of nymphs, she caught his eye right away. There were more blonde nymphs, some had brighter blue eyes, others had more voluptuous bodies, but it was her that drew his attention.

Her eyes were such a light color; they looked silver rather than blue. But at times, they turned a shade darker, like a forget-me-not, as he would often remark. Her hair was silvery blond, reaching down to her tiny waist. Her heart-shaped face had a sweet, bashful smile when she felt his eyes on her.

Some of the nymphs, including Minthe, were leering at him. But there was nothing seductive in that young nymph's ways. Her voice was a shy whisper when she told him her name was Leuce, daughter of Oceanus.

It was obvious many nymphs were interested in developing a more intimate relationship with him. At first, they all stayed in his palace and he would frequently find them wandering outside his apartments. Some of them achieved their goal, yet his mind never strayed from the timid girl with the silver hair.

Although she was quiet and composed, Leuce was restless. She was often late whenever Hades summoned the nymphs to make an announcement, and enjoyed exploring the Underworld all by herself. She was heedless of the dangers that lurked in a place like this, and, despite his gentle scolding, she went on with her careless attitude. She was attractive in her own way, she was kind-hearted, she was wonderful, but she was also terribly absent-minded.

_Hades gazed at the light blue eyes of the girl in the portrait, his heart heavy. Remorse overwhelmed him as he beheld the faint smile on her face._

The nymphs gradually moved out of the palace, in search of a home closer to nature. Some of them opted for the forests, while others went to the Elysian Fields. Only two stayed behind. Minthe had outright refused to leave when he kindly suggested she joined her sisters and friends. As for Leuce…He never asked her to leave, and she didn't.

Years went by, and Leuce moved to his chambers. There was no reason to keep their relationship a secret.

_He bit his lips._

It was the first time in his relatively peaceful and tranquil life that he felt _happy._ He was the ruler of a quiet kingdom whose residents he respected and appreciated, and he would soon marry the woman he loved. What more could he ask for?

He smiled as he contemplated his younger brothers who, despite being married, were always chasing after women. Happiness could not be found in momentary pleasures.

He had Leuce, and he needed no other.

"What if I'm gone one day?" she asked one night, her voice barely audible.

He smiled. "I will never let you go," he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"Do you promise?" she insisted, worry apparent in her blue eyes.

"I do…"

He had learned how to smile. Although he was the Lord of the Dead, he had never felt more alive. With Leuce at his side, he was happy; seeing him smile or laugh wasn't a rare sight. And when he laughed, he looked different, younger…

"What's the matter with you?" Zeus would ask. "You are the eldest of the three, why don't you look the part? We grow old, and you grow younger again!" he complained, yet his eyes were gleaming with mirth.

He was happy.

But the Fates had different arrangements in mind.

A few weeks before their marriage, there had been a mistake in a trial. A soul that was meant for the Asphodel Meadows was sent to Tartarus. When a livid Hades demanded an explanation, the Judges had all averted their eyes in shame. But he didn't care. He would go to Tartarus himself to rescue the lost soul, but first, he had to warn his subjects.

"No one is to enter Tartarus without my express permission," he decreed in a stern, sonorous voice. "The Pit is fatal to everyone, immortal or not. A trapped soul is-"

"Who would be foolish enough to go there anyway?" Charon whispered to Hecate.

Hades was about to reprimand the boatman for interrupting him, when he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Leuce?"

No one knew where the nymph was, though she would most likely be in the library, engrossed in some tale of times past. But Hades had no time to inform her; he had to hurry to the soul's rescue. So, he sent one of the nymphs to inform her of what happened. He only remembered a pair of sharp blue eyes…But most of the nymphs were blue-eyed anyway.

He later found her in the library, just as he had expected.

He didn't ask if that other nymph had informed her. He didn't think it would be necessary.

_Wrong._

_Hades pursed his lips, his dark eyes full of guilt as he gazed at Leuce's portrait. Why did these memories come back to torment him? He thought…He thought he had escaped this hell…_

_Wrong again._

_He would never forget._

* * *

He knew immediately when it happened.

The wedding was only ten days away. And he was happy, with an equally happy nymph in his arms. A wonderful woman that would soon be his…

When he woke up, she wasn't at his side, but he wasn't worried. She was probably wandering around.

She didn't show up for breakfast, but she rarely did anyway. Again, he had no reason to worry.

But when she wasn't back by noon, he was perturbed. Where could she be? She had never been out for so long, especially without letting him know in advance.

He sent all the nymphs to search for her, while he went through the palace and the Elysian Fields; he even looked in Cerberus' cave. But she was nowhere to be found.

Agony wrapped around his heart like a snake. He had asked every single deity and nymph if they had seen her, but to no avail. Leuce was gone.

_Gone…_

He had to get a grip in himself, but it wasn't easy. His gaze was drawn to the unusually bright sun. He looked outside…

_It was the same. Everything was the same. The two worst days in his entire existence were unnaturally similar to each other._

A dark sky, yet the sun was blinding…Three clouds were blocking the sunlight; it unnerved him. A coincidence? Probably, but it was not a good sign.

A faint cry was heard in the distance.

_Leuce…_

He hadn't searched for her in Tartarus.

No, she was alright, she _had _to be alright…

_Leuce is dying…_

Sweat was mixed with tears as he rushed out of the palace. He had to get to her, to save her before it was too late…

She was in Tartarus…But where?

_The chasm close to Nyx's dwellings…_

_Hades covered his eyes with his hand, yet he could not erase Leuce's image from his mind. His heart was bleeding… If he…If he had gotten there sooner, would he have been able to save her?_

He could see her. Despite the darkness, he could see her.

He plunged into the void.

_Perhaps…Perhaps she was still alive…_

He knew he was just lying to himself, but it couldn't be, _it couldn't be…_

"Leuce…"

_In the bottom of the pit…A soulless doll, a beautiful face with empty eyes._

"No, no, Leuce…"

_He took her in his arms, but her head lifelessly lolled to the side._

"_Please…_"

His voice was the faintest whisper. Despair overwhelmed him; this couldn't be true, it wasn't happening, she wasn't dead, no…

_She was fading away…_

"No! Don't leave me!"

He was shaking. She was slipping away from his grasp; soon, she would turn into nothingness, leaving no sign she ever existed.

_He would not let her go…_

"Don't leave me, Leuce! Open your eyes, darling…"

Anguish distorted his features, tears were falling freely from his eyes. And she would soon vanish. Only her eyes were still clear, piercing right through his soul…

The Lord of the Underworld was cradling a dead nymph in his arms. He was crying, howling like a wounded animal, he begged her not to leave him, to stay with him…

_But she left him, taking away all light from his life. He was crying over her dead body, trying to tighten his grip on her, but he was only grasping thin air…She was gone, and what was left of her essence was placed in a beautiful white poplar. Just as he had promised, he would never let her go._

_She never saw what happened next, the havoc his pain wrecked in the Underworld. No one would understand…No one but him…_

Her blue eyes would be forever burned in his memory.

He would never forget. Never.

_Chains were binding his damaged heart. Although he could not see them, he could feel them pulling him down to an abyss he would never escape._

He learned to live with his guilt. Guilt for not telling her Tartarus was a dangerous place, guilt for not making it in time…

_Hades sighed, leaning against a wall._

That night, he didn't leave his apartments, and no one was allowed to enter, except for Nyx and Hestia. Oh, he would be lost without them… Hestia, summoned in the Underworld by Nyx, was stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort and trying to hold back her tears, while Nyx cloaked the Underworld in darkness until he was sober again.

The following days, when the Gigantomachy broke out, were terrible for him and his domain. The sun was permanently hidden, storms were a daily occurrence, and so were hurricanes. He was in terrible pain, but he knew he had a kingdom to look after, and everyone did their best to help him.

He took no part in the Gigantomachy, of course. No one asked him to. His Olympian brethren knew of his grief, and made no demands.

Eventually, he got over it. Or at least he claimed he did. He…moved on, if you will. He kept himself busy with his duties, judging souls and considering their pleas. The tempests ceased, but the sun had lost its shine. Everything had returned to normal, yet Hades had changed. Reticent by nature, the time he laughed and smiled was now left behind. He retreated to silence, but he found no comfort. He was a scarred soul who had forgotten how to laugh, although he had managed to maintain his wry sense of humor. There was a permanent scowl on his face; there were wrinkles under his eyes, as if he had suddenly grown older. When he visited Olympus after the Gigantomachy, his siblings could scarcely recognize him. Cold, indifferent, shrouded in a veil of mystery and gloom that made him unapproachable. Yet to his family, for which he deeply cared, he displayed a kindness he kept hidden deep in his heart. They all showed understanding for his predicament, even those who didn't know him that well. The Olympians had recently welcomed a new addition into their fold, a goddess named…Athena? She watched him cautiously, yet she too understood his pain.

It was no wonder the mortals thought him the cruelest, the most merciless god. They had no idea what he'd been through, they did not know how much strength it took for him to move on, no one knew…

And then the goddess of spring was born.

* * *

Years went by, and he showed no interest in a serious relationship. He would often invite nymphs to his bed, but none of them meant anything to him. He would just spend a night with them, but his soul remained empty, and those who called him heartless weren't entirely mistaken, yet no one could help him…

For a time, he had come to terms with this new reality. Perhaps it was for the best. No heart meant no feelings; no feelings meant no pain…

But one day, something changed. He could feel it with every ounce of his being, when he was working in his study, but suddenly something distracted him. A flowery fragrance filled the room, the whole world…

"_Her scent…" he whispered to himself, breaking the silence of his old study._

He sat like this for a while, wide-eyed. What was going on? Where was that sweet smell coming from?

_Yet he savored that fragrance…It spurred unfamiliar feelings in him. How strange…He hadn't felt this warmth in ages. Something was different, and it made him happy…_

…Nonsense. It was only a pleasant smell.

"Hades!" Poseidon barged in his study later that day.

Hades frowned. He didn't recall his brother mentioning he would visit him. "Poseidon," he stood up to greet him. "What's the matter?"

"Come, brother, let's go! Demeter has given birth! It's a girl!" Poseidon exclaimed, flashing his brother a grin.

Hades raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled and returned to his seat. "Ah, is that so?" Visiting Demeter, however, was a silly idea. He…he never left his palace anymore.

"Yes, and honestly, it was about time! She was driving everyone crazy with her hysterics. Not that she's much different now; she's fussing over the poor baby!"

Hades' lips curled into a small smile. _Won't you look at this…_ He remembered his sister as a young girl, and now she had a child of her own…

_A child…A daughter…_

"And what is she like?" he asked casually.

"A laughing baby with tuffs of auburn hair. Don't ask me, I had no idea where she got her hair from," he responded to his brother's inquisitive look. His smile faded. "Hera…she isn't happy. She refuses to visit Demeter and her baby."

"It's rather sad…" Hades nodded, toying with his stylus. He didn't enjoy seeing his sisters, or anyone in the family, feuding.

So, a baby girl…

"Well, hurry! Let's go see our niece while she's still a baby, because she'll probably be a grown woman in a few days!"

"Hmm, yes, she's a child of Zeus after all…I mean, Athena was born an adult…" he smirked. Poseidon ignored his barb. He was in high spirits; he obviously enjoyed the prospect of a baby in the family.

But Hades didn't share this opinion. He turned his attention to one of his scrolls. "Thank you, but it'd be for the better if you went on your own. I am not-"

"For Gaea's sake, Hades!" Poseidon interrupted him, rolling his eyes. "I understand your pain…"

"I think not."

"…but enough is enough! It has been centuries! You can't stay cooped up down here forever!" He lowered his voice. "I hate to see you suffer…"

"Drop that subject, Poseidon," he demanded coolly.

"But since she died-"

"I said drop it!" Hades' eyes locked with his. Poseidon opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing.

"Demeter would appreciate it if you went to see her," he said before he left.

Hades waved a dismissive hand, yet something compelled him to stop his brother moments before he walked out the door…"What's…What's her name? What are they going to call her?"

Poseidon smirked, satisfied. "Persephone…"

Persephone…_Persephone…_

_That was the first time he heard her name, and it was ringing in his head…_

That fine scent spread throughout the room again…

"Can you smell that? It must be some kind of flower…"

Poseidon frowned, unable to smell anything.

* * *

Hours later, when Hades was done with the trials, he felt a sudden urge to visit his sister and meet his little niece… The thought of a young life comforted him, and he had no idea what this girl's existence would mean to him years later.

Late in the afternoon, he stood before the entrance to Demeter's palace in Olympus.

"Hades!" His sister hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks. She always loved him very much, favoring him over their other two brothers for his civility and reserve.

"Demeter…" he said in his deep voice. "I just heard from Poseidon. Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed at him. "But…I just put her to sleep. My sweet darling, she spent the whole day giggling and playing with our guests! I can wake her up, if you wish…"

"No, no, Demeter, there's no need to trouble yourself," he dismissed her suggestion, knowing it would be difficult to get the baby to sleep again. "I will leave now anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you."

Demeter smiled warmly at him, though there was a hint of sadness in her face. "And how are you, brother?" she asked softly.

"Everything's just fine, there's nothing to worry about," he smiled, and she chuckled at his carefree manner, though her eyes flashed with understanding and sorrow for the misfortunes that had befallen her brother.

They parted after a while, his heart feeling lighter. Once again, he thought something had changed, although he could not pinpoint what it was.

Demeter was so kind and sweet to him. _But not anymore…_

His sister wasn't always this way. She did not have a heart of steel, but she adored her little girl and would do anything for her, although it was Zeus that sired her.

Their relationship had been short-lived and rather destructive. Hera never wanted to see her again; she even disregarded her duties as the goddess of birth and refused to bless the newborn.

But no one knew that one night, Hera visited her baby niece in secret. She didn't know what her intentions were. To hurt her? Perhaps. But when she saw the tiny red-haired toddler smiling at her and reaching out to touch her, she wasn't able to carry out her plan. She caught herself smiling and wanting to snuggle the little girl, but she told herself she had another living proof of her husband's infidelity before her. She left without a word, leaving a pair of disappointed green eyes behind.

This memory haunted the Queen of Heaven, and she could never hate her sweet niece, no matter how hard she tried. But she would never forgive her sister.

But it wasn't Demeter's fault either. Zeus always had a way with women, and by the time their affair came to an end, he had betrayed her trust and torn her heart into pieces. The once kind-hearted Demeter had turned into a smothering, over-protective mother who let her daughter socialize exclusively with the virgin goddesses. She had decided long ago that Persephone would stay away from men. But when the girl reached her puberty and the younger gods started courting her, Demeter took her away and, although she often visited Olympus, her daughter rarely went with her.

Back in the Underworld, Hades didn't hear from them again, and had almost forgotten about his niece. Life went on, until Zeus's birthday celebration, two decades later. It was at that feast he met Persephone.

_The King of the Underworld turned his back on the portrait, walking to the window. It was only a few months ago…_

* * *

Hades was not made for the extravagant parties of Olympus. He rarely attended, and when he did, he left as soon as he could, excusing himself and apologizing politely. He…he never was in the mood for frolicking anymore. But this was Zeus's birthday. He was his brother, and he didn't wish to miss it.

"You should go! It was about time you took a break from your work!" Charon and Hecate urged him. Although he was loathe to admit it, he knew he needed to unwind a little, and it was a good opportunity to see his family as well. It was springtime. _Her season…_

_He remembered everything vividly, even the tiniest details, the first time he saw her was forever engraved in his mind. He had just managed to evade Aphrodite's shameless flirting, hurrying to the gardens to greet Athena…._

The sun was shining.

He spotted her by a tree, along with a girl.

Her haired danced as she moved about, like flickering flames; it fascinated him…He had never seen that color before…

She opened her arms and flowers grew around her. And then she twirled playfully, and he saw her face.

_His face twitched. That was the first time he saw her, the day that turned his world upside down._

He was speechless. This had never happened to him before. Never, not even with Leuce. His mind went numb; he could do nothing but watch the lovely girl before him. He didn't care if she saw him; he couldn't take his eyes off her…Because if he did, he knew he would be lost.

_She was divine…_

Rich waves of auburn hair were cascading down her back, soft curls were framing her round face, caressing her creamy skin…How white her skin was, emitting a pleasant glow. And her eyes…Two beautiful, deep green eyes…Eyes of an innocent creature who knew nothing of the world around her. He could see her rosy lips, parted in a pretty, fresh smile as she watched the blossoms around her. So pure…So carefree…Just like a child, but…Reluctantly, his eyes left her face and went down to her graceful neck, and then even lower…

His mouth went dry. The plain white dress she wore could not hide her slim, curvaceous form, and the sheer material clung to her ample breasts…His breath hitched.

_What was wrong with him? He had seen women before, what was different about her? He turned his attention to her face again, unable to break free…_

Later, Poseidon seemed more than pleased when he informed his brother that the young girl was the goddess of spring and the daughter of Demeter.

This brought back memories… That girl was Persephone, the little niece he never got the chance to meet. The maiden that had him captivated was his sister's daughter, and Demeter let no man near her child…

He shook his head. How foolish! She was just a girl, and he…

Yet he couldn't rid himself of her thought. As he donned his finest cloak, he couldn't help but think she might be getting ready for the feast in the room next to his…He pushed away those thoughts, irritated, but he felt strange. As if his life had gotten a new meaning.

_And it only took a fleeting glance…_

_Of course…She was the goddess of spring, this was her time…Of course she would be sublime, magnificent, the most beautiful creature in the crowded ballroom…_

His dark eyes penetrated her, watching as she sat next to Apollo. Apparently, she enjoyed his company…

_No…_

He would not allow it…Surely that boy couldn't want her more than he did…

His eyes widened at his dark thoughts.

_And the Fates decided he would dance with her. ..Why? Perhaps so that she would always be in his mind, so that he would not be content with just dreaming of her, so that he would wish to touch her again…_

"My name is Persephone…" she whispered shyly. She did not seem to be afraid of him, yet timidity, anxiousness and…anticipation, perhaps, were reflected in her eyes.

Before they danced, as he walked towards her, Hades had not been able to control himself, and let his eyes run over her, _he could not resist…_ Her midnight blue dress made a comely contrast with her hair and skin. It was much more revealing than Demeter would like, yet still a very modest gown. He lingered at her cleavage, and his imagination did the rest. How he wanted to get rid of that garment…

He blinked and he extended his hand to her. She took it gingerly, sending a shiver down his spine, but he wasn't looking at her body anymore. It was her eyes that held his attention once again. Those round, green eyes….Why couldn't he stop looking at them?

_How he loved her eyes, those swirling pools of emotion he would gladly drown in…_

As he felt her body pressing lightly against his, something changed in him. He could feel the blood running through his veins again, along with a pleasant warmth he had not felt in ages…Something stirred in his chest, and it was then he realized he had a heart.

Those who looked at him saw no difference; he was as aloof as ever. The dance was over and he had to let her go, but he saw her searching for him among the crowd and he smiled, he truly smiled, unable to hide his exhilaration.

Everyone in the Underworld was bewildered when he returned. He was different, more talkative, nervous, fidgety even… But Nyx was smiling knowingly. _At last,_ she thought. Hades watched her cocky smirks, but paid her no mind. He needed to untangle his thoughts, sort out his feelings…

He didn't sleep that night. She was everywhere in his dreams. But she meant nothing to him…He…he simply desired her, that's all.

The next day, he could hardly concentrate and perform his duties; he could think nothing but her. He kept replaying their brief meeting in his head over and over again…Two days later, he couldn't take it anymore. He left his realm to search for her in the Upperworld. He managed to locate her, and he went back to his kingdom, ashamed and confused by his behavior.

But he had already made his decision. He had to talk to his brothers.

* * *

"You are in love with her!" Poseidon immediately deduced, grinning at his brother. "I knew since day one, but now I'm certain!"

Hades averted his gaze.

"I am truly happy for you, brother…" the King of the Seas said quietly. "It was about time you started living again."

"_Living_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, although he understood the meaning behind his brother's words.

"You were dead, Hades, and it had nothing to do with your kingdom. But…" his expression turned grim. "You chose the wrong girl. Demeter never leaves her side. She is never going to allow you to marry her."

"Marry her…" Hades whispered, and he finally understood he had been lying to himself when he said he did not care for the girl and he only wanted one night with her. He wanted her, but he wanted her forever; he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life with her …

_Hades sighed deeply. He should have known better…He wanted more than her body; he wanted to gaze into her eyes, talk to her, touch her…He needed to be around her, and he could not comprehend why…_

"Well, if you want her, you have to keep her mother away. Try to win her over. Take her to a place Demeter cannot set foot on. You understand …"

Hades nodded slowly. "I suppose you are right…"

"You had better speak to Zeus about this first," Poseidon advised. "If you get his permission, she will stay with you as long as you wish. But if you don't…"

* * *

Zeus listened to his brother carefully. Without a trace of emotion in his voice, Hades explained the situation to the King of the Gods. He…he didn't like talking about his feelings, but it was necessary.

"Well?" he asked. "Do I have your support, brother? I swear that no harm will befall you daughter; she will be cared for and I will honor her wishes. I will make her happy, shall she decide to remain by my side."

Zeus studied him for a few moments, weighing the odds.

_Why is this taking him so long?_

"Demeter is going to kill me," Zeus muttered. "I have wronged her in the past, and I'm ashamed of my actions. But I would rather she lashed out on me instead of smothering our daughter. She is extremely oppressive; she will never let Persephone make her own decisions." He looked at his brother intently. "I trust you, Hades. You have my permission to court her. Take good care of her."

* * *

There were several matters he had to attend to. He had discovered her dwellings, but he would not be able to carry her off as long as Demeter was around. He needed to find out more about her habits, if she ever left the house on her own…

He knew she was good friends with Athena. He had also heard that she spent lots of time with a group of Oceanids. And then, there was Artemis.

Athena was out of the question. His niece would immediately see through his plan, and it was unlikely that she would help him.

The nymphs? He could learn a lot from them, if he played his cards right.

As for Artemis…His eyes glinted as he considered the goddess of the hunt. Yes, this could work…

* * *

Contacting the nymphs that she was friendly with wasn't difficult. All he had to do was to summon them. Three of them instantly responded to his call: Melite, Ianthe and Kallirhoe.

Hades regarded the young women, his cloak billowing behind him. They were shy, but they eyed the handsome man in clear admiration. The strong wind tousled his black hair, his dark eyes were twinkling mischievously. He smirked at them, and Melite nearly fainted.

"Ladies…Thank you for joining me today. I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Their jaws dropped and they stared at him in awe, but Ianthe flashed him a seductive smile. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Great King…" she curtsied, her sisters following her lead.

"The pleasure is mine…" he said softly, bowing his head as the sunlight hit his face.

Bold Ianthe took a step towards him. "We will carry out your every wish, Great King…All you have to do is ask…" she grinned, and for a moment Hades thought he was talking to Aphrodite.

"Very well, then. I wish to know a thing or two about the goddess of spring…"

To his surprise, they suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Dang it…" Kallirhoe said through gritted teeth. "Did Lady Demeter send you? We only wanted to gather flowers, we weren't-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Melite nudged her, looking at Hades apologetically.

"Hmm, are we keeping secrets from our mistress?" he tut-tutted, but he smiled reassuringly.

"Y-Yes…I-I mean…It's no big deal, really…" Kallirhoe muttered.

"You are planning an outing, is that correct?" he asked nonchalantly, and they nodded. "But if Demeter finds out…"

The three nymphs dropped to their knees. "Please don't tell her!" they begged. "We'll do anything…"

"I will not, I know she is pretty overbearing when it comes to her daughter." he assured them. How easy it was to gain their trust… "But, as her uncle, I feel responsible for her well-being." He bit back a smile. He would have never guessed he was such a good liar. "Thus, if possible, I would like to know where you intend to go so that I might rush to your aid, shall anything happen while Demeter is away."

The girls seemed torn. How could they tell him? It was too risky… But he was _so_ good-looking, and polite too… There's no way a man like him would ever betray their secret.

"But…How can we know Demeter won't find out?" Ianthe inquired.

Hades took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "But my dear Ianthe…" he whispered, his thumb caressing the top of her hand. "This is why I'm asking you. So that Demeter will not find out. We gods protect the innocent. I would hate it if something happened and my sister vented her anger on such sweet and helpful girls…"

Ianthe shivered, while the other two held their breath, jealous of the attention their sister was getting.

"We are going to the fields near Eleusis!" Kallirhoe interrupted, wanting to gain his favor.

"Tomorrow, at noon!" Melite added.

Hades knew Demeter would be in Thrace because of her festival, so Persephone would definitely join her friends.

"Thank you, ladies," he said with a warm smile, letting go of Ianthe's hand. "This meeting will stay between us, of course. I feel much better now, knowing my niece's whereabouts."

The relief in his voice left no room for doubt. Although anxious, the nymphs were excited to meet him. Oh, if they could only tell their sisters! They'd all be so jealous! But at least Demeter wouldn't find out about their excursion; he had promised…

And Hades intended to keep his word. He had asked from Zeus to protect anyone who would accidentally get involved in the abduction from Demeter's wrath. His sister would never learn that the nymphs helped him, and she would not harm them.

But there was someone else he needed to talk to.

* * *

One look at the goddess of the hunt was enough to understand how frightened she was. What did the King of the Underworld want from her? Although they were on friendly terms, she could not hide her anxiety.

"Artemis, I'll get straight to the point." Unlike the nymphs, he knew Artemis would not fall for his charm.

She eyed him warily, waiting for him to continue.

"This is about your sister, the goddess of spring. Persephone."

Artemis raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What about Persephone?"

"Is there something between her and your brother Apollo?"

He didn't miss the flash of hurt in her eyes. "Is that it?"

"No," he admitted. "What is she like? What's her relationship with her mother? Is it true that Demeter smothers her? What do you know about her?"

Anger boiled up inside the huntress. "Why do you want to know, Hades?"

"My reasons are no concern of yours. Don't forget I am one of the Divine Three; _knowing_ is my business. Well?"

"What makes you think I'll answer your questions?" she challenged, but when his eyes met hers, she lowered her head.

"Artemis, I did you a favor once…" he said softly. "I merely hope you would like to return it."

Her face blanched. "And what is going to happen to Orion if I don't?" she whispered.

"You offend me, niece. Nothing will happen to him. You have come into my kingdom once, remember? Your brother had tricked you into killing your beloved Orion. That man had committed hubris, boasting he's a better hunter than you. He would have gone to Tartarus had you not begged me to spare him, and he was placed among the stars instead of being condemned to eternal torture. Now, I need your assistance. I am not blackmailing you into this, Artemis. I was only wondering if you would help me. Nothing will change if you won't. Please look at me."

Artemis complied, and saw warmth in his dark eyes, just like when she had visited him in the Underworld. She sighed, feeling her fear subsiding. "She is a sweet girl, very innocent…" she muttered. "Completely ignorant of the ways of the world; she has never seen anything besides Demeter's cottage…She is a lovable creature. Kind and good. When her mother isn't around, she likes going out and playing with the nymphs. Apollo…My brother is trying to woo her. At first, she seemed interested in him, but something has changed, I don't really know…"

"This will do…" Hades said quietly. "Thank you very much, Artemis. Please forget all about this discussion. I am forever in your debt, my dear." He smiled, but Artemis took a deep breath. She was still nervous about Orion. Hades made a mental note to ask Nyx to make Orion especially bright tonight, and told Artemis to look for him in the night sky if she still doubted him. Artemis giggled, and Hades left with a smile. Everything was coming along fine…

_Back in his study, Hades reflected on those days. This new beginning was so difficult for him… Yet he could not wait…he could not wait for the day he would bring her to his kingdom, and she would accept him…He could not wait to have her in his arms, now and forever…_

Hades looked up. Around him, it was dark. He had no idea he spent so many hours in there. But why…What caused him to ponder on his life…And a few doors away, his beloved was suffering… Perhaps she sustained no physical injury, but her soul was damaged…She never wanted to see him again…

_If only she knew…_

_During the first days of her stay in the Underworld, it was so hard for him to stay away…She was sleeping in his palace, but he was so far from her, and he yearned for closeness…_

_He gave into temptation. There were many nights he entered her chambers while she was asleep. He couldn't resist; he stroked her hair, caressed her soft skin…_

And then he would pull away, breathless. He could barely get any sleep, it was impossible… He saw her sleeping, and he imagined what it would be like if she was in his bed, lying next to him… Her auburn curls on his pillow, tickling him…Her shy, innocent face turning a light shade of red, her eyes half-lidded… Her lithe body underneath his own…He wanted to savor her lips, her neck, all of her…He saw her in those fine dresses of hers, and no one could have guessed how many times he dreamt he tore them apart, exposing her to him and claiming her for his own…

He would wake up drenched in sweat, trying to restrain his desire, telling himself it was too early, he should be patient…

How guilty he felt…But when he held her in his arms that day she teasingly called him "uncle", he had never been happier…Yet he knew it was too soon. He felt it, when he let his hand slid to the sweet spot between her legs…Her body was ready, but her heart was not. How he loathed to let her go…

Later, in the privacy of his chambers, he brought his fingers to his lips…They were still wet and he wanted to taste her, he wished he could do this again…

Yes, things were going well. Once.

_But not anymore._

He had ruined everything. He had lost his chance at happiness.

Yes, her accusations were false. But he, instead of reasoning with her, instead of helping her…he lost control. He had hurt her.

He shut his eyes.

_She hated him._

_Please, my love, forgive me…_

_He remembered her cries. "Go away! Leave me alone!"_

_Persephone…_

_Persephone, Persephone….Persephone!_

He repeated her name like a chant, trying to ease his pain, despair creeping into his voice…_ His guilt overwhelmed him, his agony was unbearable._

_He thought he had moved on…He thought he would be happy again with a woman he…a woman he…_

"Persephone…"

_But he would not make it. The chains were holding him back and history repeated itself._

_He had to let her go…It hurt him so much…But he couldn't keep her here. He would let her return to the Upperworld, if that was her wish. He wanted her to stay, but he had betrayed her trust. He hadn't stood by her side when she needed him._

_His Persephone had been hurt. Just like Leuce._

Hades looked at the nymph's portrait, yet her features changed. Her hair was wavy and auburn, her eyes were green…Leuce was replaced by Persephone, but her expression was sad… Just like he lost Leuce, he would now lose Persephone…

"Why?" his voice echoed in the empty room. _Why? _

_Perhaps the Fates hated him. Or they simply wanted him to live up to his reputation as the King of the Underworld._

_Cruel. Heartless. Unable to love and be loved in return._

His heart was crushed and although he tried to hold them back, tears streamed down his face when he realized this was it. He was not meant to love. He had loved two women, and both of them had left him.

_And he would be alone again. His beloved Persephone would return to her family, taking the remains of his heart with her._

* * *

**Author's Note no.2: **Hmm, you've probably noticed a lack of Poseidon and Athena in this chapter, so I'll just tell you that the next chapter will explore their first meeting and the reason they hate each other. Yay!

Now, to answer some reviews.

**To OO:** If you thought chapter 16 was boring because it focused on Hades and Persephone, I suppose you found this one even more boring. I'm perfectly aware Athena and Poseidon have only one romantic moment, while Hades and Persephone have far more. But I aim to be realistic about their relationship. Don't forget that they are enemies, they hate each other. You can't expect them to suddenly forget all about their hatred and run into each other's arms. What is more, Athena is a virgin goddess. She can't disregard her decision just like that. They _will_ get more romantic/sexy scenes when the right time comes.

Also, sorry, but I can't see a HadesxHecate story coming, since I don't like seeing Hades with anyone but Persephone, plus he has a brother-sister relationship with Hecate. In my head, at least.

**To that other guest: **Yes, Athena will find out it was Poseidon that stopped Hephaestus from raping her, but not anytime soon :P


	18. Memories II

**Author's Note:** Oh, look! Another late update! Yay!

* * *

"Quiet, please!" Zeus demanded and the chatter ceased. "This is an important matter, and we need to concentrate-"

It was late afternoon, and Zeus had called an urgent meeting, yet no progress was made so far, as everyone was too busy shouting and arguing.

Hellas was at a state of unrest. The kings could not keep the citizens at bay. The gods could not tell which city-state was behind the commotion, but a war seemed inevitable. The King of Thrace was found dead, while trouble was stirring in Sparta as well. Zeus had hoped a Council meeting would help clear things up, but things weren't going his way. From the other side of the table, Hera looked thoughtfully at her husband.

"I think we can begin now. Hermes, please-"

"Wait a minute," Hestia frowned. "Where is Athena?"

Poseidon looked at his sister. Hestia had now taken Demeter's place in the Council, since the harvest goddess refused any kind of contact with her family. Zeus could not bear to watch the empty seat, so Hestia had volunteered to replace Demeter for as long as necessary. But now, it was Athena's seat that was empty.

The King of the Seas put his stylus down to observe his surroundings. He was absent from the previous meeting, and so was someone else. Poseidon cast a worried glance at his brother. Hades looked weary, pallid, not paying attention to anything around him. He knitted his eyebrows. It was like the time Leuce died. What happened? Something about Persephone, perhaps…? Hades caught his brother looking at him, and shook his head, averting his eyes. No, it can't be Persephone; everything seemed fine at the wedding…

_The wedding…_

Poseidon pressed his lips together.

_That blasted wedding! Why was he thinking about it all the time? It wasn't any different than any other wedding…_

_Yes…_

_After that night, Athena did her best to avoid him. But he did not care…Since she hadn't told Zeus, he had no reason to care._

_No reason at all…_

"Ah, yes," Zeus said. "I asked her to investigate the situation in Athens and the other major city-states… Maybe she'll be able to tell us what's going on. But until she returns-"

Poseidon eyed the empty seat. Of course. Of course Zeus would send Athena to do the scouting. Who else?

It was no secret that the King of Gods had a soft spot for his daughter. Out of all his children, he loved her the most. He was lucky she was born a woman, else she could pose a threat to him and his authority. She was strong, intelligent, a fighter…

Or perhaps he loved her so much because she was his own child entirely, he pretty much gave birth to her himself.

Poseidon wasn't listening as Hermes spoke.

_How did it come to this, really? What had happened at that war? It was literally ages ago, but it seemed like yesterday…_

* * *

Gigantomachy. Probably the most difficult war they ever fought, harder than the Titanomachy even. Although they were more than six now, they had to rely on their own strength; Rhea and Oceanus could not help them this time. First, they faced Cronus, now they had to face Gaea.

Gaea…One with nature, the Olympians have never seen her before. She did appear to a select few through visions, but they soon forgot all about her. Yet some did remember: "Her hair is the flowers and trees of the whole world, her breath is the wind, her blood is the sea, her eyes-"

At that part, Zeus would roll his eyes at the dramatic description, Hades would remain silent, and Poseidon would let out a chuckle. Gaea was a mystery to the six siblings, until she appeared before them right after the Titanomachy had ended.

Cronus and his brothers were imprisoned in Tartarus, deep under the earth. And she, their mother, alone with her grief and pain, emerged from a tree in all her grace and wrath to meet her grandchildren.

Their first thought was that those descriptions they've heard were actually quite accurate.

"You harmed my children…" she howled, and the earth cried with her. "You will regret this. You will pay, none of you will escape. My children will destroy you!"

"Your sons are gone, Gaea," Zeus said, his voice dripping with cold hatred. "You will never set them free, no matter how hard you try."

Gaea screamed.

Demeter lowered her head. She couldn't watch this… She always loved her grandmother; she too could feel the earth calling to her…And now…

"Beware, King of the Gods…" Gaea groaned. "Mind your words. My children will find you, and this will be your downfall…if you are still around by that time. Do you remember the prophecy, Zeus? Your own children will dethrone you…Wait until the heir is born…"

Dumbstruck, Poseidon looked at his brother. If Zeus was disturbed, he let nothing show. "You are mad," he shouted. "I destroyed that prophecy myself. There is nothing you can do!"

"Heed my words, the six of you…Don't avert your gaze, Demeter, I will not spare you! You and your offspring shall be punished…My sons are preparing, and they will find you…"

These were their grandmother's last words before she disappeared, taking their feeling of triumph with her. Hestia was sobbing hysterically, and it was then she decided she would remain a virgin for eternity. She did not want to see her children suffer…She didn't want anyone to suffer.

Demeter rushed into her chambers, crying, and Hera did her best to comfort Zeus, who looked troubled. Only Hades and Poseidon seemed unperturbed those difficult months, trying to hide their concern. The two older brothers had to be strong…

Years went by, and their family grew larger, with children coming one after the other, while Gaea and her warnings were forgotten. They thought her threats were empty words, words of a pained soul who had lost her children. They had nothing to worry about…

Until one day they realized how wrong they were. A terrible roar, and the earth split in two, the seas parted, and Gaea brought forth the Giants.

_Poseidon shuddered as he recalled that day._

The Giants were wreaking havoc in Hellas as they marched towards Olympus, demanding that the gods came out to fight them. The sun was hidden; grey clouds had filled the sky, a grim reminder of the impending danger. No matter how many thunderbolts Zeus hurled at them, they kept coming back, unscathed.

On that first day, every living creature in the world spoke with a voice they had not heard in centuries…

"_I have warned you…"_

Perhaps they were immortal, but they weren't untouchable. Yet the Giants were mortal…It would take more than raw power to defeat them, they needed to plan their actions carefully…

Ares, the god of war, was the first to throw himself to the battle, but his ferocity was not enough. Hephaestus fought tirelessly during the day, while he forged fine weapons by night. Zeus and Poseidon rode the same chariot and confronted the Giants together, often sustaining severe injuries. Hestia and Demeter took no part in the battles, treating the injured instead, as they tried to hold back their tears. For once in their lives, Hera and Aphrodite agreed to cooperate, luring the Giants to their death with their charms, while Apollo and Artemis fired their arrows at them.

Hades did not participate in the Gigantomachy. Deep in mourning, he would be of no help. But Hecate and Nyx fought in his stead, using their chthonic powers against the Giants.

"Not fair, Charon should have joined us too!" Hecate grunted while a smirking Nyx gracefully threw a mountain at a pair of Giants.

"How do you like that, sweet sister? Looks like your children aren't strong enough to defeat us!" she said with a cruel laughter.

Gaea's horrible howl echoed from the west, unwittingly revealing her plan. Nyx's smile faded from her face, and she hurried to inform Zeus and Poseidon.

"She's searching for the herb," she whispered, panicked. "I heard her; she's somewhere in the Ionian Sea…She will probably have it by dawn…"

Zeus immediately understood what she was talking about. A bite from that herb, and the Giants would be immortal. If anything, Gaea was definitely cunning. But he would not let this be. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to ease that persistent headache, he forbade Eos from shining until he commanded her to, and he asked Nyx to negotiate with Helios. Perhaps sending Helios his worst enemy was not a wise move, but they were running out of time… No one ever learned what Nyx told the sun Titan, but Helios complied with Zeus's wishes and remained hidden.

The King himself left to catch up with Gaea and find the herb before she did. And he achieved his goal, mere minutes before the earth goddess arrived. But his headache was growing worse and worse…

_Poseidon clutched his stylus. It was the day…the day she…_

When Zeus returned to the Olympians' camp, he looked ghastly. Tall, muscular, soaked from head to toe, he cast the remains of the herb on the ground before he slumped into his throne. "My head…My…My head…" he muttered in between groans. He could not see clearly, his face contracted in pain. Hestia rushed to his side, wiping off his sweat with a wet piece of fabric, while Demeter covered him with a blanket, trying to ignore the dead plant on the floor. Hera did not even blink; she simply stood there, livid, as she watched her husband suffering.

"It hurts…It…My head…hurts…" Zeus bellowed, beside himself with agony.

The gods exchanged confused looks, at loss of what to do.

"What happened to him?"

"Perhaps it's that herb's fault…"

"No way!"

"What are we going to do? How are we going to fight without our leader?"

"Hush, everything will be fine!"

Dazed, Hera tried to help her sisters, but seeing her husband suffer pained her so… His moans turned into screams, and everyone looked at him, shocked, discouraged, certain he would die…

Hera couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong…What happened, my love?" she sobbed, embracing him tightly.

Poseidon the scene that unfolded before him in horror. He had never seen his brother like this, never…But somehow, he knew this was not the end…

"Hephaestus!" Zeus grumbled. "Bring…bring your weapons. Smash my head open with an axe. Now!"

Hephaestus refused, not wanting to hurt his father. But Zeus insisted, threatening to throw him off Olympus again if he didn't obey him.

Smiling faintly, Hephaestus half-heartedly raised his axe. The goddesses averted their eyes, terrified, Hera still wailing. Poseidon didn't want to see this, but he could not tear his eyes away from the deadly weapon…

A flash of light, and the axe hit its mark. The women cried in horror as a thunderous roar echoed throughout the Upperworld, while Zeus endured everything in silence…

_Poseidon's stomach clenched. He would never forget that moment. It sent chills down his spine, even now…_

Zeus was engulfed in a blinding light. His eyes looked dead, but he wasn't suffering anymore…

The light grew brighter and brighter, enveloping the tent, the whole world…The rain stopped; a ray of sunlight pierced the dark clouds as Helios stopped his chariot to stare in awe.

Everyone was looking at Zeus, mesmerized. Poseidon narrowed his eyes. He thought…he could see something amidst the dazzling light…A pair of big silver eyes, as the shine slowly died out.

Long black hair was blowing softly in the wind under a golden helmet…A golden breastplate, a shield…

The silence was deafening as the gods gaped at the woman who had sprung out of their King's head.

_That first meeting was burned into his memory._

She was tall and slender, yet she was far from delicate. Her fair skin made her hair look even darker, her silver eyes twinkled in a way he had never seen before…No, that sparkle _was_ vaguely familiar, but he could not put his finger on it. She stood stern and proud, scrutinizing those around her.

_Perhaps…perhaps she truly was as beautiful as everyone had remarked. She was a goddess, all goddesses were good-looking. But she was different, and they admired her for her ways._

But what really impressed them was that the woman was fully armored, as well as that captivating glow in her eyes. Yet years later, when they would have come to know her better, they would learn that she was just as fierce without her spear and shield. Resilient, courageous…A born warrior. Harsh, but fair, willing to fight till the very end to defend what was right. And her eyes, shining with uncanny wit…

"W-Who are you?" someone asked in a faint voice.

It was Hera, who had never been so confused in her entire life.

The girl cocked her head to the side. Zeus, fully healed, left his throne to stand before his daughter. They studied each other for a few moments, and the King could not think anything to say to her.

"I am Athena," she spoke for the first time, her voice deep and confident. "The daughter of Metis."

Zeus's jaw dropped, while the rest of the gods exchanged questioning looks. Who was Metis?

Poseidon eyed the girl, frowning. Of course he knew about Metis. Zeus had loved her very much, long before he and Hera got married… They had kept their relationship a secret, but Zeus had confided in his brothers. He could hardly remember what she was like…But she too had black hair, silver eyes…

Athena's piercing gaze made Zeus stumble, and Hera was about to explode any minute now...

_The prophecy left no room for questions. Metis would bear a powerful and wise daughter, and she in turn would give birth to a son who would become the next King of gods and mortal men…_

Poseidon was present when Gaea made that prophecy. And no one saw Metis ever again…Zeus never talked about this, but he knew. His brother could not accept defeat, so he eliminated the threat that was his pregnant lover. But not without a price. Thanks to Metis, Zeus grew sharper, wiser, but…he also grew old before his time. He now was an intelligent, competent leader, but he lost a part of his laid-back, playful self. Some were happy with the change, but Zeus himself was suffering. He could never forgive himself for what he did to Metis, not even when he realized Hera was his true love. Until he just forgot about it. Or at least he thought he did.

No one judged him for his actions. Metis's offspring were a danger to everyone. If her grandson could overthrow Zeus, then who knows what else he would do?

But now there she was. The daughter of Metis.

Poseidon watched as his younger brother gazed at that curious creature, more lovingly than he had ever looked at any of his other children. But Gaea's words were ringing in his head, and fear gripped his heart.

_Do you remember the prophecy, Zeus? Your own children will dethrone you…Wait until the heir is born…_

_Had she not been so beautiful, so imposing, he would have already drawn his sword… If it wasn't for something in her eyes, he would have plunged it right into her heart, ridding his brother of the threat she posed…_

But then, the goddess did something unexpected. She removed her helmet and, clutching her spear and shield, she set them before Zeus's feet. He raised his eyebrows, bemused, as she bowed her head. "Mighty Zeus, Father and King of Gods…"

No matter how humble her stance was, she still looked elegant and dignified. Her eyes met her father's, and he took a sharp intake of breath.

At the same moment, Poseidon remembered…

"Your eyes…" Zeus muttered. "They are grey, like Metis's, but they have Rhea's sparkle! None of her descendants had inherited it until you came along…"

Perhaps that's why Zeus loved her so much. From that moment, all worry was gone from his heart, replaced by affection for his daughter. He took her hands in his, before he embraced her. "Welcome, daughter, to our family…" he whispered.

She blinked, moved by his warmth, and smiled at her father. The sweetness in her smile took the gods by surprise; she looked less austere when she smiled, her eyes sparkled more brightly…

They approached her reluctantly, taking her in, asking her questions…

_Only two kept their distance. Hera, who was watching the display, stone-faced, and he, carefully observing her from afar._

"…Yes, the more the merrier!" Hermes was saying, and she chuckled. It wasn't long before they all felt at ease with her. They were family after all.

"But I can't think of an appropriate position for you, daughter…" Zeus mused. "Well, you were holding weapons and you seem brave enough, so perhaps I will name you the goddess of war…"

"_Ahem._ Hello, Father! It is I, your resident god of war!" Ares glared at Athena, who smirked at him.

"I am not here to take what isn't mine, Ares," she told the angry god.

"How do you know my name?"

"I spent many years in Father's head. I know many things. I have seen and heard a lot... In a war, we only fight for what we want and nothing more, keeping our rage and urges at bay…brother."

Ares turned red, but remained silent, while the others smiled knowingly.

Zeus contemplated her for a while, when a smile crept to his lips. "That's it! You will take your mother's place! You will be Athena, the goddess of wisdom!"

Athena nodded with a smile, and everyone clapped happily.

_The goddess of wisdom… Athena was one of them now._

_He didn't approach her. He didn't congratulate her. But Hera could not take it anymore._

"Enough with that nonsense!" she screeched, throwing Athena a contemptuous look as she turned to Zeus. "You and your women! "she barked. "You will pay dearly for this, Zeus! You will never see me again! I am-"

"Get a hold of yourself, Hera," Athena said, and her serene tone compelled the older goddess to look at her, dumbstruck.

_Yes, that sobriety of hers was a dangerous thing._

"You have nothing to fear from me," she said, looking into Hera's eyes. Perhaps it was that familiar twinkle that stopped the Queen from lashing out on her. "Metis was Father's lover long before he committed himself to you. That is why you have never heard of her. As for me…I will remain a virgin."

Her words were met with mixed reactions. The men were flabbergasted; some of them were shaking their heads in disappointment, while others were telling her how wrong she was. Zeus himself was astounded. Aphrodite had taken a sudden interest in her sister, eyeing her from head to toe. Only two goddesses seemed content with her decision. Hestia gave her a warm smile, and Artemis winked at her.

Hermes smacked his forehead. "Aw, are you kidding? Why would you do this?"

"As if two weren't enough already…"

"Athena, not all men are like Father…" Dionysus pointed out. "Some of us respect the sanctity of marriage and would be loyal husbands…"

"How about you respect the power of my thunderbolt?" Zeus yelled, and a small smile tugged at the corners of Hera's lips.

"You don't know what you are missing…" Aphrodite said softly, looking at her sister. "Don't do this…"

The two goddesses looked heatedly at each other, but Athena smiled. "My decision is final…Aphrodite. Love is not the only thing that can make someone happy."

"Oh, how wrong you are…" Aphrodite returned the smile. "I just hope you won't have to find out the hard way…"

"I will not," Athena replied. "That fleeting emotion will take you nowhere."

Aphrodite scoffed at her sister's words, but she could not hide her admiration for Athena's determination, and everyone smiled. It wasn't often that the goddess of love marveled at anyone but herself.

_He wasn't smiling. He watched the younger gods trying to convince her to change her mind…He couldn't care less. Except for…except for that feeling of emptiness…And something that kept him from taking his eyes off her…_

"Well, your life, your decisions," Zeus shrugged, putting an end to the discussion. "Will you join us on the battlefield tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied seriously, and Zeus was certain that his daughter was a worthy warrior, just like him. And he wanted to test her abilities…

_On his expense, of course…_

* * *

The sun had just risen when Zeus summoned him in his tent. Athena was with the others, who wanted to get to know her better. He felt her eyes following him as he left. Well, it was to be expected…He was the only one who had not greeted her.

Zeus received him with a sheepish smile. "So, brother, I'd like to ask you a favor…" he said calmly, and Poseidon was prepared for the worst.

Zeus and Poseidon were driving the leading chariot. Normally, Hades would be with them…but not this time. Behind them was Hera's chariot, leading the rest. But the Queen had endangered herself many times, and Zeus was thinking that this position was not the best for her. This was the opportunity he was looking for. He wanted his beloved daughter by his side, to see what she can do…

"…So, perhaps it would be for the best if you took Hera's place, while Athena would join me…"

It was plain to see that Poseidon wasn't as excited as Zeus with this prospect. In fact, he was furious. He didn't care about giving up his position on the chariot, no…But this favoritism towards Athena was outrageous! Something about that girl irked him greatly…

"Zeus," he said sternly. "I understand why you want her by your side, but this is too soon. You should better wait for a while. Don't make rash decisions just because she's your favorite child…"

"Nah, nonsense!" Zeus waved his hand dismissively. "She can make it, Poseidon, there's no reason to worry. Also, why didn't you introduce yourself to her? That was rude of you! She'll be here any minute now, so you had better greet her!"

Poseidon was about to reply, when she entered the tent. Zeus gave him a gentle push, and his eyes met hers. _It was the first time they looked into each other's eyes…_ That emptiness in his stomach again…Why did he feel like this around her? What he saw in her silver eyes unnerved him. Her gaze was piercing right through his soul; it felt as if she could read his thoughts…

_No… No one should ever know…_

_He has always been in the middle… The second brother, the Lord of the Seas that kept the earth and the heavens apart. Even in appearance, he was in the middle. He wasn't a carbon copy of Rhea, like Zeus, neither did he have Cronus' dark colors, like Hades. Black hair, aquamarine eyes…Though their color changed according to his mood, just like the sea._

_Light and darkness…He wasn't bathed in light like Zeus, or shrouded in darkness like Hades. Just like his kingdom, there were two sides to him. Zeus always spoke his mind, just like the sky that was visible to anyone. Hades and his thoughts were a mystery, just like the Underworld. _

_And what about Poseidon? He could be bright and friendly at times… But he would let no one reach the deepest, darkest parts of his soul._

He gasped. _But she was almost there. He couldn't tear his eyes off her, and she was seeing right through him._

_Was this…was this why she made him feel strange?_

Zeus's discreet cough snapped him out of it. Athena inclined her head towards him. "Poseidon, King of the Seas…"

_Oh yes, she was polite, but there was no respect in her words…_

"Athena…" he said, tilting his head to the side. Their eyes were locked, until Zeus's cheerful voice interrupted them.

"Hey! What's this, Poseidon? Aren't you going to hug your niece, aren't you going to kiss her?" he asked, softly pushing them into each other, and they both hurried to retreat.

Embracing her was out of the question, especially after those glances they exchanged; they were anything but friendly. _But…_

"Great Father Zeus, blah blah, there's a war going on!" Hermes barged into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the odd scene, but he made no comments.

"Is he always like this?" Athena asked Poseidon.

"Yes, most of the time…" he said, not looking at her, yet his tone was friendly.

She flashed him a warm smile.

* * *

He hated to admit it, but she was a gifted warrior. Her spear always hit its mark, and she handled her sword with exceptional skill, putting every Giant that got in her way to death. Instead of fighting, Hephaestus was staring at her, wide-eyed, causing Poseidon to poke him.

"Why did you do that for?" Hephaestus protested, rubbing his arm.

"Focus, Hephaestus!" he admonished as he drove his chariot past his nephew.

_Poseidon looked up, casting an absent-minded yet angry glance at Dionysus, who stammered and forgot what he was about to say. _

_His eyes shone dangerously. It was that battle…_

* * *

Pallas was a worthy enemy. To defeat him, he had to be very careful; the tiniest mistake could cost him his life. He was very strong and quite intelligent for a Giant. He was badly injured…One last blow and he would be done for. He too was hurt, but he could manage.

But then, in a surprising move, Pallas threw himself on Poseidon's trident, his screams of pain echoing throughout the valley. The god tried to pull his weapon out of the Giant's side, but it would not budge. Pallas drew back, panting, but he was smirking triumphantly.

Poseidon was out of breath, trying to think what to do. He had lost his weapon and his waves would do nothing to a beast like him. But he was in a dire state, he would die soon. All he had to do was to avoid his attacks…Yes, this will have to do.

Staggering, the Giant drew his spear and charged towards the god, ready to kill or to be killed…

Poseidon smirked. What an idiot… He would just take a step to the left, and Pallas would crash against that rock and die…

He took a deep breath, ready for the attack that could destroy him if he hesitated even for a moment, the attack that could be his end…

_The attack that never came…_

Pallas was about to strike him when a spear, masterfully thrown, went right through his throat. The Giant blinked before he limply fell dead at Poseidon's feet.

He was speechless. _What…Who…_

_Why?_

He turned to his right, and she was there.

Athena looked untouched; not a single drop of blood was staining her breastplate or her white dress. "He is dead," she asserted, looking at Pallas and smiling faintly at Poseidon. This was her first kill after all.

Poseidon was not moved by her sweet smile. Athena… She killed Pallas, the Giant _he_ had wounded…

_Someone had seen Athena killing Pallas, and he flew back to inform the rest…_

"Yes, that much is obvious…" he said coldly. Athena raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "I could have done it on my own, there was no need for you to interfere."

His tone was sharper than he intended, but he couldn't control himself. He was angry. Or perhaps nervous, he couldn't understand. She…had a strange effect on him.

Athena stayed quiet for a few moments. But then her expression hardened, and her eyes were made of ice. _Centuries later, he had yet to get used to that iciness… _

"Excuse me, then. It will not happen again." She turned her back on him and left, not waiting for him to answer.

_She didn't know what she expected. That he would thank her? Probably not…_

Later, when he was alone, he felt guilty for the flash of hurt he saw in her eyes. He didn't know what had gotten into him…He shouldn't have talked to her like that. He would make up to her for his harsh words at dinner. He would explain to her…He wouldn't apologize, of course, he would just talk to her…

_Poseidon snorted, catching Zeus's attention. How could he reconcile with her when she acted like this?_

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" Zeus greeted him as he sat next to him. On the King's left, on the seat reserved for Hades, he saw Athena, who didn't seem to notice his presence. She was too busy chatting with Artemis and Apollo, though he was certain she was avoiding him on purpose.

_Whatever…She's still angry; I'll talk to her later_, he thought.

"My dearest daughter…" Zeus said, placing a hand on Athena's shoulder. "I am very proud of you. Pallas was one of the strongest Giants, yet you killed him. Well done, child!"

Her father's words caught her by surprise, and Athena felt immensely guilty. With a quick glance at Poseidon, she turned to Zeus. "Father, it was Poseidon-"

"Yes, yes, I know Poseidon scratched him a little, but _you_ delivered the final blow, right?" Zeus stroked her hair, while she tried to explain what really happened.

"_Poor_ Poseidon, so easily disarmed…" Ares grinned maliciously, and some laughed at his jape, but the look in his eyes silenced them.

"Now, Ares, don't provoke me or I'll show you how easily _you_ can be disarmed…in more than one way," he whispered, and Ares lowered his eyes. Next to him, Aphrodite smiled playfully at Poseidon.

Athena sighed. "Listen, this isn't how it happened-"

"Come now, daughter, don't be so modest!" Zeus laughed heartily, patting her back. "And you, Poseidon, don't be so grumpy! You had a bad day, you'll do better tomorrow!"

Athena gave him a sad look, but his expression scared her. His eyes were covered in darkness as he studied her, and that darkness burned her…

_All thoughts of making peace with her had vanished. They had made fun of him, laughed at him…_

_He was one of the most prideful gods, and he would not tolerate this. Athena had told everyone what happened, and now they were mocking him. No, he would not allow it. She shouldn't have taken him lightly…_

He wouldn't let the sadness in her eyes fool him. He never found out that Athena had repeatedly tried to tell them what really happened, but no one would listen to her; they all thought she was being humble.

_It doesn't matter,_ he thought_. If I am lucky, our paths won't cross again during the war. And afterwards, I'll just stay away from her._

That's what he thought.

But the Fates were laughing.

* * *

"What's wrong, Poseidon? Does it hurt? Hmm? You can't move? Don't worry, it will be over soon!"

The weight of the boulder was crushing him; he could barely breathe as he was desperately trying to free himself. The Giant Enceladus was stomping on the rock with all his strength, while Poseidon was struggling escape.

"Just wait till I'm free again…" Poseidon hissed.

"What are you going to do, Fish Boy? Your kingdom will be mine by then!"

No one had been able to defeat Enceladus, one of the Giants' leaders, no matter how hard they fought him. He was very powerful and exceedingly cunning. Poseidon was about to smite him with his trident, when he ripped a nearby mountain in half and hurled it at the Olympian. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Poseidon buried under that chunk of earth. Ambitious as he was, Enceladus planned to take his place as King of the Seas, which angered Poseidon all the more.

He closed his eyes, trying to gather his strength. Things weren't looking good... But no matter; he could do it. Just a little more time, and he would smash that boulder into pieces. And then…

She appeared before him, just like in a dream.

* * *

Athena had just witnessed Porphyrion's attempt to rape Hera, which resulted in the Giant being turned into ashes by Zeus's thunderbolt. Now, she was walking up a hill, trying to catch a break. Hera's screams were still echoing in her head when she spotted Enceladus sitting on a rock, Poseidon trapped underneath it. He was drenched in blood, and she felt sick at the sight…

"Poseidon…" she whispered, horrified. To her relief, he opened his eyes, but her jaw clenched. Should she help him? He didn't seem very grateful the last time she did… But no, this wasn't the time to be selfish!

"Get up and fight if you call yourself a man, Enceladus!" she demanded coolly, and Poseidon looked up.

"Huh? And who are you?" he asked, approaching her. He smiled when he got a better look at her. "Ah, you must be Zeus's new toy, the one with the lights! What's your name, love?"

"I am Athena," she said, her eyes sparkling. She drew her sword, waiting, but he simply laughed.

"Oh, please! Are you challenging me to a fight? It'd be a waste to kill such a beautiful girl…"

"There's no need to worry, you won't be the one doing the killing," she answered, her grip on the sword tightening.

Enceladus let out a dramatic sigh, but then he licked his lips, making Athena shudder in disgust. "You know…" he said in a low voice. "There's no need to fight, girl. I like strong women…Join me."

"Never," she said firmly, and her eyes darted to Poseidon. Was it her imagination, or did the boulder move an inch?

"When I rule over the seas, you will be my queen…We will rule together…" he whispered, leering at her.

"Enough with your blabbering, Enceladus. Will you face me or not? Are you afraid, perhaps?"

Her words got him this time. Anger twisted his features, yet his lecherous smirk remained. "You know, I don't really need your consent to take what I want…"

He dashed towards her and she took a step back, surprised by his speed.

She raised her sword, certain she would not be able to evade his assault. But just when he was about to grab her, the rock cracked in tiny pieces and Poseidon cast himself between them, pushing Athena behind him.

_Yes, he recalled it vividly. He had never run so fast in his life, but he had to be there, he had to protect her…Enceladus' words_ _had incited a strange feeling in him…_

"You were saying?" he whispered mockingly before he engaged in yet another fight with the Giant, whose face was contorted with rage.

With a swift move, Enceladus pushed him away and ran, but Poseidon pursued him, thrusting his sword deep into the Giant's back. _Yes!_ he thought. _One more blow…One more blow and he will be done for…_

He would make up for the disastrous incident with Pallas, he would show them he wasn't any less capable than that girl…And he did want to kill that one, he _truly_ wanted to kill that insolent man who sneered at him, who wanted to take his kingdom…He wanted to kill him…

But so did Athena. She wanted to kill the beast that dared to question her power, the beast that tried to violate her…She would kill him.

Poseidon was almost there. He summoned his trident, ready to strike him. _One more blow…_He would kill him.

But he didn't.

A deafening blast…He saw water, he saw a whirl of colors, he heard the earth howling…

_Perhaps he saw a large chunk of land…Perhaps he saw an island, squashing the wailing Giant, killing him instantly…Perhaps…_

But he would never forget her eyes.

* * *

Although he could hear the others speaking, he had no idea what they were talking about.

He never forgot the look in her eyes.

_Two proud eyes…Two silver eyes, gleaming with triumph and fury. A small smile; she derived some sort of sick pleasure from watching the Giant dying…That hard glint in her eyes as she heard Enceladus' final screams of agony…_

_She punished him because he disrespected her…She destroyed him because he desired her…_

_And she was smiling._

"Sadistic bitch," he muttered, anger boiling up inside him, just like then…

"I beg your pardon?" Hera shrieked.

Poseidon looked up, realizing everyone was looking at him. Apollo let out a chuckle.

"Forgive me, Hera, I was not paying attention…" he said softly.

Zeus raised an eyebrow, while Hera gave him a sidelong glance. "So, brother, I'm either boring or a bitch?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

He tried to focus on the discussion. He really did. _But he could not stop thinking about that day…_

* * *

_He wanted to be the one to kill him. This was the first time he wanted to kill someone so much. Yet…_

Yet Athena had stopped him. Again. She turned to him with a friendly smile, unsuspecting of the thoughts going through his mind. She probably thought that…they could make peace, now that they have fought side by side…

_She was wrong._

"Is meddling in the affairs of others a habit of yours?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Athena remained silent.

"Especially when they haven't asked for your help…" he added quietly. "Finishing what others started, then boasting about your supposed victory…"

His words were like a slap in the face. She…she wanted to _help_ him! To fight the man who had offended him in such a way! And he…

"Of course it is, if said other isn't capable of carrying out a trivial task like this…" she retorted, her eyes full of hatred.

Poseidon held her gaze and was about to reply, when an excited cry interrupted them.

"Athena! Athena!" Hestia huffed. "Oh, my sweet girl!" she exclaimed, kissing her niece on the cheek. "Throwing that island at him, how original! Was it Sicily? Oh, darling! You truly are your father's daughter! We…we might win the war!"

Although her anger had not subsided, Athena let nothing show. Although she felt guilty, she let nothing show. She smiled at Hestia, embracing her. "We _will_ win…You'll see!"

Poseidon frowned. _She was nice and kind to everyone but him! Hypocrite!_

_But he knew he was just lying to himself._

* * *

Hestia told everyone of Athena's triumph. At dinner, Zeus congratulated both her and Poseidon for exterminating the terrible Giant, yet it was obvious he favored only one of them.

"Athena…Well done. You are an excellent warrior and I am proud to be your father. Congratulations, my dear daughter."

Everyone clapped excitedly, even a grumpy Ares, and Hera smiled warmly at her step-daughter.

Even though she was furious at the man next to her, Athena had not lost her sense of justice. "But if it wasn't for Poseidon, I-" Zeus's laughter didn't let her finish.

Poseidon snorted. He didn't believe a word she said, and it was apparent that neither did she.

"It was an important victory, and that's all that matters," Zeus said. "Ah, Poseidon, smile a little!" he nudged his brother. "You didn't have much luck these days, but what does it matter?"

"Of course, it doesn't matter…" Poseidon whispered, pouring himself some wine. "I was unlucky, but Athena wasn't. She did very well…for a _beginner_. Truly, she did a _spectacular_ job finishing what other people started…"

No one missed the sarcasm in his voice, and silence fell on the room, but Athena's smile was friendly. "Yes, it's a great honor," she nodded. "I, a _beginner_, succeeded where you, a _seasoned _warrior, failed..."

Poseidon slowly turned to look at her, and many gods were biting their lips or hiding behind their plates, waiting for his outburst…

"Yes," he agreed. "_Dear_ Athena has a knack for taking the credit for what others did…"

"If they cannot win on their own…" she whispered, trembling slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

Everyone was speechless, even Hermes, who suddenly realized…

"Stolen glory is no true glory, Athena," he said coldly, balling up his fists.

"Glory cannot be attained by the weak, Poseidon!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" he asked, getting up. "Perhaps you'd like to see for yourself how _weak_ I am…"

"I'd love to!" she accepted his challenge, standing up, and everyone gasped.

"Let me help you, then. Shall we have someone maim me first?" he taunted as he drew his sword.

"I don't think it will be necessary," she shot back, overcome with hatred.

_She hated him…He could see it in her eyes; she hated him as much as he did…_

"_Enough!_" Zeus bellowed, rising from his seat. "Sheath your swords, both of you!" he commanded, glaring at his brother and daughter. "Show some respect to your uncle, Athena, and you, Poseidon, watch your tongue!" He sighed. "I understand the last two days were hard on you. But in this war, we stand united! Get some rest, and everything will be better tomorrow, yes? You both are formidable warriors; don't fight over such nonsense!"

* * *

But Zeus was wrong. The Gigantomachy ended, centuries went by, yet Athena and Poseidon never stopped opposing each other. Everyone had grown accustomed to their bickering; they actually found it to be quite entertaining, although they couldn't understand why they detested each other so passionately.

_The contest for dominion over Athens only served to make things worse between them. Oh, how the others had laughed when they heard they would face each other again…Zeus had asked him why they didn't just try to stay away from each other. Poseidon had vehemently replied that he did not do it on purpose, and his brother laughed at their hatred._

_Sure…There were times they too laughed…Like when they had drawn their swords one day, ready to fight, but the weapons were so old and worn out, they had come apart in their hands. They had truly laughed then, and everyone thought this might be the end…Yeah, right._

Yes, they _could_ laugh at each other's joked, and they _could_ be civil…but they rarely did anyway, especially now…It was more than a mere rivalry, this was pure hatred.

_Then how did this happen? Sure, it was a moment of weakness, but…how? How could he ever want this?_

_Perhaps because she was alone in that room…But no. He didn't want her, he wasn't attracted to her, he didn't care he was the only one who had ever touched her like that, he…_

_What if he wasn't the only one? She was flirting with Dionysus after all!_

_White-hot rage overwhelmed him at that thought, and he remembered…How desperate she looked when he lost control and threatened her with his trident…He did like having her at his mercy…_

_He recalled the taste of her lips, how nice her hair felt, her silver eyes, reflecting the moon…_

_What was wrong with him? She was his enemy! He kissed her to get back at her, because he knew she would be ashamed, he knew she despised everything of that kind…_

* * *

"Poseidon! _Poseidon!_"

"Yes?" he growled, snapping out of his reverie.

"Well, what do you have to say on the matter?" Zeus asked impatiently.

_What matter?_ "Yes, I agree with Hera," he said absentmindedly. If he remembered correctly, Hera had spoken last, in a rather loud and obnoxious tone.

Zeus chuckled.

"So, you agree you are an irresponsible oaf that does nothing to prevent storms and floods?" Hermes inquired, taking notes.

Poseidon glared at his sister, who winked playfully at him.

"You can tell our lady Queen that I have nothing to do with the storms; they are her husband's doing."

"Both my brothers are absent today, it seems…" Zeus said gruffly, gesturing at Hades' now empty seat.

"Excuse me…"

Athena entered the hall, closing the door behind her. She avoided looking at him as she walked to her seat, ready to report her findings.

_Perhaps he wouldn't have been so harsh back then if he knew that it wasn't her that spread the news of her victory over Pallas…He never found out that it was Hermes who told everyone what happened. He never found out how many sleepless night she had spend, wondering how different things could have been, and thinking about that kiss…Just as many as he did._


	19. Regrets

_Her body felt heavy, yet so incredibly light…For days, she had confined herself in her chambers, and how relieved she was now, being able to walk around freely again! She loved the feel of the cool wind against her skin, the smell of the freshly cut grass, the flowers…_

The goddess of spring was walking in the gardens, straying from the Palace. She could hear the grass crunching under her feet, and the moon, brighter than ever, was showing her the way. Loose strands of hair were tickling her pale cheeks, cheeks that were wet with tears until this very morning…But she was better now. How wonderful it felt to be outside! She was free of the influence of Tartarus, and she would _never_ go there again.

Her auburn hair was falling over her eyes, and she didn't bother pushing them away. She didn't want to see the path that led to Tartarus; all she could see now was…

…_A forest?_

Has she wandered so far away from the Palace? She didn't recall visiting that place before. She could hear the rustling of the leaves as she stepped closer. She couldn't see the moon anymore, but silver rays of light were sneaking through the trees.

_How lovely! Trees, flowers and a small path…Perhaps that's where the nymphs live! Maybe she could talk to them, and they could explain…_

Persephone let herself enjoy the wonderful smells, the sweet whispers of nature;it made her light-headed…The birds were singing, and no human sound could ever hope to match the beauty of their melody. A vibrant and mellow scenery, the perfect sanctuary for the goddess of spring.

But then something changed. All warmth was gone, and she felt strange. The birds had stopped chirping, it was cold…This place wasn't her home. It was trying to push her away…

_Why? I thought this is where I belonged! What did I do?_

Something caught her eye.

_Oh! It's my flower…_

The beautiful chocolate cosmos blossom was before her feet. During the first days of her stay in the Underworld, it was her only friend. She leaned down to smell it, to touch it, but…it looked dull, sad. Its petals were frozen; there was sourness in its sweet scent…

_Why?_ Was it bidding her goodbye? But…she couldn't leave it like that. If she did, the wind could carry it away.

_She too would be carried away, but she didn't want to, she didn't want to leave! Why? Why was this world so hostile to her?_

As if electrified, she let go of the flower, her heart feeling heavy. She had to go, because her flower was dying…But then shouldn't she stay by its side? Why did she want to keep walking?

_Persephone…Persephone…_

What was this? Someone was calling her name…

_Persephone…_

_The trees were calling her name…The leaves, the wind, they were calling to her!_

_Persephone…_

She shuddered, breathing heavily. Why?

_Don't you know why?_

Her heart was pounding in her chest, when she noticed a rock, words engraved on it. She let out a faint cry, as she read…

_He is suffering…Why did you do this…He didn't mean to…How could you…_

Her hand flew to her mouth. Voices where whispering to her, muffled sounds, they were driving her crazy…

_Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

Images flashed in her head. Him…She recalled how he spent every waking moment with her, how she coldly drove him away, yet he would come back; he would be at her side, always…How she demanded him to leave, the pain in his eyes, and her own pain when she was alone again…

_She didn't want to remember._

_And then it wasn't the wind that was calling her name, but him; it was his voice…_

_Persephone…_

_Why was his voice filled with pain? Why…_

_You don't know?_

_I too have suffered,_ she thought, her lips trembling. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears…Their beautiful green color looked darker, and the moon wasn't shining on her anymore; it was hidden in the clouds, gone, along with her happiness.

Suddenly, the howling wind ceased, and Persephone looked up, a bead of sweat running down her cheek. In the ground, something was sparkling…She took a few steps closer.

_It was red, like blood, but it was dust…Something that had been violently crashed, and now only these small fragments remained…_

_It hurt her. There was something familiar about this, and it hurt her._

_Don't you know what this is?_

Persephone shook her head in despair, her eyes burning with tears she was trying to fight back.

_Someone had placed it in your care…But it's gone now._

She shut her eyes, and the tears fell freely down her face. _Could it be…Could it be…_

_His heart?_

_No, no!_

_She was now shaking violently, devastated, his voice echoing in her head…_

Please, Persephone…

My love, I beg you…

_Had she…hurt him so much? Was she the one to tear his heart into pieces?_

_They were slipping through her hands like sand, they were blown away by the wind and she stood there, unmoving, her green eyes wide open, her face made of stone…_

_No! Don't go!_

The goddess of spring broke into heavy sobbing, muttering apologies no one could hear, guilt weighing down on her.

It was quiet around her, and the eerie silence made her raise her head. Her eyes fell on that strange rock again, but now, the words were different.

_In this forest of secrets, only you, who loves him, shall succeed._

_Search for his heart in the depth of the dark_

_And it shall be yours._

Persephone blinked, bewildered, unable to tear her gaze away.

_I don't want him to suffer…_ Her heart was heavy with sadness and pain, endless pain for what had happened…_ I want him to be happy…_

Persephone opened her eyes, clutching the bed covers. Someone had left the window open, and the sweet smell of the almond blossoms filled the room. She closed her eyes and touched her cheeks that were still wet. She remembered the garden, the forest, the rock…She remembered the dust slipping away…Her eyes shot open and she looked at her empty hands, terrified. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying anymore. She looked around, taking in the familiar place. Of course, she was in her room…Her beautiful, comfortable room. It was a dream, then…

Persephone sighed, sinking back onto the pillows. What a strange dream…It had scared her! But it also made her feel so bad…

The door flew open, and a reluctant Hecate entered. "Good morning," she said softly, placing a tray of food on the nightstand. She always brought Persephone the most delicious of dishes, hoping their sumptuous smells would tingle her appetite. For the young goddess barely ate anything; she did nothing but looking outside…

"Hecate…" Persephone muttered, and the older goddess turned to look at her. She…she sounded different. Although she would talk to her, she was always cold, as if she had completely lost her spirit. But now, her voice was cracking, she looked desperate.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hecate rushed to her side, taking her hand. "Tell me, is there something I can do for you? Do you feel better?"

There was great sadness reflected in her eyes, but at least she had responded, she wasn't distant and icy. In just one night, she had changed…

"Please leave me alone…" Persephone muttered softly, but there was warmth in her voice; she only needed some time alone to think. Hecate nodded sadly, and walked out of the room.

Persephone had woken up from more than just a dream. She had recovered at last, snapping out of the lethargy she had forced into herself the past few days.

She couldn't get that dream out of her head. It must have meant something, but she could not understand what. But she knew…she knew she had caused him so much pain…She too was harmed, but…she didn't want him to suffer because of her. Despite Minthe's words…she still cared for him.

Persephone pursed her lips. She would talk to Nyx. Perhaps she could decipher the meaning of her dream. She would help her.

But then…she would have to go to that place again…

Her expression hardened. No. She would stand up to her fears.

She headed to Nyx's house, determined to get an answer to her questions.

* * *

"No way…You must be kidding me. If this is a joke, Hecate, then your sense of humor is-"

"Shush! I'm not supposed to be telling you this!"

Hecate glared at Charon. He had agreed to meet her in one of the cellars no one ever visited, so there was no danger of their discussion being overheard. Hecate had explained to him why Persephone never showed up anymore, and the boatman was listening to her narrative, dumbstruck.

"Are you certain this is how it happened?" he asked coolly.

"Yes. Hades himself told me; Persephone has been despondent since-"

"Perhaps you misheard…"

"I didn't!" she groaned. "Just because you are an old coot who's going deaf-"

"So, that's why Hades has been so detached lately?" Charon asked with a frown, ignoring Hecate's sneering. The witch nodded and lowered her head.

They were both silent as they contemplated the King's solemn countenance. You could hardly distinguish him from the shades that were his subjects. Without Persephone at his side, he was dead inside. He was ashen, there were wrinkles around his mouth, and if it wasn't for the fire in his eyes, one would have thought he truly was dead.

"Is there anything we can do?" Charon muttered. "You said Persephone looked better today…"

"Yes, there was something different about her… And she looked distressed." Hecate sighed, turning to the window. "I'm afraid things might get worse…"

"Do you think…it would be better if she left? Maybe they'll both find some peace then." Charon wondered, but Hecate did not reply. Her eyes were on a shadow by the door. Winking at Charon, she sent a ball of energy towards the door. A high-pitched cry and a flash of anger in a pair of blue eyes, and the nymph ran away, but not before shooting a contemptuous glare at the two chthonic gods.

"That little trollop…" Hecate said through gritted teeth. "I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget someday…"

"Who knows, Persephone might teach her first!" Charon smiled, and Hecate let out a small laugh. Persephone, a life goddess who wouldn't harm a fly, attacking Minthe! What an idea!

* * *

At the entrance to Tartarus, a dark figure was walking towards the gates of the small palace. Once he reached the door, he pushed back his hood, revealing his handsome, pale face. Hades walked through the hallway, and knocked the door of her apartments. He didn't wait for her to answer; he knew she expected him. Many would be jealous of the familiarity they shared.

He found the striking woman seated on her throne, although she was no queen. Zeus had once told her she would be granted a seat in the Council should she choose to stay in Olympus, but she was not interested. As long as Hades tolerated her and her whims, she had no reason to worry. She smirked when she saw him, but her eyes betrayed her concern for the man before her.

"Sit," she said softly, gesturing at the chair closest to her throne.

Hades complied. "You wanted to see me…" He gave her a small smile, but in her eyes, it looked like a wince.

"Indeed," she replied, studying him. There was warmth in her eyes, warmth she reserved for a select few, and if someone saw her, they would have a hard time believing this was the heartless goddess of the night. "Please tell me what happened."

Hades looked at her for a few moments. A part of him didn't want to tell her…because he knew that if she found out, she would take it out on Persephone, although it was not her fault. "There's nothing-"

"Hades!" she cut him off. "I know you! I know when something is wrong! What happened, Hades? It's about Persephone, isn't it? I haven't seen you like this since that girl, Leuce-"

"Look," he said. "Yes, we are having some problems. Nothing serious. Things will get better. I-"

"You don't trust me?" Her voice was sharper than a knife, her ultramarine eyes were gleaming dangerously as she turned to look at him.

Hades sighed and lowered his head. "Persephone went to Tartarus," he muttered. "There was a misunderstanding…I hurt her." He raised his head to look at Nyx, whose lips formed a thin line.

"You used your power on her," she stated calmly.

"Yes," he nodded, blanching. "We had a fight and I lost control…" His dark eyes were almost black. "She never wants to see me again…and it's my fault…" His voice cracked as he bowed his head, and Nyx walked to him. She hated seeing him in pain, she hated seeing old wounds opening again…She stroked his hair gently, and she recalled how she tried to console him years ago, when Leuce died. Hades was like a son to her, and she would _not_ let him suffer this time.

"Hush now, nothing is lost…" she said quietly, but he shook his head.

"Everything is lost," he smiled bitterly.

Nyx gave him an inquisitive look, but Hades simply stood up, muttering a goodbye, and left. The goddess pushed a lock of silver hair behind her ear and she opened a small box kept in a cupboard, taking out a black pearl.

"Bring Persephone to me," she whispered in a soft voice that meant trouble.

But a small knock on the door distracted her. Nyx's eyes fell on the red-haired girl. She definitely did not look well. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were puffy from crying, and she looked so pale and scared…

"I would like…I hope I'm not bothering you…" she muttered. "I was wondering…Could we perhaps talk?"

Nyx stayed silent. Her intent gaze made Persephone very uncomfortable, and she looked at her beseechingly.

"You may sit," Nyx said eventually and Persephone obliged, puzzled by the primordial deity's behavior.

"Tell me what happened between you and Hades," she demanded before Persephone got the chance to speak. She sounded calm, but the authority in her voice left no room for questions.

"Alright," she muttered, livid. The woman before her suddenly frightened her, although she thought they were getting along well…

She didn't see the change in Nyx's expression as she related her story.

"How could you ever believe what Minthe told you?" she asked icily.

Persephone blinked.

_She was right… She shouldn't have listened to that nymph, but…_

"But I still do not understand what made him use his powers…?"

The girl took a deep breath. So, it had come to this…"I told him that…he would have let me die if he could, like…like he did with Leuce…"

_She felt so cold…She was scared…_

"You did what?" came Nyx's quiet voice, and Persephone bit her lips. "How dare you?"

"I-I didn't mean to…" she stuttered.

"You must know…" Her voice was barely audible. "…that I'll let no one, _no one_, hurt those I care for…"

Her breath was caught in her chest as she watched Nyx rise from her throne, her expression dark…Her jaw was clenched, and her eyes…they looked almost white, and something was shining in her hand…

_She…She was going to attack her!_

Relentless, with a murderous glint in her eyes, Persephone saw the goddess of the night for who she truly was, like all her enemies did…

"_No!_" she screamed, hiding her face in her hands.

_This couldn't be happening…Nyx had turned against her, everyone hated her! She had regretted her mistakes, she had suffered…She couldn't take this anymore…_

Hot tears streamed down her face. She knew she was wrong and she had paid for it, but now…now that she wanted to make amends…Nyx would destroy her…

But she didn't.

Although her vision was blurry from the tears, she saw Nyx approaching her. Carefully, the older goddess pried her hands from her face and stroked her hair. Persephone refused to look at her, her eyes on the floor.

"But unfortunately," Nyx said, "I care for you as well."

Persephone looked at her, and Nyx gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't understand…" the spring goddess muttered. "No one understands! I didn't…I didn't mean to say these things…I didn't! But it hurt so much…All those years…All those years, my mother told me men are liars, treacherous creatures that don't care for us…I didn't want to believe Minthe! I didn't, and I went to Tartarus , and everything got worse, and… I wish I hadn't told him all these things! I wish I hadn't!" she cried, and Nyx squeezed her hand.

"Hush, dear," she tried to comfort her. She caressed her cheek, but Persephone pulled away from her touch.

"You don't understand!" she sobbed. "You have no idea what it was like when I met him… He turned my life upside down, and I was happy…But then she told me everything was a lie! I was so frightened, I thought I would die! I _wished_ I would die! But today, I felt so bad…I'm sorry for what I did, for what I said to him! But you…"

Nyx looked away in guilt, as she cradled the weeping goddess in her arms. She shouldn't have lost control…Hades wasn't the only one suffering.

"Forgive me, little one…" she whispered. Exhausted, Persephone leaned in her embrace. "I'm sorry. I did not really want to hurt you, I was…carried away. Hades is like a son to me; perhaps I love him more than my own children. There's something about that boy that reminds me of myself. I don't want to see him suffer ever again."

Persephone looked at her. Her eyes were back to their usual color, there was warmth and concern in her gaze…"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I know this is my fault…But I do want to make things better!" she implored.

"I know," Nyx smiled, patting her back. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I…I had a dream," Persephone said, feeling like a child. She told her what she saw, recalling every little detail. The forest, the scent of the flowers, the sudden coldness, her pain and guilt…and the inscription on that rock.

When she finished recounting her dream, she saw that Nyx was smiling broadly. "You love him, don't you?" she asked softly, and Persephone blinked.

"I…I don't…" she averted her gaze. "I don't want him to be sad, that's all…" She bit her cheek when she remembered the pain in his eyes every time he visited her and she told him to leave her alone…

"The forest was your soul, little one," Nyx whispered. "Your soul is a part of the Underworld. Your flower was dying because your ties with this world were severed. At first you felt joy, warmth, but then, all those pleasant feelings were replaced by agony and fear. Do you know why?" she asked the puzzled girl. "It's because you were happy here, you loved that place. But then you were frozen, hurt…Yet the voice of reason could still reach you…"

"The voice of reason?"

"Remember those accusative voices? It was your remorse, the voice of reason. The wind stopped when you admitted your mistakes, your true feelings. It's because you found peace again, Persephone."

"And…" she whispered. "What about his heart?"

Nyx looked deep into her eyes. "Well…His heart was torn into pieces, and you felt it because you _care_…His heart in the forest…His heart in your soul. What does that mean, Persephone?"

"I…I don't know!" she muttered, panicked.

"Listen to me," Nyx said, taking her hand in hers. "Hades has been through a lot. When Leuce died…he was a wreck. He loved her very much. I've never seen him like this before. Hades, always composed, dignified…He was crying, Persephone, crying in my and Hestia's arms," she said, watching as the younger goddess's eyes filled with pain. "He had changed. He was cold, indifferent to everything, a man with no soul."

"Yes, I know..." _Yet she had never seen anyone like him before, so dark and handsome…_

"But one night, he returned from Olympus and he was different. More cheerful, relaxed, yet nervous… Something unnerved him, in a very good way."

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked, although she could guess the answer.

"He was in love, Persephone. You have no idea how happy I was…And when I met you, I knew." She smiled. "I knew you two were made for each other. I knew you could make him happy. You like him too…" she added, amused by the girl's blushing face.

"I.."

"Yes, _you_! He loves you, little one. Please talk to him…You love him too, I can tell. You can be happy together; don't let a bitter woman's words ruin your lives. Minthe has always been jealous. I'll deal with her myself one day."

"She hates me," Persephone said, but she realized she didn't care. Hades was the only one that mattered, no one else. She had to talk to him…To apologize…

A lump rose in her throat at the thought of how much she had hurt him after all he'd been through…

"Everything will be alright," Nyx whispered. "All you have to do is talk to him."

Persephone nodded, comforted by Nyx's words. She would talk to him, and everything would be fine…

But unfortunately, Hecate did not know.

* * *

Hecate often travelled to Olympus, acting as a messenger for Hades. This time, it was Nyx who asked her to deliver a message to Helios and Selene, and Hecate knew better than to disobey her.

As she exited the small palace the two celestial deities shared, bored as she was, she decided to drop by the Great Parlor, hoping to find someone in a mood for silly chatter.

To her delight, she spotted Athena seated in an armchair, studying a scroll. The goddess of wisdom definitely wasn't one for silly chatter, but she truly enjoyed her company. "Athena!"

The young woman looked up, startled. "Hecate!" she exclaimed, embracing her. "Why didn't you bring Persephone along? I would like to see my sister again!"

"I…I don't think she could make it anyway…" Hecate muttered.

Athena frowned. "Why not?"

"You know…" Hecate cleared her throat. "I shouldn't do this, but you are her sister and her best friend, so…perhaps you might help."

"What happened?" Athena demanded. The guilty look in Hecate's eyes perturbed her. Neither of them noticed a man entering the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw them.

"Things aren't looking good, Athena." She told her everything she had managed to worm out of Hades, watching as the goddess's worried expression changed into one of horror.

"What?" she whispered. "He…he promised he'd keep her safe, he-"

"Yes!" Hecate said hastily. "But Persephone went to Tartarus, and-"

"Tartarus!"

"If Hades hadn't gotten there in time, I don't know if she would have come out alive…And now, she rarely talks, she's been in her room for days. But she was better today, though she looked so pained…Perhaps if you visited her-"

"Hecate, what are you saying?" she cried. "She was in danger! This should have never happened…She must come back! This place is too dangerous for her!" Panic and worry for her friend were written on her face, while guilt overwhelmed her…

_It was because of her that Persephone stayed in the Underworld…And now…_

Hecate shook her head. "I don't think Hades would-"

"I don't care about Hades!" she said curtly, indignant at her uncle's foolish behavior. "He said he'd take care of her!"

"It wasn't his fault, Athena!" Hecate berated, regretting her decision to confide in her. "You have no idea how he feels, you…Look, forget about it, alright? I should be going now…" she said, hurriedly walking away. "Don't tell anyone, please!"

Athena's expression softened a little. "Fine, you may go…" Hecate nodded and teleported away, relieved. She trusted Athena, she was certain she'd keep this discussion a secret.

The goddess collapsed in a chair, her heart racing. He had hurt her…_She would have died…_

She bit her lips. It was her fault! If she hadn't defended Hades at the trial, her friend would be safe now! It was her fault…

"Can't stand the guilt, huh?"

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore.

_It hurt him to see her like this, to know she was unhappy…He would never find peace as long as he knew she was suffering…It would be the end of him, but he did not care._

_He only wanted her to be happy…_

And if she could never be happy with him? If she had to leave to find happiness?

Hades closed his eyes. Then…so be it.

_It would truly be the end of him._

It did not matter.

He walked to the door. He would talk to her.

_She_ was the only one that mattered. If _she_ was happy, if he could see her smile again…he would let her go. He would tell her she was free to leave…to go back to her family. Away from him. At least one of them would be happy.

Because nothing mattered more than her and her happiness.

_Because he would never be happy again without her by his side._

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Athena asked brusquely, alarmed by his presence.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I assure you. I entered this room less than a minute ago, and that was enough to hear your discussion…"

"Yet you say you weren't eavesdropping!" she muttered, breathless. She turned her back on him and moved to the window, Poseidon's eyes following her.

They had returned to their normal routine. She had stopped ignoring him and he had stopped pretending he did not care. She was determined to forget all about what happened between them, at that wedding…_And since she decided to play ignorant, he had no reason think about it…_

On the surface, everything was the same. But there were times their eyes met, and she hastily averted her gaze, pressing her lips together…Only then would they remember…

_Athena massaged her temples. What happened was terrible and…and he shouldn't have found out! What…what was she going to do…?_

_Even now, he was mocking her! How could he? _

Poseidon's expression was inscrutable. Yes, she was his rival, and he did enjoy seeing her in pain, but…this was not her fault, yet she felt guilty. A faint smile played at his lips. Well, a barb or two were no harm. But he would leave it at that. This was a serious issue, and Zeus had to know.

He was about to speak, when she turned to look at him, her silver eyes gleaming with that icy hatred she showed to no one but him. "Well," she hissed. "I bet you find what your dear brother did to Persephone extremely amusing, don't you?"

Poseidon's gaze was just as cold. "This wasn't Hades' fault, Athena."

She snorted. "Whose fault is it, then? But I didn't expect any better from you…"

Her worry and her guilt were crashing her. Hades' promise to keep her away from harm was ringing in her head. Empty words…

Poseidon's smile didn't reach his eyes. "It's alright, Athena. I understand. Your guilt is getting in the way of your judgment. Isn't it so…_goddess of wisdom_?" he asked, standing right next to her.

"I…I…What guilt are you talking about?" she whispered, their close proximity unsettling her.

"So much for your supposed compassion…Although _you_ are to blame…_You_ sent Persephone in the Underworld…"

"He abducted her, I did nothing…" she said in a small voice, lowering her head.

He leaned closer, whispering. "But you supported him in the Court that day; it was thanks to _you_ that Persephone stayed with Hades instead of returning to her mother…" _His lips were brushing her ear…_

Athena chewed on her lower lip, lifting a hand to cover her eyes. "I thought she wanted this…I didn't mean to…I had no idea…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" His voice was sending chills down her spine. "_You_ sent your sister down there. _You_ made sure Demeter would not get her back. And look at your beloved Persephone now…"

_His chuckle caught her off guard; she would fall apart any minute now, overcome by guilt…He was right and it hurt her…_

_He was laughing…How could he laugh at something like this? He could not believe himself. But his desire to hurt her got the best of him._

_Desire…_

"Stop it," she murmured and he obliged. His words had hit their mark, but he felt no satisfaction.

She blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. How could he…

Athena turned to look at him, and they were face to face. Her silver eyes were burning, her expression was determined, aggressive, but…Their closeness made her breath hitch, while he showed no trace of emotion, one eyebrow slightly raised.

_They were alone again, just like that night…She could smell his heady scent, she faltered under his penetrating gaze, and he…he could not place his thoughts. But he knew he wanted to close the small distance between them, he-_

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked through gritted teeth. "But nothing is over yet. I will remedy this. I will bring her back, safe and sound, and no harm will befall her ever again." She looked into his aquamarine eyes as she whispered: "I don't care about the consequences. I will save her!"

"How gallant! I'm moved to tears. But really…You think you will make it? Hades will never let your sister go…"

"He will!" she bellowed. "Just wait, Poseidon. Wait and you will see." She proudly raised her chin, her eyes gleaming. "I _will_ save her!"

"I'm not convinced," he shrugged, taking a step back. "You aren't _strong_ enough for this…" he added with a smirk.

"You will be convinced," she stated coolly, "when you see her again, safe and happy."

"I can't see this happening any time soon, Athena…" he said softly. "You can't sway me."

"What do you want, Poseidon?" she hissed.

He smiled, walking up to her, and she did not cower. She looked at him expectantly, and then he spoke in a low voice, his eyes twinkling.

"How about a bet, my dear niece?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah, look, another late update! Also, there are people who re-read this? I-I mean, the first chapters are…ugh! But I'm flattered, I really, really am! I'd like to tell you that although the updates are totally random, I'm definitely finishing this. I've been disappointed by many unfinished stories in the past, and I don't plan to do the same. Plus, there's so much cool stuff I have to write about! Yay!


End file.
